Bacchanalia
by KawaiiChica
Summary: She was an innocent, trusting young country girl. He, the dashing bachelor every girl vyed for. After one night of wicked mischief ties these two together, will they find it was worth the trouble?
1. An Unexpected Emergency

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they're just borrowed for the story.  
  
Author's Notes: This story as many of you recall, was deleted about a month ago from the site. I'm editing some of the more 'adult' chapters (which is hard since the very title means orgy) but I'll try to keep things interesting in a more moderate manner.  
  
" " Speaking  
[ ] Thoughts

* * *

"Kagome!"  
  
The excitement in her best friend's voice made her turn, smiling to see Sango hurrying over to her side. The girl was nearly jumping with glee as she stopped by her side and took her arm. "You'll never guess who just arrived!"  
  
"Who?" Kagome glanced around, seeing no one unexpected in the room.  
  
"Only _the_ most dashing man in all of Brittany!" Sango pointed to the busier end of the ballroom where the man she spoke of suddenly appeared. "All the girls are dying to go speak to him, he is the catch of the season after all! He has been since last year!"  
  
"Really Sango, all this fuss," Kagome watched the Duke of Wyvern stepping down the stairs and speaking amiably to her older cousin, Lord Saxton. "He's with Miroku?"  
  
"You know his friend?" Sango beamed, turning her attention back from the men. "Do you know his lordship as well? Why hadn't you told me this before?!"  
  
"Hush," Kagome smiled at the ladies around them who'd turned discreetly to listen. "I've never met the duke but the man beside him is my older cousin Miroku Sinclair, more commonly referred to as Lord Saxton."  
  
"Oh my, you are a lucky girl," Sango watched her friend's cousin from afar, wondering why he could catch her eye with the country's most eligible bachelor standing by his side.  
  
Kagome smirked, recognizing the look in Sango's orbs while she watced her cousin. "Miroku's a sweeteart, a kind of lecher, but sweet. He's very responsible in fact, I'm staying with him while mother is away tending to her father."  
  
"_He's_ your dear older cousin? The one you'd said was like an older brother to you and highly overprotective?" Sango gazed at her friend in surprise, "I thought he'd be much older by the way you'd described him."  
  
"It works to keep from being used by other women as a means to meet him," Kagome shrugged, "I understand he's not such bad a catch either."  
  
"Only second to the duke," Sango sighed and pulled a fan from her pocket, cooling herself as best as possible in the stuffy ballroom. "Oh dear, here comes your dashing suitor Kouga."  
  
"Spare me," Kagome glanced from the corner of her eye to see she was right, he was headed right for them. "I think I need some fresh air, do excuse me dear Sango."  
  
"Certainly, I'll tell him you're off to the powder room again," Sango gave a teasing smile and watched her leave, turning to the young gentleman making his way over. "Good evening my lord."

* * *

[I'm so bored!]  
  
Kagome sighed, switching her weight from one foot to the next. Another ball, another pair of uncomfortable slippers, and another night of hiding from her few unwanted suitors. [I'm so tired of this, I hope mother can return soon so that we may go home.]  
  
Looking around her at the lovely garden she was currently walking through, she couldn't help miss her house in the small town of Birkstead. The parties may not have been as grand there, but they were certainly less trying, and she missed her simple home with her kind neighbors and easy-going lifestyle. [If only mother hadn't decided to leave me here for the end of the season, I could be at home relaxing.]  
  
When a twig snapped behind her, she was startled from her thoughts and brought back to reality by a hand snaking around her waist pulling her against something. A something that felt like a body too large and firm to be feminine and with a large, strong hand to go with it she realized, when her mouth was covered to stifle her scream.  
  
"What is an innocent young lady like yourself doing out here all alone?" a teasing masculine voice asked, easing all her fears instantly.  
  
"Really Miroku, it was awfully rude of you to frighten me half out of my wits like that!" Kagome turned in his arms to smile at him. "Does this mean you're ready to go now?"  
  
"Go? As in home? I thought a country girl like you would enjoy these parties. You should thrive on them, not escape into the gardens and especially not alone." Miroku released her and inspected her carefully for any signs of trouble. "You _were_ out here all alone, correct?"  
  
"Of course, who would I come here with?" Kagome shook her head a little before putting on her best pleading look. "Can we go home yet Miroku? Please say we can! Pretty please?"  
  
"I'm afraid I came here to talk to you about that," Miroku winced, remembering the purpose for his coming to get her.  
  
"What? Is everything ok? Has there been news from my moter?" Kagome paled before his eyes, a look of panick filling her chocolate brown orbs. "Its grandfater isn't it? He's dead and they sent you an urgent message and..."  
  
"No Kagome, calm down your grandfather is all right," he immediately pulled her into his arms and gave her a soothing hug. "Its nothing so drastic little one, really its not."  
  
"Then what is it?" Kagome leaned back to look into his eyes, noticing a sudden blush come across his features. "Have you done something? You're looking a bit guilty Miroku, spit it out!"  
  
"I just recieved a message from a friend of mine who needs some help with his estate, since its urgent I'm going to have to leave tonight." He explained, relieved to see her nod, licking her lips a little to moisten them, a habit she'd had since he could remember.  
  
"I see, and you're worried about where I'll stay? I could always ask Sango if she'll take me in, I'm sure her Aunt Kaede won't mind chaperoning me."  
  
"I already spoke to Mrs. Tremaine but she and her ward are leaving for Bath. The poor woman's rheumatism has been acting up and her doctor has told her to go there for treatment. They're to leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh," Kagome nodded, realizing that most of the TON would be leaving soon. This was the last event of the season and it was time for them to leave and take a rest. "I see... you could always send me home."  
  
"To Birkstead all by yourself? Kagome that's eight days worth of traveling by carriage and they won't be safe, I could never risk it." Miroku said, frowning at the thought.  
  
"I could go by coach, I wouldn't be alone then and its much quicker than private carriages because the drivers are always in a hurry. Perhaps I could be there in six days, and like I said, I wouldn't be alone." Kagome insisted, seeing no other thing for her to do besides staying at his dreary London house by herself.  
  
"Even worse Kagome, what if some low-life came on to you? No, forget it, I'm not putting my sweet little cousin at risk," Miroku suddenly noticed her slight shivering and realized how chilly it was in the gardens now.  
  
Removing his jacket, he settled it around her shoulders and kissed the tip of her nose as he always did when she pouted the way she was now. "No moppet don't even being to argue with me, you're a country girl Kagome, you have no idea what goes on in the real world. You read books and fantasize about princes and castles and damsels in distress being saved by gallant knights."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I know they're not real!" Kagome quickly defended herself, crossing her arms beneath the jacket.  
  
"Yes, but you don't think about the villains my girl. _They_ are real and they're much scarier in real life." Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, he smiled down at her. "Life is much scarier than what you read in books moppet, there isn't always a happy ending and there are real dragons and witches you must watch out for."  
  
Kagome smiled a little, knowing he meant well and hugged him around the waist. "But what about heroic knights? Are you not my noble protector?"  
  
"Quite right, and as such I can't risk leaving you in any type of peril." He grinned down at her and slipped from her arms, leading her over to a nearby bench.  
  
"I've arranged for you to stay with a friend of mine in the country. He's a respectable fellow," He couldn't help a small s smirk.[When he wants to be]  
  
He continued though, "He's leaving for one of his smaller estates in the country nearby, not more than a two hour ride from here. He won't be home much but he's offered to take you with him and to keep you as a guest there. You can stroll through the garden, read your books and relax there at ease, like I said, he's a descent fellow."  
  
[Normally, and he's promised his half-brother to behave himself unless he wants to be forced into marriage.] Miroku waited for her to answer, watching her closely. While she seemed to think over her options, he got a better look at his cousin and felt a twinge of regret for having asked Inuyasha to watch over her.  
  
[Damn Kagome, you had to be attractive didn't you? Why can't you act the normal, bumbling country girl? You're supposed to be insipid and dull, not fiery and witty.]  
  
"All right," Kagome sighed, knowing he'd have his way anyways. Miroku had always been stubborn as a goat and very selective of his friends. If he'd chosen a chaperone for her, there was no doubt he'd picked the most boring, serious man on the planet to keep her safe. [And 'safe' of course means bored to death to Miroku.]  
  
"Great, then we'll be going now so you may gather your things. Like I said, I must leave tonight but you'll be setting off with him in the morning." Miroku rose and led her back into the ballroom, stopping outside the doors to regain his jacket.  
  
After thanking and excusing themselves from their hosts, he let her go say her good-byes to Sango and her aunt while he went to clear things up with his friend. He wasn't surprised to find him surrounded by a throng of fawning young women desperate for a last attempt to catch him.  
  
Clearing his throat, Miroku nearly laughed at the relieved look that passed through his friend's eyes at the sight of him. "Excuse me ladies but the duke and I need to discuss a pressing matter."  
  
"That's right, I'm sorry ladies, if you'll excuse me," Inuyasha smoothly extricated himself from them and followed him out to the doorway. Miroku signaled for his carriage as they found a place to chat.  
  
"Thanks for taking her in, I'm sure she won't be any trouble to you," he began humbly, his voice quickly changing to a warning tone though, "But I have to have your word Inuyasha, no wildness while she's there, no mistresses. I'll be back as soon as possible, in two to three days at the latest, and I know you're a good man but I also know you like to have fun and there will be some more partying going on in that area."  
  
"Are you implying I would take your little cousin to one of those parties?" Inuyasha mock glared, "As if I have no honor? You dare speak this way to a member of the house of lords? A man so much higher above you, who has the courtesy to even befriend you?"  
  
"Yes, I would speak this way to a prince if necessary." Miroku continued, knowing his friend was just joking about his status. "I know you, and I know my cousin. She's a sweet girl but she's very curious and whimsical, she's easily swayed and I'll not have you debauching her."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "And risk having to wed? You make her sound like a ninny. Is she really whimsical? Surely she doesn't read that foolish romantic drivel and..."  
  
"And the silly mystery books and tales of terror and poems as well," Miroku nodded, grinning when Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"I assure you I'll control my debauching urges and keep my hands to myself," Inuyasha swore with a grin, becoming serious for a second to re-assure his friend. "I'll watch over your little girl for you, and make sure to be the most honorable of hosts Miroku. You have my word."  
  
"Thank you," Miroku smiled, relief evident in his eyes. When the porter informed them the carriage awaited, Inuyasha wished his friend good luck and headed back into the ball room.  
  
On his way down the stairs, he was thinking over what he'd gotten himself into when the sound of a woman's soft laughter was heard. Surprised by the effect the sound had on him, he turned in time to see a girl going up the steps, brushing past his side. Catching a glimpse of pouty pink lips and long black lashes, he stared at the retreating figure dressed in a light blue gown as she made her way up. There was something interesting about her, he took in her ink-black hair and graceful movements, blinking when she stepped out into the doorway and was out of his line of vision.  
  
[Who could that have been and why didn't I notice her sooner?] Still wondering about the mysterious woman, he struggled to pay attention to the other young women gathering around him again, smiling absently like he usually did. [Damn, this had to happen at the last event of the season]  
  
Looking down at the insipid creatures surrounding him, he inwardly rolled his eyes and prayed to the heavens Miroku's cousin wouldn't be another of these annoying girls.  
  
Back at the doorway, Kagome allowed her cousin to help her put on her cloack, taking his arm while walking down to the carriage. "Thank goodness the season's finally over."  
  
She smiled and stepped up into the carriage, "I couldn't stand one more of these events, I'm telling you, I would go mad."  
  
"Don't worry my dear, you'll have plenty of rest in the country," Miroku replied, grinning as the carriage set out and his companion kicked off her slippers.  
  
"Sorry, my feet hurt like the very devil," Kagome sighed, lifting her sore feet up onto the seat beside him.  
  
"A young lady shouldn't curse Kagome," Miroku pointed out.  
  
She smiled and laughed a bit, "She shouldn't be shoeless either but you're not scolding me about that."  
  
"As long as you only behave this way with me, it's fine," Miroku looked out the window as they passed by Inuyasha's grand London home. "By the by, you never asked who I'd asked to watch over you."  
  
"Some boring nabob I'm sure," Kagome yawned, "Don't tell me, its one of the older married gentlemen, probably met you at the library and his wife is a kind older woman. They've been married for years and their children are all grown and gone from home, thus they were delighted to help you."  
  
Miroku grinned again, "That would be just like me wouldn't it?"  
  
When she nodded, his grin dissapeared, turning serious once again, "No moppet, 'tis no old gentleman you'll be staying with. I've recieved his word, however, that all will be perfectly proper while you are staying at his home."  
  
Kagome sat up a bit straighter, curiosity about this change and his oath compelling her to ask. "Then who is it?"  
  
Miroku looked her in they eye as he spoke, "My best friend, Inuyasha Drake, Duke of Wyvern."  
  
When her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little, his grin returned as he gave a confirming nod. "Yes my dear, you will be staying with the one and only Devilish Duke."

* * *

There you have it, chapter one once again. ( Slightly edited as well )

Sorry for the trouble you guys, I was just as upset as you when it was erased. Feedback would be great, although many of you already reviewed, your nice comments were all erased. Don't worry about the story taking long to re-post, I'll be adding another chapter saturday, and likely have one out every-other-day until we get back to chapter 13 again.  
  
See ya!


	2. An Unusual Morning

- An Unusual Morning -

(- Thoughts -)

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------  
  
"Take care Miroku," a sleepy-eyed Kagome hugged her cousin at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
He smiled tenderly while holding her close, "Of course I will moppet, you take care too."  
  
"Hmm, I thought that was the duke's job," Kagome sighed, feeling slightly insecure at the prospect of staying with the acclaimed 'Devilish Duke.'  
  
"Like I said, take care," Miroku released her and stepped back, urging her up to bed before heading out to where his horse awaited.  
  
(- What am I going to do? -) Kagome waved to him once more before heading up to her room and crawling into her big bed. Once comfortably settled beneath the covers, she sighed and wondered at her cousin's choice of guardian.  
  
The Devilish Duke  
  
Just his title could bring a shiver down your spine, but was he really so devilish? If Miroku trusted him to watch over her, he couldn't be so very bad. Then again, Miroku mustn't have had much time to choose a chaperone or many choices in such a hurry, he probably didn't even think this through very well.  
  
Thinking back over the few times she'd seen the duke, she vaguely recalled he was taller than her, about 5'11" with an athletic figure and moved with an elegant ease. She could even say he was surprisingly graceful for a man. His defining features however, were his wicked lop-sided grin, golden eyes and his beautiful long silver hair.  
  
Unlike most fashionable men, he did not powder his locks, it would have been a waste since they were already a soft silver color. Rumor had it he'd been the man behind that trend, since coming into his title had brought him into high society and the women swooned at the sight of his hair, other men had taken to powdering their own or wigs in order to imitate his natural color.  
  
(- Sango will kill me when she finds out about this! -) Kagome giggled softly, her eyes drooping in fatigue. I can't believe I'm meeting the duke in the morning.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
(- Great, she'll probably not even be ready -)

Inuyasha sighed and looked over at the clock by the doorway absentmindedly. He'd wanted to buy the damned thing from Miroku not too long ago, but his friend had shaken his head and claimed it was a family heirloom. Where could the bloody girl be? The butler had her called for ten minutes ago.  
  
The sound of swishing skirts reached his ears at that moment, bringing his focus from the clock to the stairs, eyes widening in surprise at the figure coming down. (- Its her! The girl from last night's ball! -)  
  
Oblivious to his surprise, Kagome apologized while she came down, "Forgive me for making you wait my lord, I'm usually up rather early but last night's ball took a bit more out of me."  
  
"Its no problem," Inuyasha snapped out of his shock and came to the bottom of the stairs, offering his arm to escort her out to the carriage. "Are you ready to go? Where are your bags?"  
  
"They're almost ready," Kagome smiled, stopping for a moment before taking his arm to speak to the butler and housekeeper who'd come to stand by the stairway. "Mr and Mrs Derwent, thank you so much for your help during my stay, I'll keep in touch and expect to hear from you sometime."  
  
"Of course miss," the previously aloof butler came over with a timid smile and offered her a small basket. "Mr Mackie prepared this for you so you do not skip your morning meal. He included enough for a mid-day snack as well if you or your lordship should be hungry during the journey. I believe a small flask of his black tea is included as well."  
  
"How sweet! Thank you, and please give him my sincerest thanks, I'm guessing he's with Marie right now?" Kagome took the basket and tucked it into the crook of her arm.  
  
"The poor girl's not too well this morning miss, but you must be off now," Mrs Derwent reminded her, smiling brightly before Kagome thanked them again and turned to take Inuyasa's arm. Allowing him to lead her outside, she was surprised when he helped her into the carriage and apologized for not riding with her.  
  
"I'm afraid I've never been able to travel long distances in such a confined space. Should you need anything I'll be riding alongside the carriage on my destrier." Inuyasha closed the door after her silent nod and hurried over to his horse. "Have her things been loaded?" He asked his driver.  
  
"Yes m'lord, we're all set," Hachi, a slightly tubby, but entertaining fellow settled in and snapped the reins, urging the horses on.  
  
"Good bye!" Kagome waved from the window, smiling at the servants who'd treated her so well during her stay. If they weren't all leaving in the next few days I might have stayed with them, but Miroku's house is so dark and frightening, I'd be terrified to stay there alone. Sitting back against the comfortable seat cusions, she looked up to the foreboding sky and sighed. It looks like rain, I wonder if the duke will ride on his destrier if we get caught by the storm?  
  
Wondering why it bothered him to ride in carriages, she sighed and watched his figure through the window. He was a good rider, sitting comfortably atop his black horse, back straight, silently leading the carriage down the road. (- I wonder if he's always so silent? Shouldn't he be wilder? More daring? I've heard so many things about him but I can't imagine any of them being true. -)  
  
Inuyasha Drake, Duke of Wyvern and more commonly known amongst the TON as the 'Devilish Duke' was reputed to be wild and dangerous. He was a known rake, with a mistress in London and others rumored in France and Italy. He'd served in the army for four years before inheriting the title the year before as the only heir to an uncle from his mother's side of the family. His older half-brother, a member of the french nobility, was said to have kicked both him and his mother out of their home in Tours after their father died.  
  
And of course, that led to the most important fact about him, whispered by everyone in the ball rooms and parties he attended. The fact that he was a bastard, in the most literal meaning of the word. His mother had been on a summer holiday in Genoa, enjoying some time away with friends when she'd met his father, an Englishman married to a wealthy french countess. His title as Compte D'Angers had been a small benefit from the union in comparison to the wealth his wife had brought him. Having been on a business trip meant to last a week, he'd extended his time in the city to a month after he met her.  
  
The result of that month had been his mother's sudden decision to move to France and Inuyasha's birth barely over a year later. His mother having been his father's mistress was a highly speculated fact with the ton.  
  
(- Poor man, how hard it must have been for him, growing up under such circumstances -) Kagome sighed, turning away from the window when her stomach growled. Eating a few of the rolls Mr. Mackie had prepared for her, she settled into the corner of the seat and slowly felt herself ease into a light doze.  
  
It was the loud slamming of the carriage door that woke her, gasping to see the duke settling down in the seat across from hers, wiping the water from his cloak. "The storm's gotten pretty bad, we're not far from the manor however, so we won't need to stop at an inn."  
  
"Oh dear, did I really sleep so long?" Kagome sat up and smoothed out her dress, watching him close the windows and try to make himself more comfortable in his seat. "It's only a two hour trip, you haven't been sleeping all day."  
  
Kagome remembered Miroku mention the distance and nodded, "Right."  
  
After traveling for the next few minutes in silence, Kagome kept her eyes on the rain outside the window, struggling to keep from looking at him. (- Is he watching me? -) Taking a quick glance out of the corner of her eye, she was surprised to see he was indeed focused on watching her.  
  
(- I can't believe she turned out to be the girl from the ball. -) Inuyasha watched her profile, smirking at her obvious discomfort from being watched. (- What a dissapointment, I could have sworn she'd be more interesting when I heard her last night.-) Yawning and turning away, he turned his attention to the window beside him and was almost dozing off when the carriage came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"What in the world?" Inuyasha opened the door and stepped out, freezing at the sight of large stones and tracks on the road ahead. Kagome gasped, making him turn to see her with one foot on the step, halfway out beside him.  
  
"Stay inside, Hachi and I will see to this," Inuyasha ordered, turning to run and help his driver inspect the damage.  
  
A stage coach lay on its side a few yards away from the road, having apparently been hit by a landslide as it drove past the steep cliff above. This damned road always was dangerous during storms Inuyasha ran down and climbed onto the carriage. Throwing open the door, he peered in through the rain pouring down before quickly turning away from the sight. "Damnation!"  
  
Turning to inspect the rest of the area, he hopped off the carriage, hurrying over to where Hachi struggled to help a man sit up. "What happened?"  
  
The panting driver coughed up a bit of blood, finally managing to confirm his previous assumption, "Landslide... knocked us over... pretty bad..."  
  
A small scream nearby made him turn and his anger rise at seeing the soaked girl sitting on the carriage door, the one he'd previously thrown open. Leaving the man with Hachi, Inuyasha ran back to the carriage and was about to grab her arm to yank her off when she moved her legs from beneath her and slid inside, ignoring his angry shouts for her to stop.  
  
"Damned girl, what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha climbed back up onto the carriage and looked inside, surprised to see her gently moving aside a woman's arm, toppling over a little because of her precarious perch on a couple of spots where the bodies allowed for the wood to be seen.  
  
Her voice was terrified but determined as she looked up and asked for his help, "Please my lord, there's a boy here! He's alive, just hurt!"  
  
Cursing beneath his breath, Inuyasha looked around for a place to stand and finding one, slid in beside her, careful of the bodies and helped her move a pair of ladies crushing a young child between them. The boy was no older than five from the looks of him, and had been saved by the very women who'd been suffocating him just moments before. When a low moan escaped the boy, Inuyasha carefully lifted him onto the side of the carriage, setting him down before turning to the girl beside him.  
  
"These poor people," Kagome stood trembling, soaked through and pale as a ghost while her shocked eyes took in the gore surrounding her.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Inuyasha reminded her, taking her arm gently to pull her over to him, "Let me help you up."  
  
With a nod, she turned towards him and lifted her hands to grab onto the carriage door, allowing him to take hold of her waist and lift her up, pulling herself over to slide off the carriage while he inspected the others and made sure none were also alive. Pulling the boy from where the duke had set him, Kagome cradled him in her arms while wondering what else could be done. A few minutes later, Inuyasha climbed out of the carriage with a pained expression in his eyes.  
  
"Come my dear, there's nothing else you can do," He silently led her up to their own vehicle, motioning for Hachi to get into his seat and get them out of there. "I'll make sure the magistrate is informed of this but we must continue, this area is still dangerous and we should be at the manor very soon."  
  
Kagome silently agreed, surprising him by laying the boy across her seat inside the carriage, pulling one of the blankets stored beneath the seat out to cover him with before sitting down on the floor at his side. "You needn't sit on the floor, you can use the opposite seat."  
  
"I'd prefer to remain here with him," she answered quietly, holding the boy's hand in hers. "I'm not uncomfortable."  
  
"If you insist," Inuyasha agreed, thanking Hachi who'd untied his horse from the side of the carriage. "I'm afraid you'll have to arrive at the manor without me, I'm riding to the magistrate's home which isn't too far from here to tell him of the accident. You'll be all right?"  
  
"Certainly," Kagome assured him, seemingly non-plussed by his leaving her during the trip.  
  
"Very well, Hachi will make sure you get home safely," without waiting for a reply, Inuyasha closed the door and motioned for them to be off, wondering about his friend's odd cousin while on his way to the nearby town. Any normal young lady would have suffered a fit of the vapors at being left alone on the road like this.  
  
Remembering her slipping into the overturned carriage, he shook his head, slightly amused and pleased with his guest. (- An interesting young lady for sure... although, I don't even think I know her name yet! -) With a smirk, he urged his horse to hurry along, anxious to report the accident and go home.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The question of her name was cleared up within moments of his stepping inside the doors of his manor house. Myouga, his elderly butler took his coat and immediately set about to telling him of the insufferable 'Miss Higurashi' and her ordering him about. "She ordered me to have the doctor fetched and a hot tub of water taken up to her room. She's bathed the boy, settled him in her bed and is now sitting beside him while the doctor looks over his injuries."  
  
"Which are not grave my lord," the doctor's voice from the stairway snapped their attention to him. "The boy received a blow to the head and a sprained wrist but he will be fine. He woke and was able to give us his name, age, parent's names and so on. He's asleep again, given a small dose of laudanum, and should sleep for at least another day or two. The wrist is wrapped tightly and should heal within the week."  
  
"Thank you Charles," Inuyasha shook hands with him but promplty excused himself, explaining that he needed to go change.  
  
"Of course, and if you could see that Miss Higurashi changes as well?" Dr Croft shook his head with a slight frown, "Quite the headstrong girl you've got there, wouldn't leave the boy to anyone's care and is still wearing her damp clothing."  
  
"She hasn't changed?" Inuyasha sighed and agreed, "I'll speak to her."  
  
Making his way upstairs, he knocked softly on the door before entering her room, noticing immediately her small form sitting beside the sleeping child on the bed. "He is all right?"  
  
She nodded, eyes remaining on his face as she wiped a cloth across his forehead, "The doctor said he'd be fine."  
  
"And he told ME that you wouldn't be fine if you didn't change," Inuyasha stopped beside her and gently pulled her from the bed. "These cold clothes will make you sick."  
  
Suddenly noticing how very thin a woman's dress could be when wet, Inuyasha felt an uncomfortable warmth spread through him at the sight of her. That deliciously black hair hung in damp clumps down at her back, and her dress clung like a second skin, accentuating her rather nice curves. Scanning her body slowly, he noted that her breasts were too large to be fashionable, although he'd never complain about that. She had a narrow waist but not too narrow, and her hips were proportionate to her bosom, which his hand was just itching to stroke.  
  
(- Damn! I'm getting turned on by this girl without her doing anything. -) Inuyasha gulped and looked away, over to the wall opposite the bed where a large mirror hung. Watching her there, he listened to her soft voice.  
  
"I'll be ok, they're drying off with the warmth of this room," Kagome felt his cold hand on her bare arm and seemed to snap out of the numb haze she'd slipped in while taking care of the boy.  
  
"Woah!" Inuyasha slipped an arm around her waist when she suddenly seemed to crumble. "I was wondering how long you'd last."  
  
"What?" she turned wide, confused eyes towards him and snapped out of her reverie again. "I nearly fell didn't I? Forgive me my lord, I'm sure I'll be all right now."  
  
Carefully pulling away, she flushed in embarrassment and looked down at her hands. "Thank you for catching me, I think I'd better change now, as you should also."  
  
"I'll leave you then, if you're sure you're all right?" Inuyasha waited a moment while she made her way over to the few trunks she'd brought and started to open one.  
  
"I'm sure my lord, thank you," Kagome watched him leave from the corner of her eye and gave a relieved sigh once he'd gone. Realizing suddenly that her temporary maid had remained in London, she quickly ran to the door in time to see him closing the one next to her room. (- He's next door? Who made these arrangements? -)  
  
With a shrug, she made her way over and knocked after hesitating for a moment. He promptly asked who it was, "My lord I'm sorry to bother you but..."  
  
"Is there anything I may help you with?" Inuyasha opened the door, seemingly unaware of his lack of shoes or that his shirt was unbuttoned nearly halfway down his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, its just that I was wondering if perhaps there was a maid that could help me undress? I forgot that Claire, the girl in London who helped me, wouldn't be here when I got dressed this morning. I can't undo my dress or, um... well I can't change on my own." Kagome finished and focused on the door beside him, a light blush staining her cheeks at her near slip. (- I almost told him about my corset! -)  
  
"Ah, a maid," Inuyasha frowned and stepped aside, beckoning her in, "I hadn't thought of that either."  
  
When she cocked her head to the side and remained in the hallway, he gently took her arm and tugged her into the room. "I'm sorry to say there isn't a maid here who might be of help. I don't have any females in my staff here."  
  
Kagome hesitantly stepped in, breathing in the strong smell of sandalwood and spices in the room, while wondering about his statement. "No females in your staff? But, why ever not? Women are much better housekeepers you know, and they are said to be the ones that make a house into a home."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Indeed, but I don't wish for this manor to be my home. I very rarely come here, despite its proximity to London. I only come when hosting or assisting a party, now turn around."  
  
"Around?" Kagome blinked, innocent eyes widening in surprise. "You're not thinking of..."  
  
"No, I'm not thinking it, I'm doing it," Inuyasha turned her body and chuckled when she clasped her arms across her chest and gasped, watching over her shoulder. "Either I help you or Myouga will. I've already explained that I don't have women working here, and you need to get out of this damp dress."  
  
"Surely you shouldn't be doing this my lord, can't a woman from town be sent for?" Kagome squeaked when his deft fingers began undoing the buttons down the back. Feeling the heat from his body at such a close distance, Kagome shivered and held her breath at his touch. When his large hands gently pushed the gown a little over her shoulders so he could reach the laces of her corset better, she gave an involuntary gasp at the first tug against the damp knot.  
  
"I think I can do that myself," she whispered, stepping forward to move away, "Those things can be a bit tricky my lord."  
  
He tugged at the knot and pulled her back, "I believe I know how to undo a corset my dear."  
  
Seeing the blush that comment produced, he chuckled and continued loosening the tight lacing, "And since we've become rather close, I do believe you can stop calling me 'my lord' and try something like my name."  
  
"I couldn't," Kagome whispered, stepping away and giving a sigh when he let her go. Holding the dress up with her clasped arms across her chest, she felt the warmth from the fireplace opposite the door on her back and shivered again. Due to their mutual state of near-undress, Kagome swallowed past the knot in her throat, feeling both vulnerable and afraid in the dark gentleman's chamber.  
  
His voice served only to add to her trouble with its husky undertones, "Was that all I could do for you Miss... umm... forgive me, can you believe I don't even know your name?"  
  
"M-my name?" Kagome hesitated a moment, knowing it useless to lie since he'd find out as soon as Miroku came to get her. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Giving a slight curtsy, she was surprised by his laughter, "This must be the most outrageous day I've ever had! First I agree to look after you, you're late being picked up, I get rained on and find an overturned carriage on the road, promptly watching you save a child. I had a harrowing time with the magistrate and returned home to help my new guest undress."  
  
He chuckled again and moved to the sideboard to sip his brandy, "Quite a day indeed, and its hardly time for lunch."  
  
Kagome nodded, confused by his humor and still uncomfortable in her state of undress, "That is rather outstanding, but if I may?"  
  
"Oh right, you're undressed," Inuyasha grabbed a nearby robe and came over, tossing it over her shoulders. "There you are, that should keep you for a moment."  
  
"But I want to go get dressed!" Kagome pulled the robe tight with her hands, tying it in hopes it would help keep her dress in place. "This hasn't been the most normal day for me either you know. First I'm woken by Claire and told I slept in, I hurry downstairs and find myself riding alone in a carriage, waking up a few hours later to find you climbing in because of the rain. Then there was that dreadful carriage accident on the road."  
  
Flashes of the overturned carriage, the bodies inside, followed by those of another carriage, this one bloodied and burning flooded her mind, causing her to waver where she stood, blinking away the images moments later to find herself once again with his arm around her waist. His dark amber eyes were surprisingly close as he asked if she was all right.  
  
"All right? I-I think so," Kagome suddenly realized how close they were and tried to straighten to stand on her own. "I'm sorry, I must seem like such a ninny, nearly fainting twice."  
  
"I must admit, it adds to the day's strangeness, but I'd be more surprised if you weren't shocked by the view you had in the carriage. You turned frighteningly pale when you were standing in it." Inuyasha led her over to the bed and had her sit down, quickly bringing over his glass of brandy. "Now here, drink this, it'll help you're wits gather again."  
  
Silently doing as told, Kagome threw back the glass and gasped, tears coming to her eyes while she broke into a fit of coughs caused by the strong alchohol. "How can gentlemen drink such a vile concoction?"  
  
"You're not supposed to drain the glass," Inuyasha tossed the empty thing onto the bed and watched her wheezing. "Don't tell me you'd never had a drink."  
  
"Never," her voice was pained and angry, her eyes sparkling with indignation, "You should have told me to sip!"  
  
"You should have had more sense than that," he smirked and patted her back, sitting beside her, "My word, you must be very young to have never drunk before."  
  
"I'm not so very young," Kagome took another deep breath, finally feeling the worse wearing off. "I'm nineteen, certainly not so young."  
  
"Of course not, you're just old enough to be searching for a husband," Inuyasha groaned, "Just what I need, an innocent young lady staying alone with me at Muirwood Manor."  
  
"But no one needs to know I was here," Kagome realized what he meant, knowing if anyone found out they could be pushed into marriage. "What was Miroku thinking?"  
  
"I was wondering that very same thing," Inuyasha sighed, hand still rubbing absently along her back.  
  
"Wait, I'm not so very innocent," Kagome suddenly changed his train of thought, apparently stung by his description of her. "You make me sound like a child."  
  
"My dear, you're barely older than a child, compared to my ripe old age of twenty four, you are undeniably an innocent girl." Inuyasha gave her a lop-sided grin, watching her anger spike again.  
  
"I am not! I'll have you know I had drunk before, just not brandy," she cocked her head defiantlly, "I've had champagne at New Years since I was twelve."  
  
"Quite shocking," Inuyasha scoffed, "And what about your constant blushing? Surely only a naive young woman blushes as easily as you do."  
  
"I don't blush so very much," Kagome frowned, knowing she had been blushing quite a bit since that morning.  
  
"That's a lie, I've seen you blush at least three times today, and surely a more experienced woman would not have been so shocked to have a gentleman undo her dress for her."  
  
(- Ha! I've got you there! -) Seeing her blush again, he let his grin widen when she agreed.  
  
"I suppose in that sense I am inexperienced, this was my first season in London and I must admit I haven't had many encounters with men. At least, I'd never been kissed before," Kagome frowned at the memory of her first kiss.  
  
"I don't think I should like to be kissed again either," her next comment was obviously an afterthought and meant for herself as she cursed, "Damned Kouga."  
  
His unexpected guffaw made her turn and frown more deeply to see him lying on his back, laughing his head off. "I-I'm sorry - hahahahaha - Its just - You were kissed by Kouga? Kouga Warfield? And didn't like it? - hahahaha!"  
  
"I don't see why that's so funny!" Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him, part of her annoyed by his laughter and another part of her struggling not to smile at his obvious glee. (- Why do I get the feeling you don't laugh so freely very often? -)  
  
Finally getting a hold of himself, Inuyasha sat back up, wiping tears from his sparkling eyes. "I'm sorry about that, please forgive me, its just that Kouga and I are old rivals. He's always claimed of course, to be superior in everything and hearing you put down his abilities so freely was quite entertaining."  
  
He chuckled and laughed a bit more, adding beneath his breath, "So the idiot can't kiss."  
  
"No," Kagome bristled, further annoyed by his superior tone, "But then again, maybe you can't either. Perhaps he can best you at something."  
  
At the abrupt change in his attitude, she seemed to realize what she'd said and gaped, sliding slowly away while apologizing. "I didn't mean that my lord, really I didn't! I just have a bad habit of spitting things out when angry, foolish I know but..."  
  
A hand cut her off, covering her mouth while he leaned over her with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. "Maybe I can't either? Dare I prove you wrong? I am after all, a known rake."  
  
The panicked shaking of her head made a slow smile spread on his lips, "Why not Kagome? Wouldn't you like to be kissed? And I mean kissed by a real man and not by a boy like Kouga?"  
  
When she shook her head again, moving her elbow to lean back, she let out a startled cry as it slipped and she landed on her back, making him realize their new position. "How interesting," Inuyasha lowered his hand from her mouth to cup her chin, brushing his lips softly across hers.  
  
"This day is looking better already," he whispered, silencing any reply she might give by lowering his head to capture her mouth with his. All coherent thought escaped him then, the taste and feel of her sweet innocence serving as an intoxicating mix. Lightly touching his tongue to her closed lips, she gave a small gasp, allowing him entrance into what he was sure could only be heaven.  
  
She tasted of honey and cinnamon, such familiar sweets but enhanced with a feminine, unique tang that had him moving his hands up and lifting her head for a better angle. His body was burning, her scent of lavender soap mixed with the taste of her mouth sending bolts of lust searing through him.  
  
It was her tiny moan coming from the back of her throat that snapped him back to reason and reminded him of who she was. Breaking off the kiss, he moved to stand beside the bed, hands clenched as he watched her lie there panting for breath. His robe had opened and her dress had slipped a bit, allowing the soft swells of her breasts to peek out and make his blood boil hotter with need.  
  
"Well... you definitely kiss better than Kouga," Kagome raised a shaky had to her lips, glassy eyes staring straight up at the canopy above his bead. "Was I suppsoed to be this hot after he kissed me? I'm feeling rather feverish and shaky, like I couldn't stand if I tried."  
  
"Damnit don't say that!" Inuyasha turned away and made for the brandy, forgoing a cup and taking a swig from the decanter. "I'd suggest you go change now."  
  
"Change?" Kagome lifted her head and gasped, closing the robe around her, "Right, how could I forget?"  
  
Standing and making her way to the door, she trembled beneath his touch as he reached out for her arm. "Go through the other door instead, it connects directly to your room, that way you won't be seen."  
  
"Good idea," hurrying over, Kagome quickly closed the door behind her and sighed, wondering what had just happened. (- Dear lord he was lying over me on his bed and kissing me! -)  
  
Numbly making her way over to the trunks, she changed into a warm day dress and set about the task of brushing her tangled hair out. Thoughts of their conversation and kiss swirling in her mind.

-------------------------  
  
"Miss Higurashi your lordship," Myouga closed the door behind her, a sour look upon his face that made Kagome giggle.  
  
"Myouga amuses you?" Inuyasha asked, moving from the fireplace to stand in front of his desk, leaning against it casually and seemingly wanting to ignore their earlier meeting. "How very odd."  
  
Kagome shook her head and took a few steps forward, stopping beside one of the chairs near him, "He's so huffy about a female ordering him about, its rather endearing to see such a grumpy old coot."  
  
"Old coot?" Inuyasha smirked, setting down his brandy and crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Not the language a young lady of the TON would normally use."  
  
Kagome blushed, looking away towards the crackling fireplace, "I'm sorry, its just that I wasn't raised to be one of those perfect dolls. We country girls speak more casually about some things, including grumpy old coots like Myouga. I didn't mean to offend."  
  
Inuyasha watched her closely, surprised to find himself enjoying this strange conversation. Surely no young lady he'd ever spoken to had been this forward or uninhibited, they knew better than to express their opinions, yet she obviously didn't.

Which only added to her appeal.  
  
Realizing he'd been asked a question, he snapped out of his thoughts and was surprised to see she'd moved over to his bookshelf. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
She gave a small laugh and set the book in her hands back, "That's all right, I'd forgotten how unladylike it was for me to read such things since Miroku and I discuss them all the time."  
  
"I'm afraid my mind had run off with me, I hadn't heard the question," Inuyasha came over to stand beside her. "Shakespeare? You've read his works?"

"Of course!" Kagome's expression beamed, her wide brown eyes and pretty lips capturing him with her smile. "I'm quite fond of a few of the plays, of course, Romeo and Juliet..."  
  
"Of course," his eyes rolled a bit, interest dulling at her mentioning his least favorite play. That interest quickly returned when she continued.  
  
"Although its not one of my favorites to be honest, I much prefer Hamlet. Macbeth was certainly interesting but a bit heavy, and Othello I couldn't get a copy of." She sighed, running her fingers along the bindings of the books. "Such a collection you have my lord, and I'm that sure like most men, you hardly take time to enjoy it, correct?"  
  
"Quite, I'm ashamed to say I have them all and I've read about half. Othello's interesting and all, but I agree about not preferring Romeo and Juliet. My favorite of the plays is Hamlet." Inuyasha pulled out the nearly new copy and frowned. "I think I've opened this once before now."  
  
Kagome tsked playfully and took out one of the comedies, "And this would be my favorite of his comedies."  
  
Inuyasha read the title out loud, "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream? I don't believe I've read it."  
  
"But you must! Really, it has the most enchanting characters," Kagome handed it to him with a small laugh, "And I mean enchanting in the literal sense."  
  
Inuyasa nodded, "Very well, but since I will have to do some reading over the next few days, so shall you."  
  
Putting away Hamlet and looking through the rest of the volumes, he finally found his favorite and pulled it out, handing it over to her. "The Taming of the Shrew?"  
  
Kagome opened it and read a bit of the first page, closing it with a smile. "Very well, I'll make sure to read quickly so I can finish it by the time I leave."  
  
Seeming to remember why she came suddenly, she held the book in front of her and gave a shy smile. "Actually I came down to give you my thanks for allowing me to stay here. Miroku was in quite a hurry to go and I'm sure you must not have been too keen on having a young lady staying at your manor like this."  
  
"To be honest, I was just worried about your reputation," Inuyasha leaned against the shelf.  
  
She realized what he meant and bit her lip, "We're unchaperoned."  
  
"Exactly, sharing a house with a man unchaperoned can be quite the black marker on a girl's reputation." Inuyasha reminded her, his burning eyes bringing the memory of the reason for that back to mind.  
  
She nodded, biting her lip in a rather endearing way that had him wanting to kiss her again. (- t was Miroku thinking? Its no wonder he told me to behave, she might be from the country but she's temptation in carnate. -) With a sweeping glance, he took in her features and found himself closing his hands around the book in an attempt to keep them off her. (- Damned Miroku, he owes me big for this one. The nerve of him, leaving me his cousin to look after when he knew damned well there would be an interesting party at Naraku's tonight! -)  
  
Remembering the invitation he'd received to the event, he wondered if he'd be able to make an appearance despite his house guest. (- She won't even realize I'm gone since its late tonight. I could be gone and back before dawn, without her ever knowing, and that way I could be rid of this damned lust. Surely a night of wild partying will keep me sated enough to endure the rest of her visit in peace. -)  
  
"I'll worry about my reputation later, I'd best be going my lord," her voice once again brought him out of his thoughts and made him realize she was moving away.  
  
"May I ask where you plan on spending the rest of the day? Its still early you know," Inuyasha followed her to the doorway.  
  
"Upstairs in my room of course, what if Shippo wakes up and finds himself all alone?" Kagome reached the door, "I wouldn't want him frightened any more, the poor thing."  
  
"Right, the boy," Inuyasha sighed, "Whatever shall I do with a boy?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, he's my responsibility," Kagome quickly assured him, "I've decided to take him in, mother won't mind and he can be good company for my younger brother."  
  
"What about your father? Won't he mind?" Inuyasha immediately regretted his words as her smile fell, leaving a very sad expression on her face.  
  
"My father died nine years ago," Kagome fought back tears for a second before excusing herself quietly. "I really should be with Shippo."  
  
"Of course," Inuyasha surprised them both suddenly, reaching out for her hand to make her turn towards him. They stood only a foot apart, and he vaguely picked up on that soft lavender smell coming from her. "I'm sorry to have brought up such a painful subject"  
  
"Its all right, you didn't know about my father," She smiled softly again, slowly removing her hand from his. "I must go, if you'll excuse me?"  
  
"I'll leave you until lunch but you must join me then," Inuyasha released her and stepped back, adding with a grin, "If you need anything, let that old coot know and he'll make sure you have it."  
  
That made her laugh, the same laugh that had caught his ear the night before and sent a shiver down his spine. "I'll do that my lord."  
  
After she'd closed the door behind her, Inuyasha made his way over to his desk, wondering how he could find such an innocent girl so damned tempting. (- She's certainly not nearly as whimsical as Miroku led me to believe, the idiot. -)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------  
  
Hey a great big **Thank you** to everyone who reviewed chapter one again! You guys are the greatest! I'm sorry this update took so long, I'll have chapter three up by Thursday at the latest and will probably keep a rhythm of two chapters a week until we catch up again. 

See you next time!


	3. The Invitation

- The Invitation -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who're you?"  
  
The scared little voice brought Kagome back to reality, closing the book in her hands while turning on the window seat. "I was wondering just how long you could sleep."  
  
"Who are you?" He asked again, rubbing his sore head. "Where am I? Why am I here?"  
  
"You don't remember the accident?" Kagome stood and went to his side, sitting on the bed not far from him. "My name's Kagome and we're at Muirwood Manor."  
  
"I remember... Mrs Mendille was taking me back to the orphanage in a carriage and they were talking when something hit us and then everything went black. Then a man was asking me questions and had me drink some water." The little boy sighed, pulling up the cover. "Its nice here, this bed's really warm."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes its quite nice here, this is one of the Duke of Wyvern's homes, you're lucky we were on our way here. We saw your overturned carriage and tried to help."  
  
"Am I the only one here? Is Mrs. Mendille ok? I didn't know anyone else on the carriage, not that they were very friendly." He yawned and blinked against sleep.  
  
"You were the only one we could save, it was too late for the others," Kagome sighed, taking hold of his hand, "Sleep now, it'll help you feel better."  
  
He nodded, asking quietly, "Miss, what's gonna happen now? We'd just been to my parent's funeral, I don't have anywhere else to go. Will the Duke have me sent to the orphanage?"  
  
"We'll worry about that later ok? You just get some rest," stroking his hand softly until his breathing evened out again, Kagome sighed and slipped from the bed, heading out of the room for a breath of air.  
  
(- Its a shame its still raining, it would be nice to go outside -) Strolling through the main hallway and looking at the portraits hung there, she was surprised by a voice interrupting her thoughts. "Hungry miss? His lordship requests your presence in the morning room."  
  
Turning to smile at the grumpy old coot, Kagome hesitated a moment, "What about Shippo?"  
  
"I'll watch over him during your absence, he'll be fine," Myouga led the way downstairs to a comfortable room with a small table set with a lunch for two.  
  
The duke entered a few minutes later, excusing his tardiness easily, "How is he?"  
  
"Worried, but sleeping," Kagome served herself some tea and took a sip, frowning at the new taste.  
  
"You don't care for my tea? Sent to me by a friend who lives in China not long ago," Inuyasha smirked, watching her take another sip.  
  
"Its good, it just has a unique flavor I'd never tasted," Kagome smiled, taking a bite of her lunch.  
  
They ate and chatted amicably, finding out more about each other, their tastes and interests. Once the meal was finished with, Inuyasha seemed reluctant to go back into the library and resume his boring paperwork. When she mentioned her interest in plants, he found a perfect way to keep them entertained.  
  
"Would you say you're skills with them are good or average?" he asked, leading her to the back of the house.  
  
"I'd say I'm pretty good," Kagome frowned a little, wondering where he could be taking her.  
  
Inuyasha stopped at a door and grabbed a pair of slickers, "Maybe you could help me then, put that on."  
  
"We're going outside?" Kagome did as told, closing it tightly around her, "I don't think my slippers will survive that, and I happen to like this pair."  
  
"That could present a problem," Inuyasha looked at the tools by the door and was relieved to find one of his pairs of work boots was still there. "I believe I may have a solution."  
  
Helping her into them, they both grinned at the difference in shoe size. She looked like a child playing dress up, with the overly long slicker and boots on. "I haven't felt this way in years," Kagome laughed, taking a deep breath before following him out into the rain.  
  
Taking her hand, Inuyasha hurried over to the glass door, stopping mid-way when she yelped and pulled back. "I lost a boot!"  
  
Turning to see, he laughed at her predicament. Standing on one leg, she wobbled feebly, holding to him for stability, a worried frown graced her face adding to the funny picture. "What a mess!"  
  
Stepping back a couple of paces, he surprised her by swinging her up into his arms, leaving the soaked boot where it lay stuck in the mud and closing the door behind them. "Welcome to my private garden."  
  
"How gorgeous! Kagome gasped, awed by the multitude of flowers and plants inside the glass structure. "I've never seen anything so pretty!"  
  
Absently setting her non-booted foot down, she stepped forward and examined the blooms, many of which she'd never seen before. "These are amazing, look how lovely!"  
  
Her bubbling enthusiasm made him smile, watching her skip about like a child in a toy store. She smelled the flowers and touched their petals softly, examining the newer plants closely, biting her lip while analyzing a few. (- And she says she's not a child? Miroku was right about her curiosity. -)  
  
"Find anything to your liking?" Inuyasha removed his slicker and joined her.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I've never seen this plant, what's it called?"  
  
"Ah, that's that the 'Samanea Saman' or also called the 'Monkey Pod Rain Tree'," Inuyasha tapped the glass surrounding it, "I should probably place it outside, the rain will do it some good."  
  
Lifting the lid off the container, he picked it up and headed to the door, setting it just outside. "Look its closing up!" Kagome startled him, her voice right beside him. "And those pretty flowers are closing up too."  
  
"They like the rain, it helps them grow and the flowers look better afterwards," Inuyasha led her back to see another of the plants. After asking for her opinion on the care of a few of them, followed by a question & answer session about his more exotic specimens, a clap of thunder sounded nearby, making Kagome jump a little by his side. Inuyasha frowned, noticing the water pounding down harder outside the greenhouse, "Looks like the storm's getting worse."  
  
"Its certainly darker now," Kagome frowned, wondering what time it must be, "Oh! I completely forgot about Shippo!"  
  
"Shippo?" Inuyasha ducked outside for a moment, coming back in with the Monkey Pod plant in hand, "Who's Shippo?"  
  
"The boy my lord?" Kagome frowned, watching him put it back in its protective case.  
  
"Oh right, I'd forgotten all about him also, no matter, Myouga's actually quite good with males." Inuyasha grinned, "Its the female visitors he's not too friendly towards."  
  
Kagome frowned, slipping her slicker back on, "Why would that be?"  
  
"Let's just say most of my female visitors here are not the best of company for a duke," Inuyasha seemed to suddenly remember her missing boot and frowned while lifting her again, "Isn't your foot cold?"  
  
"To be honest I hadn't thought of it," Kagome also frowned, suddenly realizing how stiff her toes felt, "But I must admit its freezing."  
  
"Can't have that now can we?"  
  
Hurrying back inside, Inuyasha once again left the wary boot, now covered in mood and brimming with water in the middle of the path between the house and greenhouse. Once inside the manor, he helped her remove the other boot and ushered her into his library, ordering for more tea and setting her down in a large winged chair by the fireplace.  
  
"Perhaps it'd be better if I went upstairs and changed?" Kagome stood, the feeling returning to her feet already.  
  
"In a moment, your foot's warming up now?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to check up on Shippo also," Kagome stood, wriggling her foot about to bring feeling back to it. "I must admit that stings a little."  
  
"You should have told me earlier," Inuyasha scolded lightly.  
  
Kagome gaped, "And ruin the perfectly good tour I was getting? Never!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, "Well I hope it was worth it, now you'd better hurry up and change quickly, I'll expect you back in a few minutes though."  
  
Doing as told, Kagome practically skipped upstairs, bouncing into the room where Shippo rested a bit loudly. (- Oops -) Tip-toeing over to the drawers where she assumed her clothes had been put away, she found out a warm pair and quickly changed, leaving the others on the seat she used.  
  
Slipping on her slippers again, now that both stockings were dry, she checked Shippo, relieved to see him breathing evenly and resting well before heading back downstairs. Nearing the library again, she was surprised to find the door slightly open and Myouga's exasperated voice scolding the duke.  
  
"You can't honestly be thinking of attending this evening, not with this weather and with guests to care for? Its simply not done my lord, what shall we do with a pair of children in the manor?" His miffed tone caused a low laugh from the duke.  
  
His tone was low and teasing as he replied, "You'll make do Myouga, I'm sure you agree that neither of them is quite the type I could invite to the party? And I'm not missing out on this evening, not when it'll be the last of its type for a while."  
  
"But my lord, you agreed to behave last time your brother came to visit, and you know he's still in the country. If he were to find out you were going to parties like that again he would have your head on a platter and a ring on that finger before you could even get over the party's hangover." Myouga insisted.  
  
Having slowly leaned in closer to hear their conversation, Kagome failed to realize she was touching her ear to the door until the traitorous thing slid open and caused her to lose her balance, landing sprawled on the floor at the doorway.  
  
"Oh my!" Myouga sounded both outraged and shocked. "Miss Higurashi!"  
  
"Hello my dear," Inuyasha smirked, biting back the laughter threatening to escape him at the sight of his shocked butler and embarrassed visitor. "Do come in and take a seat, I'm sure the floor must be dreadfully uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh but I find your carpet just _fascinating_ my lord, really, I noticed it on my way out and just HAD to get a better look," Kagome feigned interest, pulling a stray piece of lint from a star-shaped marking below her.  
  
"My lady this is..." Myouga was cut off easily.  
  
"Who's with the boy Myouga?" Inuyasha frowned, watching with a slight twinkle in his eye as Kagome stood and dusted off her gown.  
  
"Hachi has offered to look after the boy, seeing how he can't go home if you'll be needing his services tonight," Myouga finished tersely, disapproval etched in his voice.  
  
"You're going out my lord?" Kagome asked, moving aside as the butler excused himself and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Indeed, I am thinking of going to a friend's party this evening." Inuyasha explained easily, "I do hope that you're not offended if I leave you for a few hours tonight, I'm afraid I had already agreed to go when Miroku asked me to watch over you."  
  
"Oh no, I was just wondering that's all," Kagome shrugged, moving to stand by the winged chair near the fireplace again. "Will there be many people from the _ton _there? I wonder if Miroku was invited?"  
  
"He was and no, there will only be many gentlemen from the ton, no ladies," Inuyasha waited to gauge her reaction, wondering what surprises this might bring. She certainly wasn't the type to remain silent with doubts, she'd proved that in the greenhouse earlier.  
  
Kagome was frowning a little, confusion apparent in her expression, "No ladies? But what's the point? Is it like when gentlemen go off to the clubs? You just sit around, drink sherry and discuss politics and the like?"  
  
"No my dear, you misunderstood, there are women, just not the kind one would call a 'lady' or who would be found in the balls amongst the _ton_." He moved a little closer, leaving a mere foot between them.  
  
She licked her lips, quirking her head sideways a little and raising her eyes from the fireplace to his. "But then, who are they? Where do they come from? What kind of party is it? Perhaps that could help."  
  
"Its a gentlemen's party," Inuyasha gave a smug smile, waiting for her shock, perhaps she'd leave, or maybe she'd try to convince him of how wrong his lifestyle was. "To put things more clearly, its a bacchanalia."  
  
She blinked, obviously unacquainted with the word, her innocence galling him for a second as she bit her lip trying to figure out what he meant. Hesitantly, she spoke again, "I'm going to sound very foolish and perhaps prove your earlier statement that I was barely older than a child but I must ask."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm... W-what is a bacchanalia?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"Why? Do you want to go?" Inuyasha smiled, finding he quite enjoyed baiting her.  
  
"Perhaps, if I knew what it was," Kagome turned her eyes away from his.  
  
He moved suddenly and was very close when he whispered into her ear, "A party... a very wicked, wild, dangerous party, my dear."  
  
"Wicked?" Kagome blushed, unsettled by his proximity, fighting against the urge to lean slightly closer and take in his scent, the one she'd noticed in his room. (- I'll forever remember him when I smell Sandalwood. -)  
  
He chuckled, leaning back and shaking his head in surprise at her, "My lord, how very naive can you be? Its an orgy Kagome, a party dedicated to the sole purpose of enjoying the pleasures of drinks and sex. The women there will all be whores, and the occasional widow or miffed wife."  
  
"W-whores?" Kagome squeaked, paling before his eyes, her own chocolate brown orbs staring at him in shock, "And you just invited me to go?!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "I didn't really think that through. No, I didn't mean it my dear, don't take offense. I only said it to goad you, not to insinuate anything. Of course I wouldn't really take you with me."  
  
Kagome nodded, innocent curiosity in her voice once again, "And if ones goes, _must_ they participate? Can one just watch?"  
  
"That would prove quite difficult I'm sure, but I don't suppose they could be forced, at least, not a man." Inuyasha shrugged, "A lady with a good protector, possibly."  
  
"Hmm..." Kagome sighed, "More's the pity."  
  
"What is?" Inuyasha eyed her carefully, not liking the look in her eyes.  
  
Kagome shrugged, eyes focused on the fireplace, "I was just thinking you were right earlier today."  
  
"Oh really? How so?" Inuyasha took a seat across from her, motioning for her to sit in the chair she stood by.  
  
She did, speaking while fixing her gown, "I am horribly naive when it comes to such worldly things. Heaven knows I've lived in a sheltered bubble back home. Birkstead's such a small place, everyone knows everyone, all the young men there and I have grown up together so none would dare try anything. Here in London cousin Miroku watches over me like a highly trained guard dog it seems. Kouga only kissed me when he was busy dancing once, and that was because he hadn't realized I'd left Sango's side. He found us moments after it was over with, so of course I don't know much about what happens at those parties."  
  
"A fact I'm very relieved to hear," Inuyasha nodded, "Young girls like you shouldn't know about such things until you're married."  
  
"But why not? You're not married and yet you can have all the sex you want? How horribly unfair," Kagome frowned, "What makes you so different?"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened, "What do you mean?! I'm a man, and men have needs, we don't need to wait to be married to learn about them or how to deal with them."  
  
"And so why should women? Don't _we_ have needs also?" Kagome calmly waited for a reply.  
  
That made him start, the playful light leaving his eyes for good, "Are you joking?"  
  
"I'm perfectly serious," her tone and posture left no doubt about that. Her pretty little chin was lifted proudly, eyes meeting his with a calm he was sure would waver soon enough.  
  
"And just what do you know of those needs?" Inuyasha countered, both shocked and fascinated by this turn of events. "Tell me my dear, perhaps you're not so naive. Have you ever felt the need to be with a man? Do you know what you speak of?"  
  
That shot her down immediately, her eyes lowering, cheeks blushing and shoulders slumping a bit, "I couldn't say I have, not that I know of, but then again if I don't know what it means, how can I be sure? See that's my point, girls should be educated too."  
  
"How?"  
  
She wet her lips again, "Well... perhaps by being invited to these parties, or being allowed to host our own."  
  
That had him shaking his head, "My dear girl you're getting in over your head, if I were to take an innocent young lady to one of these parties I assure you she'd be so shocked she wouldn't allow a man near her for the rest of her life."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Kagome insisted, "We read! There are some very interesting novels out for ladies now, and we know about anatomy, and we see the same classical sculptures from Rome and India and the likes."  
  
"Are you saying you honestly believe you could survive one of these parties?" Inuyasha leaned forward, intrigued by her obvious belief in her words.  
  
"Of course, I don't see how bad a party could be," Kagome tossed her head back, inwardly doubting her own words.  
  
"Well... how very interesting," Inuyasha leaned back, watching her for a moment in silence before speaking again. "I'm tempted to make you prove your words and bring you along with me."  
  
A flicker of panic flashed through her eyes, he saw, as well as the stiffening of her body and slight catch in her breath. "This could definitely be interesting, I would take a part as your tutor in the world of debauchery and lewdness. Oh yes, there's no doubt about that Kagome, the things you'd see would likely shock the stockings off your slippered feet."  
  
"Would I have to participate?" Kagome asked, voice not nearly as strong or loud as a few minutes earlier.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, if you did go, I would personally make sure you didn't," Inuyasha frowned, "Miroku would have my head on a platter though."  
  
"Miroku's a pain," Kagome bit her lip, wondering just how curious she was about these parties. "Would you take me?"  
  
"Would you really come?" Inuyasha leaned back, struggling against both their curiosities and his promises to behave. (- Miroku will kill me - and Sesshomaru will make me wed if he finds out. All for this chit to learn about sex. -)  
  
Frowning, he analyzed her and mentally shook his head. (- There's no way I could keep the men from her, those curves are trouble even for me. -)  
  
But the idea fascinated him, and he found it even more tempting when he thought of their earlier kiss in his room. How would a naive girl like Kagome react? Would it really be so bad if she went? Perhaps if she wore a wig, no one would recognize her...  
  
"How about it?" Inuyasha finally spoke again, eyes dancing with mischief. "I just might be crazy enough to take you."  
  
Kagome hesitated a moment, biting her lip uncertainly.  
  
"You disappoint me my dear, I was kind of hoping you'd come." Inuyasha sighed in relief, sitting back comfortably.  
  
"I'll go," Kagome took a deep breath and raised that little chin again.  
  
"Are you certain? I want to make sure you're completely confident in this before we go on." Inuyasha insisted.  
  
"I'm sure, but I was just wondering how we could keep me from being discovered."  
  
"Leave that to me, luckily for us, Naraku decided to host a masque tonight, which will have everyone's faces mostly or at least partly covered." With a grin, Inuyasha stood, offering his hand to her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome allowed him to take her upstairs.  
  
"To look for a costume, its got to be just right," leading her up to one of the bedrooms hardly ever used, he opened the closet and was satisfied to see it had what he was looking for.  
  
"Oh my," Kagome eyed the small dresses and slips inside and wondered what she'd gotten herself into. "My lord?"  
  
"That's the first thing that must go Kagome, no more 'my lord' it simply isn't used at these parties." Inuyasha lightly scolded, "Besides, I thought I'd told you earlier to call me by my name?"  
  
"But my lord..." Kagome gasped when he suddenly turned to her, their faces mere inches apart.  
  
He looked mildly annoyed, "If you expect not to get caught you must play your part well, now repeat after me, Inu..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I _know_ your name," Kagome frowned, "What part am I to play?"  
  
He grinned again, turning back to the dresses and pulling a few out, silently going over them before his eyes landed on one and lit up. "Tonight my dear, you will no longer be Miss Kagome Higurashi from simple little Birkstead, you'll be... Gianna, my new mistress."  
  
"Mistress?" Kagome blushed, focusing on the clothes in front of her. "I'm going to be a mistress?"  
  
"Don't worry love, it'll only be pretend," Inuyasha teased, handing over the dress he'd chosen. "Go, there's a screen over on that side of the room."  
  
"You want me to change with you here?" Kagome balked.  
  
"Its certainly not so shocking after I helped you undress this morning," Inuyasha chuckled, "Besides I'm focused on finding a suitable match to your outfit, so I won't be peeking and if you can't even change in a room with a man in it I don't see how I could take you to the party."  
  
"My lor... Inuyasha?" Kagome held the dress but stayed beside him, waiting for him to give her his attention. "About this party."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I won't have to do... well, anything will I?" Kagome's voice wavered a little. "You did mean that about making sure I didn't, right?"  
  
Inuyasha faced her, holding a pile of veils in hand, seeing her uncertainty, he shook his head a little and leaned in closer, lifting one hand to cup her cheek. "The most you'll have to do you've already done."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like this," Inuyasha whispered, closing the gap between them easily, dropping the things in his hand to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer while savoring the taste of her lips again.  
  
This time their parting was less dramatic, Inuyasha simply moved his head to rest his chin on her shoulder. "That's what I was worried about," she whispered, "Will we have to kiss very much?"  
  
"A bit," Inuyasha nodded, leaning back to look her in the eyes, "But that's as far as things will go Kagome. You're going to see things tonight, things you'd never imagined and that might shock or frighten you, but I swear you won't be involved. You'll leave that party as complete as you entered, a bit wiser perhaps, but you won't be touched."  
  
"Promise?" Kagome's request was a shaky whisper.  
  
"I promise, no one but I will touch you, and I will be on my best behavior," Inuyasha kissed her lips softly again. "Trust me?"  
  
"I hardly know you," Kagome laughed, "But I trust you, if only because you're such a good kisser."  
  
"Better than Kouga?" Inuyasha grinned, resting his forehead against hers comfortably, fully enjoying this playful banter.  
  
"I already told you you were," Kagome sighed, the chiming of a clock's bells reminding them of the hour. "Eight o'clock."  
  
"The party starts at ten," Inuyasha removed his hands from her waist and back, turning her towards the screen. "Hurry and dress Gianna, there is much to do in the next two hours."  
  
"All right," turning to the screen, Kagome couldn't help wondering just what she'd gotten herself into.  
  
(- But then he did promise to behave, it couldn't be so bad... and of course I certainly won't mind having to kiss him again. -)  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I hate curling my hair," Kagome pouted, frowning at him in the mirror while watching him hold the hot iron to her tresses.  
  
"It'll keep you from being recognized, and add a softening touch to your look, men go wild for wavy curls," Inuyasha sighed, petting the part that was already done.  
  
Kagome shrugged, pulling the robe tighter around her shoulders, "I must admit, its fun having a duke as a lady's maid, how did you learn to do a girl's hair?"  
  
"A girl in France taught me," Inuyasha's smile dimmed a little before he snapped to and removed the iron, pleased with the big curls falling from it.  
  
"Just a couple more," he quickly finished with the iron, turning her to look at her make up. "More powder and let me see..."  
  
Picking up a brow pencil, he outlined her eyes, darkening a freckle she had a few centimeters from her right eye. "A natural beauty spot is a plus you know."  
  
"Beauty spot?" Kagome frowned a little, "I always hated that freckle."  
  
"Some men adore freckles," Inuyasha informed her, adding another just above her lip on her left cheek. "Very tempting."  
  
"I don't know about this," Kagome took a little of the cream he offered and smeared it on her lips as told, rubbing it in carefully. "This red is just shocking, mamma would have a fit."  
  
"Miroku would kill me," Inuyasha smirked, sitting back and looking her make up over again.  
  
"What about you my lor... Inuyasha?" Kagome crossed her legs, sitting back against the vanity. "Its nearly nine-thirty, shouldn't you go get ready?"  
  
"I only take a few minutes to dress," Inuyasha headed to the door at a knock, thanking the groom and taking the tray from him. "Dinner."  
  
"Oh good, I'm famished," Kagome moved to the table where he set it down and picked up one of the biscuits. "You have an excellent chef."  
  
"Maurice is very good, he's been with me for quite some time now and knows exactly what to cook for all occasions, notice the baguettes?"  
  
"I wondered about that, for dinner?" Kagome cocked her head sideways, picking one up.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed one also, "Bread absorbs liquor, which helps a gentleman keep his wits a little longer at parties. I always have a baguette and some biscuits before any festivity like tonight's."  
  
Kagome nodded, swallowing the bite she'd taken before asking, "Do you go to these parties often?"  
  
"Somewhat," Inuyasha shrugged, "Like everything, they get tiresome after a while."  
  
(- How strange -) Kagome finished her meal in silence, worry about the night's even growing as the time grew closer to ten. "Is it very far from here?"  
  
"About half an hour by carriage," Inuyasha saw the worry that caused and smiled, "Don't fret, no one expects guests to be exactly on time. We'll be fashionably late."  
  
"All right," Kagome followed him back to the vanity, sitting facing away from the mirror while he set a crown of fake flowers on her hair and pinned it down. Once satisfied it was in place, Inuyasha stepped back, pleased by the effect it gave. A cascade of glittery ribbons fell from the back, mixing in her curly hair easily.  
  
"Well, can I see the whole outfit now? You covered up with that robe and didn't let me take in how you looked in the dress." Inuyasha crossed his arms, waiting for her to remove it.  
  
"Not until we leave," Kagome grinned at his impatience. "I really think you should go change, I'll just touch up my lips a little while I wait."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, grabbing the clothes he'd decided on and moving over to the screen. Kagome gasped, turning her back quickly. "My lord!"  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked, a touch of a warning in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha this is most inappropriate! You should have the decency to go change in another room!" Kagome bit her lip, forcing her hands not to shake while she smeared a little more of the red cream on her lips.  
  
Opening the robe, she picked up a bottle of lotion he'd left for her to use, rubbing it across her bare skin, blushing at the indecency of the dress. (- I can't believe the mess I've gotten myself into. -)  
  
A low whistle from behind her made her turn and hold her breath. He was dressed in a pair of black hessians, a wine colored shirt over with the lacing at the top hanging loose, exposing a bit of his chest. He also wore a hat, large with a black plume at the back. He looked dashing, in a roguish, slightly ruffled and daring way.  
  
"I take it you approve," he grinned at her, coming to pull her from the chair. "Now its my turn, off with the robe."  
  
"All right," Kagome took a deep breath and gathering her courage, lowered her arms and let the robe slip from her shoulders, falling with a soft wisp to the seat she'd just left.  
  
"Christ," Inuyasha felt his throat go dry, eyes widening while she stood waiting for his approval. The sight affected him as none had before.  
  
The dress, a gaudy thing left behind by one of his ex-mistresses, matched the color of his shirt perfectly, the sleeves hanging off her shoulders fell along her arms in silky strips, flittering around loosely. The bodice clung much the same as her wet dress had, molding to her body like a second skin, the cleavage showing a goodly portion of her bosom which glittered thanks to the lotion. Her legs were bare, smooth and exposed also, one side of the dress falling in a diagonal to her calf, strips cut into the bottom while the other side stopped at her thigh, a slit there allowing for her upper thigh to show when she moved.  
  
She was everything a man could want in a mistress, all the right curves, intelligent, fun, and so tasty his mouth was watering again. The innocent air around her only added to the mystique, and he struggled to hold himself back when her small tongue darted out to moisten her lips slowly, a habit he'd already noticed and found quite arousing. He finally managed to speak again, trying to add a little humor to calm them both, "I'm going to be the envy of the party."  
  
"Thank you, so will I," Kagome took a deep, steadying breath, bringing his attention back to the soft swells of her bosom, and leaving him stunned for a second.  
  
The clock bells ringing ten snapped them out of it and made Kagome fidget uncomfortably. "I'm a little frightened," she admitted, turning so he could settle a soft cloak about her shoulders, digging her slipper into the carpet.  
  
"You'll be fine," Inuyasha insisted, "But if you would rather stay...?"  
  
"Oh no, I'd die of regret later," Kagome slipped her arm into the crook of his, following him outside. "How likely is it, after all, that I'll be invited to one of these parties by a duke again?"  
  
"Or allowed near me at all," Inuyasha added, knowing if Miroku found out... (- God lord, let him never hear of this mess. -)  
  
Lifting her into the carriage, Inuyasha reminded Myouga to take good care of the boy before taking a seat beside her. "You're riding inside?"  
  
There was surprise in her voice, along with a little fear, "Its not that far a trip and I'd be very cold outside with the chill from the storm still in the air.  
  
"That's right, it was raining," Kagome suddenly realized how dark but peaceful the sky was. "How odd, I'd forgotten all about it."  
  
"So had I," Inuyasha smirked, keeping a good distance between them on the seat.

(- I've been too busy thinking about you. -)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------

I'm not even going to mention what I said last time I updated. I'll just post as soon as I can ok?

Thanks for the reviews you guys! Its great to have readers leave messages even after they've already read the chapters.  
  
As for a question I got after last chapter that was frequently asked before:

**animefanatic16 -** Try randomly opening the dictionary, find the strangest word on the page, and build a story around it. (That's basically how I came up with the fic, I was bored, reading the dictionary, when Bacchanalia jumped out at me. The story wrote itself after that.)


	4. Shocking Activities

- Shocking Activities -

* * *

"We're nearly there," Inuyasha turned to the girl beside him, watching her fidget with her cloak absently. "There are a few things we need to go over before we arrive."  
  
Kagome nodded quietly, finally raising her eyes to meet his. Inuyasha felt a pang of regret at the fear and uncertainty in those lovely orbs, "Are you sure you can go through with this? I could drive you back."  
  
"No, we've gone this far right?" Kagome gave a small smile and asked him to go ahead with what he had been about to say.  
  
"Right, now I need you to remember your part Gianna. You're my mistress, which means you can't show your shock or fear to anyone. Everyone at this party will believe you just as eager and experienced as anyone else." Inyasha went on, "I will keep you at my side but I can not gaurantee that will bring you full protection from all unwanted touches."  
  
"W-What does that mean?" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"That you may feel a pinch or a hand on your bottom or somewhere else at one point or another," Inuyasha grinned. "And you can't slap them away or shriek out a protest, you'll have to find something to do or say to get them off of you, in the case I shouldn't notice."  
  
"A-All right," Kagome's face had paled a bit but she agreed. "I'll remember, is that it?"  
  
"One last thing love," Inuyasha cupped her chin and forced her to maintain eye contact. "You must promise that no matter what I may say, you will follow instructions and do as told. There will be a lot of men vying to get you away from me and a lot of excessively lewd things I'd just as soon you not learn of tonight, so you must obey and do what I tell you."  
  
"Of course," noises reached their ears at that moment, notifying their arrival at the party. Opening the window after the carriage had stopped, Inuyasha was none too surprised to see a line of carriages waiting and grinned. Turning back to Kagome, he closed the window and moved his fingers up to her cloak.  
  
"What are you doing my lord?" Kagome slipped, immediately apologizing, "Sorry, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Showing off," he replied, removing the garment and letting it fall to the carriage floor. Doing the same to his own cloak, he opened the door and jumped out, swiftly whisking her out also. "Thank you Hachi, I'll send word back to the inn later."  
  
"As you will my lord," Hachi, knowing what the duke was about, clicked the horses and set off towards the village that lay a scarce fifteen minutes away.  
  
"He won't be waiting here?" Kagome asked, trembling in the cold and staring at the house in awe. "How pretty! This party can't be so very wicked if its held somewhere like this."  
  
Inuyasha slid his hands around her waist, shushing her small gasp. Puling her tightly against him, he chuckled at her stiffness and reminded her playfully, "Looks like Naraku set up a theme Gianna."  
  
"What could it be?" Kagome began walking, moving her eyes from the house to the carriages they passed where women nearly hung out the windows and yelled some lewd comments between one another. The gentlemen were no better, calling out even worse things than the women.  
  
She was startled out of her musings by a door slamming open and a knight jumping out, landing a mere foot away from her and the duke. "Hello gorgeous!"  
  
"Daren, you wouldn't happen to be tipsy already?" Inuyasha laughed, watching his friend wobble a little.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I can hold down my liquor well enough," the man smiled, giving Kagome a long assesing glance before focusing on the man beside her again. "How much for the little piece Wyvern? I'm just itching to get my hands on her."  
  
"I'm afraid this one's private property," Inuyasha moved the hand he'd kept on her hip up and down along her side.  
  
"Come now Wyvern, you can't keep that tasty wench all to yourself!" Another man nearby shouted from the carriage behind the knight's, "Just look at that rump!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, her anger calming seconds later when Inuyasha easily replied, "Just remember to keep your hands off it and you can look all you want Henry!"  
  
He turned to the man blocking their way again, "Well, my little nymph is cold so we'll be getting inside now."  
  
"You hurry along," one of the women shouted, glaring daggers at Kagome from inside the carriage, arguing with the knight when he tried to make amends.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm not so sure about this," Kagome whispered up to him, slipping her arm around his waist as he instructed her.  
  
"It's too late to turn back love, we'll be able to go in a few hours, don't worry," kissing the top of her head, they reached the stairs and waited for their turn to be allowed past the security men and to the doorway where their host waited to greet the guests.  
  
"Why so much security?" Kagome asked, wondering why some people were denied access.  
  
Inuyasha held her in front of him on the step above, both his arms around her waist again, ordering her to turn around. He was eye level with her now, and she could see the merriment glinting in his beautiful golden orbs. With a soft squeeze to her side, he quietly explained about party security, looking up to see their host coming outside and calling out to him.  
  
"Quite the crush Naraku! Think we'll get in eventually?"  
  
The man chuckled and ordered for them to be allowed in. Apologizing to his friend, he was seemingly oblivious to Kagome's scrutiny of him. Dressed in a white turban with a gold coronet around his head, he was a startling contrast to all the dark costumes around him. With a startled blink, Kagome realized they were both looking at her and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"I was just welcoming you to paradise," Naraku smiled and took her hand, pulling her with him until they reached the door. Stoping, he unexpectedly turned and pulled her closer, giving neiter her nor Inuyasha time to protest before his head lowered and his lips covered hers. When Kagome opened her mouth to complain, he merely slipped his tongue in and continued his ravishing.  
  
"Paying the toll I see," a cool, familiar voice said beside Inuyasha. "He's demanded a kiss from every man's girl as the price for entering."  
  
"Hello Kikyo, who are you here with?" Inuyasha forced himself to remain cool, anger burning within him at the sight of Kagome being kissed by another man.

(- She's my mistress, she's supposed to do these kinds of things, but not with _him_! -)  
  
"Naraku of course," Kikyo stood beside him now, one of her hands slowly trailing up and down his back.  
  
Glacing over at her from the corner of his eye, Inuyasha realized how obvious that was. She wore a shorter tunic, made of sheer veiling and allowing her hints of her body to be seen, a golden coronet matching Naraku's sat atop her head.

"He's taken quite a liking to her," Kikyo sounded mildly annoyed. "Naraku, darling, have you forgotten me so easily?"  
  
The couple kissing finally broke it off, both panting for air and turning to their respective partners. To Inuyasha's relief, Kagome didn't seem incredibly interested in the man who'd just kissed her. She looked rather upset actually, horrified eyes meeting his and quickly becoming angry.  
  
"I take it the price is paid?" Inuyasha pulled her to his side again and grinned at his old friend.  
  
"You may enter," Naraku practically licked his chomps while Kagome walked by.  
  
Seething at the duke for not stopping him, Kagome was about to give him a piece of her mind until they entered the house, all thoughts of scolding him completely erased by the people around her. There were all types of costumes, some devils, some pirates and seamen and school girls and even a nun. To her surprise however, most of the women's costumes were sheer, nearly transparent and some even allowed themselves to be completely exposed.  
  
One of those women came by, stopping to throw her arms around Inuyasha's neck with a delighted squeal. "Wyvern! I was hoping I'd run into you tonight! Care to join me for a dip in the pool?"  
  
"Pool?" Inyasha hugged her about the waist easily, seemingly oblivious to the woman's bare upper body. She was dressed as a mermaid, with a long green skirt around her legs and nothing to cover her modesty above. Fiery red hair cascaded in curls down her back, and a single pearl comb held part of it up behind her ear.  
  
"His lordship had a glass pool set up downstairs, with candles lighting all around it." She grinned, "I'm supposed to be there, but a girl gets tired of the same bores after a while."  
  
"Hey cute dress," she winked at Kagome, "Having fun? You've already made quite the impression, even the men downstairs are wondering about Wyvern's new doll."  
  
"It's too bad for them, I'm taken," Kagome smiled, pressing up against Inuyasha's side to allow a couple to pass by.  
  
"I can't blame you, what girl would willingly give up this stud? Well, I'd better go!" the mermaid quickly kissed Inyasha's cheek and hopped off. "Have fun!"  
  
"You really do come to these parties often don't you?" Kagome snapped, fiery gaze set on him once she'd gone. "She cerainly seemed to know you well."  
  
"Jealous?" Inuyasha teased, glad to get some back after having had to watch her kiss Naraku.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "No, I was just about to yell at you before she interrupted, so her conversation only added to my anger."  
  
"Your anger? What the devil are you talking about? You didn't have anything to be angry about," Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"You let him kiss me," Kagome huffed, following him over to the stairs when another couple shoved past her. "You promised and..."  
  
"Bored with him already?" a familiar voice called out from nearby.  
  
Kagome stiffened in shock, praying to the heavens that he wouldn't recognize her. Allowing Inuyasha to pull her against him again, she calmed a little and turned to face the young man behind her.  
  
Kouga leaned easily against the railing, arms crossed and leering at her quite openly. "Good heavens Wyvern, where on earth did you find her?"  
  
"In London, the last time I stopped by to see Lynette at the theater. I found this little sweetheart looking for a part in the show." Inuyasha stroked her back softly, "I took a liking to her and after she was refused, offered her another job."  
  
"And how's the duke treating you? You seemed a bit put out moments ago?" Kouga smirked.  
  
Kagome smiled, shrugging a little, "I was just miffed that he wouldn't let me go down to the pool. It did sound ever so entertaining."  
  
"Well, if you ever get tired of Wyvern, I'll be around," giving her a playful wink, Kouga's attention was caught by another lady walking by and he smoothly set about seducing her.  
  
"So now you want to go to the pool?" Inuyasha chuckled, "Let's go see what delights our host has set up."  
  
Making their way into the sitting room, Kagome stopped in the doorway, staring ahead in surprise. Decorated like an Indian temple, the room was filled with pictures, statues, and trinkets. A strange incence was being burned and all around the room, couples lay about kissing and fondling each other.  
  
"What are they doing?" Kagome whispered up to him, motioning towards some of the couples on a rug near the statues.  
  
"Imitating the poses," Inyasha frowned, realizing how shocking their activities were suddenly.

(- Why hadn't I ever thought about how disgusting this really is? I've always just come and enjoyed, but if I think of it from her point of view, this is incredibly scandalous. -)  
  
Moving past a group to see the statues better, he was surprised by her sudden laughter, "This is most certainly exagerated my lo...ve."  
  
Kagome caught herself and smiled sheepishly at him, a bit shy about calling him such a personal word. Inuyasha seemed to pick up on it and laughed, lowering his head to rest his cheek against hers. "Nice one sweeting, but its actually quite possible, with a little help."  
  
Kagome leaned into his warmth and frowned, wondering how it was possible. "But surely her arms would get tired, and all the blood rushhing to her head would be a dreadful nuisance."  
  
Inclining her head sideways to see the statue from another angle, cheering behind them brought her attention to the large rug in the center of the room. Gracefully bowing to the crowd, a pair of dancers, dressed in full costume like the figures around them, announced their first show was about to begin.  
  
"Show?" Kagome turned completely around, frowning up at Inuyasha when he placed his body in the way. "I want to see."  
  
"I think it best you don't," he insisted, "How about we move along?"  
  
"I came to see everything I could, remember? How can I do that with you in the way?" Kagome pouted and realizing some couples were watching, slid her arms around his back and placed a quick kiss to his lips, knowing any man's mistress would initiate such things.  
  
(- Good lord not this. -) Inuyasha leaned down and deepened it, tilting her chin to give him better access to her. Exploring the moist recesses of her mouth with his tongue, he outlined her teeth, slowly slid her tongue around his and delighted in her soft whimpers escaping into his lips. With his hands he cupped her head and back, sliding one furthur down until he could cup her bottom and press her flush against his hard body.  
  
Another whimper escaped her, this one less sensual but more along the lines of startled and he suddenly remembered who this was. (- Miroku! -) Ending the kiss abruptly, he looked down at his best friend's little cousin, her glazed eyes and bruised lips, and groaned at the stupidity of their adventure. (- This girl's a walking marriage trap and all I can think of his having her wonderful body wriggling against mine. -)  
  
And she certainly was wriggling, slowly stepping up onto her tip toes to rest her cheek against his shoulder and watch the couple behind him. Seemingly concentrating on the strange stances they were getting into, she struggled to understand what was happening. When a woman across the room tossed her hair over her shoulder, Kagome looked up and stared, surprised to see Naraku's eyes on them and the woman beside him glaring daggers at her.  
  
Leaning back a bit, she sighed and followed the dancer's lead, slipping her arms up the front of Inuyasha's chest as she did. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, inhaling her scent deeply while resting his chin atop her head.  
  
"Who is the woman with Naraku? The one who's wearing a toga to match his?" Kagome asked quietly, confused by the woman's anger towards her.  
  
"That would be Kikyo, Naraku's current mistress, and my ex," Inuyasha sighed, finally in control enough to hold her loosely and turn them both towards the show. "I guess its no use to stand in your way."  
  
"Of course not," Kagome beamed and gave him another quick peck on the lips before leaning against him and enjoying the show.  
  
She hadn't noticed before how lewd and bawdy some of the women were, not to mention young. Some girls looked to be about her age, while others looked around fourteen, fifteen, one girl even looked younger, around twelve. To Kagome's furthur astonishment, the young girl openly giggled at the sight of the girl in the demonstration as she bent and did the handstand.  
  
The twelve year old giggled and bounced on her lover's legs, squealing happily, "Look! They both get a treat!"  
  
"Close that mouth and stop staring," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, having been watching her carefully. "That girl's young but experienced, its no use to gawk, that'll only raise suspicions."  
  
"What does she mean?" Kagome whispered, focusing again on the demonstrators.  
  
They held their pose for a few minutes, allowing the guests to comment and laugh at the sight. Feeling strangely warm, Kagome turned and begged him to leave, "There must be more than this, can't we get away?"  
(- Can we? -)

Inuyasha idly wondered, knowing full well the rest of the house would be equally bawdy, if not more. (- I should take you away, I should never have brought you in the first place! -)  
  
"Love?" she whispered, almost afraid.  
  
"Love?" Inuyasha smiled, warmed by her using his word.  
  
Kagome returned the smile and cupped his cheek, "I like the way it sounds, even if its not true, and I figured it would be all right if we shared a pet name, don't you think so?"  
  
"Why not?" kissing her palm, he turned them away from the crowd and made his way to the nearest exit, surprised to find them in a long hallway. "I remember this place, there are only three doors, the kitchen, dinning room, and morning room.  
  
Deciding to go into the kitchen, it being the closest, he opened the door and quickly stepped back out, ignoring her curious questions and moving on to the next.  
  
"Not even _I_ enjoy watching that," he smiled at her and stepped into the dinning room, relieved to see the behavior here was slightly more acceptable as couples hung about the table and enjoyed the sweets set out for them.  
  
Kagome frowned, not really hungry, but curious about the strange shapes the pastries had. Watching him pick up one of the nearest ones and turn with a dangerous grin, she wondered what he was hatching while he offered her some.  
  
"Roll my dear?"  
  
"I don't believe I'd care for a roll," Kagome replied, seeing the strange greasiness of the long pastry and the cream coming from the end.  
  
He couldn't help his laugh, knowing she was most likely unaware of the other way her statement could be taken before reminding her softly, "But you're supposed to care for a... roll Gianna."  
  
Realizing they once again had an audience, Kagome watched him raise the pastry to his lips and take a bite of the end, saying loudly enough to be heard with a slight wince, "Ouch!"  
  
Inuyasha choked, handing her the roll before he dropped it, completely taken aback by her joke. Watching her lift it to her lips, she frowned at it a little before sticking out her tongue and slowly licking off some of the cream. Smiling and raising her eyes to his, she closed her lips around the end and slowly sucked the cream out before finishing the bread in two large bites.  
  
There were men hooting at her antics, some offering money for the tasty wench and others trying to capture her attention, but Kagome simply finished it off and gave him a smile. "Well that was tasty."  
  
Turning back to inspect the other pastries, Kagome was laughing at a comment from one of the other men when a hard body was suddenly pressed hard against hers, trapping her against the table. Realizing they were Inyasha's arms caging her in, immediately calmed her moment of panic and made her relax a little.  
  
That is, until she felt his hot breath at her neck, sending shocking tremors through her body. (- W-What is he doing? -) Kagome shivered as he pressed against her, kissing down along her neck and shoulder. Her breathy voice snapped him out of it when she whispered his name.  
  
(- Damnation! I completely forgot who she was again! -) Inuyasha inwardly groaned and pulled away, allowing her to turn to face him. Looking down at her wide eyes and pouty lips, he was finding it harder to keep his hands to himself. Pressed against that delicious little body of hers, all rational thought escaped him, only the need to be closer to her had gone through his mind.  
  
The offers and comments of those around him finally processed in his mind and he chuckled unsteadily, looking over her head at the men hooting at them. Daren was there, and offering money again.  
  
"Sorry gentlemen, I'm most assuredly not sharing this little temptress," Inuyasha took her hand to lead her out of there, heading towards the front hallway again.  
  
Passing a small group near the door, he was surprised when she stopped and turned to see what had caught her attention. A man sat eating a red tart, holding it up to his mouth and dipping his long tounge into it, looping and swirling the jam before scooping up a little and bringing it into his mouth. Three women had already been watching avidly, and now Kagome was there too. The man looked up and winked at her, making her smile with a light flush on her cheeks.  
  
"Let's go," Inuyasha tugged her arm and hurried out into the hallway.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped and looked around, "Where do you think the rest room is?"  
  
"Upstairs," he led the way again, rolling his eyes at the couples in the hall. Reaching the nearest bedroom, the sounds inside served to warn him against entering, so they continued until they finally found one that was empty. Kagome quickly went into the adjoining bathroom while he opened a window and stood in the cool air, hoping it would calm his heated blood a little.  
  
The sound of a door opening made him turn and stiffen when he saw Kikyo had entered the room. "Your new pet?" she asked, calmly making her way over to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed by her presence and hoping she'd leave before Kagome came out.  
  
Kikyo gave a cold smile and reached up to stroke his cheek, unaffected when he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "That should be obvious my lord, I want you."  
  
Slipping her hand from his, she moved to the window and slid onto the sill, smiling again when his hands came up to grab her waist. His voice was absolutely furious as he ordered her to get down. "How sweet, one could think you cared." she knocked off his hat and cupped his face in her hands.  
  
"Just get down Kikyo," Inuyasha ordered again, glaring when she leaned back and forced him to tighten his hold.  
  
Hearing a doornob turn, Kikyo slid her legs around his waist and quickly moved in for the kill, pressing his lips to hers for a scorching kiss while leaning her body forward against him. A soft gasp from behind him made Inuyasha freeze against her, opening his eyes to glare into hers.  
  
Tearing himself from her hold, Inuyasha turned and felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes met Kagome's. Unlike Kikyo's impenetrable cool exterior, Kagome showed her emotions openly, and right now he could see tears of hurt and betrayal in her glittering eyes. Wordlessly, she turned away and hurried out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
"No wait!" Inuyasha moved to follow her but was stopped by Kikyo grabbing his arm and turning him back towards her.  
  
"Leave her be Inuyasha, you can do so much better than that child, anyone can see she's not _nearly_ as good as I am! I'm the best! You know it! You want me!" Kikyo threw herself on him, desperate to get back her best lover.  
  
"What are you talking about? You and I are through! You left me remember? You wanted Naraku, and you've got him." Inuyasha pushed her away and hurried outside, looking around madly for some sign as to where Kagome had gone.

(- Damnation what is she thinking?! She can't go wandering around an orgy all by herself! -)  
  
Shoulders slumping, he sighed, knowing full well what she was thinking when she left. (- But it wasn't what it seemed! -) 

* * *

(- How could he? -)  
  
Kagome raced down the hallway, oblivious to the activities around her. Blinking back tears, she finally came to a stop at a dead end, realizing she had no idea where she was. "Oh dear."  
  
Turning back around, she realized there weren't too many people nearby and quickly made her way over to an area that was less dark. Turning back into another hallway, she was halfway to the end when a door was thrown open and a large man dressed as a jailer came out. "Eh, wot are yoo doin' alone out 'ere lassie? Come 'ave some fun!"  
  
"No thank you I don't think I should," Kagome smiled a little and tried to get away, gasping in shock when another man stepped out and grabbed her arm, this one dressed in a very strange, tight leather outfit.  
  
"What a pretty little pet!" He roughly pulled her inside and shoved her against a table.  
  
Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat at the sights around her. The room was decorated as a torture chamber, whips and chains adorned the the walls and tables. A pair of scantily clad girls stood giggling at a man, taking turns at slapping him with the whips and stroking his stinging back.  
  
Another girl sat in a metal cage hanging from the cieling, feigning terror and shrieking for help, moving back when the jailer smacked the cage with a whip and letting out a crude laugh.  
  
"Wot? Ain't you gonna use that on m'bottom? I've been in here for at least an hour! I want me whippin' alreay!"  
  
(- Whipping?! -)  
  
Kagome trembled in fear, wide eyes staring in shock when the jailer slipped the whip between the bars and taunted the girl about not getting any 'till he decided. The man who'd dragged her in appeared in her view and Kagome let out a terrified scream when he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her up against him.  
  
"Please don't whip me! I don't like pain! I never meant to come here I just got lost!" Her voice shook with terror, as did her hands and body.  
  
The man holding her groaned and turned her so her back was to the table, hands roughly cupping her bottom to lift her onto it and pressed his heavy body down onto hers. When his teeth sank into her shoulder, Kagome screamed again, nails raking into his back in an effort to get him off, but he seemed to enjoy when she went deep enough to draw blood.  
  
"What a wildcat!" he laughed and used his large hands to grope her trembling body, squeezing roughly at her hips and breasts.  
  
Kagome screamed, terrified, pitiful screams for help, tears leaking from her eyes from her horror. To everyone's surprise, the man was roughly shoved off her suddenly, a warm pair of arms lifting her from the table and carrying her away. In her relief, Kagome barely had time to look up and see who her savior was before his image faded away, slipping into the blackness that had been threatening to overwhelm her earlier.

* * *

End chp4.

This chapter has only been slightly edited, since its not so detailed, and the details it does have are absolutely necessary and not all that explicit. I hope you guys liked it!

As for some of the comments and questions I've gotten:

Cassiline - welcome to the cult!

tsuki miko - Thanks for the recommendation, I'll check the books out.

SesshyGurl08 - Yes Sessh's in the story, not much, but a bit.

Reality - Yep, the uncut version is on mediaminer under the same name and pen name.

That's all the time I've got this time you guys, thank you _all_ so much for your reviews and comments! I'm sorry this chapter took forever, I'll try to get chapter 5 out much sooner.


	5. An Unlikely Savior

- An Unlikely Savior -

* * *

"Come on pretty, open up now, a nice big gulp of this will help you wake right up."  
  
A vaguely familiar voice cooed from somewhere nearby. A cup was being pressed to her lips, and unthinkingly, Kagome obediently opened and took a big gulp, breaking into a fit of coughing again.  
  
"What did you expect? Tea?" the man laughed and pressed the glass to her lips again. "Finish it off, there's not much left."  
  
"I don't think I can, my throat's burning horribly," Kagome rasped, gulping for air and turning to face him. "Where are we?"  
  
"In one of the few empty bedrooms in the house, actually, its probably the only bedroom not being used properly," he chuckled and urged her to finish the drink again. "It'll help calm your nerves."  
  
"All right," with an annoyed sigh, she took the glass and slowly sipped the rest of the alcohol, noticing curiously a sweet taste mixed into it. "This is actually pretty good."  
  
"There's more if you'd like," he scooted to sit beside her against the headboard and chuckled when she shifted a little away. "Now, seeing how I rescued you from being tortured by that sod back there, I think I have a right to a simple request. As a token of your gratitude of course."  
  
"W-What?" Kagome swallowed the last of it down and set the cup in her lap.  
  
"Who are you, really?"  
  
Seeing her eyes widen, he laughed and crossed his ankles comfortably, "You're obviously not a doxy if you react the way you did back there. A real one would have participated even just a little, especially when he wasn't whipping her at all like you begged him not to. Now where are you from? Who are you and what the devil is a miss like you doing at a party like tonight's?"  
  
(- Can I tell him? Inyasha would be in trouble then and we'd probably be punished, I'd best make something up. -)  
  
Kagome sighed and twisted the cup in her hands, explaining slowly. "My name's Georgianna Townsend, I'm from a small cottage in Smarden, Kent. My father died four months ago, leaving me and my mother and younger sister who's sick."  
  
He interrupted, taking one of her hands in his sympathetically, "That's a real shame, I'm sorry for it."  
  
"So am I," Kagome smiled a little and continued, "About a month and a half ago Mother found herself in trouble with the creditors. It seemed my father left a great deal of debts to be paid off and she had very little money. When things got to their worst I snuck away and went to London in hopes of finding a job as a governess or perhaps even a maid."  
  
"Which I'm guessing you didn't get," he nodded.  
  
"No, I didn't have references or experience, so I decided to try the theater. I'm very fond of acting so I went to all the ones I could but was rejected every time." Kagome shrugged, "At the last place I went to, while being pushed out the door, I crashed into his grace and one thing led to another and..."  
  
"And you're now his mistress," releasing her hand and standing, he straightened his outfit and took a sip of his glass of whatever he'd given her. "I take it then, that he's been good to you, can't imagine anyone behaving otherwise to a child such as yourself."  
  
"I'm not a child! At least not anymore!" Kagome huffed, sliding off the bed with an indignant glare.  
  
"Quite, and how old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen," her shoulders drooped a bit, not surprised by his chuckle and accepted the glass he offered again.  
  
"All right then, since you seem quite recovered, I'll be going now," with a slightly stiff bow, he turned towards the doorway.  
  
"Wait! What about me?" Kagome gulped down the drink, her throat having gotten a bit used to the burning sensation now. Setting the glass on the nightstand, she saw her slightly smeared eye make up and quickly wiped away the smudges, righting herself and following him outside.  
  
"You need to go find Wyvern, since I cannot gaurantee my chivalry might last much longer, I leave you to it and will be off to have some fun elsewhere." Kissing her hand, he grinned wickedly before turning away, only to be stopped by a girl down the hallway.  
  
"How strange," Kagome turned also, heading in the direction of the main hallway where loud cheering could be heard.  
  
It was incredibly hot in the house and everywhere she looked there seemed to be a couple kissing or fondling one another. Turning a corner to the main staircase, she stopped dead in her tracks, shocked beyond words at the sight that greated her there.  
  
An exceptionally lewd gathering was in the path and Kagome quickly turned and saw a serving boy with a tray of drinks, calling him over and asking for directions towards the servant's stairway.  
  
"Back here miss," the boy led the way, offering another drink when he noticed her paleness. "It'll bring some color back to your cheeks."  
  
Taking it without hesitation, Kagome downed the glass and another before calming a bit again. She needed to get outside, the heat was stifling and unbearable. She could feel herself sweating a bit and a strange warmth coursed through her, making her ask for another drink.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have more miss, you look a bit tipsy," the boy frowned but handed it over anyways.  
  
"Its just so hot in here." Frowning, she held to the wall when they reached the stairs, following the boy down and stopping at the last step. Another couple lay across the way, making the boy hand the tray to an older man before jumping over the side of the stairs.  
  
"Need some help miss?" the older gentleman helped her down and waited for her to ask for something.  
  
"I need some fresh air, could you have the duke of Wyvern notified of where I'll be?" she asked, already halway out the back door.  
  
"Certainly miss, but if you need to cool down, I would suggest going downstairs," he pointed to another stairway leading down to the basement.  
  
"If you think that a better idea," Kagome thanked him and headed down, gasping in surprise once she'd reached the bottom again.  
  
Candles everywhere lit the normally dark space, laughter and the sound of splashing and shouting bouncing off the walls and bringing a smile to her lips. The most interesting part of the room however, was the large glass tank that took up a good 3/4 of the space.  
  
Reaching to above her head, she saw the water only went to about her shoulders, and people splashed and stood around talking and kissing inside of it. Another groom came down and asked her to move out of his way, going over to dump a bucket of ice and water into the pool.  
  
"AGH! Stop it you brute its already freezing in here!" the cheerful redhead she'd met before with Inuyasha glared at the man, suddenly noticing the girl by the stairs. "Hey! Come on over!"  
  
"I was just looking for Wyvern!" Kagome moved over and followed the girl around the pool to the steps, climbing up to sit at the top so they could talk. "I was going outside to get some fresh air when I was recommended to come down here, have you seen him?"  
  
"Wyvern? Not since I left you two at the door," the redhead stuck her hand out and smiled, "I'm Roxy by the way, Rox the Fox I'm called, how about you?"  
  
"Gianna," Kagome shook hands with her and smiled, "A pleasure Roxy."  
  
"Oh I see why he likes you! He must love that ladylike act of yours," Roxy giggled, "Do you speak so politely when you're in bed too?"  
  
Kagome struggled not to blush and nodded, "I suppose I do, I hadn't really thought about it."  
  
Roxy giggled again, "Not thought about it, doll, you've been trained real well, I guess its your trademark."  
  
"I guess it is," Kagome nodded, "What's yours?"  
  
"I'm known for trying anything at least once, twice if its good," Roxy shrugged, "They nicknamed me the Fox after I tried a dead fox at another one of these gatherings."  
  
Kagome blanched, eyes widening in shock, "You don't mean..."  
  
"Oh no, it was stuffed and used as a puppet," Roxy shrugged, "Quite good too, why don't you join me in here?"  
  
"I don't think I'm dressed quite suitably," Kagome whispered, fanning herself with her hand. "But it's so hot, I suppose I could just slip my feet in up to my knees."  
  
Doing so while she talked, Kagome slid off her slippers and pulled up her dress a bit to keep it from the water while dangling her feet over the edge. Roxy moved to lean against the glass beside her while chatting over her shoulder.  
  
"You know, I was hoping to see you again," a familiar voice startled her out of her thoughts as a warm body slid around her, legs dangling into the water beside hers. Looking up with a small gasp, Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat when she turned to see Kouga sitting behind her.  
  
His arms where wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back to meld her body with his. His breath fanned her neck and sent a shiver down her spine as he kissed her bare shoulder. "Hey Rox, how about you go entertain poor Harkins over there, he's looking a bit lonely."  
  
"And you're looking a bit hot yourself Kouga," Roxy shrugged and left the pair to do as told, not surprised in the least that Gianna was now with him instead of Wyvern, it was normal after all, if your man left you, to take on another at one of these gatherings.  
  
"I must say, it's a delightful surprise to find you alone my dear." Kouga felt her shivering in his arms and smiled, releasing one hand from her stomach to idly trace a pattern along her upper thigh, the other slowly rubbing her tummy. His lips continued to kiss her shoulder, hot, open-mouthed kisses and randomly touching his tounge to her bare skin a bit.  
  
"I'm expecting company soon," Kagome gasped, the heat she'd been complaining about rushing back with a vengeance.  
  
Lifting her hands on his arms to ask him to stop, she cried out suddenly when he chuckled and surprised her by sliding off the edge and into the pool.  
  
"Its freezing in here!" Kagome turned in his arms, all the heat gone from her body, making her tremble and clench her teeth to keep them from clicking together.  
  
"Its a nice change don't you think? Going from hot, to cold... and back to hot." Lifting her legs around his hips, Kouga turned so her back was to the wall, pressing intimately against her trembling form.  
  
With their clothes thinned by the water, Kagome could feel the heat from his body and found herself trembling from fear rather than the cold now. She tried to push against his chest, but he was leaning against her with his weight and kept her hands easily pinned between them.  
  
Crying out would only call for unwanted attention, since the women here were supposed to be used to this like her earlier savior had informed her.  
  
"You're obviously not a doxy if you react the way you did back there. A real one would have participated even just a little..."  
  
"Come on precious, just a little fun," Kouga pressed against her to keep her lower body pinned down, his hands slipping up to lower hers from between them.  
  
When he pushed slightly upwards, Kagome gasped aloud at the jolt of heat it sent through her body. Opening her eyes and looking down to where his were focused, she was dismayed to see her breasts had been lifted by his movement so the water lapped over the top of the swells a bit.  
  
As he lowered his lips to brush against them slowly, Kagome bit back a moan and instinctively threw back her head, dipping more of her hair into the water in the process.  
  
The moment was shattered by a loud protest from across the room. "Kouga! You'd better get out of that water this instant!"  
  
"Damn!" He slowly released her and turned, frowning at the girl who'd yelled at him. "Putting on airs, are we Kanna?"  
  
"Not really, you're MY man and I'll be damned if I let Wyvern's little toy steal you!" A girl with a white powdered wig and dressed as the Queen stomped over and glared at him through the glass.  
  
"No need to worry, my toy's not going anywhere," Inuyasha's voice cut smoothly into her raving while he made his way around the pool to the stairs, sitting easily at the top.  
  
With a slight gulp, Kagome turned her head to meet his eyes and was momentarily frightened by the fury in the normally happy orbs.  
  
(- What's he so mad about? He's the one who kissed someone else first! -)  
  
Glaring up at him, Kagome held her chin high and easily accepted his offer to help her out.  
  
Lifting her arms around his neck while he bent and wrapped his around her upper back, she gave a sigh of relief as he pulled her up and out of the water. His next move, however, had her trembling again in seconds.  
  
Sliding one hand down quickly, he slanted her across his body and pulled her legs open to have her sit straddling his lap, swallowing her surprised gasp in a fiery kiss.  
  
They both seemed to forget they were in public once their lips met, all inhibitions flying out the window as need took over their actions.  
  
Heat again washed over Kagome, hotter than anything she'd felt before, nearly consuming her entirely. Her body followed his when he lay back, his hands stroking along her spine in a way that pressed her closer. His touches sent shocks of heat and excitement through her system, the clinging material of her dress rubbing a bit roughly against her bosoms when their chests moved against each other.  
  
Kagome had never felt anything like this, and she vaguely realized - THIS was what she'd been talking about when they'd talked about needs.  
  
She had no idea what it was, but she definitely needed something in addition to the drugging kiss and stroking on her back. Lifting a leg slightly towards his waist, the action allowed for her lower body to press more intimately with his, the way it had been against Kouga's, only this time it didn't frighten her.  
  
One of his hands lifted to her head, sifting through her hair while the other continued kneeding her back. It vaguely crossed her mind that what they were doing was wrong, that she should stop him. He would stop if she asked him to, she trusted that... trusted him.  
  
Despite her belief that their kiss couldn't become deeper, he surprised her by making it so. The ache inside her was increasing and nearly painful now, needing more, she pressed closer to him, lowering her body and tightening her legs at his side as much as possible.  
  
When his land slid down to her lower back and pressed her closer, a sharp stab of desire hit her again. Unable to bear it, she pressed against him harder, searching for some unknown relief.  
  
It wasn't enough, something was missing, something important. When his tongue wrapped around hers and gave a sharp tug, another stab shot through her body and she finally let out a highly frustrated moan.  
  
The sound snapped Inuyasha back to his senses, as did the catcalls and hollering around them that were now registering in his mind again. Easing out of the kiss, he lay his head back, holding her limp and trembling form close while they lay panting for breath, her face resting in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally panted, soft enough so only she would hear, "That went entirely too far."  
  
Hearing her mumbled response, he nodded and kissed her ear, "You're right, or not far enough, but we are in public you know."  
  
"Oh dear," Kagome thanked the heavens her face was still covered by his body and her long hair, keeping everyone from seeing the heated blush that swept through her features.  
  
"It's all right to look flushed, it happens naturally after such activities sometimes," Inyasha grinned, holding her tight while he sat up and shook his head at the others in the room.  
  
"Haven't you got your own ways to entertain yourselves?"  
  
"It's always nice to see a show," Roxy giggled, "Especially since it's so very rare for you to give 'em Wyvern."  
  
"Don't get used to it," he chuckled, focusing again on the girl in his lap. "How about going somewhere we can talk?"  
  
"Think we'll find a place?" Kagome put on her slippers again and stood, re-arranging her dress and blushing when she saw it had lifted in some places and still clung to her because of the water.  
  
Allowing herself to be led out of the room, she waved to Roxy, ignored Kouga and his angry woman, and followed Inuyasha to the sittng room decorated as a harem again.  
  
Off to one corner of the room, a large pile of pillows had been vacated, enshrouded in darkness thanks to a large column standing in front of it. Sitting, Inuyasha wondered about the best way to approach things when she lay down beside him fanning herself with her hands. He couldn't blame her, it was excessively hot and their kiss had left him burning also, but she seemed a bit overly warm.  
  
"I could use another drink," she complained, sitting up and surprising him as she spotted a forgotten glass and quickly downed the liquid in it.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
Snatching the glass from her hand, he realized it was all gone and tossed it away. "How many have you had?"  
  
"Drinks?" Kagome asked, frowning in concentration, "The two he gave me, and then the boy's... six."  
  
"You've had SIX glasses of that?!" Inuyasha groaned and flopped back on the pillows. "You weren't supposed to drink anything unless I told you to!"  
  
"Well you weren't there!"  
  
"YOU were the one who ran out!" he reminded her, glaring angrily again.  
  
She glared right back, arms crossed in front of her, "What would you expect? For me to sit and watch? Take notes perhaps?"  
  
"Of course not! Don't be absurd," pulling her down beside him, Inuyasha sighed and gently stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry you had to see that, it wasn't what you thought."  
  
"It wasn't?" Kagome whispered, still hurt by his having kissed his ex-mistress.  
  
Seeing that hurt, Inuyasha pulled her close so her head was pillowed beside his on his arm. "She jumped on the window sill and was leaning back so that I had to hold her to keep her from falling. She wants me back and when she heard you come out of the bathroom she slipped her body around mine and kissed me."  
  
"You weren't kissing her?" Kagome felt herself slowly relax, scooting closer so his arm could wrap around her, his cheek resting against her forehead.  
  
"No, she was kissing me, and I got her off as soon as possible, but you were already gone when I got to the door," feeling her shudder, he pulled her closer so they lay there holding one another tenderly.  
  
"I wish I hadn't left you," Kagome whispered, going on to explain the room she'd gone into afterwords. "It was so horrible, I was terrified that he'd want to whip me and I screamed."  
  
"I'm sorry," Inuyasha kissed her forehead and tightened his hold on her, "I would that you had never seen that, but how did you get out?"  
  
"When he was on top of me, I was screaming and crying and I was saved by the most unlikely man." Kagome giggled and played with the ties to his shirt.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your friend Daren," Kagome saw his eyes widen and giggled again, "I know, can you believe it, he lived up to his costume as my knight."  
  
"I hope he didn't claim the usual knight's reward?" Inuyasha frowned a bit.  
  
"Oh I rewarded him alright," Kagome felt him stiffen and feigned indiference, closing her eyes and resting against him comfortably. "I must admit, I would NEVER had thought of giving him such a... PERSONAL reward, but..."  
  
"I'll kill him," Inuyasha swore, "I'll thank him first, of course, for saving you and all, but then I'll kill him."  
  
"Quite right," Kagome looked up to see him bristling in anger and finally let a small laugh escape.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what do you find so entertaining?" Inuyasha glowered, "Or did he not ask for a reward?"  
  
"He did, but not anything you're thinking," Kagome leaned up a bit and teased, "I do believe you are jealous my lord."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"No? Then the sight of my legs up around Kouga's waist in no way influenced your earlier ravishing?" Kagome's eyes twinkled wickedly in the little light that reached them.  
  
"I'm posessive, not jealous," Inuyasha corrected before pulling her down for another kiss, much shorter and but quite heated as the previous one had been. "Now go on and tell me what reward he got before you explain just HOW your legs got up around Kouga's waist."  
  
"Very well," resting her head once again on his shoulder, Kagome went on to explain both her reward and the events afterwards, leading up to the incidents at the pool.  
  
They lay in silence for a few moments after she was done, both content to just lay there holding one another close. It was Inuyasha who broke the silence again, "I can explain the excess heat you feel."  
  
"You can?" lifting her hand along his side, Kagome listened closely.  
  
"You've had six glasses of that so-called punch Naraku made for the guests," Inuyasha sighed, "All of which were chock full of aphrodisiacs."  
  
"A-Aphro - what?" Kagome leaned back to look into his eyes again.  
  
"Aphrodisiacs, stimulants, if you will, used to make a person more responsive in bed," Inuyasha grinned and kissed her forehead. "They're commonly used in these parties, but this was one of the stronger brews I've encountered, which explains your earlier wantoness to a degree."  
  
"Wantoness? I was not!" Kagome pouted, "I didn't know what I was doing, I..."  
  
"You were horny as a bull and just begging for release," Inuyasha snickered, not at all hurt by her elbow hitting his stomach.  
  
"Really my dear, a bull? That's a rather ugly animal to compare me to," Kagome glared up at him even as he laughed and rolled on top of her a bit.  
  
Resting his elbows beside her shoulders, Inuyasha grinned down at the girl beneath him and nodded, "I agree, its a horrid comparison. What with that cute kitten's nose of yours."  
  
Kagome giggled when he leaned down and nipped at it, both his voice and his eyes warm and playful. "And there's your raven black hair, but then I'm forgetting the most important feature, which thankfully isn't found on any other animal."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Your sweet lips," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again, slowly, all earlier signs of passion pushed down and leaving a sweet tenderness in its wake.  
  
Kagome inwardly sighed, lifting her hands up to stroke them through his hair. (- I could die happy right now -)  
  
Breaking off the kiss, Inuyasha settled in beside her again, stroking a hand liesurely through her hair when she cuddled against him again.  
  
(- This can't be good, even though it certinaly feels great. I can't afford to get attached to Kagome. She's too young, too sweet, definitely too good to be anything other than the perfect wife for a man, and I am not looking for a wife. -)  
  
Looking down at the girl lightly dozing on his arm, he felt a tinge of regret that he wasn't ready to settle down. He could do worse for a wife, but he just didn't want to settle. A wife meant responsibilities, children, staying home and forgetting about fun outings and weekend getaways. No, he didn't want a wife.  
  
(- But I'll be damned if I don't want Kagome -)

* * *

"What's this? You're sleeping?"  
  
Kagome smiled up at the man beside their pillows, Inuyasha nodded, "What can I say? The girl knows how to wear a man down."  
  
"I figured as much," Daren winked and offered his hand to the lady. "This won't do you know, they're starting up some fun in the salon."  
  
"What kind of fun?" Kagome stood, feeling slightly annoyed by her damp dress.  
  
"I'm guessing a show, some dancing girls or a freak show perhaps," Inuyasha's obvious dissaproval did not go unnoticed by the others.  
  
"They're actually holding a talent show," Daren grinned, "And the guests must provide the talent."  
  
"Great, and just what are they offering as prizes?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if they should go watch, things like that tended to be really outrageous.  
  
Kagome seemed quite interested though, asking questions and laughing with Daren. They entered the salon and were not too surprised by the crowd that had already formed. In the center of the room, a man struggled to juggle four glasses, ordering for another to be thrown in. The crowd cheered when he managed to pull it off, but cheered louder when he tripped and fell, losing the act and laughing along with them.  
  
"Who's next?" Kikyo asked, acting as hostess to the event. "You!"  
  
Pointing to a devil in the back of the crowd, she had him brought forward and asked what his talent was. He laughed and did a few impersonations of the nobility and some of the older men in the house of lords, a few better than others.  
  
Kikyo went around the room, having different guests show off their unknown talents. Stopping a few feet from Inuyasha, she smirked and asked rather loudly, "And what about you Wyvern? Any secret talent we have yet to discover?"  
  
"Besides making the ladies swoon by merely showing that pretty face," a gentleman called out from the back of the room.  
  
"Very amusing Coolidge," Inuyasha scoffed, shaking his head at Kikyo with a slight shrug, "But I'm afraid I've never been skilled with anything that doesn't include my looks, sorry."  
  
Kikyo gave a small nod, "But how about your pet? Surely she can amuse these boys with something? She is after all, probably the most talked about girl at this party."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, looking up at Inuyasha after a second, "The only shocking thing I could think of doing would be to dance that spanish dance that the queen has forbidden."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "You tango?"  
  
"Miroku taught me," Kagome whispered softly so as not to be overheard.  
  
"We'll need music," Inuyasha announced, looking for musicians, slightly excited at the idea of dancing with her.  
  
"I can play the guitar," Daren and a few other lords had some instruments saught after and set up, taking a few minutes before they were ready.  
  
A makeshift dancefloor was cleared off, Kagome and Inuyasha standing face to face in the center while Daren's guitar strummed a few bars, setting a dark mood. Once he'd gotten a feel for the music, Inuyasha made the opening move, walking slowly around her, eyes locked together. When he'd reached her side again, he lifted her hand and pulled her forward in a wide arch to face him, surprised when she twisted beneath his arm and moved so her body was against his.  
  
With one arm hanging over his right shoulder, Kagome clasped her left leg around his knee, allowing her right foot to drag behind when he stepped back and carried her partly across the room. When he slid his arm around her waist and abruptly dipped her back, their eyes met again, burning heatedly as he slowly slid his free hand down her side in a sexy caress following the soultry music.  
  
Whistles sounded out and they smiled wickedly for a second before quickly turning and moving away from one another. Kagome slipped across the room to the opposite side of the carpet, hair flying around her lithe form when she did a few turns and stopped.  
  
Across the room, Inuyasha moved to stand directly across from her and slid forward, smirking when she met him halfway again. Raising his right arm between them, Inuyasha held it there for the few seconds it took her to slide her own up along it to clasp hands with him, following his steps easily when he began moving in a small circle, switching directions or stepping back every so often.  
  
Finally taking up a more customary stance, bodies pressed together, cheek-to-cheek, they moved to the music, picking up speed as the players did. The audience watched the couple in awe, their figures blending in a seemingly perfect harmony. The sight of her long black hair, wine colored dress and long white legs made a wonderful contrast to his long silver mane, wine colored shirt and black pants.  
  
The music gradually built in intensity, the volume soaring to in a strong crescendo until it finally came to a dead stop, both the musicians and dancers freezing in a final pose, leaving the room waiting with baited breath.  
  
Kikyo watched the emotions surrounding the couple and felt her anger rising, silently vowing to ruin Inuyasha and the brat who dared to dance with him. The sight of their final pose, the girl's left leg around his hip, his right knee bent slightly forward in the dip, the closeness of their lower bodies as her free leg stretched out beside his, all sent her anger soaring even higher.  
  
(- You'll pay Inuyasha, you and the little wench! -) Blinking when the crowd began to cheer, Kikyo watched them stand and bow, sliding off the floor towards the musicians to thank them happily.  
  
"I want his girl," Naraku whispered into her ear. "Help me get to her and you'll have Wyvern all to yourself again, just like you want."  
  
"I'll set something up," Kikyo whispered back, glaring daggers at the girl who was being held close to her man.  
  
(-I'll find some way to get rid of her. -)

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took forever to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews!

- Hugs to all -

K.C.


	6. Completing the Lesson

- Completing the Lesson -

* * *

"Inuyasha?"  
  
The shaky voice calling his name startled him from his conversation and made his grip on her waist tighten, looking down into her slightly glazed eyes, "Yes?"  
  
Kagome fanned herself with her free hand and leaned against his side. "I'm really tired, can we go?"  
  
He nodded, easily excusing them from the small group they'd been talking to, "I think that's enough ravelry for one night, best to leave while I'm still able to walk straight."  
  
"Planning on some better fun at home are ya?" Viscount Marley winked playfully and nodded, eyes roaming over Kagome once again, "Can't blame you really, see you at White's sometime soon?"  
  
"Not for a while, I'll be traveling a bit but I'll see you there later," Turning away with Kagome safely tucked into his side, he led the way to the exit and was relieved to see only the doormen there, with no sign of Naraku or Kikyo. He realized she'd caught their attention for some time now and was uncomfortable staying nearby. Moments ago an activity at the pool had been announced and both Naraku and Kikyo escorted the guests down. She must have seen it as a good time to leave unnoticed.  
  
Ordering for their carriage to be brought from town, Inuyasha noticed the flush on Kagome's cheeks and decided it better to wait out in the cool night air. He was glad to hear her sigh in relief and followed her down the steps to the grass near the driveway. The lines of carriages that had been waiting were now gone, and the sounds from the party were muffled by the closed doors and windows of the house.  
  
This has certainly been the most interesting experience of my life. Kagome heard a woman's shrill cries from an upstairs window and shook her head a little. (- But now what? Will it be back to Birkstead? Its all so strange, I can't believe its only been a few hours. -)  
  
"What's troubling you?" Inuyasha asked, watching her features go from happy to sad, to bewildered in the span of ten seconds.  
  
"I was just wondering about what will happen now," Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned a little. "It all seems so unreal suddenly, I feel as though I've known you forever and yet we barely met hours ago."  
  
"It does seem like we're just old buddies doesn't it?" Inuyasha smiled, "I rather like it."  
  
"So do I but what now? Will we continue being friends? Is that it?" Kagome shivered in the cool air and stiffened a little when his arms slid around her, blocking the breeze and offering his body heat.  
  
"Of course we'll continue being friends, what's there to stop us from that?" Inuyasha rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed, "What's gotten you so worried all of a sudden? Do you regret coming?"  
  
"No," Kagome quickly turned in his arms and snuggled close. (- I regret this being over, I don't want to go back to formalities and my dull life in Birkstead, to being without you. -)  
  
That thought made her start in surprise, looking up at his handsome face above hers. (- Oh dear lord I've done it, I've gone and fallen in love with him! -) Feeling the weight of that suddenly drop on her like a ton of bricks, she felt tears sting her eyes, realizing how foolish she'd been.  
  
(- What was I thinking? This whole adventure was crazy! I should never have come, I'm too stubborn for my own good and now look what a mess I'm in. -)  
  
Hearing the sound of hooves clambering up to them, she quickly blinked back the tears and turned again to the carriage that stopped in front of them.  
  
"Good timing Hachi, its damned chilly tonight," Inuyasha opened the door for her and helped her inside, climbing in and settling comfortably beside her.  
  
Expecting her to start up some conversation, he was surprised to see Kagome fidgeting with her dress and pulling the top up to cover herself modestly again. "Its a bit late for that don't you think?"  
  
Chuckling, he lowered her hands and brushed a kiss across her lips, "I rather like it as it is."  
  
"I'm sure you do my lord," Kagome struggled to keep herself from melting into him.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, leaning back to scan her features and think over what had just happened. She'd become the proper miss from Birkstead once again after entering the carriage and he didn't like it. "What's the matter Kagome?"  
  
"I'm not sure," She answered truthfully, "I'm just a bit confused is all."  
  
"Do you regret coming? If you do I'd like to remind you that I did try to talk you out of it, you weren't forced to come." Inuyasha quickly jumped onto the defensive.  
  
"Of course you didn't force me to come, I'm just confused all right?" Kagome sighed and leaned back, "I feel strange, I know a lot more now but it feels like something's missing, like the whole lesson wasn't taught."  
  
Inuyasha frowned and thought that over for a moment, "You're right about that love, it wasn't and it can't be."  
  
"Why?" Kagome tilted her head sideways again, "What's missing?"  
  
"I'd rather not explain, damnation do you know how frustrating this is woman?" Inuyasha fisted his hands and slid a bit away, "I will not finish this lesson, that's up to your husband to do."  
  
"My husband?" Kagome blinked, suddenly realizing what he meant and shaking her head, "I hadn't guessed that's what was missing and I wouldn't ask you for that."  
  
"Good because I can't do it," Inuyasha huffed, sitting quietly for a few moments before speaking again, "There's something else troubling you isn't there?"  
  
Slouching in her seat, Kagome shook her head, "Its nothing my lord, don't worry about it."  
  
"Stop that!" Inuyasha snapped, seeing her jump and look at him in wide-eyed surprise. Stretching his arms out, he dragged her over the seat and pulled her close for another searing kiss.  
  
Giving in with a sigh, Kagome rested her hands on his shoulders and melted into him, savoring the opportunity while she could. When he finally pulled back, she rested her head beneath his chin and smiled. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and chuckled, "How can you call me 'my lord' after sharing kisses like that?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome shrugged, "It just slipped, leaving that place made me come back to reality in a way. You're a duke, I'm a country girl, and we'll probably never cross paths again."  
  
"Don't be foolish, of course we'll meet again," Inuyasha half-heartedly tried to assure her, realizing how unlikely it was. (- She's right, there's no reason for me to go visiting to Birkstead once she's gone. -)  
  
"Inuyasha?" her voice brought him back to the present, "Will you tell me about yourself?"  
  
"Me?" chuckling again, he stroked a hand through her hair and frowned, "There's not that much to tell besides everything already said by the _ton_. I'm a bastard son, born in France, moved here when my father died at age seven after my brother kicked me and my mother out of our home. She died three years later from the consumption and I inherited the title from her older brother not long ago."  
  
"Did you know your uncle?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not really, he sent me off to boarding schools and after Eaton I went into the military. I was abroad for four years before I got the message that my uncle had died and I needed to return for the inheritance."  
  
Nodding, Kagome toyed with the sleeve of his shirt, "But I already knew all that, what about yourself? Tell me something new, something only your friends know about you."  
  
"Well... something only my friends know... I love cake, I'm addicted really, its a good thing my chef spoils me and makes them all the time. But I never eat when it has pink or red frosting and I wouldn't advise you to eat it either." Inuyasha smirked when she looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Why not? I love pink frosting!"  
  
"Do you know what's used to make the frosting pink?" Inuyasha teased.  
  
Kagome frowned for a moment, biting her lip in concentration, "Cochineal?"  
  
"Exactly and cochineal, my dear, is made up of crushed insects," At her shocked and horrified expression, Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed, nodding to say it was true.  
  
"Eew! You just had to tell me _that_ didn't you?!" Kagome smacked his arm and pouted, "I'll never eat a pink cake again!"  
  
"That's just one of the many dull things I've had to learn about since acquiring the duchy. You know, being a member of the House of Lords is a lot less interesting than one is led to believe." Inuyasha smiled smugly.  
  
"Something else, something less troubling as eating insects," Kagome settled against him again and listened while he listed a few of his less-known hobbies.  
  
A short while later, Inuyasha stretched his legs in front of him with a yawn and decided he'd said too much already, "Now that's enough about me, what about you Miss Higurashi? Tell me more about you."  
  
"Well there's not that much to know, I live with my mother and younger brother in Birkstead. They're with my paternal grandfather now because he fell ill a few weeks ago and I was in London when they had to go. Miroku has taken care of me my whole life, he's like the older brother I should have had." Kagome sighed, "He offered to watch over me so I could finish off the season with my friend Sango."  
  
"You were in London looking for a husband then?"  
  
"No, my mother was hoping I'd marry someone important and get out of Birkstead but I knew better than to believe in her silly dreams," Kagome shrugged easily.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "Now why would you think such a thing? They are not silly dreams, its not like the men have gone blind."  
  
"Like there's anything they'd notice," Kagome gave him a look, "I'm no beauty my lord, I know my flaws."  
  
"Like that annoying habit of 'lording' your friends?" Inuyasha said between gritted teeth.  
  
"Well _you_ certainly never noticed me," Kagome ignored his annoyance.  
  
"We met?" Inuyasha struggled to think back through all the balls he'd attended over the past few months, finding it difficult to believe he'd forget meeting her.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, but we went to many of the same functions and you were never wowed by my dazzling looks."  
  
"To be honest, jut last night I was walking down to the ballroom, after assuring Miroku of my behavior today, when I heard the most provocative laugh," Inuyasha confessed, "When I looked for the owner I barely had time to catch a glimpse of a lovely young lady in blue, with ink-black hair going up to the entryway but she slipped away rather quickly."  
  
"That' a lie!" Kagome sat up and looked him in the eye, "You did not notice me last night!"  
  
"Why not? Have you heard your laugh?" Inuyasha stroked her cheek, "I highly doubt it, and if I never noticed you before its probably because I'm usually struggling to avoid the young ladies at balls who swarm about me and I try not to pay attention to those I meet who are after a coronet."  
  
"Which includes all of them?" Kagome asked with a soft giggle, "What girl wouldn't die for a duke like you?"  
  
"You perhaps?" Inuyasha teased, realizing suddenly how badly he wanted to know how she felt towards him.  
  
To his chagrin, her smile faded and she frowned a little, pulling away from his hand to sit back and speak softly, keeping her eyes downcast. "Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"We can't go into that, its not fair," Kagome whispered, snuggling into his chest again, "Let's just enjoy this for now, Miroku will come too soon and I'll be gone. Its best to leave things as they are. Don't flirt with me Inuyasha, you know it'll only be harder if we get attached."  
  
"I've never felt so comfortable with anyone," He admitted, softly stroking her back, "Don't ask me to be cold now love, I'll keep my control but I can't be cold after tonight."  
  
(- She's right of course, tonight was just a crazy escapade but tomorrow everything must go back to normal. -) Regretting the thought of her leaving soon, Inuyasha held her close and was surprised to feel the carriage stopping. (- Home already? -)  
  
When Hachi opened the door for them, Inuyasha helped her down and led her into the house, both of them stopping at the entrance where Myouga was still waiting for them. "How many times have I told you not to wait up old man?"  
  
"I was wondering about the boy my lord, he's still asleep in Miss Higurashi's room," Myouga hesitated a moment before continuing, "And I took the liberty of giving the rest of the staff the night off and stayed awake to greet you myself."  
  
"Whatever for?" Inuyasha asked with a frown on his features.  
  
"For the sake of Miss Higurashi's repuation my lord," Myouga looked like he was about to roll his eyes, nearly making Kagome giggle again if not for his speaking of her with obvious concern. "I hope you were careful this evening and gave her a mask, it would not do for her to have been recognized this evening or her reputation will be ruined."  
  
"I don't think I was," Kagome interrupted, "The only gentleman there who'd met me earlier was Kouga and he didn't act as if he knew anything, surely he would have said something."  
  
"That's right, Kouga wouldn't have let the opportunity to ruin me in public go by so easily," Inuyasha quickly agreed. "You worry too much Myouga, but it doesn't go unnapreciated old chap, now do you think we could have a light snack? You know I'm always famished after a party."  
  
"There is a platter of cheese and meats in your room my lord, I wondered about the young lady however," Myouga stifled a yawn.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and took Kagome by the hand, "We'll worry about that, you just get some sleep now, thank you for everything Myouga. Miss Higurashi will share some of my food before being tucked into another guest room. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, you go get some sleep."  
  
"Myouga what about Shippo? Has he woken?" Kagome asked before he could leave.  
  
"The boy should be fine, he's sleeping heavily which is a good thing. He had a light supper and fell back asleep after, he showed no signs of fever or illness so I thought it all right to leave him be for the night." Myouga nodded stifly and excused himself, grateful to get to bed at last.  
  
Following Inuyasha upstairs, Kagome entered his room and made her way to the table set up for him, taking the only available seat quickly. "I'm exhausted! What a party!"  
  
"What an ingrate!" Inuyasha mock glared and towered above her, "That was _my_ chair, set up for _me_ to have a late snack before going to bed and you just stole it."  
  
"There's more over there and I'm the guest," Kagome shrugged, taking up a biscuit with butter and cheese spread on it. Biting into it with a smile, she was savoring the taste of the wonderful Camembert when she was lifted and easily tossed onto the bed. "How rude!"  
  
"But much more comfortable," Inuyasha grinned, moving the tray onto the bed and sitting down beside it, pouring a glass of wine and setting it on the nightstand nearby. After removing his boots, he lifted the tray and stepped over her legs to stretch languidly along the comfortable mattress resting his head on her lap and the tray on his stomach. "You know, I just realized that for a mistress, Gianna, you got off pretty easy tonight."  
  
"Did I really?" Kagome toyed with a bang from his forehead and reached out for a slice of meat. "And what shall you do to correct that?"  
  
"I'll have you feed me of course," opening his mouth for her to comply, he bit into the meat and left half for her to finish.  
  
They lay there for a while, talking again, of books, music, politics and art. In the midst of a silent break Kagome yawned and reached out for more food, surprised to find just one piece of meat left. Moving the empty tray from his chest to the foot of the bed, she watched him sit up and offered him some wine, the slice still held in her fingers.  
  
"Thank you," taking it and sipping a litte, Inuyasha realized they'd been sharing the glass and handed it back, capturing the hand holding the meat in his while she took the glass with the other.  
  
Kagome felt the room warm up a bit beneath the heated look in his eyes. Lifting the glass to her lips, she watched him over the rim while he lifted her fingers to his mouth and easily nipped the meat from them. Sipping a little, she lowered the glass and swallowed when his tounge touched her fingers again, licking them clean from the meat and biscuits she'd been touching.  
  
There was an electricity in his touch sending jolts up along her arm to her body. She was growing warm again and knew they should stop. "W-What are you doing now?"  
  
"Enjoying," Inuyasha slipped her fingers into his mouth and slowly licked off the food, watching from beneath hooded eyes for her reaction.  
  
Kagome's lips formed an 'o' shape, her brown eyes warm and slightly glassy from the wine, fatigue, and his minstrations. Her voice was breathy and soft when she spoke, "Should you be doing that? We could get into trouble, you said so yourself, you can't finish the lesson for me, its up to my husband now."  
  
"I lied," Inuyasha kissed her palm watching her eyes widen and lowering her hand to her lap. "It was too much in the carriage, to be honest I was a bit frustrated by everything that happened at the party and couldn't trust myself to be careful if I touched you this way."  
  
"But we can't Inuyasha, its too dangerous," Kagome slipped towards the edge of the bed and gave a sharp gasp when she was pulled back and down onto the mattress, her body stretched out against his.  
  
Inuyasha held her close and moved the hair from her neck to place soft kisses down to her shoulder. She gave a soft sigh and slumped against him, her head lolling back and resting on the pillow beside his. One of her hands gripped the blanket against the feelings runnig through her and the other held his arm on her stomach tightly.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm not sure about this, its all so much, the party and now this," Kagome sighed and loosened her grip when he slid out from his place beneath her to lean up on one elbow.  
  
Looking her straight in the eye, he asked calmly, "Do you trust me Kagome?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Besides the couple of ordeals I couldn't save you from when you ran away from me, did I not get you through an orgy relatively unscathed? If only a bit wiser?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He smiled and lowered his head, brushing his lips across hers before whispering against them. "Then trust me in this love, explore with me, we can have our cake without paying the price."  
  
"And if I concieve?" Kagome whispered, feeling her few bits of rational thinking slipping quickly away. She wanted him, she was woman enough to admit that, but if anything resulted from their play it would be a heavy price they paid and she wasn't sure he was willing.  
  
Inuyasha brushed his tongue along her lips and smiled at her soft gasp, "There are ways of enjoying ourselves without risking it. I wouldn't even have to take your virginity, you'd learn the full lesson without paying the consequences."  
  
"Ways?" Kagome asked, gasping again when his lips moved away from hers down to her bosoms, kissing along the swells at the edge of the gown softly. When his tounge slipped out and lapped at the place between them once, she gave out another gasp and unconciously arched towards him.  
  
"Yes, ways," moving back to look her in the eyes again, he realized he couldn't back down now.  
  
If all they would ever have was one night of debauchery, it had better be worth it. Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, he lowered his head again and gently kissed her parted lips, keeping himself in line until she gave some sign of agreement.  
  
That sign came in the form of her hands pulling him down for a fuller kiss, her lips parting a bit more in silent invitation. He settled his mouth over hers, hot, slick, exploring the crevices there with his tongue slowly before playing against hers. Her body trembled beneath his and before they realized, her dress was down to her waist and he broke off the kiss to make his way down along her neck.  
  
Sliding her hands through his hair, Kagome was overwhelmed with the feelings he was invoking in her, but still felt she needed more. Moving her hands down to his shoulders, she slipped one along the cloth of his shirt until she reached the neckline, sliding inside to rub the base of his neck a little. That earned her a small groan from him and made her suddenly stop.  
  
"Am I allowed to do this? Is it all right?" she whispered softly.  
  
Inuyasha quickly nodded, leaning back to sit up on his legs and yank his shirt off. "You can do anything you want love, touch anything, ask anything of me."  
  
He tossed it to the ground and watched her sit up, half-dressed as she was to hesitantly run her hands along his bare upper body, as a blind person would touch one's face to memorize one's features. His control was slipping but he took deep breaths and steadied himself, moving away to remove the rest of his clothes quickly.  
  
Having turned his back to her a little while he took off his boots, he was pleased to see she'd removed her dress and merely draped it over her lower body shyly. "What's this? Modesty? Even now?"  
  
"I have never been naked with a man before," she licked her parched lips nervously, "And you're a duke."  
  
He shook his head, "Not tonight love, not in this. This is just Inuyasha and Kagome, hot, sweaty, and naked. This is going to be more intimate than anything you've ever experienced Kagome, and you'll learn what those needs we spoke of lead to. I'll admit, things could get messy, can you handle that?"  
  
"Yes, you know I want this, I do." Kagome opened her arms and accepted his weight while he kissed her until she was on her back again.  
  
Lifting his lips from hers with a chuckle, he whispered into her ear, "Do you know how many innocent ladies would have turned tail and run by now?"  
  
"They're afraid of the mess?" she whispered back.  
  
"Or the sweaty, naked part"  
  
"I felt that way at the orgy when you kissed me by the pool," she admitted in a soft moan. "Can you teach me Inuyasha?"  
  
"Teach you what?"  
  
While he kissed his way down her neck, she sighed and stroked a hand down his back a little, "I know this is mainly for me to learn of pleasure, but I want to please you too, I don't know what to do."  
  
When her hand massaged down along his spine, he shuddered and inwardly chuckled at her words. "You're doing fine, but we'll worry about that later, for now just close your eyes and feel Kagome... just feel..."

* * *

"Inuyasha!... we can't... can we?"  
  
Kagome lay trembling in his arms, gasping heavily for air, breathless from the shattering sensations she'd just experienced. 

He kissed her nose and reminded himself, "No, we won't."  
  
Rising unsteadly, he pulled back the blanket and moved her beneath it, covering her with trembling hands before turning away to leave the room. Kagome lay confused and in shocked surprise, feeling hurt by his sudden dissapearance. After what seemed a small eternity, he returned, a lot more controlled and calm once again.  
  
Seeing her confused eyes, he sighed and sat down beside her, setting a small bottle on the nightstand. "I'm sorry about that, I couldn't trust myself so I had to go take care of something."  
  
"Something?"  
  
To her continued surprise, he blushed and looked away, "Damnation don't ask! Must you know everything?"  
  
Kagome felt a sting at his words but quickly decided it best to change subjects, "What's in the bottle?"  
  
"Oil, I was hoping to get a massage," Inuyasha laughed when she eagerly tossed the blanket aside and agreed, settling him down on the bed and following his instructions until she kneeled straddling the back of his knees.  
  
While she poured some onto her hand, she was surprised to hear him explain, "When a man wants a woman, his organ enlarges and stiffens so he can enter her. Being in that state normally brings pleasure unless it goes unattended for too long, making it painful. I couldn't trust myself much longer so I had to go get rid of it."  
  
Kagome nodded, dropping a bit of oil onto his back, "But how do you get rid of it?"  
  
He hesitated a moment and she looked up to see he was blushing again. It was alarming really, to have the Devilish Duke, sprawled out and blushing beneath her. "Through a woman's body is the more preferable way, but in times when none is available or one is in desperate need, a hand can suffice."  
  
"A hand?" Kagome slowly rubbed her hands across his shoulders, going over the information he was sharing. Thinking back to the orgy, she suddenly remembered the contortionists pose, with the girl's face in the man's crotch. "Can a mouth be...?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Fellatio, a very popular practice I must say."  
  
"Oh," Kagome slowly rubbed his back, another realization coming to her suddenly, "That roll!"  
  
"Ah yes, you see the light now," Inuyasha chuckled, "You'll recall the offers I got from the room's occupants for you after you were done."  
  
She did, and she remembered something else as well, "You startled me, when you suddenly pressed against me and kissed along my neck."  
  
"Men are stimulated by visuals," Inuyasha grit his teeth, remembering the way she'd looked with those pouty lips around the long roll. He was getting aroused again, damn it.  
  
Kagome decided to leave the subject and focused on rubbing his back, soothing away the tenseness in his muscles and simultaneously memorizing the dips and curves of his body. She wanted to please him, make this experience as good as it had already been for her. She watched her hands and was surprised by the contrast between her pale skin and his tanned complexion. He was an athlete as he'd told her before, but it was obvious he was no stranger to hard work as well. (- He must remove his shirt sometimes when he's working outside -)  
  
Wondering what else she could do besides rubbing his back, she idly ran her nails across it, smiling when he shivered in response. "Do you like that?"  
  
"A little too much," he admitted, "Don't stop though, draw on me or write things out."  
  
"All right," unsure of what to write, she spelled both their names and was surprisingly glad to see them marked in light red.  
  
"I want to do more, but I don't know what," she whispered.  
  
"There are stil parts of me you haven't oiled yet," Inuyasha felt her slide down and straddle his feet. Her hands were soft and gentle, kneeding his thighs and calves, fingers tickling the back of his knees.  
  
When she reached the top of his thighs, she hesitated a moment, reaching out slowly to the high curve of his buttocks. His rump, as a man had called hers earlier, was round and firm, and sensitive to the touch.  
  
"Should I?" she asked, looking up to his face, feeling him tense beneath her.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm just struggling a little to keep myself under control," he tried to joke, a near-painful yearning running through his body.  
  
She seemed to pick up on it and frowned a litte, "Does it hurt when you're face down? Maybe we should stop?"  
  
"Oh no," Inuyasha motioned for her to sit up and slowly turned beneath her onto his back. He could see her now, and lord she was a sight. Naked and flushed with desire, straddling his knees with hers beside them.  
  
She was biting her mouth nervously, eyes focused on the aching part of him. When her lips unconsciously flickered across her partched lips, he bit back a moan and clutched the sheets beneath him. With his eyes closed, he couldn't stop her next movement and nearly jumped out of his skin when her oily finger tetatively ran down along his need.  
  
"Woman what are you doing?!"  
  
"Does that feel good?" she looked up into his shocked eyes with a smile, "I told you I wanted to please you too, we can't complete the act but..."  
  
He licked his dry lips, feeling his body shaking with need, "But?"  
  
She shrugged, "Will my hand be able to help? Or can only men do it for themselves?"  
  
"Oh christ," Inuyasha fell back against the bed, struggling to maintain some control over himself, "Are you sure you can handle a little mess?"  
  
"If it'll make this good for you, then yes," Kagome waited for an answer, surprised when he suddenly sat up and dragged her over for another drugging kiss.  
  
Feeling her own burning desire coursing through her, she eagerly kissed him back and smiled when they broke apart. Silently, he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a handkerchief from the top drawer. Pressing it into her hand, he whispered some instructions into her ear and gave her another kiss before lying back against the pillows and waiting for her to continue. She did what she'd been told, draping the soft cloth over him and proceeded to follow directions until he lay spent beneath her, gasping for air as she had been.  
  
She was breathing heavily also, understanding what he felt and overjoyed that she'd been able to give him that kind of pleasure also. The massage had left her needy, aching for the thing they couldn't do. It would be a disaster if they did, she knew that. They would have this one night of passion and magic, but they had to be careful, very careful. Neither wanted anything binding from this night, not really.  
  
Feeling him tug her down atop his body, she noticed he'd taken the handkerchief from her and was smiling warmly into her eyes. With a soft kiss he thanked her and his hands stroked her back before rolling onto his side and settling her against the pillows.  
  
His voice was a heated caress in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "My turn to rub you down sweeting, all of you."  
  
She sighed and ran her hands along his upper arms, smiling brightly at him, "So its not over?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, "Oh no, as long as we can remain awake this will not be over. I plan to wear you out my dear, so let's just say you're in for an exhausting night..."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_phew_ - Pulls out a large fan  
  
Is it just me or did it suddenly get hot in here?  
  
Quick Note:  
I'm starting up a mailing list to notify readers about updates, so if you'd like to be put on it check out my profile and you'll find a link to where you can sign up.

Thanks again to everyone for your wonderful reviews and comments. See ya!


	7. There's Always a Price

- There's Always a Price -

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome closed her eyes and fought back tears of frustration. It just wasn't fair that women were the more emotional sex and therefore more likely to fall in love after a night like theirs. To Inuyasha it had been just a night of fun, probably like any other of the nights he'd had with women before her, but to Kagome it was another matter.

Nestled into his warm body, she listened to his even heartbeat, committing it and other small nuances to memory. The softness of his chest beneath her cheek, the familiar scent of him, the leanness of his torso aganist hers, the long arms that held her close, the way her leg curved natrually over his. Content to just stay where she was and even wishing she could stay forever, she went over the past twenty four hours with a smile.

She'd had a marvelous time, despite the uncomfortable start of their journey, they'd quickly taken to one another, due mostly to his outrageous flirting and rakish behavior. He'd also surprised her in the library and the greenhouse, showing a serious, responsible side of him that was rarely seen or spoken of. The party had been an experience in itself, one she'd forever remember, as well as the aftermath.

Inuyasha's reputation as a rake and lady-killer was well earned, as a lover he was everything a girl could hope for in a man. Sweet and gentle, thoughtful, giving, and oh-so-experienced. He knew exactly where to touch, how far to push, when to speed up and when to slow down. He had her wanting him as she'd never thought she could want a man and kept it getting better and better, doing as promised and keeping her going until she could take no more and finally gave in to exhaustion, drifting into a deep, sated sleep even as the morning sun began to shine through the heavy drapes.

It was late in the day, despite the dark curtains blocking out the light, there was no denying the fact that the sun was high in the sky and they would have to face the day soon enough. Not wanting to deal with that yet, she snuggled closer and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, sliding her hand from its resting place on his chest beneath his arm to get a better hold on him.

She was on the verge of falling back asleep when she felt him wake, smiling at the feel of his lips softly brushing along her forehead. Keeping her eyes closed, she accepted his sweet caresses, even as his hand moved to gently rub along her back and his leg tightened around hers, bringing her closer to his warmth.

He must have realized she was awake, because he finally pulled his lips from her face and whispered a groggy hello. "Morning" she whispered back, looking up at his sleepy smile, rewarding him with one of her own.

"Sleep well?"

"Of course," she nodded, giving a small yawn, "Although it seems odd to be waking at such a late hour, it must be past mid-day. You have no clock in your room."

"I can't stand the ticking," Inuyasha shrugged, "Besides, I have plenty of servants to wake me."

"Oh? Well they're a bit late don't you think?" Kagome giggled, snuggling close, "Not that I mind of course."

"Hmm..." Inuyasha smiled again and idly ran his hand through her messy hair, "They wouldn't dare wake me after a night like last. As it is I'm a horrible grouch in the morning, and if I don't get enough sleep its worse. They've learned their lesson, after a night of partying they wait for me to ring for breakfast, no matter how late I might be."

"You can't be that awful," Kagome giggled, "You seem perfectly nice to me."

"Ah, but what man wouldn't be perfectly nice after waking with a beautiful woman naked in his arms?" Inuyasha saw her blush and chuckled, sliding down a bit so he could be eye-level with her and looking deeply into those lovely brown orbs. "How are you feeling? No regrets?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, none, I'm perfectly content, and of course, grateful."

"Grateful? For what? For having one of the best nights of my life? Don't be absurd," he saw the sincerity in her eyes and shook his head at her, leaning forward to place a kiss on her sweet lips. In all the times he'd kissed a woman, never had he enjoyed it so much as he did with her for some reason, it was intoxicating.

Feeling the tenderness in his actions, Kagome kissed back, langorously exploring the contours of his mouth, his tongue, his teeth. She hardly noticed when he rolled over and settled above her, his arms crossed beneath her back kept his weight from crushing her down into the mattress. All that mattered was this moment of perfect bliss, the steady beating of their hearts, their bodies tangled in a gentle embrace, the calm, tranquil, and yet intense connection of their mouths.

When they finally broke apart, after a few more pecks to each other's cheeks and soft, loving caresses, they lay for a few more minutes enjoying the peace until a soft rumbling cut into the moment. A giggle escaped Kagome even as she looked up at a sheepish Inuyasha beside her, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Sorry, seems its time for breakfast."

"That's all right, I agree with your stomach," she sat up beside him, bringing the sheet with her modestly.

"And still you cover yourself," Inuyasha smirked and sat up, kissing her bare shoulder quickly before turning to pull on the bell chord beside his bed.

Hearing her shuffling movements, he was about to ask where she thought she was going when he saw her standing beside the bed in his discarded shirt. It was much too large for her small frame, haging down to her knees with the neck ties down between her breasts. She looked both adorably sweet and sexy, and he wondered briefly why he'd never found any of his mistresses so alluring when they'd donned his clothes. It usually annoyed him.

"Umm, I just need to relieve myself," she explained, toying with the long sleeves, trying to roll them up.

"My bathroom's right behind you, the door on the right," he pointed, watching her nod and hurry over.

Standing and giving a good stretch, he grabbed his robe and slipped it on just as Myouga knocked on the door and entered, glancing about the darkened room. "Finally awake my lord? I shall have your breakfast in but a moment, I meant to ask however..."

"Make it for two," Inuyasha ordered, wondering about the time suddenly, "And how late is it Myouga? Has the boy woken yet?"

"Yes sir, young Shippo has had both his breakfast and luncheon and is currently occupied in the library with a packet of colors and some paper." Myouga was frowning in clear dissaproval, his sour look deepening when Kagome stepped from the bathroom and froze at the door. "It is well past one your grace, if you will exucse me?"

Without waiting for a reply, he closed the door and left the room, after shaking his head slightly at the girl. He's playing with fire, that miss will bring noting but trouble.

Feeling guilty at the man's dissaproving looks, Kagome felt a cold chill run through her and crossed her arms, head hung low in shame. Warm hands rubbed her arms in soft reassurance and she lifted her face to look up at Inuyasha, who simply reminded her, "No regrets."

"No," she whispered, smiling back and moving to be held in his arms again.

They eventually moved back to the bed and settled in, Inuyasha propped up with pillows against the headboard and holding Kagome between his legs on his lap. They chatted idly for a while, stealing a small kiss every now and then, tracing patterns on one another's body. When Myouga returned with the food, Inuyasha had him set it down beside them on the bed, ignoring the man's shaking head and making sure Kagome was too distracted to notice.

They didn't move away to eat, and Inuyasha went furthur in his attentions and ordered her to lay back and relax against him. He ignored the silverware, opting to use his hands and feed her with his own fingers. Not being one to miss out on the fun or be selfish, Kagome returned the favor, feeding him in the same way. It was something he'd done before, and yet again, he found this immenseley more pleasurable than he'd ever thought.

When that was taken care of, feeling warm and full, Kagome noticed a volume on his nightstand and moved to pick it up, surprised to find it was a collection of Shakespeare's Sonnets. The book was old and slightly wrinkled, proving it had been read many times.

"I told you I enjoyed his works," Inuyasha set down his wine glass and took the book from her, opening it randomly and began to read.

"From fairest creatures we desire increase, that thereby beauty's rose might never die..."

Kagome listened to his smooth voice reciting the words, feeling completely relaxed and at home. After finishing the first sonnet, he handed her the book and listened while she read, taking turns and reading a few. Taking a moment to re-fill their glasses, Kagome was kneeling in front of him and taking a sip when he made a comment that made her choke. Struggling to laugh, cough, swallow, and wipe her mouth at the same time, she finally calmed a bit and gave him a playful glare.

"Now I've got wine down my shirt," she pressed the material to the drops and winced at the stickiness.

"Wine eh?" Inuyasha set down the book and reached over to grab her waist, pulling her forward to where he could reach out and lick off the few drops going down her neck. "Now that's tasty."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked and leaned back, "It's the middle of the day!"

"There is never a bad time," he laughed, trailing hot moist kisses along her exposed flesh.

"I'm all sticky though, and I still smell like oil," Kagome seemed to suddenly notice their scent.

Inuyasha placed one last kiss to her pulse and leaned back, an idea coming to mind suddenly, "How about a bath? Come on, you need to get cleaned up."

Grabbing the fruit they'd left, he dragged her over to the bathroom and surprised her by pulling aside a curtain at the far side of the room. There was a set of stairs leading down to a small chamber. After waiting for him to light a few candles, Kagome gasped at the sight before her.

A large mosaic bath sat in the middle of the room, tiled floors and walls around it glistened in light blues and white, with golden taps at one side where the opening for the water to fill it was. Inuyasha beamed, "There's a cistern in the attic set up to keep warm water available at all times while I'm here, the piping brings it down and when I'm done it drains out to an underground deposit not far from the house."

"Wow," Kagome watched him sprinkle some salts into the water before removing his robe, completely unconcerned by his nakedness. "I thought I was the one who needed the bath?"

"Its big enough for the two of us," Inuyasha grinned, removing her shirt and pulling her into the water with him. It was definitely large enough to hold them both, and probably another four people also. The water was chilly, since he hadn't opened the taps, rather used the water that had been left for his bath the previous night.

Seeing her shiver, he sat down on the built in seat and waited to see what she'd do. Not surprisingly, she turned and looked for soaps. Finding some on a nearby tray, she picked them up and brought them to her nose, frowning a bit when she disliked the smell of one.

"Use the blue one," he called out, watching her pick up the one he'd given his last mistress and wincing. "Not that pink, the smell is awful."

Crossing to the tray, he reached over her and grabbed a brand new blue bar, shaped like a small star. He dipped it in the water while slipping his free hand around her waist and kissing her ear, "Allow me love."

Lifting his hand, he smoothly glided the soap over her back and shoulders, his other hand moving to gently rub the soapy skin and scrub it clean. Another familiar experience, bathing another's body, made new and more exciting by her innocent responses. She stood stiffly at first, unsure of how to react, but quickly melted beneath his tender minstrations when he made no move to do anything other than wash her off.

Grabbing a washcloth, he lathered soap into it and once again, scrubbed her body softly, hands itching to do more as he went over her smooth curves, those soft breasts he'd learned fit his palms perfectly, the slight dip in her belly, and the arch in her back. His hands were shaking from the effort of restraining himself, but he forced them to behave and keep with their task.

It came as a surprise when she moved her hands from where they'd hung limply at her sides and up his chest, sliding to cup his face and pull him up for a heated kiss. Unlike the night before she held nothing back, instead assaulting his mouth with her tongue, driving his already weakened control out the window.

Crushing their bodies together he gave as good as he got, his mouth hungrily melding with hers, hands roamnig freely over her slippery skin, kneeding and teasing once again. Kagome's legs wobbled and she figured his must have also when he suddenly moved back and sank down onto the seat, the water now chest high. Straddling his legs, Kagome whimpered when he broke off another kiss and sat back, his large hands gripping her waist.

She'd barely begun to open her eyes when he blew softly onto her skin, sending chills of both cold and desire through her body. "At this rate I don't think we'll be clean any time soon love." He chuckled, hands lifting along her body to gently cup her breasts and lift them from the water that lapped over the swells.

"I did promise to teach you as much as possible last night though," he gently blew on them and shivered in response to her soft trembling. "Should we continue with the next lesson?"

"If you don't finish I'll do something awful to you," Kagome whispered, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Really?" that brought a wicked gleam to his eyes, releasing her and moving her furthur away on his legs. "What could that be?"

With an annoyed pout, Kagome tossed her head back and took a deep steadying breath, meeting his eyes with such a delightfully wicked gleam in hers that sent a shudder of excitement run through him. "Well, two can play at that game you know?"

Trailing her hands down his chest, she pulled them away and flattened one, using it as a paddle to stir the water between them in a circular motion. Although she hadn't touched him at all, the sensation of water swirling around him shocked Inuyasha to his core, wondering where a girl as innocent as Kagome had learned such a delicious trick. When she giggled at his response, he tossed away all ideas of playing and crushed her to him once again, their cries of pleasure soon ringing out throughout the small room.

------------------

"And what do you think of the goings on in your homeland? I heard you've been here for a few months but you must keep up with the times and politics of France still." Miroku easily rode beside the young noble, surprised by the great differences between carefreee Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomaru.

One could hardly believe they were blood relations if not for their family's unmistakable silver hair, which he concluded had definitely come from their father. This level-headed man was nothing like his younger brother, with his heavy accent and even heavier opinions on politics. He came to and focused again on what he was saying.

"Sadly I must admit the country is a hotbed of trouble, the people are angry, the nobility is foolish, I say we are in for terrible times ahead." Sesshomaru's grave tone sent a chill down Miroku's spine. "I am looking for a place to relocate my wife as we speak, it is completely out of the question for me to stay with my younger brother. He has his ideas and I have mine, the two do not go well together."

"No, you don't seem much like your brother," Miroku quickly agreed, "In fact I'd be as bold to say, without offense of course, that you are as opposite as hot and cold."

"I assume I would be the latter?" Sesshomaru sounded amused, although his stoic expression was still set on his face.

"Well, Inuyasha certainly is forever getting into heated messes," Miroku chuckled and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Quite, at least he always _was _getting himself into such messes, he's been warned to keep out of them." Sesshomaru glanced out the window. "I do believe he's all but wearing a chastity belt after the last meeting we had."

Miroku nodded, remembering Inuyasha's outburst about his high-minded, interfering, older brother, "I do wonder what you could have told him to bring him to such measures."

"Its simple, our father left us both a great inheritance, however with a few rules we must abide by. Number one, to have access to our money, besides being of age, we must be wed, a portion of the sum was already set apart for our wives. Half of the money will be under our control at that point." Sesshomaru saw him blink and nodded in agreement.

"Number two, we must beget an heir within the first five years of our marriage to recieve the other half. And the last rule stipulates that for no reason will divorce be tolerated. If we decide to divorce our wives we forfeith the money, lands, etc... and they go with our wives and children for the next generation."

Miroku whistled, shaking his head a little, "That's a lot to ask of a man such as Inuyasha."

"I imagine that's the reason our father set it up," Sesshomaru agreed, "I have no need to worry, my life is quite set. I have a loving wife, a healthy heir and another child on the way. If anyone is in trouble its Inuyasha."

"How so?"

"Did I forget to mention?" Sesshomaru took a minute to think, "Oh yes, I believe I did, you see, it is also specified that we must be wed by the age of twenty five."

"Twenty five?!" Miroku gawked, "But Inuyasha will be twenty five this December!"

"Exactly, which leaves him with a mere four months to find a bride, woo her, and marry," Sesshomau shrugeed. "Not so very unheard of really."

"I'm just wondering who he'll end up with, he certainly hasn't shown interest in any young lady so far," Miroku frowned, going over the last few balls they'd attended. Inuyasha had barely tolerated the young ladies, nevermind falling in love with one.

(- Forget falling in love, he didn't even_ like_ any of them. -)

Feeling the carriage come to a stop, Miroku was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and Sesshomaru stepped out, stretching his legs while Miroku followed suit. They were recieved by Inuyasha's butler Myouga, looking rather nervous and flustered by their unexpected arrival.

"Monsieur, My lord, we were expecting you tomorrow," he quickly led them up the steps to the house and nodded to the housekeeper, who scurried off to prepare them rooms.

"Where is that brother of mine?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised to hear a young boy answer him.

"He's in his room," the young child sat off to the side of the stairs, playing with a wooden top. "He hasn't left it all day."

"And who might you be?" Miroku asked, somehow knowing this would be the work of Kagome.

The boy stood and came over to bow curteously, "My name's Shippo Barton, I was on my way to the orphanage when our carriage was wrecked and the duke and Kagome brought me here."

"I knew it," Miroku smiled down at the child, "Nice to meet you Shippo, I'm Miroku Sinclair, Kagome's cousin, and might you know where my dear girl is?"

"I haven't seen her all day either," Shippo shrugged, "They came back really late from that party and haven't left the room since then. I think one of them might be sick actually, maybe both."

"Sick?" Miroku frowned, a heavy feeling settling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

(- Tell me I didn't hear him say party? -)

Shippo nodded, confused by the butler's signs to shush up and answering easily, "They were making all kinds of noises, moaning and strange cries that no healthy person would make. Maybe she got sick and he was helping her and then he got sick too 'cuz they were both making them."

"The idiot," Sesshomaru moved up the stairs, surprised when Miroku flew past him.

"If the bastard laid one hand on her I swear I'll..."

Shippo watched the men hurry up, turning confused eyes to a very weary Myouga beside him. "Why's Miroku so mad? If she was sick she'd need him to touch her right?"

Myouga sighed, knowing the boy had no idea what he'd just done, "Quite right my boy, now why don't you run along to the kitchen? I'll have Yura give you a tart."

----------------

(- Beautiful -)

Inuyasha looked down at the girl lying atop the pillows in the dying sunlight coming through the opened curtains. They'd eventually left the bath and come back to the room, opening the windows to let the warm sun and air dry their damp bodies. Tossing the pillows from the bed and chairs onto the floor, they lay on them and took a short nap, waking to lie quietly together enjoying the sounds of the countryside.

Despite all they'd done over the last few hours, she was still such a sweet innocent, blushing every now and then at some remark or intimate caress. One night of debauchery was not enough to take away nineteen years of naïveté, and he was extremely thankful for that. Normally it would have bothered him that he hadn't taught her anything of the darker side of sex, but with Kagome he'd been different, he hadn't _wanted_ to teach her that. He'd wanted to teach her, yes, but all the good with none of the bad. She gave off such a sense of childlike optimism, it made him completely understand Miroku's overprotectiveness. Hell, it had taken him by surprise to learn that he felt the same way - Kagome was the type who needed to be protected, someone like her need never learn of the harsher aspects of life.

"Inuyasha?"

Her timid whisper brought him from his musings and back to the girl he'd been thinking of. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about? You looked so serious for a moment, " Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You," he admitted, leaning down to place a soft kiss to her forehead, "I was thinking if Shakespeare had met you in a previous life, I'm nearly certain he would have written you a sonnet."

"Really?" Kagome smiled, the soft sunlight making her eyes sparkle even brighter than before.

"Mm-hmmm..." Inuyasha slipped his arms around her and held her close, his leg slipping between hers whlie they settled in more comfortably. "But since he's not here, I'll have to dedicate to you my favorite."

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st, Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st; So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee_."

"That's my favorite too," Kagome whispered, giving a sleepy yawn and kissing his shoulder, "Its getting a little chilly."

"Hold on," twisting back, he pulled on the blanket and tugged it from the bed, draping it over them before settling down again. "That should hold off the cold for now."

"Nice thinking," Kagome snuggled closer again and sighed, falling into an easy sleep, feeling safe and warm in his embrace.

"Sleep tight love," Inuyasha watched her fall asleep before closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off, the sound of a carriage rumbling outside hardly registerig in his tired mind.

It came as quite a surprise when the doors were suddenly flung open and a furious shout echoed in the room.

_"DAMN IT INUYASHA YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD!"_

Both Kagome and Inuyasha snapped up on the pillows, Kagome clutching the blanket to her shoulders. Inuyasha moved to block her with his body, feeling her shivering behind him, "Miroku?! You were supposed to be gone longer!"

"Why you...!" Miroku was held back by a strong grip on his shoulder, a deep, heavily-accented voice cutting off his exclamation.

"It is quite obvious that neither of us was expected anytime soon, dress yourselves and be in the library in ten minutes," Sesshomaru urged the furious young lord from the room and closed the door behind them.

Cursing himself and his damned unrulyness, Inuyasha took a moment to realize how truly terrified Kagome was until the sound of her sniffling broke through his thoughts again. Turning to the girl behind him, he took one look at the tears in her eyes and felt his heart break, taking her into his arms once again. "Don't do that Kagome, shh... its ok love, everything will be ok... I promise..."

"No," Kagome whispered, shaking her head while clinging to him tightly, "Didn't you see? They both looked so angry! M-Miroku h-he..."

"He was angry at me sweetheart, not at you, I gave him my word that I'd behave and look what I've done, its not your fault." He squeezed her tight and wiped away her tears.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "N-No, h-he looked s-so mad and dissapointed, I did that, I m-made him..."

"Sshhh... you didn't, don't cry Kagome, I can take anything as long as you don't cry..." Inuyasha rocked her slowly and continued to soothe her until she calmed, sending away Myouga when he was ordered to fetch them.

Once she was significantly recovered, he carried her to the bed and quickly dressed, going over to her room and finding her a simple gown she could wear. After cleaning up a bit, he brushed a few stray tears from her eyes and sighed, holding her close for comfort.

(- I knew this was a possibility, I knew it and I took the chance. Now I'm going to have to face up to things, I messed up for the both of us. -)

Looking down yet again at the figure hiccuping in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and smiled wryly.

"What do you think they'll do?" she asked quietly

"I know exactly what Sesshomaru's thinking," Inuyasha lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "Tell me again what you were doing in London?"

Kagome frowned a little, giving a small shrug, "Enjoying the season? Having fun with Sango? I don't know, why?"

"What does every young lady hope to find there?"

"A husband," she replied easily enough, "The richer the better."

"Exactly my dear, and won't the _ton_ be in shock once they hear the news? England's most eligible bachelor taken at last." Inuyasha watched her eyes widen and stepped back, allowing her time to think on that.

When the door was knocked on again, he touched her chin and met her eyes again, "What do you say love?"

"You can't marry me! I-I'm just a nobody! A country girl, a..." Kagome's words were cut off by that accented voice again.

"He certainly _can_ marry you, and marry you he will," Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, tall, proud, and quite set on the idea.

Miroku stood beside him and nodded, "Unless he wishes to find himself a new second and meet me in the morning."

"Second? Miroku you can't mean a duel?" she stopped at the reply given by the man in question.

"Of course I will marry her, I may be a rake but I am not without some honor," Inuyasha stared back calmly. "I accept the fault in this matter and will set things aright, beginning by giving Kagome the place she deserves and taking her as my wife."

Miroku nodded, turning his eyes down to his cousin, struggling to remain unaffected by her scared and doubtful expression. "I will send notice to your mother, she will want to be here."

"Wait! Don't I get any say in this?" Kagome settled her hands on her hips and glared at the three men around her. "What if I don't _want_ to marry him?"

"You should have thought about that before you let him take you to bed!" Miroku snapped angrily, biting his cheek when she visibly flinched.

He'd never yelled at her so harshly before, but then again, she'd never gotten int such a terrible mess. "Its too late now moppet, what's done's done, you'll both have to face up to it and take responsibility for your actions."

"But we didn't..." Kagome stopped when Inuyasha's hand slipped around her waist, "I mean, Inuyasha..."

"What about him? He knew well enough what might come of this," Sesshomaru reminded her. "As did you young lady. Neither of you is unaware of the wrongs you've done. It even makes a man wonder how well you knew of the consequences your actions might have. Were you by any chance hoping for...?"

"You finish that sentence and I'll call _you _out Sesshomaru, no matter how much I may like Rin, I wouldn't hesitate to leave her a widow if necessary," Inuyasha cut him off quickly before he could finish insulting Kagome.

"Now I'd like a moment alone if you two don't mind, there are some things we need to discuss," Inuyasha gestured towards the door.

"Haven't you been alone enough?" Sesshomaru argued, already heading out of the room.

Inuyasha ignored the comment and moved from her side to usher them out, closing the door firmly after they'd stepped past it. Going back to the headboard of his bed, he reached over and slid aside a panel of wood, opening a small compartment storing a few precious items he seldom carried with him. Finding what he wanted, he closed it again and turned to Kagome at the foot of the bed, quietly reaching over to take her by the waist and pull her back and up against him again.

Hearing her sniffle, he took a moment to hold her tight and kiss away her tears, smiling and lightening the mood with an easy chuckle, "And here I always believed my fiancee would cry of happiness when I got engaged, I never would have believed it if I had been told she'd cry in grief."

Kagome giggled and hiccuped, giving him a watery smile, "I'm not so very grieved for myself, but you didn't want to marry any time soon and I didn't mean for this to happen. Honestly Inuyasha, I never..."

"Of course you didn't," Inuyasha sighed and inwardly cursed his damned brother. "You're right, marriage is not something I looked forward to, but I must be honest and tell you I knew this day would come soon."

"Really?" Relaxing a little, Kagome rested against him with a small frown, "Why?"

Inuyasha explained about his father's inheritance, finishing off his story with a kiss to her neck, "So you see, I would have been looking for a bride in the next few months anyways."

"Oh that just makes it all so romantic," she muttered, pouting in annoyance, "I see now why you are so very willing to accept responsibility and wed me."

"Now now love," he grinned down at her and shook his head, "Do you really believe I'm the type who would marry just for my father's money? Money be damned, I have plenty to deal with already."

Kagome realized he was speaking the truth and blinked in confusion, "Then why...?"

"I like you," Inuyasha interrupted, playing with her hand in his, "You're intelligent, fun, caring, spirited, beautiful, shall I continue?"

Kagome was blushing and shook her head, remaining quiet when he tilted her chin up and met her eyes with his, "We're good together Kagome, we're friends and we get along well enough. I know a marriage that is not based on love might not be what you hoped for, but I can offer you a good life. Gowns and balls and..."

"I won't marry you for your money," she quickly informed him.

"I know, but you will still have all those things as my wife," he pointed out, pressing another gentle kiss to her lips.

"Can't you see we have something here? I know couples who would give anything to have this," he continued quietly. "How many marriages are formed because of wealth or power? And of those how many can bear to be in each other's presence?"

When she shrugged, he continued, "We have a steady foundation, perhaps in time we'll even come to feel more strongly for one another. Friendship can evolve into love, I truly believe we can make this work."

"Yes... and there's really no choice, is there?" Kagome whispered, nestling her head into the crook of his neck, "Miroku and Sesshomaru won't be satisfied unless we marry."

Inuyasha nodded, reaching beside him and picking up the item he'd retrieved earlier, lifting them both up to sit facing each other. He took hold of her left hand and slipped a small band onto it, leaving it at the tip of her middle finger.

"So, Miss Kagome Higurashi, will you have me, Inuyasha Drake, Devilish Duke of Wyvern, as your husband?"

With a short nod she gave him a warm smile and agreed, slipping the ring the rest of the way to settle into place. They sat there quietly for a moment, looking down at the bold ruby on her hand and wondering about what they had just agreed to.

"I trust you'll be careful with that, its the only item I have that ties both my parents together." Inuyasha idly traced along the edge of the stone. "It was in my father's family for generations and should have gone to his wife, but he said he never could give it to her."

"But he gave it to your mother?"

Inuyasha nodded, "He said it felt right, giving his family's most valuable heirloom to his real love."

Kagome blinked, feeling a sense of uneasiness at the implications of that. "Should I be wearing it?"

"Yes, at least until the wedding, I know it seems a bit gaudy so I'll understand if you want it put away afterwords," Inuyasha linked their fingers together. "I believe it was made by King Henry III's jeweler, the famed William of Gloucester back in 1253."

"Oh wow," Kagome inspected the ruby carefully, the rich color easily proving its worth.

"I wore it around my neck once to a masque, dressed as a Devil, hence my name of Devilish Duke." Inuyasha chuckled at the memory.

"I was thinking about that," Kagome lay back in his arms again. "Do you think the title will be taken away?"

He shrugged, yawning sleepily, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was simply given to you as well. What would you say, would you accept the title, my Devilish Dutchess?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait, like I mentioned in my other fic update, my laptop's dead. I'll try to update the next chapter soon.

Thanks for all the reviews you guys!


	8. One Last Wish

- One Last Wish - 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All five? You can't possibly mean that!" Kagome gaped, wide eyes focused on the man beside her on the ground.

Inuyasha nodded, seemingly unaware of her shock at the prospect of buying all five of the gowns they'd been shown. Not only had he ordered those five evening gowns, he'd already ordered seven day dresses, of which three would be ready by the end of the day, one by the time her fittings were over, and not to mention the three riding habits, countless hats and pairs of shoes and slippers. The man was so nonchalant about the amount of money he was spending, she could only imagine how much he actually had.

(- He certainly meant it when he said he had enough money without his father's inheritance -) Kagome gulped when the owner, Madame DeLoncre, asked about her undergarments and lingerie.

"Let's see what you have," Inuyasha easily ordered, laughing when he looked up to his blushing fiancee.

"I think not Madame!" Kagome stepped off the tableau she'd been asked to stand on for fittings and shook her head. "I shall return tomorrow afternoon to buy my undergarments without the presence of his grace."

"Are you certain? Its no trouble getting them now, there's plenty of time before we have to be at Miroku's house." Inuyasha watched her cross her arms and nod with a grin.

"I'm sure they'll still be here tomorrow," Kagome made her way over to the changing room and sighed once the dress was removed. It was beautfiul yes, but the corset hardly allowed her to breathe. (- And to think this is just the beginning of my corset days! -)

Having lived all her life in the country, she'd been free from the dreaded contraptions until now. Looking down at the ring on her finger, she heard Inuyasha joking with the woman about his shy bride and smiled. (- I wouldn't say I'm SO shy, I did go with him to that party after all. -)

When one of the young seamstresses came over with a simpler, yet still elegant day dress, Kagome gave a mental sigh but thanked her and allowed her to assist her in getting dressed. Once she was ready, with matching slippers and a hat, she stepped from the room and stopped to touch a fine silk left on a chair.

"That would be magnificent for a nightgown," a husky male voice whispered into her ear. Feeling his breath tickle her and send a shiver down her spine, Kagome turned with a saucy grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I'll have it made into a chemise or a shift," Kagome turned and picked up a royal blue material, "What do you think?"

Inuyasha reached over her and picked up a different one, draping it over her shoulders, "I think I prefer you in red."

"The color of your ring," Kagome raised her hand and showed him.

"The color of a devil," Inuyasha grinned and took her wrist, turning it in his to kiss her palm instead of the back like most men would do.

Kagome sucked in a breath as his tongue lightly touched her skin before he lowered her hand and smiled at the shop owner coughing discreetly behind them. "I believe she's had enough for the day Madame, she'll be back tomorrow for her undergarments as promised."

"Very well your grace," showing them to the door, the woman smiled at the couple and wished them a good day.

"Where to now?" Kagome allowed Inuyasha to help her onto his brougham and smiled at a lady she'd met at one of the balls while she rode by.

"How about we stop somewhere for lunch?" Inuyasha took his seat beside her and guided the horses through the nearly empty London streets.

With the season over, there was no real worry that they might be seen without an escort in the city, they'd be married soon enough anyways. After a long day of shopping, Kagome was eager to go home and told him she'd rather go back to Miroku's for lunch. "Besides the fact that he has the most wonderful chef, and he's ever so fond of spoiling me, I think he made his famous blueberry tarts today."

"Back to Miroku's it is then," Guiding their horses easily, Inuyasha grinned and pointed out some of his favorite places, restaurants, stores, and houses of friends along the way.

Arriving at her cousin's home finally, Inuyasha helped her down and led her inside, nodding when she excused herself and headed upstairs to check on Shippo.

"You're lucky Sesshomaru was with me last week or you would have been in a lot of pain right now," Miroku joked from the door to his study.

"I doubt things would have gotten so bad," Inuyasha smirked and joined him as he walked back to his desk, "You would have calmed soon enough and I would have offered marriage anyways."

"Oh really? So you honestly decided to marry the girl before we walked in on you?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at that, "I doubt it."

"I knew what I was risking when I decided to spend the evening with her and I knew it would be worth it," Inuyasha took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the desk and crossed his arms comfortably.

Miroku nodded, "And out of curiosity, was it worth it? Kagome swears that you didn't take her virginity."

Inuyasha frowned in annoyance, "Not that its any interest of yours Miroku, but no, I didn't. I won't say any more than that and I'd thank you to keep your nose out of our business from now on."

"Our business? You certainly have come to terms with this marriage haven't you?" Miroku smirked.

"Of course I have, we both know I never wanted to marry again but this time I'm actually looking forward to it," Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome is nothing like Patrice, she's sweet and guiless, completely unlike the calculating wretch my last wife was."

"She's very naive and trusting," Miroku agreed, "She's gotten into a lot of trouble in her own ways because of that. She's got a sense of curiosity that often leads her into all sorts of silly messes but I'm sure that'll stop as soon as she's a happily married lady with a husband to listen to."

Inuyasha nodded, surprised when his friend became serious once again, "You will take good care of her, will you not Inu? I've told you before that this girl is like the sister I never had. She's dearer to me than anyone in the world, even than..."

"Of course I'll take good care of her Miroku, you make it seem as if you didn't know me," Inuyasha snapped, annoyed at his friend's doubts about him. "I know how much she means to you and I can see why you feel the need to ask, but if you really feel you have to then you obviously don't know or trust me at all."

"On the contrary, I trust you like I trust her, but I had to make sure," Miroku defended himself, "I've been taking care of that girl since before she was even born. Our mothers were identical twins and we grew up together. She's the one I went home to during our summers away from school, and she's the one who helped keep me it together when my mother died, just as I helped her when her father died as well."

Miroku stood and moved to look out the window to the small garden outside the house, "As for you, you've been my best friend since our first fight outside school when those kids were picking on you for your silver hair. We've been through a lot together over the years at the academy and later on at Eaton, so I must admit there's no one I'd rather see with the moppet, but like I said, I know you. You have the very devil of a temper, you're quick to judge and quick to lash out at anyone who might get too close or go against your wishes."

"And I know Kagome, she's been all smiles and sunshine lately but she's got a temper of her own. She's been raised differently than most of the young ladies we know, she's not the type to hold things back and keep quiet when she has a different opinion than you, but her bravado is only skin deep. She's also very insecure at times about certain topics and easily hurt. She's never lived in a society like London's, she's hardly used to people disliking her and snubbing her. She's from a small town where everyone knows everyone and gets along just fine."

"Geez that makes me sound so very dull," Kagome interrupted with a giggle. "Really Miroku, what's the point of telling him that? We'll get to know each other soon enough. And quit telling him things or he just might think twice about this marriage and break it off."

Rising from his seat, Inuyasha grinned and watched her skip over to his side with an equally cheerful smile. Raising onto her tiptoes, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving over to her cousin. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she shook her head at him and gave him a tight hug.

"Arigato Miroku-kun, aishiteru."

"Hai," When a knock came to the door, Miroku gave her a quick peck on the cheek before acknowledging the interruption. "Yes?"

It was a footman come to say that a messenger had just arrived to see him. Releasing Kagome, he gave Inuyasha a slight nod and exited the study to join his butler at the door. Kagome moved to Inuyasha's side again and saw him frowning a bit in confusion.

"We made up a language when we were little," she explained, "I could teach you if you'd like."

"What did you say to him?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, unnerved by the jealousy that had run through him at the sight of her in Miroku's arms. (- They're cousins for heaven's sake! -)

"I said thank you," Kagome thought of her mother and sighed, "I just know mother's going to have a fit for not writing about you before this."

"Should we tell her how we got engaged?" Inuyasha smirked, watching her shake her head.

Lowering his head a bit, he offered in a soft whisper, "I'll keep mum if you tell me what else you told Miroku. You said something after you said thank you, unless your sentences were out of place in your language."

Kagome leaned in closer, stepping onto her tip toes and sliding her arms up to his neck, "I said, aishiteru."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, lips brushing against hers briefly.

"I'll tell you that one later," raising her head for a better kiss, Kagome completely forgot all about her mother and cousin when his mouth closed over hers.

It took a loud cough to finally break through the dizzying spell they'd fallen into, making them pull apart and a light blush to stain both their cheeks before they turned to a surprisingly grim Miroku standing at the doorway.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha released Kagome and frowned when he came over and handed him a note.

Taking his cousin by the hand, Miroku looked down into her worried eyes and inwardly winced, "I'm afraid its not good news moppet."

Kagome instantly stiffened and clutched at his hand, "I-Is he..?"

"Not yet but he will be soon," Miroku watched tears well in her eyes and felt his throat constrict, "Your mother asks that we join her as soon as possible."

"I'll be ready to leave within the hour," Kagome assured him, turning to Inuyasha beside them. "Will you come?"

"Of course," he nodded, handing her the note from her mother, "But the question is what to do about Shippo."

"He'll have to come with us," Kagome shrugged, "Don't worry, I'll take care that he won't be bothersome, he's really very sweet and well educated you know. And he's got such a sweet smile, he's absolutely adorable!"

Seeing the sparkle in her eyes brought on by the boy made Inuyasha wonder just what they were going to do with him once they were wed. Would her mother really take in a child that was of no relation to her? Especially one so young, Shippo had confided to her that he had just barely turned five a few weeks earlier.

Kagome excused herself and hurried to gather her things, explaining to Shippo while she packed that they had to leave as soon as possible. The boy understood that the situation was quite seroius and was on his best behavior during the entire two day trip.

Stopping for the night at a small inn, Kagome had him dine with them during dinner and, despite Miroku and Inuyasha trying to pursuade her to leave Shippo in their care, had him sleep in her room with her.

"Are you very close to your grandfather?" Shippo asked once they lay in bed.

He lay in her arms, taking comfort in her soft embrace, thinking of the nights he'd spent with his parents back home and how his mother's arms had felt around him. Kagome was much younger than his mother, but she was so very good to him. He dearly hoped she and Inuyasha would keep him with them, although he knew that was unlikely. He'd been lucky enough that they hadn't sent him back to the orphanage yet. He had to behave very well and make sure not to displease them or they would send him away and he just knew it would hurt like the loss of his parents did.

"He was always very kind to me," Kagome tucked a bang from his eyes, bringing Shippo back from his thoughts. "He spoiled me endlessly to be honest, being his baby girl and all."

Shippo frowned, "I thought you had a brother?"

"Souta's not quite well," Kagome explained, saddening a bit at her mother's luck with the men in her life. "His birth was very difficult and I'm afraid he has a bad right foot because of it. Apparently he mid-wife who cared for my mother during the birth was careless and didn't set his leg correctly when she should have. He's never traveled without my mother and often it was just my father and I going to visit my grandfather."

"Where is your father?"

Kagome bit her lip, speaking in a small voice, "He died, years ago, when I was ten."

"I'm sorry," Shippo leaned his head closer and turned to give her a hug.

"Me too," Kissing his forehead, Kagome decided that was enough for one night and blew out the candle on the nightstand, smiling when the boy in her arms snuggled closer out of fear of the dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!"

A boy about twelve years old, with black hair and eyes a startling blue, smiled brightly, relief evident in his features. Stepping forward to hug his older sister, he limped a bit, an action that did not go unnoticed by either Shippo nor Inuyasha.

Miroku was greeted with equal enthusiasm, but the boy stood back and looked up at Inuyasha for a moment before speaking in a more serious tone to the stranger he'd already heard of through his mother. "I take it you're the man who wants to wed my sister?"

Inuyasha nodded, extending his hand curteously to shake with the boy's, "I am Inuyasha Drake, sixth Duke of Wyvern."

"Where did you meet her?" Souta continued, apparently set on learning as much as possible about this stranger before giving his approval.

"Miroku introduced us," Inuyasha watched Shippo move past him and slip his hand into Kagome's, he looked infinitely small and frightened, which somehow bothered Inu for some reason.

Souta decided against asking for worthless little details and cut straight to the point as was his custom.

"Why do you want to marry her? She's not an heiress, she won't bring you money or power, you have both already. Are you toying with her?"

"Never," Inuyasha firmly stated, nonplussed by the boy's interrogation, "I want to marry her because she's grown on me you could say."

Looking up to her standing behind the boy, he smiled and looked down again, "You see I've never met a girl like Kagome before, she's funny, out-going, smart and rather pretty as well. Now I need a wife, I like your sister, she likes me, and we both agree we should be good together."

"Enough Souta," A lady's voice ordered from the top of the small staircase.

Looking up to the lady standing there, Inuyasha noted her slim figure, dressed in a slightly shabby looking black gown, her sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. Despite her being a bit sweaty, no doubt from watching over her sick father-in-law, the woman was quite lovely and he could vaguely see traces of her in Kagome.

They had the same lips he realized when she smiled, the same pouty pink lips, which they both bit when worried or nervous he realized soon after in the older gentleman's room. Souta and Shippo had been sent off to dine in the kitchen while Kagome and Miroku went to see how her grandfather was doing.

Deciding it would be a good time to get some rest, Kagome's mother, Aline, had Inuyasha escort her to the sitting room downstairs. "So you are the young man interested in my daughter are you?"

With a tired smile, she sat on a chaise beside the lit fireplace and patted the seat beside her, "Come and let me see you in the firelight, I'm afraid my vision is not quite up to par after being in that darkened room for so long."

"Of course," Taking the offered seat, Inuyasha allowed her to look her fill, smiling in relief when she patted his cheek and gave him a tender smile. "You poor dear, I do believe my Kagome will be good for you."

That made him start in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Aline waved casually, "I've heard of you, Inuyasha Drake, also known as the Devilish Duke and a regular rakehell. Your father was the Compte D'Angers and your mother met him in Italy."

"If my lineage bothers you..." Inuyasha stopped when she placed a hand on his lips and shook her head.

"I couldn't blame your mother, Tai was remarkably handsome," Aline sighed, "Indeed, we were all quite smitten, but he only had eyes for her. You're the very image of him you know."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You knew my parents?"

Aline smiled brightly, "Oh yes, your mother was a wonderful girl, we grew up together at St. Isobelle's Girl's academy. As a matter of fact, I was with her during that fated trip to Italy and I was there when she met your father. I even helped her sneak out to see him."

"You did?" Inuyasha gaped. "You helped with their fling?"

"Oh I could see this wasn't just a fling, your mother had it bad as did your father," Aline looked away towards the window and the darkening sky outside, "It was just so romantic and unfair that they had to meet after he'd been wed, but their love was too strong for that to stop them."

Looking to him again, she noticed the pain in his eyes and felt a bolt of tenderness sweep through her, slipping her arm around his shoulder. "I was also with your mother when she found out she was pregnant with you and I'll never forget the joyous expression on her face. She was so excited and she left immediately for France to see your father. We kept in touch for a time, but after I was wed we sort of drifted apart."

"I remember now, she mentioned her dear friend Aline," Inuyasha smiled, "This certainly is a small world, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, and now you're going to marry my daughter," Aline removed her arm from around him and grew serious again. "Kagome is rather naive about the world, but I'm sure Miroku must have told you all about her protected up-bringing. So tell me, how did you end up engaged? And I want the truth now."

"We met at a ball and fell in love," Inuyasha calmly replied.

To his surprise, Aline frowned and crossed her arms, leaning back against the rest with a raised eyebrow, "Miroku's message was brief and to the point. You ruined my daughter and had to get engaged. Now just what did she do to get herself into such a bind?"

"She didn't do anything," Inuyasha inwardly cursed her cousin.

"Well then I must assume you seduced her?" Aline giggled at his shocked expression.

Hesitating a moment but realizing she wouldn't let things go until she got the truth, Inuyasha knew when he was beaten and admitted defeat. "Miroku needed to go help a friend, I don't know who or with what. So he asked me to accept her as my guest while he was away and I did. We went to my house Muirwood manor on saturday morning but I had been invited previously to a party for that evening and still wished to attend."

"So I take it she went with you to this party?" Aline frowned, "Dear me, it wasn't a gentleman's gathering was it?"

Inuyasha blushed, "I'm afraid it was, we came home rather late and Miroku and my brother Sesshomaru found us in a compromising state the next day."

"Did you ravish her?" Aline immediately asked.

"_No_!" Inuyasha quickly shook his head, "I swear to you on my mother's grave, something I would _never_ swear on lightly, that Kagome is as whole as she was when we first met. I won't say untouched, I admit, we have touched, but we didn't..."

"Oh dear," Aline, for all her bravado, slumped in her seat in shock. "My Kagome in an orgy."

"She didn't participate there either!" Inuyasha rushed to assure her.

Aline nodded, standing slowly and stretching, "But that certainly explains things, and I can just see her tricking or making you take her to that party. Kagome's curiosity is just the devil of a burden sometimes. Well, I'll call for Patrick, he said he'd come as soon as possible."

"Whatever for?" Inuyasha followed her out into the entryway to the house, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nevermind that dear, why don't you go to Kagome? Her grandfather was very close to her and she'll need some comforting," Aline waved him off and turned to find the butler.

Making his way upstairs, Inuyasha saw it was a small house, with only four bedrooms on the second floor and was relieved to see Miroku coming out of one of them. Silently motioning him in, Miroku closed the door after Inuyasha had entered, leaving him with Kagome and her dying grandfather.

In the dim room, Inuyasha made out the figure of his fiancee, sitting beside the bed, head bent and hands clasping another in prayer. Moving to stand behind her, he looked over the gentleman on the bed. He looked very frail, thin with high, marked cheekbones and long black lashes. Kagome finished her prayers and lowered her grandfather's hand, leaning back against Inuyasha as he set his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them.

They remained silent beside the old man when his eyes suddenly opened. Blinking sleepily, he smiled at his granddaughter and spoke, "You came."

"Of course I did, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Kagome smiled and leaned forward to kiss her grandfather on the cheek.

"Who's he?" The old man asked, surprising Inuyasha with his directness.

Kagome's smile didn't falter as she turned and looked up to him, "I'm glad you asked grandpa, meeet Inuyasha Drake, sixth Duke of Wyvern and my fiancee."

"Its a pleasure to meet you," Inuyasha spoke softly.

The old man slowly nodded and closed his eyes, "Call for Patrick, he can kill two birds with one stone."

"He's already here," Aline entered the room, followed by a young priest, Miroku and the boys. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready?" Kagome gulped, blinking up at her mother's smile.

The priest nodded, "Of course, you were called here for the matrimony to take place as soon as possible. I had a boy keep a look out for your carriage and inform me of your arrival. I came as soon as I could."

"But we can't be married so soon, we jut got engaged!" Kagome stood from her seat and looked to Inuyasha, who looked equally shocked.

"You must," her grandfather ordered softly, his voice weaker than it had been, "Grant me this last wish and marry now Kagome, it broke my heart to lose my son years ago and I wish to leave you cared for."

"But I'm not helpless..." Kagome argued.

"Of course," Inuyasha cut her off and gave her waist a slight squeeze, "You may begin whenever you'd like father, the sooner the better of course."

Nodding quietly, the priest glanced about the room and focused on the gentleman on the bed for a second before he began. Souta and Shippo remained silent during the ceremony, as did everyone else. Kagome kept her eyes focused on her grandfather before her, seeing him smile weakly at her. Taking hold of his hand, Kagome felt Inuyasha slip his into her free one and gently graze her knuckles with his thumb while the priests' soft voice filled the room.

The ceremony itself was rather short, and to Kagome's dazed surprise, moments later they were married. Lord how can this be possible? We were just engaged five days ago and now we're married?!

"Thank you my boy, I trust you will take care of her," Kagome snapped from her thoughts at the raspy whisper coming from her grandfather. He was so weak, his voice such a stark contrast to that which she'd known for years.

"You have my word," Inuyasha agreed, taking her grandfathers hand from hers and giving it a small shake.

"Souta will be all right, he's got guts that boy does, but Kagome has always worried me." The old man sighed and smiled at the girl, "You take care brat and don't get into any more messes, understand? Now give me a hug little one."

"Of course grandpa," Kagome sat beside him on the bed and carefully lay her head down on his chest, closing her eyes sadly when his weak hand managed to lift to the back of her head and pat her hair.

"Just remember what I always told you 'Gome..." Closing his tired eyes, her grandfather fell into a deep sleep.

Exiting the room, they left the priest with him and silently made their way downstairs. They remained silent for a long time, Kagome leaning against Inuyasha, Shippo and Souta sitting across from them and Miroku and Aline each in a separate chair in front of the fireplace. Aline finally broke the silence, "I knew he was slipping away, he insisted you had to stay in London until the very last moment though, he didn't want you to see him in pain."

"He said you'd come with a young man and that your wedding would be the last memory he'd have," Souta frowned, "How do you think he knew?"

"Grandpa always did know things before the rest of us," Kagome whispered, "He said I could do it too if I paid enough attention to things."

"That's odd," Souta whispered, eyes lifting to the doorway when the priest entered.

His expression was somber and they instantly knew what he had to say. Rising from her seat, Aline thanked him quietly for being there and led him out to speak of funeral preparations and the like without the others overhearing.

Souta's shoulders slumped, a deep feeling of sadness filling him. In all honestly he'd hardly known his grandfather, both being too ill to travel most of the time, so he could not claim a great loss. The only regret he had was that he hadn't been able to have a deeper relationship with him. It seemed to be his curse, to never know either his father or his grandfather. Kagome had visited him even after their father's death thanks to Miroku and his mother offering to escort the girl on the trip.

A sniffle broke the silence in the room, followed by a small sob, and the men were brought from their thoughts to focus on the girl curling up on the sofa beside Inuyasha. Kagome struggled to hold in her tears, an intense wave of guilt flooding through her even as she was pulled into her husband's arms and cradled there.

Inuyasha whispered soft words of comfort to the girl he'd known barely a week and had just married moments before. She was his wife now and she was in a great deal of pain, her soft form shaking with the sobs wracking her body. Looking up to Miroku silently, he saw the man nod and gently guide the worried boys from the room. Shippo turned at the doorway with huge, saddened eyes and calmed a bit when Inuyasha met his gaze and gave him a re-assuring look.

Once the doors were closed, Inuyasha leaned back against the corner of the sofa and just held Kagome close, allowing her to cry out all her sorrow. "It's all right love, go ahead and weep if it'll help ease your pain."

"I should have been with him," Kagome whispered brokenly, "He was my grandfather and I should have been here with him instead of in London at balls and parties."

"Your mother explained Kagome, he didn't want you to see him suffer," Inuyasha rubbed a soothing hand down her back, "You said yourself that he knew things before anyone else did. He wanted you to be happy the last time he saw you, just like he wanted you to be happy once he was gone."

"How can I be happy now?" Kagome hiccuped and rested her head on his chest.

Seeing an opportunity to cheer her a bit, Inuyasha feigned to be hurt at her words, "Oh, so our wedding brought you no joy? You are not glad to finally be my Devilish Dutchess? Shall I take the words back and have the priest annul them?"

Kagome shook her head and giggled a little, "You know very well that's not what I meant, I still haven't quite processed that idea yet... I'm married..."

The awed surprise in her voice brought a chuckle to his lips, although he was equally stunned by how quickly their plans had been changed. "I'm afraid so love."

A small smile came to her lips and she raised her head to look at him, a hint of regret in her eyes, "We'll have to postpone that wedding trip of ours."

Miroku startled them from their plans as he and Aline knocked and entered the room, "Are you all right moppet?"

"As well as could be expected I suppose," Kagome shrugged, sitting up from her reclined position over Inuyasha with a slight blush, wiping the tears left on her lashes.

"We were just planning on postponing the honeymoon," Inuyasha explained, sitting up as well.

"Nonsense!" Aline frowned, "Whatever will you stay for? You're married now and I know my father-in-law well enough to know he wouldn't want you to stay and mourn him just because society deems it the right thing to do. I want you gone on your trip the day after tomorrow."

Kagome frowned, "But the funeral?"

"Will be tomorrow," Aline smiled, "Trust me dear, your grandfather would be happier this way."

"But it seems so cold," Kagome argued, looking up to Inuyasha for his opinion.

"It's up to you love, whatever you choose will be fine with me," he smiled and saw the uncertainty in her features. "The decision is yours."

Ignoring her cousin and mother in the room, Kagome gave him a light peck on the lips and smiled, whispering softly, "Thank you."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she thought back to the good times she'd had with her grandfather and her smile widened a bit more. (- You would want me to go, wouldn't you grandpa? -) Decision made, she surprised them by standing suddenly and offering to help with the preparations for the next day.

"The whole town will probably come and I don't want to leave you with any trouble afterwards Mama." Leading her mother out of the room, Kagome glanced back to see her husband and cousin smiling brightly at her choice.

(- Yes, grandpa would want me to go, I just know he would. -)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

For the last time -** I** did not erase this fic! erased it because its content was deemed too _'adult' _for a simple _'R'_ rating.

Gomen to those of you who actually read my previous notes where I explained this- _some people I_ _swear..._ it just gets annoying when someone actually **E-mails** to complain about something **I** had no control over and was probably even _MORE_ upset by than they could be. After all, the story only had around 650 reviews- who _wouldn't_ want to lose all those right?

Ah, sorry, needed to get that out of my system.

As for all of you who've stuck with the story - thank you! I love you guys!

K.C.


	9. Wedding Night Bliss?

- Wedding Night Bliss? - 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------

"Kagome, come on love, wake up."

The arm around her waist gently shook her from her sleep. Blinking in the darkness of the carriage, Kagome yawned and wiped her eyes before recognizing the voice and realizing where they were. Smiling at her husband of five days, she saw it was dark out and that the coach had stopped.

"We're finally here," Inuyasha gently released her waist and took her hand, stepping from the carriage, he helped her down and smiled at her surprised gasp.

His home usually had that affect on people, but the awe in her features brought a laugh from him that he would have held back with most visitors. Looking over the structure, he had to admit it did make for a nice view. Being a small country estate, Waverly had been his home with his mother after the death of his father and Sesshomaru's kicking them out of the house in tours.

"Its lovely!"

Kagome beamed and then stepped back when his dog came out to greet them. Standing tall and elegant as ever, the white pure breed Ibizan Hound came slowly and stopped in front of Kagome. After a moment of silent scrutiny, she sat back and raised a paw, looking up to Inuyasha when he laughed. "Kirara you brat! So you approve of my wife do you?"

Looking down at Kagome's confused expression, Inuyasha nudged her arm, "Take her hand your grace, she doesn't permit just anyone to touch her so consider yourself honored."

"Oh my," Kagome giggled but quickly donned a serious expression, "My lady, a pleasure."

Taking the dog's paw, she nodded once with a polite smile and watched the dog lower it and turn away, leading them into the house. Giggling again, she stopped when Kirara glanced back over her shoulder.

"She's very protective of me, only a select few can say they've been approved by her majesty," Inuyasha grinned and stopped at the doorway where his butler greeted them.

"I say 'tis an honor to have you and your lady home your grace." Bowing to his new mistress, the man straightened as Inuyasha introduced them.

"Kagome this is Delaney, he's been in my service since we moved here," Inuyasha grinned, "And don't be fooled by the welcome he just gave us, the man has the most appaling manners at times. He often has the gall to drink my best french wine and indulge himself by playing the sinful game of hazard."

Kagome gasped in feigned surprise, "No!"

Delaney sputtered, shook his head to regain his composure and shot Inuyasha a glare, "Its very bad of his grace to say such things to you, I assure you my lady, they are quite untrue."

To his surprise, Kagome sighed, "Well that's a shame, I do so enjoy a round of hazard every now and then, only if accompanied with a good wine of course."

Inuyasha laughed and watched Delaney's eyes widen in surprise, "Now you see why I married the wench? Had to save her from gambling debts you know."

"You did not!" Kagome smacked his arm, freezing at a feminine guffaw and a giggle that followed.

Looking past the waiter to the staircase inside, she blushed bright red at the sight of the maids there. Smiling with a small shrug, she stepped inside and was relieved to see that his staff seemed as close as her own back in Birkstead, more like a family than a staff really.

An older, thin woman in her late forties stepped up and introduced herself, "Your grace we're delighted to meet you so soon, I am Mrs. Harrow, the housekeeper. If there is anything you might need please let me know."

"Thank you, Inuyasha mentioned that you... are French?" Kagome asked, fascinated by the woman's rough, yet lilting voice.

"Oui, mon famille est de Carcassone," Emmanuelle nodded. "I married an English gentleman and moved to be near his family."

"Show off"

The muttered words did not go unnoticed, Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing as the housekeeper turned and glared at another lady who seemed completely non-plussed by her expression. "The rest of the staff includes Janette, our cook, and the maids, Sarah, Genny, and Brit. We have two footmen, but they're brothers and unfortunately, they have been given the day off for their father's birthday."

"Oh that's most fortunate for them, how kind of you," Kagome smiled, focusing on one of the serving girls whose name had caught her attention. "Your name is Brit? What an interesting name."

"My father was real patriotic m'am, he insisted his child be named after this great land," the girl blushed, "If I'd 'a been a boy, I'd be mortified, but as 'tis I rather like it. My full name's Britany, but I prefer Brit."

"I like that too," Kagome agreed, focusing on the lady at the end of the row and coming forward to take her hand, "You're Janette? I'm so glad to meet you! I hope you'll be kind enough to make some apple tarts soon, Inuyasha's been boasting about them the whole trip and I'm just dying to try one. Apple tarts are a weakness of mine you see."

The robust woman blushed and gave a wide grin, shoulders rising proudly, "Well I did win first prize in the county fair, won every year for five years in a row with my secret recipe."

Her voice trailed off as she looked down with and mumbled, "Of course then that magpie Katie Lynden got jealous and complained to the judges, making a new rule that one could only win five times before they were unable to even enter the contest for another five."

"The witch!" Kagome frowned, the honest anger in her voice surprising them all, "You know, I had the same thing happen to me? I don't cook, but I DO have a talent for music and performing. I was the star of our parish's summer festival each year for six years until this brat, Miaka Livingston, finally complained enough that even I got tired of her and gave up my spot."

"Isn't it just dreadful?" Janette tsked and patted her hand consolingly.

Kagome sighed, "Yes it is, but I was cheered up soon afterwords, you see... well perhaps I shouldn't tell, it was dreadful of me at the time you know, but then what woman scorned takes it lightly?"

"Indeed!" Janetted agreed, so engrossed in the conversation that she hardly noticed the others listening in.

"I waited until christmas, and instead of just having a short play to re-enact the lord's birth, I convinced them to make it into a musical!" Kagome beamed, lowering her voice to explain, "No one knew Miaka had a hideous voice except for me, we shared a music teacher who would come and complain about needing the money from her lessons desperately enough to tolerate her screeching."

"So when the casting was done, everyone was allowed to audition and I got the lead again!" Kagome giggled, "Miaka was furious! You see, she'd always played jesus' mother Mary because of her brown hair and fair skin, but I acquired a wig, wore it to the audition and got the part!"

"Oh that's brilliant!" Janette beamed, frowning a moment later, "But how could I do that with a cooking contest?"

"Change recipes of course!" Kagome smiled, "Everyone knows your specialty is deserts but what other contest does Katie Lynden enter?"

"She's darn good with a stew," Janette mumbled.

Kagome nodded, "Then you'll just make a better stew than hers!"

"I don't see how," Janette's eyes widened, "Mine are good but they always lack... something."

After a thoughtful pause, Kagome snapped her fingers, "I'll send for Mackie, he's the most wonderful chef! If he can't tell you what's missing I'll swim naked in the lake."

"Your grace!"

"Oh my!"

Inuyasha laughed at his servant's stunned expressions, "Witnesses, plenty of witnesses my dear, I'll hold you to that promise."

"Your grace!" The women shot him scolding looks while Delaney frowned darkly.

To their continued surprise, Kagome laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, raising her hand to shake his. "A bet it is then, if Mackie can not tell what is missing from the stew, I will swim naked in the lake."

"And if he can?" Inuyasha raised a brow, delighted by this turn of events.

"If he can, then you swim naked in the lake," Kagome shrugged, "Its only fair after all, since you are the one insisting on holding me to my promise."

"No its not! We've all seen him naked! What would be the point in that?" The girl, Genny spoke up, slapping a hand to her mouth immediately afterwords. "Ohh... I jes lost me job didn't I?"

Raising her hand to her own lips, Kagome leaned forward and rested her forehead against Inuyasha's shoulder. To the servant's continued mortification, her small shoulders began shaking, soft, sob-like sounds coming from her.

"Oh don't do that m'am! I didn't mean nothin' by it! 'Tis just that his grace often swims naked in the lake and... well, a girl can't help but steal a glance!" Genny wailed, horrified that she'd made the new dutchess cry, even more so after realizing what she'd just admitted in front of the duke.

To everyone's surprise, Kagome lifted her head and gasped for breath just then, wiping tears from her eyes as she burst into another bout of laughter. Leaning against her husband, she stood gasping for breath a few more minutes before trying to explain herself.

"Oh forgive me, that's just the funniest... well, oh my, -giggle- I certainly don't blame you for stealing a peek! Goodness knows we all do it sometime or another," Kagome wiped the last of her tears from her eyes, smiling to see Janette had joined her and the other girl Sarah was obviously biting back her own giggles.

"What should he do then?"

"He should... go into town and buy a loaf of bread." Genny smiled and winked at Sarah.

"That sounds reasonable," Inuyasha nodded.

"Dressed as a woman"

That froze him, Kagome too, until she pictured him wearing one of the fancy gowns he'd bought her and burst into laughter again. This time all three of the young maids were biting back laughter, as well as the rest of the staff, including the ever-reliable Delaney.

Raising an eyebrow at his wife in mock annoyance, Inuyasha lifted his chin, "Just what do you find so amusing about that? I'm certain I wouldn't be the most hideous woman ever, but it wouldn't be fair to make me go out in public when you would be swimming in our private lake."

Kagome calmed, "That's true, you can wear it to dine with me then."

"Here at the house?" Inuyasha insisted

"We'll keep you limited to the house," Kagome agreed.

To the servants' glee, Inuyasha took hold of her hand and lifted it to his lips, bowing over it even while he gave it a light shake and closed the deal. "Will Mr. Mackie be able to come soon? The county fair is two weeks away."

"It only takes two days to go to London, he should be here in four if your messenger leaves tomorrow," Kagome reminded him, "He'll have plenty of time."

Noting the excitement in the girls' eyes, Mrs Harrow cleared her throat and became the serious housekeeper once more. "Your grace must be tired from your journey, would you care to freshen up?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled brightly, "I must look a fright after two days of traveling in that coach."

"You don't look the least bit frightful," Inuyasha released her hand, "But go get cleaned up. Janette, if you could whip up some refreshments we'd appreciate it."

"Of course, I've got it all ready," Janette turned to hurry into the kitchen.

Kagome stopped at the bottom of the staircase and called out to her, "If you have any biscuits available we'd appreciate them."

"Biscuits? I made a batch yesterday," Janette nodded, looking up with a suspicious look in her eyes for a second before excusing herself and heading to the kitchen again.

The maids disappeared as well, Kagome followed Mrs. Harrow upstairs, and Inuyasha followed Delaney into his study where they went over the happenings in the area since his last visit. It seemed there was a new neighbor whose property bordered the north side of the estate.

"The Derry land? James Derry sold?" Inuyasha asked in surprise, "I thought the land had gone to some far off cousin, Derry hadn't been there in years."

"He came about four months ago to close the sale," Delaney assured him, "Looked quite worn out to be honest, like a burden was lifted from his shoulders."

"Don't see why, its one of the more prosperous estates in the county," Inuyasha shrugged it off, "What of the new owner?"

"His identity is still unknown, apparently some rich foreigner," Delaney shook his head a bit, "Shady dealings there your grace, if you ask me, otherwise why not go out to meet your new neighbors and pay the expected calls? The man's been living there for nearly five months and not a word. No one ever sees the him, not even those of his staff, except for the butler and his valet."

"Now that's strange," Inuyasha frowned, "What else?"

"Nothing much, like I said, no one knows anything," Delaney sighed, "Strange customs perhaps."

"Perhaps," Inuyasha nodded, eyes lifting when there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Harrow entered and let him know that his wife waited in the drawing room with the refreshments. Thanking her, Inuyasha handed the mail he'd been sorting through to Delaney and made his way over to the door.

"Your grace?" Delaney called out, making him turn back suddenly.

"Yes?"

Delaney, his trusted butler and long-time friend smiled, speaking earnestly, "May I congratulate you on your recent marriage? She's a delightful young lady, I do wish you all the best."

Smiling back with a slight nod, Inuyasha thanked him before leaving. Opening the door to the drawing room, he stepped inside and closed the door, realizing his presence had yet to be noticed. Seated on a loveseat near the fire, Kagome poured some tea, stopped, and stared blankly into her cup. The curtain had been drawn and not all the lights in the room had been lit, leaving a dim, romantic atmosphere with a few sparse candles and the warm glow from the fireplace.

To his dismay, her chin trembled in a way that was becoming quite familiar, and a lone tear slipped from her eye. Moving to her side, Inuyasha wiped the tear from her cheek, surprising her from her musings.

"Still mourning?"

Kagome sniffled, "I'm sorry, I just saw that rug and wondered if it smelled like linseed, remembering the time I dropped Grandpa's linseed oil on his carpet and..."

"No more love" Taking the tea cup and saucer, he left them on the table and scooped her up into his arms, lying back on the sofa with her body draped over his.

Her head settled on his chest with a soft sigh, "I'm sorry for being such a ninny, I missed you today."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Missed me? I was right there alongside the carriage."

Kagome nodded, one finger playing along the edge of his coat buttons, "But am I alongside the carriage? No, I was cooped up all alone while you got to enjoy the scenery and get a good dose of fresh air."

"Do you feel the need for some fresh air?" Inuyasha glanced at the clock over the mantel, "Its past eight but the moon's high enough for us to go for a walk if you'd like."

"Can we?" Kagome lifted her head to look him in the eye, "Really?"

"If you want to," Inuyasha sat them up and stood. Grabbing a few of the biscuits and rolls, he offered his arm and escorted her outside.

Delaney looked up from his place beside the door and frowned, "Is anything the matter?"

"We're going for a quick stroll," Inuyasha thanked him as he handed over Kagome's cloak and helped her put it on. "Seems my wife can't wait to see this lake she'll be swimming in soon."

Kagome glared and poked him in the rib.

Delaney shook his head, "Another fib your grace, and not a very gracious one towards your new wife."

"I see you've already acquired at least one protector here," Inuyasha teased, "Likely the whole staff would skin me alive if I were to even think of something that might bring a frown to your pretty face."

That made Kagome laugh, "They are loyal to you first of all."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that," Delaney handed Inuyasha his own coat, "Janette is a firm believer in the need for women to stick together against the injustices of this male-dominated world... or so she calls it."

"She's right," Kagome agreed, "It IS a male-dominated world and we girls must stick together when necessary, but really, Inuyasha was only teasing about loyalties and the lake. To be honest, I was cooped up in that carriage for so long I feel I must have some fresh air. You know, the man keeps a grueling pace when he has a mind for it, we hardly spent half an hour at an inn for lunch today, with one other stop."

"Now you're making me sound like a slave driver," Inuyasha grumbled, "I would have given you as much time as you needed for lunch if you'd asked for it."

"Well thank you," Kagome took his arm, "I just might next time."

Going down the front steps, Inuyasha led her off to the right, strolling at a leisurely pace along the side of the house. They snacked on the biscuits and rolls that he'd brought while he explained the layout of the house. On this side they would eventually make it to the lake. Stoping when they reached the back of the building, Kagome took in the view and smiled.

All around the house, flowers of all types were planted in small gardens, one large rose collection, started by Inuyasha's mother years ago, running along the other side of the house. Before them stood acres of beautiful green fields, trees, and past the lake, shimmering a good 600 yards away, was a beautiful forest.

"How much land do you have here?" She asked quietly, following him along the path to the water.

"Oh, about 500 acres," Inuyasha heard her sharp intake of breath and grinned. "I did say this was the SMALL estate after all."

"My..." Kagome looked around in shock.

"Well its not all surrounding the house, only an approximate 150 acres are here, but in the whole of the county I own a substantial amount of land." Inuyasha shrugged, "But please, lets not get into those matters, I'm expected to look into the affairs of my tennants while I'm here but I don't plan on doing so for a week at least, possibly two."

"Oh? But why? What if they need something urgently?" Kagome frowned a little in concern.

"If they did, I would be informed immediately and just as quickly I'd make sure the problem was taken care of." Inuyasha moved the branches of a large weeping willow out of the way, gently nudging her ahead of him.

Allowing herself to be guided, Kagome was surprised to hear him removing his cloak behind her and stopped when he told her to. Moving branches out of the way as she turned, she gave a small squeak when she was suddenly tugged down onto his lap. Resting with his back against the tree trunk, Inuyasha sat on the cloak and had pulled her across his legs since the space was limited.

Melting against his chest, she smiled when his arms slid around her, holding her close. His lips rested at her temple and Inuyasha placed a kiss there, whispering quietly. "This was my favorite place as a child, it's my own safe haven."

"I can see why," Kagome realized the branches stopped not far from his feet, and fell low enough to cover them from view. If one did not know of this small nitch, they could easily pass it by every day and not see it. "How did you discover this?"

"How do most little boys discover things?"

"Some mischief then," Kagome tugged her cloak open, overly warm with his body heat and the material.

Helping her remove it, Inuyasha dropped it beside him and was pleasantly surprised when she turned in his lap and slipped her arms around his shoulders, her head dropping to rest in the crook of his neck. They hadn't yet shared a bed since they'd married, spending most of their time traveling. From the funeral to London, and then from London to the estate. Nudging her head up, Inuyasha would have smiled when she lifted it and scooted closer, had she not pressed a warm kiss to his lips.

Pulling her tighter into his arms, Inuyasha allowed her to set the pace and mood. She broke it off soon and to his surprise, apologized. "I'm sorry, I just feel like I'm no good at this, I've forgotten how I suppose."

"Don't worry," Inuyasha grinned, lowering his head again, "I remember well enough."

Kagome would have made a comment on how certain she was about that, but his lips covered hers and all rational thought flew from her mind. She'd thought on the night of the bacchanalia that she'd learned all the different types of kissing there were, but she was obviously wrong.

He started gently enough, then surprised her by taking her lower lip between his teeth. It wasn't a bite exactly, but he nibbled and tugged on it in a way that sent shocks through her body. With a soft moan, Kagome opened wide, shivering when he followed suit and deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped between her lips and a fire spread through her, sizzling her nerves, melting her against him.

Her body was soft and yielding, a complete opposite to the hard sinews of his own, and Inuyasha found himself pulling her closer, needing more, moving around until she lay on her back before him. He continued kissing her, the ache in his loins growing steadier with each touch of her tongue, each little sound of feminine delight. His fingers fumbled on her dress, and he found himself nearly weeping in relief when he discovered she wore no corset beneath, simply a sheer chemise which laced down the front like the gown.

Lowering his head and placing kisses along her neck and shoulders, he tugged at the ribbon on the chemise but it refused to budge, with his patience at an all time low, he cursed inwardly and ripped it open. Kagome gasped at the fierce movement and the sound of tearing cloth, but her body was flooded with heat and she made no protest.

Trembling in response to his caresses, Kagome's hands lifted his head as she whispered his name. "Inuyasha?"

Lowering his head, he kissed her again, nearly devouring her lips beneath his, astonished by his lack of control and growing less so by the minute. There was just so much, the memories, her cries as her body fell into heaven, wrapped tightly in his arms, his hands soothing her shudders and twitches after each climax. The joy she'd taken in bringing him pleasure, those silky hands exploring, teasing, learning his body as well as he'd learned hers.

He tried, really he did, to bring some control back into place. Letting go of her lips, he raised himself off her and noticed absently that his coat had been removed, with his cravat as well. Kagome smiled up at him, those lips of hers swollen and slightly bruised from his kissing.

Briefly, he thought about it and knew he was being a brutish clod, that if Miroku knew about his behavior this night he would kill him, but he couldn't stop. Too long he'd wanted her, a whole two weeks since had passed since they'd been engaged, since he'd had her in his arms.

He doubted if he'd be able to stop even if buckets of ice water from the lake were poured over him right then and there, he simply couldn't stop now.

Sliding his hands up along her legs and thighs, he reached the end of her stockings, felt her garters, and sucked in a breath when he reached upwards and realized she wore nothing else beneath the dress. He froze in shock. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought a woman could be so deliciously bold.

Even Kikyo had worn pantalettes, light muslin ones that tied with ribbons at her knees. He'd enjoyed untying those ribbons with his teeth every so often, but that had been before, with his mistress. Now, here he was, lying with his wife for the first time, out in the yard, specks of moonlight falling down on them through the branches of the tree, and she was bare underneath her dress.

His body trembled.

Just as long as he didn't swoon...

"You're not wearing drawers" He choked out, his amazement obvious in his voice.

"No"

Kagome felt him shudder again and opened her mouth to explain, but again, he cut her off.

The kiss was hot, fierce, laced with a primitive need that had her nearly fainting from the excitement. Breaking it off, he whispered against her lips, "You're mine now Kagome, all mine."

She nodded and wiggled the tiniest bit and that was the end of him. "Oh God Kagome, forgive me... heaven help me but I can't stop."

She bit her lip uncertainly but nodded, tightening her hold around him, and he saw the tears on her cheeks but found himself unable to do anything. It was over in a heartbeat, so quickly Inuyasha knew he'd never live it down if anyone found out, but he was too tired to care. Moaning, Inuyasha tried to move off her and found he couldn't, he was just too drained.

Hell, he was probably dead, his body felt so numb.

To think, the woman had killed him - with sex.

A virgin had killed him with sex.

He had to be dead, or at least very nearly gone, certainly close enough to cause worry.

But who had the energy to worry?

He no longer felt that maddening lust, surely that was a good thing, for the moment the world was at peace. He was whole, completely fulfilled... and dead tired.

Beneath him, Kagome's chest moved against his with her breathing and he finally managed to turn his head to kiss her cheek. He tasted the tears on his lips, briefly pondered them, kissed her again, and fell asleep, his head resting beside hers, his dead weight still crushing her down into his cloak.

Kagome stared up through the branches at the sky above. She could catch a mere glimpse of the moon, and she wondered about what had just happened. Was that really it? After all the pleasure they'd shared before, without completing the act, was the man the only one supposed to enjoy it?

No, Inuyasha had said it could be very pleasurable for both, and she'd been enjoying everything until the end. Maybe he'd done something wrong? That would explain his apologizing. Yes, that must have been it, something must have gone wrong. Perhaps she shouldn't have listened in on those women at the dressmakers?

He gave a soft snore.

He was sleeping?

Kagome turned her head and smiled, he looked sweet when he slept, young and innocent. He must have been tired from the trip, he'd been riding beside the carriage for days after all. She wiggled a bit, biting her lip against a wince. He was still inside her, not quite so much anymore, but she was sore, and it felt like he'd broken something.

He probably had.

But it was nice to have him so close again, she'd missed him since the night of the party. He was heavy, big, solid, and it felt wonderful to hold him. Wiping the itchy tears from her cheeks, she felt a breeze and realized their current state of half-undress. Glancing about, she noticed her cloak nearby and was relieved when her fingers were able to reach it. Struggling beneath his weight, she managed somehow to spread the cloak over his back, effectively covering them both, before kissing his cheek and joining him in sleep, his breath warm and sweet in her ear.

----------------------------------------

Finally an update, hope you liked it, let me know.

K.C.


	10. A Demanding Husband

- A Demanding Husband - 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------

_What's gone and what's past help Should be past grief._

(-_Should_ be but never is.-)

Inuyasha moaned, wondering how in the heck he could remember Shakespeare at a moment like this. Here he was, out beneath the willow, the night dark and chilly, and his new wife, whom he'd taken with no more finesse than a boy just out of the schoolroom, slept peacefully beneath him.

Add to that the fact that he'd been woken by a growling in his ears, which he suddenly realized was Kirara growling at him. Kirara, his faithful guardian, growling at him.

Gently so as not to wake his lady, he slipped off her and realized what had bothered Kirara as he sat back on his heels, still between his wife's spread legs. There was blood on their bodies. Kirara must have smelled it and thought he'd hurt her.

Grabbing a handkerchief from his coat, Inuyasha carefully cleaned Kagome as best as he could, did the same to himself and sighed. Seeing her shiver and move to cover herself with her arms, he removed the cloak she'd spread over his shoulders and tucked it around her. After arranging himself again, he stood, gathered her into his arms and headed back to the house, Kirara close at his heels.

The poor thing didn't wake even as he carried her up the stairs, set her on the bed, and began removing her shoes and stockings. Thankfully it had been a few hours since they'd left and the maids had retired. Delaney had waited up and remained discreet as ever when Inuyasha walked in, his exhausted bride in his arms.

Kirara, seeing everything seemed all right, settled in her place before the fire in his room. Kagome woke when she felt hands moving over her shoulders, pulling down her clothing. Opening startled eyes, she recognized Inuyasha and smiled, slowly sitting up with a small wince.

"Sore?"

"A bit," she nodded, slipping off the bed and standing beside it.

She looked adorable, her hair falling messily down her back, dress wrinkled and down by her waist. Coming to her side, Inuyasha cradled her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry"

"Its all right," Kagome smiled, "I didn't really know what to do or expect, but you seemed to enjoy it and I'm thankful for that much."

"God don't be thankful," Closing his eyes, Inuyasha shook his head at himself, "I can do better Kagome, you didn't enjoy any of it earlier did you?"

"It was nice at first," Kagome whispered, "Like the night of the party, until..."

"Until I lost control and acted a fool," Inuyasha chuckled darkly, lips covering hers once again. To his surprise, she was the one to take it furthur this time, opening her own and touching her tongue to his lower lip.

With a groan, he opened up and returned the kiss with equal fervor. Her hands were on his coat again, pushing it off his shoulders and then unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling said garment from his breeches, she broke their kiss and moved her lips down along his neck.

(- Gods that feels so good! -)

Inuyasha felt himself begin to tremble and stepped back a little, looking down to see her eyes wide and questioning. Suddenly she stiffened and turned away, her voice insecure and sad when she spoke.

"I was wrong wasn't I? You didn't enjoy it earlier?"

"No!"

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and turned her about to face him, throat tightening at the sight of her glassy eyes. "That's not it love, I enjoyed what we did earlier too much, I don't want to repeat that."

"But-"

"Only because you didn't enjoy it as I did," Inuyasha continued, leaning down to capture her lips with his. "I loved it, out there, but I let my lust get the best of me. I behaved horribly and I just want to make it up to you now."

"But I like kissing your neck," Kagome admitted, a blush staining her cheeks at her words, "I mean, that night of the party when we touched and all that. I liked it. I like making you feel good."

Inuyasha chuckled, fingers tracing along her jawline, "I'm glad to hear it, but I want to make things up to you. I like making you feel good too, and it'll be better if we can feel that way together."

"All right, if it means so much to you," Kagome shrugged, "What do I do now?"

"Undress," Inuyasha tugged her torn chemise down, stepping away again while she shyly discarded her dress to remove his own clothing. Once naked, he turned and was relieved to see her shyness seemed to be ebbing. She was looking at Kirara, who was by the fireside.

"She's always slept in the same room as me," Inuyasha stepped behind her, their bodies lightly touching. Sliding his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck, "I've never brought a woman here before though, we can kick her out if you like."

"She's so comfortable there," Kagome turned in his arms, "She doesn't seem like the voyeuristic type, but..."

"Its all right," Inuyasha whistled, "Kirara out!"

Standing and stretching languidly, the dog did as told, going out the door adjoining their rooms and pulling it closed with her tail.

"She's so smart!" Kagome laughed.

"She growled at me, the ungrateful wretch," Inuyasha mumbled.

That stopped her laughter, "If she's so protective of you, why would she growl?"

"The blood," Inuyasha sighed, "She smelled it and thought I'd hurt you."

Kagome visibly paled, "I-I _bled_?"

Suddenly, to his surprise, she stepped away and actually poked him in the chest with a finger. "I knew it! I _knew_ you'd broken something!"

Her eyes widened and she looked down at herself, "Oh wait, I'm broken down _there_?!"

Unable to help himself, Inuyasha chuckled, once, twice, and then attempted to stifle his laughter when she glared at him.

"This is not funny mister! How in the world does one fix breaking in that area? I'm surprised the bleeding stopped. Do you think I should be lying down?" Her tone turned from angry to worried.

"Yes, lying down would be good," Inuyasha came to her side and lifted her off her feet, "Allow me to assist you to bed dear wife."

"Do you think its serious?" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not very, no," Inuyasha chuckled again, glad to see her anger gone. "Didn't your mother speak to you of the wedding night?"

Kagome sighed, smiling up at him as his body settled over hers on the bed. "She asked if I had any questions, but she knew about the party and so she felt it unnecessary to say anything more."

"She forgot one key factor," Inuyasha mumbled giving a shrug, "It's all right though, I'm sure you're fine now."

"How do you know?" Kagome insisted.

"I just do, trust me love, I'm the one who's the expert on this topic aren't I?" Inuyasha lowered his head and placed a few kisses to her neck.

-

-

-

-Chapter edited for content -

-

-

-

(- Oh god this time I'm really dead! -)

(- My god no wonder he passed out! -)

Moments passed, they lay together, joined completely and recovering from their ordeal. As she floated down from the incredible heights his lovemaking had taken her to, Kagome vaguely noticed she was being kissed on the neck. With a smile she managed to turn her head towards the one beside hers and look into his eyes, once again a deep amber color. The gold was gone, but she could see traces of it, the smallest flecks in his pupils. Leaning his head over, he placed soft, tender kisses to her lips. They remained with just their lips moving for a few minutes before pulling back and gasping for air.

Finally, Inuyasha found the strength to speak, whispering ever so softly.

"Better?"

"Heavens yes," Kagome sighed, realizing then that their fingers were still laced together beside her head.

Gently releasing hers, he wrapped his arms around her back and while placing another kiss to her mouth, rolled onto his side and draped a leg around her body.

Exhausted by the day's events, she tried to bite back a yawn and failed, hearing him chuckle. Nuzzling her cheek, he held her close and rested his temple against hers.

"You didn't hurt this time?"

She shook her head, "No."

"I'm sorry if I shocked you," Inuyasha grinned, knowing he'd always remember the sight of her, blindfolded with her hands tied above her bead.

Kagome shrugged, snuggling close, "It was worth it."

"Hmm... indeed..." Inuyasha lowered his head and gently nibbled on her earlobe, whispering into her ear, "You're all sweaty again, remember? Only this time we have no wine and you don't smell like oil."

Kagome giggled, remembering their previous night together, how she'd spilled wine down her shirt and he'd licked it off, despite protests that she was all oily.

"I like you sweaty, I like making you so," Inuyasha continued, "And I showed you I could do better."

"Much better," Kagome agreed. "It was incredible."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Mmm... yes, I can see you're quite pleased."

"Quite"

"You shoulde be, I made sure you were good and pleasured... twice in fact. I believe you might have shattered both my ear drums, one with each scream."

"I'm sorry," Kagome smiled sleepily against his shoulder, "I'll kiss them better on the morrow."

"Oh no, I quite enjoyed your cries," Inuyasha felt her stifle another yawn and smiled, tucking her body closer.

She was already half-gone and soon her breathing evened out and her body went slack beside his. Feeling sleep tugging at him also, he noticed there was a small chill in the air and sighed, pulling away long enough to slide the blanket out from beneath them and cover their bodies.

Taking a moment, he looked down at his slumbering wife and felt warmed by the sight. She was adorable, guileless, and almost childlike in her belief in him. He'd known she was passionate, he'd confirmed it the night of the bacchanalia. But her response to him tonight would always be imprinted in his memory as the best night of his life.

---------------------------------------------

Good lord she was burning.

The horrible flames were all around, jumping at her, mocking her, coming close enough to touch her skin.

Kagome moved away, only to find the wall behind her burning as well, the flames from it jumping enough so that one touched her shoulder, caressing in a way that felt remarkably intimate and wet, like a lick. Gasping for breath, she found herself burning also, as if she'd become part of the flames.

They called to her now, whispering her name over and over, beckoning for her to join them.

"Come on love... Kagome..."

The voice was familiar, male, she realized, the burning in her body pooling in her nether regions. It was soft and silky, even as it pleaded.

"Wake up sweeting, come now Kagome, feel me, let me hear you scream again..."

The light from the fire was getting brighter, her body becoming hotter, she was going to die burned alive. But then her name was called again and her mind came into focus a little.

That voice - it wasn't a flame - it was Inuyasha.

Opening her eyes, Kagome blinked against the soft morning light and slumped in relief when she realized the fire had only been a part of her dream. But then again, her body was burning. Perhaps she had a fever?

No

There was a pair of hands touching her, a set of teeth nibbling on her neck, and she realized that spooned against her body and somehow joined intimately with her was her husband, Inuyasha. He was whispering and touching, bringing back the frenzied need from the night before and she blushed momentarily at the thought of doing such things in the light.

As if sensing her return to consciousness, he moved up and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Morning love."

"Morning," Kagome whispered, surprised she'd managed to speak with the feelings he was evoking in her again. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm... waking you up," Inuyasha's voice was teasing, "In my favorite manner."

"It certainly is..." Kagome gasped at a particular touch, "... nice..."

"Certainly..." Inuyasha turned her head and captured her lips once more.

She promptly ignored her embarrasment, her sleepiness, and joined in the fun.

---------------------------------------------

A few hours later:

"My but you look well this morning your grace," Genny, Kagome's appointed ladies' maid, whispered as she brushed her mistress' hair.

She'd only just been called up, even though it was well past eleven o'clock, surely late enough that she should have been up hours before. But then again, it was said that newlyweds tended to get up late due to their activities at night. His grace must truly be as good as the rumors said he was, she thought, promplty blushing, mortified at the turn her thoughts had taken.

"Thank you Genny," Kagome smiled brightly, "What do you think? Should I wear the blue or black riding habit?"

"Honestly?" Genny hesitated.

"Of course," Kagome turned on the seat of her vanity, "Please don't be so nervous around me, I'm not used to being a dutchess you know. I'm used to being plain old Kagome and having people talk to me as an equal, despite my place as a lady."

"Oh surely your grace," Genny smiled

"Stop that, its so formal," Kagome sighed, "Could you manage to call me m'am instead?"

"Certainly m'am, if that pleases you," Genny decided she definitely liked this lady. "If you want my honest opinion I think you should wear the green riding habit."

"The green?" Kagome frowned a little.

"Green and brown are colors found in nature and go very well together, the color will compliment your eyes perfectly," Genny nodded, bringing out the garment, "We can put your hair up in a simple braid if you like, with perhaps some ribbons laced here and there, not too many, but a couple."

"Sounds lovely," Kagome allowed the girl all the freedom to dress her up as she pleased.

To Kagome's surprise, she learned that Genny wasn't in fact as young as she looked. Having guessed her to be about sixteen, seventeen, she was shocked to learn the girl was nearly twenty five.

"Wow, you could easily pass for a girl much younger," Kagome watched the girl pat her hair and nod.

"Thank you, I like looking younger," Genny shrugged, "Sarah's only eighteen, but Brit's older than she looks also. She's all of twenty two you know."

"Really?" Kagome smiled, "How lovely to have young women to talk to here. I was afraid I would be stuck in a house where I'd have no one beside Inuyasha."

"Oh but you couldn't chat with us, it's just not done," Genny finished with her hair and stepped back, "You're all set m'am, you should head downstairs to the breakfast room. I'm sure his grace is waiting there for you."

"Will you lead the way Genny? I haven't seen the house yet," Kagome asked, ignoring the comment about not being able to chat with them. She was a girl after all, and sometimes needed female companionship.

She was led down the stairs to the left, down the hallway on that side of the steps, two doors down and into a sunny room with a lovely view of the gardens outside. Seeing Inuyasha reading through some correspondence, Kagome blushed, thanked Genny and heistated after the girl left.

Looking up and seeing her in the doorway, Inuyasha's face lit up with a smile. He stood and came over to her side, taking her hands in his and admired her in her habit. "Hello love, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine," Kagome smiled.

"You're not sore? We could forget about riding out today if you are," sliding his hands around her waist, he brought her closer and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Eyes closed and resting against him comfortably, Kagome shook her head, "I want to see your home."

"Our home now," he corrected, leading her over to the table with his arm still around her waist. "If that's what you'd like then we'd best get breakfast over with so we can go."

Seating her in the chair beside his, Inuyasha took up his own place, pushed away the correspondence and proceeded to help serve their eggs, bacon and toast. They'd been brought orange juice and he had coffee as well. They chatted and ate rather quickly and were soon taking a tour of the house. It was rather large, as most of the nobility's country houses were. Theirs had ten bedrooms, a morning room, a dinning room, a ball room and of course, his study, the library and a music room.

After admiring the house, she was led outside and around back. Off to the right behind the rose gardens was the stable, not far from the main building but inobtrusive and out of view at the same time. After introducing her to Guy, his head groom, he surprised her by showing her to one of the last stalls. Inside was Lady, her bay gelding she'd had to leave in the care of friends at Birkstead. Glowing in delight, she pet her horse and fed her a few carrots before thanking her husband with a wonderfully inspired kiss.

After their horses had been saddled, they rode out along the forest of his home. He took her around the property, showing her the lake, the riding trail in the forest, and even the ruins of an old chapel they had. It was pretty far from the house, but the small building was a lovely sight. Broken down, with only half the ceiling still in place, it had room for about six sets of pews and little else.

The altar was still there, but the loveliest details it had were the stained glass windows. Although they were not complete, they light that shown through them cast a warm glow into the room. It seemed a very nice place, peaceful, warm, and with the sound of nature all around to add to its sanctity.

Leaving quietly, they mounted and continued on their exploration of the grounds. A few minutes later they came upon a large hill with a type of cavern in its side and Inuyasha helped her off her mare again. "This is the boundary of my lands, from here on forward you'll be on the property of my new neighbor."

"New neighbor? What's he like?" Kagome asked, allowing him to lead her over to the cavern.

"I have no idea, I haven't been here for months and they say he's a bit of a recluse, hasn't gone calling on anyone, and is hardly ever seen." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome smiled, "A recluse? Did they say if he walks his hounds across his lands? Do you think he broods? I think he sounds a bit romantic, like a hero from the new gothic novels. You don't happen to brood do you Inuyasha? I'd find that an interesting sight."

He frowned a little, irritated by the romantic light she'd set on his eccentric neighber, but looking back he could see a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that told him she was merely teasing. Stopping in the entrance of the cavern, he pulled her close, positioning her a bit furthur inside than he was and lowered his voice to speak into her ear.

"They say there was a madman who lived here once, he owned the estate before my mother and I moved in. He caught his wife having an affair and went mad with jealousy, killing her and bringing her to this very cave. He thought to be rid of her memory but his wife's spirit came back to haunt him, never leaving him alone and finally driving him to killing himself."

Kagome shivered, pressing herself tighter against his body, curling up against his warmth, "H-how do they know what happened?"

"The man's valet followed him, worried about his lord's state of mind, and heard the moans followed by the blood-curdling screams," Inuyasha felt her trembling and held her tight, turning so they were beside the doorway and no longer looking in. "Poor love, it seems the story is too much for you. I'm sorry, Miroku mentioned you had a taste for novels."

"That's worse than any of the novels I've read," Kagome admitted, burying her face in his chest. "But how did it end? Why was he moaning?"

"Ah, are you sure you want to know? It gets pretty gruesome," Inuyasha warned her.

Lifting her head, she glared at him, "You know very well that I want to know how it ends, what kind of a story teller would you be if you left me wondering?"

"One who knows how to keep an audience's interest," Inuyasha grinned, "Making you wait until next time."

"You wouldn't!" Kagome pouted.

Chuckling and giving her a kiss, he sighed, "You're right, I wouldn't."

"So why was he moaning?" Kagome peeked inside, gulping at the ominous darkness there before snuggling back into her husband.

"His valet found the man's dying body over his wife's," Inuyasha shuddered, remembering the story as he'd been told by Maxwell Jones, the valet. "It seems the man had been in the process of... well... its really rather disgusting Kagome, are you sure you won't get sick? Maybe lose your breakfast?"

"I'm sure!"

"All right then but don't say I didn't warn you," Inuyasha sighed, "The man was in the process of copulating with his wife when her spirit finally got to him and drove him to stab himself repeatedly. He was moaning from the copulating and then screaming from the pain. He got so frenzied he even stabbed her, her heart, her belly, all while still within her."

"Stop! Stop!"

Kagome lifted her hands and covered his mouth to stop his words, she was incredibly pale, eyes wide and horrified. Wondering at his own sudden bout of madness in telling her the story, Inuyasha lifted her in his arms and moved away from the cavern, heading into the forest nearby where he knew there was a nice grove. Reaching it quickly enough, he sat against a tree and held her in his lap, apologizing profusely while soothing her fear.

"Its all right love, I'm sorry, I don't know why I even told you that story. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry," he felt her calming and held her tight.

For a moment Kagome hardly listened, her mind stuck on a memory. There was an image of black on blue, a flash of silver, screams and blood. She was tumblng then, in a large pair of arms, holding her close while the world spun around them. She heard a faint whisper and blinked, finding herself once again in her husband's arms.

"What a horrible story," Kagome shivered, pushing away the images and pressing her forehead into his neck.

"I'm sorry for telling you," Inuyasha said again, an idea striking him at that moment, a wicked gleam entering his eyes. "But I know a way of helping you forget it."

"I'm sure you do..." Kagome giggled, raising her head to meet his lips when they came over hers another kiss. Finding herself on the grass soon after, she broke off the kiss and grinned. "You know, I'd wondered why Genny advised me to wear the green habit."

Inuyasha's eyes twinkled at that, "They certainly know me quite well."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms between them, "Even the girls?"

"Especially the girls," Inuyasha nibbled on her neck, laughing when she punched his arm, "Feisty wench!"

Lifting his head, he placed a kiss to her nose and shook his head at her, "They know me well because, being young and female, they thrive on gossip, therefore they've heard all about my exploits."

"That had better be the case mister," Kagome surprised him then, hitting him in the crook of one elbow, using his fall to her advantage so she could roll them over and wind up straddling him on the ground. "Its bad enough knowing you've had countless lovers before me in London, I do not want to run into any here on my honeymoon."

Seeing a few hairs slipping out of her neatly done braid, Inuyasha sighed and plucked a blade of grass from it, "I can't go back and undo things now Kagome, but I promise you, from here on out I'm all yours. No more mistresses or dancers for me."

"Dancers?" Kagome's eyes widened, "Like ballerinas?"

"Yes," Inuyasha admitted, "Granted I've only dabbled with one, but Naraku is quite fond of them, says they're more... flexible."

"I don't need to know his preferences, thank you very much," Kagome leaned down and gently kissed his chin, his cheek, his mouth. "Thank you for your oath though, I knew you would be a good husband, but its nice to hear."

"You're welcome," Inuyasha cupped her neck and held her in place, "Your faith in me is overwhelming at times."

"All right," Kagome grinned, gave him a heated kiss, and finally pulled away, "I promise not to overwhelm you with my praise."

Sitting up and giving him a cheeky smile, she was undoing the buttons of her jacket and had it half off when she spoke, her voice mishievous.

"Did I ever mention that I studied ballet?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he gulped, feeling his mouth dry out a bit, "Really? For how long?"

"Oh, not long..." Kagome had the jacket open and tossed it aside, leaning in close once again, her eyes twinkling down at him.

"Only about... ten years."

_- gulp -_

Slipping his hands beneath her skirt, he skimmed up along her stockings, reached her garters and shuddered again when he met the bare flesh of her bottom. Looking up at his wife, he remembered she hadn't been wearing pantalettes the night before either, sitting up to glare at her eye level.

"Just what in the devil were you thinking woman?!"

Kagome gasped, surprised by his sudden rage. "About what?"

"Don't play the innocent with me! I_demand_ to know the truth behind this matter! Now you will tell me wife, or I will not be pleased with you!"

"Tell you what?"

"Where the_devil_ is your undewear?!"

---------------------------------------------

-

Where indeed? LOL.

The answer to that pressing question will come in the next chapter, I promise.

**BTW-** As mentioned previously in chapter 4 **the** **unedited** **version** of this story is available on **mediaminer**. I have a link to many of my stories on that site in my profile if you really want to look it up. Mediaminer also has the fuller version, with 14 chapters vs. fanfiction's 9.

Sorry about that butif you'd like to go find out what was edited from their first night together, go check it out.

Thanks again for the reviews you guys, take care!

K.C.


	11. Of Fights and Frights

- Of Fights and Frights -

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------

"My what?!"

Kagome gulped, biting her lip under his intense gaze. She should have known better than to listen to the other woman, this is what she got for eavesdropping. Not that it could really have been called eavesdropping since the woman spoke loud enough for half the block to hear, but still.

"Last night under the willow I was completely undone in by your lack of pantalettes and I refuse to fall to pieces like that now. You will explain where your underwear is and why have not been wearing it as you should." Inuyasha leaned back a bit and waited for her to explain.

"It's all Lady Malbrook's fault!" Kagome explained, "You know her I'm sure, the woman is notorious for her boisterous ways and outlandish behavior. She's been married three times you know, lost each husband to either a war or a duel."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yes I know her, but what could she possibly have to do with your lack of pantalettes?"

"She was at Madame's dress shop the last time we went, remember how you went with Miroku to another store while I finished with my purchases" Kagome shrugged, "I was changing in one of the curtained rooms when I overheard the woman. She was with her sister and her niece, Clara, who's about to be married to some foreigner. Besides that however, Lady Malbrook was giving her niece certain tips about married life and that was one of them."

"She told her not to wear pantalettes?" Inuyasha asked, shocked by the woman's audacity.

Kagome nodded, "For the first month and a half or so, she told Clara not to wear any under things at all. Said it would drive her man wild if he knew she was naked beneath her pretty dresses. After that, for the next sixth months she was to do it only randomly because the uncertainty of whether or not she's wearing any that is also quite exciting for men."

Inuyasha actually shuddered at that, "Was that all she said? What about after the six months?"

"Then Clara was to leave them off only as a reward or when she needed some attention," Kagome shrugged, "I know I shouldn't have listened in, but you've heard the woman speak, she always shouts, and she _has_ been married many times. They say she's had her number of lovers as well so she must have known what she was saying. Do you think she was right Inuyasha? Should I stick to her advice or start wearing..."

Whatever she had to say beyond that was cut off by his hungry kiss, hands coming up to finish off the buttons of her shirt. It came off to reveal a lacy cream-colored article that was supposed to have been a chemise, but couldn't be because it hardly covered anything yet left nothing bare. The lace clung to her body, holding up her breasts with a pair of thin wires beneath them. It was finely made piece that had obviously been expensive. The thing screamed out in Madame DeLoncre's signature style.

Breath catching in his throat, he forgot all about her missing pantalettes, his mind focusing on one thing. Shuddering again, his hands were around her back in a flash, crushing her against him as he sought out her lips once more. Inordinately pleased by his reaction, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him just as fiercely, her only reality becoming once again the man holding her close and moaning her name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------

_Back in London:_

"The idiot is working too slowly, he cannot seem to find anything," Naraku sighed, crumpling the message in his hand and tossing it into the fire.

Feeling gentle hands pull his head back, he relaxed in his seat while Kikyo massaged his temples. "Will you have to go?"

"I'm thinking that yes, if I want this found," Naraku shrugged, taking one of her hands and placing a small bite on her wrist. "I should have known the bumbling fool couldn't get it right."

"When will you go?" Kikyo sighed, already planning who to take up with while he was gone. Naraku was a rich man but he would not be paying while he was away, it wasn't his custom. She'd taken on Inuyasha during one of his longer absences and the fool had thought she would be exclusively his even after Naraku returned. Oh, but the older man was so much more ruthless than Inuyasha, so wonderfully cruel in bed, she couldn't go without him for long and they both knew it.

(- That sop Kouga has been paying me a certain attention recently, didn't I hear he had a falling out with Kanna? -)

"And to make matters worse, Inuyasha and his new wife are at Waverly, which means of course, that I'll have to keep a low profile, probably leave said that I'll be at my cabin up north fishing." Naraku shrugged, "I can't imagine the man getting married, she must be quite the looker or have quite the dowry. I'm guessing the first."

"Hmph, she won't hold his attention long," Kikyo came around the chair and dropped down onto the bed, "Lets forget about him though, I'm sure you'll be able to keep him from knowing you're there easily enough. He will be on his honeymoon after all, what man is out of bed then?"

"True," Naraku smirked, eyeing her lithe form stretching across the matress languidly. She was the picture of perfection, long black hair, curvaceous figure, smooth belly and long white legs. He felt himself growing harder again and smirked, standing and leaving his robe on the chair. Moving over to her side, he saw her siren's smile and returned it with a dark grin of his own.

Ah, Kikyo, if she only knew he was thinking of another woman lying beneath him.

A woman in a wine colored dress that tasted like all that was sweet and good and innocent in the world. A woman he wanted to have and hold and hurt. Yes, her innocence made her all the more appealing, innocents were fun. They were fragile, and sweet - _breakable_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------

"Hello missy, what brings about this strange invitation?"

A large man, taller than Inuyasha, stood in the doorway, bag in hand, looking rather dashing with his wind-blown hair and bright eyes. After close scrutiny, Inuyasha decided he liked this Mackie, even if the man did speak a bit bluntly, he seemed a good fellow.

Kagome was beaming, thanking him for coming, asking one of the footmen to take the man's items to his room and inviting him in for some tea. He accepted readily enough, took a seat in a wing chair and relaxed his feet before him like he was the lord and master of the place.

"Try the apple tarts, they're delicious!" Kagome handed him one and saw him take a bite, chewing a moment and nodding.

"Yes, the drop of honey is just the thing to give it a special, shall we say, oomph?" Mackie grinned took another bite and turned to the doorway when a woman gasped.

"How did you know it was honey? There have been people trying to figure out what the secret in the recipe is for _years_!" Janette huffed, obviously insulted that he'd uncovered her secret so easily.

"I believe you might have put a tad much into the mix," Mackie smiled, "If you'd like, I could show you how much to put so its still equally tasty but with less honey."

"I'll have you know my tarts are just fine, what we want to know is how good are your stews sir?" Janette held her hands on her hips, a large spoon in hand.

Mackie's eyes widened and he looked at Kagome, "Did you fail to mention I'm be best chef this side of the continent? Why, I've had offers from his majesty himself for a position as royal chef."

Janette's eyes sparkled, "You don't say! Then what are you doing here?!"

"I wouldn't leave the Higurashi's for all the world!" Mackie answered honestly, "The late Mr. Higurashi saved my life you know, a wonderful man he was. Passed on that goodness to his son and daughter of course."

Kagome laughed, "Mackie's been watching over me since I can remember."

"Why, I was there the very day you came into this world, I can recall how terrified I was," Mackie shook his head, "After all, what does a man of twenty three years know of childbirth? Besides the need for brandy and doctors fo course. But no, you simply could not wait for a physician, you made your way out within the hour and a week early to boot."

"I always have been a bit impatient," Kagome agreed, "But within an hour? Are you sure you're not exaggerating? I've always thought you were."

"I would never!" Mackie actually looked affronted, "You took an approximate forty five minutes to be born, the doctor was an hour and a half away. The man wanted to weep at the thought that he'd missed such a marvel, you know the record for the fastest birth is set at an hour and three minutes. Had he been there to tell exactly how long you took he would have written to the medical journals for sure."

"Well my goodness, none of us has been with his grace quite so long, Delaney, Guy, Harrow and I have been with him the longest," Janette informed him, "Delaney and I came first."

"You most certainly did not Janette," Mrs. Harrow entered the room then, stopping short when she realized the duke and duchess were inside. "We were all hired at the same time."

Mackie sighed and stood, rubbing his tired eyes. "Well interesting as this has been, you'll have to excuse me, but I am afraid I'm in need of a quick wash. The trip was a bit long and the ride was quite refreshing, but as you can imagine, rather tiring."

Kagome stood also, Mrs. Harrow nodding and giving Janette a small nod towards the kitchen, "If you'll follow me Mr. Mackie, I'll show you to your chamber."

Mackie laughed, eyes twinkling as he joked with Kagome, "A chamber all for me?"

"Don't be silly Mackie," Kagome scoffed, "That's what we call the stalls in the stables so they don't sound quite so horrifying. Wouldn't want you to know about the rats in there before you're settled."

Mrs. Harrow gasped, Delaney, having heard from his place at the door, widened his eyes in shock. When Inuyasha would have spoken up, Mackie let out a hoot of laughter, cuffed her in the chin and motioned for the housekeeper to lead the way. Kagome was laughing as well, a bright smile on her features while she watched the man head upstairs.

Turning to the others surprised looks, she shrugged and explained, "Mackie's family! He's saved my hide more times than it should have been in trouble."

"Really? I'd love to hear of these life-threatening experiences you've had," Inuyasha tugged her back into the room, smiling his thanks to Janette who promptly left them to check on the dinner.

"I was working on my balance once and nearly broke my neck," Kagome sighed, "But then again, I was standing on top of the fence separating our land from our neighbor's."

Inuyasha gawked, "You climbed the fence? How tall was it and how old were you?"

Kagome tried to think back, "The thing is pretty high actually, reaches to my shoulders now, but on the neighbor's side there's a steep incline, that's why its the boundary I think. I was around ten when I tried it and I was about to fall over when Mackie reached out and pulled me back."

Imagining a smaller version of her standing atop a fence, her husband shook his head at her with a slight frown. She ignored it and reached for another of the tarts she'd become addicted to, "There was also the time I was skating on a frozen lake with Miroku, we'd snuck away because his father wouldn't let us go and then started doing tricks on the ice."

"Don't tell me you fell into thin ice," Inuyasha slumped into his seat.

"Not really, more like I got pushed into it," Kagome frowned, chewing a bite of the tart while she remembered, "It was old man Nelson's lake, and since he was too old to come all the way out to scare us kids, there were a lot of us."

"Miroku and I met up with a boy Travis and his sister Hanna there, and being rivals since we could remember, we set up a tag-team race. The boys went first and Miroku was winning by a little. He skated to the other side of the lake and back, tagging me quickly and I remember I sped off and Hanna was soon coming close. When I reached the place where we were supposed to turn back, I heard Miroku scream something to me but I was focused on getting back as soon as possible."

"And?"

"Mid-turn I crashed into Hanna, and being larger than I was, she easily pushed me away, making me land on my back pretty hard." Kagome bit her lip, touching the back of her head absently, "I hit my head on a chunk of ice and barely heard the cracking sound before the water was dragging me down."

Shaking his head at the stupid girl Hanna, Inuyasha came over and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist while she finished off her tart. "What happened then?"

"I don't remember," Kagome admitted, "I woke up three days later with a headache and Miroku sleeping beside me."

"He explained that Mackie had guessed that we'd get out of the house and waited at the lake for us, watching while we had our fun, rushing in when I went under." Kagome leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder, "I never did tell you that did I?"

"That you'd nearly died twice? No, I think I would have remembered that fact," Inuyasha quipped.

Kagome sighed, "Twice? Actually, I meant to say that I seem to be a magnet for trouble sometimes, not for at least three years mind you, but I was pretty wild as a kid."

"Why am I not surprised?" Inuyasha laughed, giving a small 'oof' for her benefit when she elbowed him in the stomach.

"You also failed to tell me you'd be an abusive wife."

"I thought it best to surprise you with that," Kagome grinned.

"What a lovely surprise"

"I _thought_ you might like it"

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------

_Two weeks later:_

"Did you see the look on the woman's_ face_?!"

Janette was absolutely ecstatic, thanking Mackie profusely for his tutoring and aid in helping beat Katie Lynden in the county fair.

The day had been good for everyone, Inuyasha had closed up the house and given all the servants the day off. Mackie had gone with Janette to see to the contest, Inuyasha and Kagome following along. They were dressed in their finest clothes, since this was going to be their first opportunity for people in the community to get to meet his wife.

Kagome saw surprise in the features of many of the people she'd met during the season in London just over a month before. Her husband was asked to deliver the prizes and he did, with her help. He read out the names and she handed over the ribbons to all the winners, one young man blushed a bright red as she handed him his prize. When one of his friends called out for him to recieve a kiss, the young man's cheeks burned brighter and many in the crowd laughed. Shaking her head at the boy's friend, Kagome stepped up to the winner, cupped his face in one hand and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The crowd loved it, Inuyasha gave her a mischievous wink, and the boy strolled proudly to his shocked pals.  
It was no surprise that they were soon being invited over to many of their neighbor's homes. With her friendly attitude and yet obviously good upbringing, most of the people readily accepted the girl, hoping she would keep the young duke in his home for some time.

Towards the end of the day, they arrived home in high spirits to be surprised by a messenger waiting at the door. The young man bowed and handed Inuyasha a letter, explaining that a reply was needed immediately.

"Who's it from?"

Inuyasha broke the seal and began unfolding the letter while they stepped into the sitting room. Seeing Kagome's worried expression, he forced a smile onto his features and pecked her on the cheek. "Love, would you mind fetching the young man something to drink? I wouldn't ask if there were someone else here but the house is empty and he must be tired from the journey."

"Of course," Still bothered by the frown that had come to his features, she excused herself from them and hurried to the kitchens.

"I suppose it's from Jameson?" Inuyasha asked quietly once she was gone.

The man nodded, keeping an ear out for his wife while Inuyasha read the missive. Taking a moment to re-read it, he cursed then crumpled up the parchment. Kagome approached then, the messenger taking it back and stuffing it into his pocket before she arrived. She entered the room holding a cool glass of cider.

"It's all I could find that wasn't warm or plain," she handed it over and smiled at his thanks.

Looking to her husband for an explanation, she found her worries doubling at the torn expression he wore. He quietly asked the messenger for a moment alone and waited for the door to close behind him before speaking.

"The message is from my estate manager in Yorkshire, there have been some problems with the tennants there and he feels it important that I come as soon as possible." Inuyasha sighed and tugged her into his arms, holding her close while pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kagome nodded, "Will you write back and tell them we'll go soon?"

"No," hating the idea of having to leave her so soon, he shook his head and rested his chin on her hair, delighting in her scent. "I'll have to leave as soon as possible, meaning tonight."

"You're leaving? Without me and tonight?" Kagome pulled back a little to look him in the eye, "Why can't I come with you? What's the matter? Won't they find it odd that you left your wife behind? We're supposed to be on our honeymoon. "

"I know and I'm sorry to leave you but it'd be better if I went on my own, this shouldn't take more than two weeks, I promise," Inuyasha felt her stiffen and step away.

"Two weeks?" Kagome raised her hands to her hips, "You're leaving me for two weeks? When we've only spent two weeks together?!"

"Love this is important business, if I don't go there will be serious problems and they don't just affect me, they affect all the people living there as well." Inuyasha reached out and took hold of her shoulders, "I didn't plan on this and wouldn't do it if it weren't absolutely necessary love, I need you to understand and not be angry."

"But I don't understand, you won't tell me what the problem is, won't take me with you, and yet you don't want me to be angry? Inuyasha I'm your wife! We're supposed to share our problems, not deal with them on our own! I want to help you with this!" Kagome felt tears of anger sting in her eyes and fought them back.

Inuyasha saw them and felt even guiltier for having to go, but it wasn't an option for him to stay and he couldn't tell her why. Tugging her forward again, he was surprised when she struggled and moved away. Crossing her arms and stepping to the windows, he realized he'd never seen her angry. Granted, they'd known each other barely over a month now and Miroku had warned him about her temper, but he'd taken the warning lightly.

She was obviously very angry now, and he saw she took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again over her shoulder, "Its the same thing that Miroku's involved in, isn't it?"

Inuyasha blinked, "What?"

"Oh do you people really think that everyone around you is that stupid?!" Kagome faced him again, "He's always being called away by so-called 'friends' who need his assistance with some 'estate matter' or by one of his own estate managers. But it can't be as simple as that, there's no way he could go for a visit in the country and return a week or two, or even over a month later with bruises or an injury of some sorts."

"Accidents happen all the time," Inuyasha stated.

"And I'M the family klutz, not Miroku!" Kagome snapped, "I can count on one hand the number of times he's foolishly taken a tumble or tripped in my presence. Normally he's the one catching me when I fall, so I can hardly believe he becomes accident-prone when he goes to his friend's houses. I happen to know he is very proud and extremely guarded when in the presence of those who are not as close to him as you or I."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"You are jumping to conclusions that make no sense whatsoever, there is no 'thing' that we're involved in, as you so eloquently put it. I have simply been asked to go to one of my estates to handle a crisis there. It will be easier for me to travel alone on horseback than with you and the carriage rambling along with me. This matter is important and I must be there as soon as possible, bringing a delicate wife is not an option."

"I am not delicate!" Kagome huffed, "I can ride as well as you and I needn't take the carriage."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I will not have my wife traipsing about the country like some virago, you will stay here and wait just a few days for my return like a good little woman."

"Oh! And how shall I spend my time while you're gone husband? Shall I sew you a few handkerchiefs? Perhaps mend a few of your shirts?" Kagome sneered at his term 'little woman' - of all the arrogant jerks.

"Pray tell, may I also knit you a scarf? It will be winter soon, I wouldn't want my big strong husband to catch cold would I?"

Inuyasha's patience snapped, "_Damnit Kagome_! You're being a nag and I will not tolerate this behavior. I'm leaving and you don't like it, I can understand perfectly well why you'd be upset, but that does _not_ give you the right to be such a harpy!"

"A nag?! You dare call me a _harpy_?!" Kagome's raised voice blocked out the sounds of merry laughter at the doorway, where the older servants were just arriving from the fair. They heard her shout and froze, looking to the man outside the sitting room with an uncomfortable expression on his features.

"You conceited ass! How _dare_ you?!" Kagome picked up her skirts and hurried towards the door, "You know what? Go ahead and go! How about I help pack your things so you can be gone sooner!"

Managing to make it to the doors before he reached her, she threw them open and stomped past the appalled servants outside. Seeing their wide eyes and realizing they'd heard, she tossed her head back and rushed past them, explaining briefly.

"His grace will be leaving for a fortnight, Delaney we need to have his horse readied. Janette please pack some sustenance, not too much, and don't you _dare_ give the man anything sweet!"

"Woman, get back here this instant!" Inuyasha followed her out of the room, taking the steps two at a time but she was still able to reach the landing and get halfway to their room before he could catch up. Grabbing her by the arm, he yanked her around and glared down at her.

"Your behavior just now was appalling young lady! Did you have to continue with your scene?!"

"Why not?! They're bound to know we've quarreled anyway and not one of them wouldever be indiscreet." Kagome shrugged, "Now let go of my arm, I have to help you pack so you can leave already!"

"I can very well do that on my own!" Inuyasha cupped her cheek to force her to meet his eyes. Seeing the anger, and more importantly, the hurt in those honey colored orbs calmed him somewhat and had him thinking of spending two weeks away from this fiery little wench.

The past two weeks had been perfect. They got up late, spent the day reading or riding together, either outside by the lake or inside by the fire when it had rained. He didn't want to leave her, not now and especially not like this. Looking down into her up-turned face, he saw she was flush with anger, her cheeks rosy, eyes glittering, lips parted a little.

Then his attention focused on her body beside him, quivering in her anger. Her breasts were pressed against him and rose steadily with her deep breaths. His hand lowered from her arm then, releasing it to take a hold of her waist instead.

She picked up on the change in directions his mind had taken and shook her head even as he cupped her neck with his other hand. She had barely uttered the briefest protest when his lips came crashing down over hers. She struggled again, pulling back, pushing him, but he wasn't about to let her get away.

In the two weeks since they'd arrived he'd been nothing but kind and careful with her. After ruining the first night, he'd made sure to make up for it each time after. This time he wasn't in the mood to be tender and sweet. She was still furious and frankly so was he.

How could they call him away at a time like this? He'd spoken to Jameson and although he'd been disappointed to lose Inuyasha, had wished him the best and accepted his resignation. How could they do this now? So damned soon?

Kagome startled him then, giving him a sharp bite on the lip. With a gasp, he pulled back, licking the sore area with a frown. She gave him a hard shove and pulled out of his arms, turning and running to their room. Throwing open the door, she slammed it shut behind her and was rewarded by his muffled curse.

He slammed it open then, glaring while he touched his sore nose. "This is ridiculous Kagome you are throwing a tantrum."

"I am not a child nor do I throw tantrums!" Kagome yelled back, "I am just upset that my husband doesn't seem to trust me enough to tell me the truth about where he's going or what he's going to do. Not to mention the fact that he's leaving after only a two week honeymoon."

"I _have_ to leave, I did tell you the truth and I'm no happier about cutting our time together short than you are." Inuyasha walked past her and to the wardrobe, grabbing a small bag to take with him. "It'd be easier if I didn't have to deal with a wife in hysterics too."

"I'm not in hysterics!" Kagome shouted. Seeing him shake his head at that, she sighed, turned away, and went downstairs to check on the arrangements for the trip.

She headed out to the stables and laughed just a little when she spotted Delaney struggling to saddle Inuyasha's stallion. "Need some help?"

"The beast and I have never gotten along m'am but I'd rather fight the bugger than let him harm you," Delaney replied, glaring at the animal moving away from him.

Just then, Jeremy, one of the stable lads came in and hurried over. "What are you doing out here Mr. Delaney? Shouldn't you be up at the house?"

"The duke is going away and needs his horse readied," Delaney answered, relieved to see the boy take over for him.

At the doorway, the sound of shuffling footsteps caught Kagome's attention and she turned to see a little boy, no older than Shippo, peeking around the door. He was rather sweet looking, with big gray eyes and blond curls atop his head. Jeremy had the same eyes and curls, so she quickly realized it was his youngest brother, Samuel.

She came over when he'd stepped back a little and lowered herself to his eye-level, peeking around the door the same way he had. The boy gave a squeal and turned to run.

"Sam!"

"Its ok Jeremy, I'm afraid I startled him," Kagome re-assured him, "I'll go get him while you finish."

"Thank you your grace," Jeremy said, hefting the heavy saddle over Diablo's back.

Hurrying out behind the boy, she followed his small footsteps and giggling into the forest near the house. It was nearly dusk already, the sun setting faster by the minute, but the boy was fast and she couldn't seem to find him.

(- I'm going to miss Inuyasha's departure and he'll leave angry with me! -)

Kagome sighed, calling out for Sam while looking for him. He kept answering from different directions and she had no idea where she was anymore. It was actually getting rather creepy out in the forest now, with the light dimming and the shadows from the trees and leaves darkening.

"_Sam_! Come out now this isn't funny anymore!" Kagome glanced around, biting her lip and giving a small gasp when a twig snapped somewhere nearby.

To her surprise, Sam didn't answer that time and she couldn't hear any movement. Stopping where she was, she called his name again, then again, and remembered Jeremy and Luke joking about their little brother knowing the forest like the palm of his hand. He could lose himself for hours in it and end up safe and sound at home in time for dinner every night.

(- But I can't! -)

"Sam! Samuel! _Please_ come out now!"

The sun was mostly gone now, the sky a dark blue, stars showing above her head. Looking around at her surroundings, she tried to see if she could find anything familiar from their rides through the forest. It was difficult to see and she realized she'd always followed Inuyasha during their rides and paid little attention to her surroundings.

(- Serves me right for being such a blockhead. I'm sure Jeremy and Delaney will have wondered where I went after a while, surely they must have noticed when I failed to return? -)

Stepping around a cluster of trees, she stopped short suddenly, staring ahead at the familiar setting. Breath catching in her throat, she shivered in the cool air and wrapped her arms around herself, staring wide eyed at the dark entryway to the cavern. As the wind whistled through the trees, Kagome heard a soft moaning sound and shook her head slowly.

(- You're imagining things Kagome, there's no such things as ghosts! There's no such thing as ghosts. -)

When the moaning increased in volume, she closed her eyes and stepped back, her left shoulder coming up against a tree's bark. With one hand pressed over her frenzied heart, she trembled when the moaning came again, louder and closer than before.

(- Oh my god his ghost does exist and he'd coming out of there. -)

Just as the thought ran through her mind, an icy hand clamped down over her right shoulder. The pinky touched her neck, and Kagome's blood froze in her veins. Seconds later the hand was joined by another on her bare arm, so she did the only thing any lady in her situation would have done.

Screamed at the top of her lungs before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-  
-

If Kagome fainting seems a bit OC, well blame it on the A/U or something. Hope you liked this chapter, it's one of my fave's because of their first quarrel.

Take care guys!

K.C.


	12. I Miss You

**Authors Notes:** Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been lazy, and blocked and frustrated with this fic. Just one more chapter and you're caught up to Media miner. Then you can all wait together.

(I would say lol just kidding, but we know it really _is_ going to happen.)

* * *

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha cursed, making his way through the forest while looking for his wayward wife. She'd been gone over an hour now, after he'd finished packing he'd gone downstairs, sent the messenger ahead and written a letter to Miroku to come and visit Kagome while he was away. He knew the other man worked for Jameson as well, his wife had been correct about that, but he couldn't have admitted it to her or anyone.

And just as he'd been planning on leaving in the morning, Delaney knocked on his door and informed him that his wife had gone missing.

"She's what!"

Delaney kept a cool expression despite his shout, "I'm afraid the duchess went in search of Samuel, young Jeremy's brother, after frightening the lad off. Thinking she would be back soon enough, I returned to the house and was speaking to Mackie about the events at the fair until a few moments ago."

"How long has it been?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Well that's the thing sir, Luke arrived moments ago, saying his brother Sam had arrived home twenty minutes earlier and was safely tucked in." Delaney gulped, "I'm afraid I hardly noticed the sun's setting, but if my calculations are correct, which naturally they are, the young lady has been gone nearly an hour now, at least a good forty minutes."

Inuyasha looked out the window then, seeing that the sun had completely set and the darkness outside, "You're saying my wife has been out there for nearly and hour and you just now thought to inform me?"

"Truly your grace, any sensible person would have returned to..."

"To the house, yes, if that sensible person knew their way around the estate," Inuyasha shook his head, "My wife has been here but a fortnight, she has only ever been out on horseback, with me, and when have you seen us out at night? Even our first evening here we did not enter the forest."

Delaney paled, "I've sent out Jeremy and Luke, Mackie went out with them as well, he says he has a good sense of direction so he shouldn't get lost."

"I'll find her myself," Inuyasha strode out of the room, "We still have a lot to talk about, that woman and I."

"I'm ever so sorry about not telling you sooner your grace," Delaney followed.

Inuyasha nodded, "Don't worry about it Del, if she catches a cold it will only help in my attempts to keep her here."

And now here he was, out in the dark forest, calling her name and praying she was all right. He'd taken the longer path than Luke and Jeremy but something told him she'd be far from the house. Suddenly he heard her, she was talking and by the sounds of it, to someone who was losing their lunch.

"Are you feeling better now? My word, I never would have thought a man could get so very sick."

Inuyasha stopped when she came into view and watched with a frown as his wife helped an unknown man move away from the bushes he'd been puking in. She was very careful with him, holding him steady by his arm while leading him over to another tree nearby. Sitting down with her back against it, she gave a large sigh and smoothed the man's hair away from his eyes when he lay his head in her lap.

(- Who is that guy-)

"Here you are!"

Inuyasha marched forward, stopping a few feet away from them, glaring at the man that immediately shot up off his wife's legs.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Kagome!"

"You didn't go!" Kagome leapt to her feet and threw her arms around his neck, "I was so afraid you'd leave without saying good bye to me!"

"Damnit I'm leaving in the morning!" Inuyasha removed her arms and held them tightly while glaring in her eyes. "What is the meaning of this little scene? Who is that man and why the hell were you holding him?"

"You're hurting me!" Kagome pressed her hands to his chest to push him away, "Please Inuyasha let me go, its just Hojo! He's an old friend!"

"Who?" Inuyasha released her arms, ignoring the flash of guilt when she rubbed the spots where he'd held them.

"Your grace we can explain, its not what you are thinking," the man stood, although a bit uncertainly, "Allow me to present myself, my name is Hojo Ellington, I grew up with Kagome in Birkstead."

Kagome nodded, "Hojo lived on the opposite side of town but we used to play together as children. He gave me a horrible scare a few minutes ago, I was staring at the cavern when I heard him moaning and thought it was the madman's ghost come to get me."

"I'm afraid I had a few drinks too many and was losing my dinner here when Kagome came upon me," Hojo sighed, "I grabbed onto her arm to steady myself when she suddenly scared the daylights out of me with her scream, and then we both fell when she fainted."

"You _fainted_!" Inuyasha checked her over, noticing the grass stains on her light blue dress then, as well as a bruise forming on her arm.

Kagome blushed, "I'm not prone to fainting, but that cavern is just so frightening, and his hands were cold and my fear overwhelmed me."

Inuyasha pulled her close, ignoring the man watching while he closed his eyes and felt her snuggle into his arms. He wouldn't admit it to just anyone, but he'd been worried sick about the girl in his arms. Finding her sitting with another man had not been the ideal reunion he could have asked for. In fact, he still didn't like the guy, there was just something about him.

"I was already scared, being out here all alone and then I realized Sam had left and I was lost," Kagome shivered, "I'm sorry I was such a nag earlier, I don't want you to leave and still be angry with me."

"We'll talk about that at home," Inuyasha whispered, looking up to the man standing a few feet away. He'd had the decency to move away and give them some privacy, but he seemed to feel Inuyasha's gaze on him and turned then.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you your grace, I must say I hardly expected to come this far off my lands," Ellington sighed, "I'm afraid I've had a few cups too many, if you and your lady will excuse me I shall be going now."

"Are you the mysterious new neighbor?" Kagome turned in her husband's arms.

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Mysterious is it? That's an interesting way to put it. But yes, I am your new neighbor, what a surprise to find ourselves so very close once again Kagome."

"Indeed," Inuyasha remarked, "You have been living here for a few months I hear."

Hojo nodded, "I've been here about half a year now, it is always nice to be out in the country."

"But why so alone Hojo? After you left Birkstead we hardly heard from you, the last I knew was that you'd gone to Spain some four years ago," Kagome watched her friend's shoulders slump a bit. He looked up at Kagome with an expression that bordered on haunted and longing, an expression that did not bode well with her husband.

"Perhaps later I will explain things to you," he raised a hand in their direction, "I really must be off now, I am sorry for the fright I gave you Kagome, thank you for helping me."

"Take care on your way back!" She watched the man stumble off and shook her head. Inuyasha smirked at his swaying.

(- Bumbling idiot, no wonder she was helping him stand. He can barey place one foot in front of the other. -)

His wife shivering in his arms snapped him out of his thoughts and he sighed, removing his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. He held its lapels while placing a kiss to her forhead, nose, and lips. She gripped his shirt and raised herself on her tip-toes, returning his kiss eagerly. They would have remained there longer had the wind not picked up then, a strange cold surrounding them.

Breaking off the kiss, Kagome lay hear head against his chest and stared blankly towards the cavern, lost in her thoughts for a moment. Suddenly a vision flashed across her eyes, a woman stood at the cavern entrance, pale as death with her long black hair falling around her. Before she could get a good look at the woman she was gone, and Kagome found herself in her husbands arms, being scolded while he carried her home.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see anything just now?" Kagome asked quietly, arms wrapping around his neck.

"I can hardly see where I'm going love, much less any specific thing," Inuyasha informed her, "You're lucky I know my way around. Mackie and the others were very worried when I left the house."

"I'm sorry about that, I never meant to get lost," Kagome sighed, "Its a long way back Inu, why don't you set me down?"

Silently he did so, allowing her to take his hand while they walked together. Kagome knew he was upset, about what she wasn't exactly sure, he knew she hadn't meant to get lost in the forest, so was he still angry about earlier? Not that she could blame him, it had been a pretty good row - she'd even turned him down when he'd tried to make love to her.

But no, Inuyasha was thinking about the sight of her sitting with Hojo in the forest. They'd looked too comfortable together, too close, he did not like it. Of course, the thought of leaving her at home for two weeks, while her old friend resided only a few hundred yards away was not helping his mood. He trusted her, in the time they'd spent together he'd seen how very young and naive she was, but he did not like the looks of the young man. He'd looked at Kagome in a way that made Inuyasha want to knock his lights out.

* * *

"Your grace? Where would you like the towels to be set?"

Delaney's voice reached Inuyasha, who lay staring at the fire in his room. He'd left Kagome in the care of Mrs. Harrow and Janette and ordered for a bath to be taken up to his room, locking himself in his office until it was ready. He hadn't seen Kagome but Delaney informed him that she was in the kitchen with Mackie and the ladies.

Without looking over his shoulder, Inuyasha shrugged and waved his hand absently. "The bed's fine Delaney, have my dinner brought up will you? I'm quite tired, if my wife asks, let her know I'll be retiring early."

"Yes sir," Delaney's footsteps crossed over to the bed, Inuyasha heard him set the towels there and then his steps retreated and the door clicked shut.

With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha bent forward and scooped some water into his hands, rinsing his hair out a couple of times. With the splashing sound made by the water and the crackling of the fire, he didn't hear the movements beside him until he felt a pair of hands gently massaging his neck. Closing his eyes in bliss, he groaned when they focused on a particularly tense spot and crossed his arms over his knees, resting his cheek on them.

The small hands continued in their soothing motions, easing a lot of the tension in his back as well. Then they were going down further and slipping around him, moving forward to hold him close as a pair of lips were pressed into his bare shoulder. Giving a smile despite himself, Inuyasha opened his eyes and raised his head, heart warming at the sight of his wife beside the tub. She'd brought a tray of food, he could see it behind her on the bed stand, but the best thing was her outfit.

She wore a pink silk nightgown, relatively short as it fell only to her knees, but the cut enhanced her shapely curves and the neckline was daringly low. Madame DeLoncre struck again, he'd have to give the woman a bonus sometime. Kagome's hair remained pinned atop her head but a few locks had slipped free and fell to her bare skin. She looked small and yet daring and extremely sexy kneeling there, her arms still holding him.

She must have seen approval in his eyes because she leaned forward then and kissed him. Placing small kisses to his lips, jaw, and neck, she nipped his adam's apple and he shivered from the touch. Then she was pulling back a little and speaking.

"I know you're still upset about something Inu, but won't you forget about it tonight? Push whatever ails you away from your thoughts for a little? You'll be leaving in the morning and we've only just begun our married life, could you not forget that we were angry and spend some time with me? Please?"

Tears swam in her eyes and he groaned again, turning in her arms to grab hold of her hips and lift her up and around, slowly bringing her into the tub with him. She gave a startled gasp, but it was cut off by his lips and he showed her what to do. She kneeled facing him, her lower body soaked and the material clinging to her. They ignored the water that splashed out of the tub and he cupped some in his hands and poured it over her shoulders.

He could see her excitement grow as the rest of the nightgown molded to her chest and aching for more, he drew her closer. Their bodies pressed together in the small tub and he licked at the droplets at the base of her neck. As his hands skimmed over her body, luxuriating in the feel of wet silk and skin, hers roamed between them, exploring his chest and abs. He'd taught her what to do on their first night and she'd leaned quite a bit more since then, soon he was putty in her hands.

The water sloshed around them, swirled between them, helped bring their passion higher. They were oblivious of the fire, the splashing on the floor, locked together in their movements. And then finally, it was over, calling out each others name, they spiraled down together, resting cheek to cheek.

"My god Kagome, that was..."

"It was?"

"Incredible," Inuyasha leaned back, keeping her in his arms and pressing gentle kisses to her lips. Again he thought of his impending trip and cursed Jameson for making him leave his wife.

Untangling themselves, they climbed out of the tub and dried off using the towels Delaney had brought. Kagome removed her nightgown and tossed it into the tub, while Inuyasha moved the dinner tray over to a small table beside the settee near the fireplace. Before she could wrap the towel around herself, he sneaked up on her and yanked it from her hands, tossing it into the tub with her gown and sweeping her off her feet.

"Inu! What are you doing!"

"You're right, if I'm going to be away for two weeks I'm going to make good of this time with you before I go," Inuyasha grinned, kissed her again and sat on the settee, stretching them both out across it. They lay together, warmed by the fire and feeding each other the food specially prepared by Mackie for them. It was well into the night when he finally carried his exhausted wife to the bed. Curling around her warmth, he heard her whisper his name and she burrowed closer in his hold, seeking him out as if he were already gone.

"It's all right, I'm right here love," kissing her temple, he finally closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

* * *

"Take care your grace," Delaney stood outside with Mrs. Harrow, Mackie and Janette.

Inuyasha nodded and gave them a smile, checking the saddle in an attempt to avoid the inevitable good bye from Kagome. She stood a little behind him, her hands wringing a handkerchief between them. Finally when there was nothing left to check on the horse, he turned and saw her shoulders slumped, chin trembling lightly in her attempt to be brave and suck in her tears.

With a sigh, he came forward and wrapped her tightly in his arms again. She clung to him, burying her face into his neck. Resting his cheek on her hair, he rocked her a little bit, surprised when she spoke suddenly.

"I have a bad feeling about this Inu," she whispered so only he could hear, "You shouldn't go."

"I have to leave, we've been through this Kagome, lets not fight again." Kissing her hair, he looked down into her solemn features and forced a smile to his own. "Its not the end of the world love, only a fortnight at most, probably just a week."

"You're right, I don't want to part badly," Kagome agreed, lifting her eyes to his with an equally forced smile, "Have a safe trip and come back soon all right?"

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can," lowering his head to hers for a kiss, they somehow managed to keep it short but sweet, and in the next moment he was in the saddle and on his way.

Kagome sighed, watching until his silhouette faded from view. A soft touch on her shoulder snapped her from her dreary thoughts and she looked up to see Mackie smiling warmly at her. "He'll be home sooner than you imagine missy, bucker up."

"I suppose," Kagome shrugged, allowing him to lead her back inside. She would write to Sango and see how her friend was doing in Bath. Oh dear, she had some explaining to do, Sango would want to know more details about her wedding. She'd hardly remembered with her husband there to distract her - she missed him already.

To her surprise, at precisely three in the afternoon a young gentleman came calling and she was glad to see it was Hojo, feeling better after a good night's rest.

"I figured that since your husband was gone, you might need some entertaining," Hojo grinned and led her outside, ignoring the suspicious look Delaney gave him.

Kagome followed, surprised to learn he'd walked from his house, it was after all, pretty far. They strolled along the horse trail that led to the church while they talked. "I love the exercise though, its good to be outdoors."

He sounded so very solemn and sad, she pictured him as last she'd seen him, at the age of eighteen, filled with high hopes and dreams. He'd always been so optimistic and full of good cheer. It was rather startling to see him so gloomy now.

"Whatever happened to the carefree boy I knew?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"He grew into a foolish young man," Hojo explained, "But I will not elaborate on that for the time being. How about you tell me how you managed to wrangle yourself the devilish duke? The man was highly sought after for years, even when he was married."

Kagome stopped cold in her tracks, "Married?"

Hojo froze, inwardly cursing himself for his loose tongue, "He hasn't told you then? Well of course not, what man would want to scare his new wife like that."

"What are you talking about? Scare me? With what?" Kagome demanded, "Inuyasha has not been married. I would have heard about it, even before we were married the gossip never ended."

"And did you never hear of the _'unfortunate incident'_ as they call it in the ton?" Hojo asked.

Remembering a couple of matrons who'd mentioned something about an unfortunate incident, she nodded slowly, a frown marring her features. "Once, a pair of matrons mentioned that but they didn't elaborate."

"No one does, its been hushed up quite well," Hojo sighed, "But I would have sworn that he'd have the decency to tell whoever he married next."

Kagome stopped and leaned against a nearby tree to listen, "How do _you_ know what happened?"

"Do you know of Naraku Osborne?" Hojo saw her nod and continued, "He's good friends with Drake, at least they were good friends until the whole Kikyo thing, but that's another story."

He noticed her bristle a bit at the name and wondered how much she knew about her husband's relationship with the woman. "Anyways, I was visiting at Naraku's home when Drake's ordeal happened and overheard the story being told by my cousin."

"You're Naraku's cousin?" Kagome gaped, "You look nothing alike."

"We aren't alike at all," Hojo agreed, "And yes, we're cousins, but we weren't discussing my relationship with him, rather your husband and his past relationship with another woman."

"Perhaps you shouldn't tell me," Kagome stopped him, "I'm sure he'll tell me when he feels the time is right. Perhaps it still hurts him to speak of it. She must have been very special if he married her."

Hojo scoffed, "Special? The woman was a bitch, she played the part of an innocent girl while sleeping with another man behind his back. On the night of their wedding she laughed at him, called him a fool, told him about her lover and that she'd married him to ensure her future, you see, she was pregnant."

Kagome gasped, already shocked by the rest of the tale, "She wasn't!"

"She was, in fact, three months along," Hojo shrugged, "He'd known her for five months, which meant she'd been sleeping with the other man even while he courted her."

"How horrible," Kagome sat down beneath the tree, tears welling in her eyes, "No wonder he hadn't told me, who would want to speak of something like that?"

After a moment in silence, she sighed and looked up to him, "Where is she now?"

"Dead," Hojo saw her flinch and realized how cold that sounded, "She passed away during labor, the child died with her and Inuyasha swore off the idea of marrying again. But then came the rumors that she hadn't died in childbirth, and that he'd killed her."

"He wouldn't!" Kagome jumped to her husband's defense, "Inuyasha would never hurt a soul!"

"Oh yes he would, he's been in more brawls than you can imagine. The man was in the army, he's traveled over the continent, through France, Normandy, Russia and even made it as far out as India at some point. He's known for his sword skills, taught to him by marauders and he was separated from his battalion for about six months, living with a caravan, out there with the savages." Hojo saw the shock in her eyes and smirked.

"My husband would never lay a hand on anyone, and you really shouldn't have told me any of that Hojo." Moving away from the tree, Kagome turned to go back towards the house, expecting him to follow, which he did.

"You wanted to know, and if there's one thing we've always had its honesty," he reminded her, "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never," Kagome agreed, feeling incredibly drained suddenly, "Would you care to come over for some refreshments? I feel I must be heading home now."

"No I must go too," Hojo looked into his pocket watch and nodded, "I'd forgotten the time, I must meet my solicitor soon. Will you be all right heading back on your own?"

"Certainly, I can find my way," Kagome sighed and turned away, deeply troubled by the information he'd told her.

(- Inuyasha was married before, to a woman who betrayed him. -)

Imagining the anger and pain he must have been put through, she understood why he hadn't told her, but found the news upsetting just the same. (- Would he have told me eventually-)

Upon reaching the house, she was surprised to find a message waited for her. It was a letter from Miroku, apologizing for not being able to come and keep her company. He wrote that her brother and Shippo had convinced her mom to go to Bath for a vacation and that he was accompanying them.

(- Sounds like Shippo's in good hands -)

She smiled, relieved that her mother had taken the boy in. He was so little and alone, she would have liked to see him again.

* * *

"How are you feeling this fine day m'lady?"

Kagome smiled, laughing at Hojo's silly mannerisms as he bowed deeply over her hand. He'd been visiting her on a nearly daily basis over the past weeks, serving as her main diversion while her husband was away. Delaney had stopped being suspicious of the young man when Mackie explained about knowing the boy since he was in the cradle.

"He's a harmless lad, just glad to see an old friend again," Mackie cuffed Delaney on the shoulder and challenged him to a game of chess.

The household was running smoothly as ever, Mrs. Harrow and Janette had their usual squabbles, Delaney and Mackie just rolled their eyes. The girls did their chores and were delighted when Kagome spent time chattering with them. And Kagome wrote to her mother, cousin and friends over in bath often. It had been a month since she'd last seen her husband, and when she wasn't being entertained by Hojo or one of the girls, she could be found worrying about where he might be.

A note had arrived after the first week, explaining that his business had not gone well and that he would be spending some extra time away. The letter showed no signs of warmth, no caring at all, simply gave a short explanation and was signed with a flourish that would have been on any letter written to a casual acquaintance.

Needing the companionship, Kagome often went on walks with Hojo, and gradually introduced him to their neighbors, explaining that while Inuyasha was in town, her dear friend had offered to be her escort. Being married and obviously very much in love with her husband, her neighbors accepted this and welcomed the young man into their homes, curious about the mysterious neighbor.

They were coming from a tea at Lady Tillsbury's one day, when a rider met them on the road. They were both surprised to see it was his cousin Naraku on his way to Hojo's for a visit.

"This is an unexpected surprise cousin," Hojo blurted out.

"Indeed, I was worried about your lack of progress," Naraku saw the man pale and the young lady frown. "It is good to see him with a friend, I have been worried that my dear cousin was still in mourning over Sophia's passing."

"Sophia?" Kagome looked to Hojo for an explanation, seeing the pain that came into his eyes.

He sighed and nodded, "Sophia was my wife, we were married in Spain and wed for three years."

Seeing he would say no more, Naraku finished the tale for him, "Sophia was an avid rider, quite the horsewoman, but one day her ride was stung by a wasp. The horse reared, Sophia had been reaching for an apple nearby and she was thrown."

Kagome's eyes watered, "Oh Hojo."

He took a deep breath and sighed, "She hit her head against the tree too hard, the blow only stunned her, but one of the horse's hooves kicked her in the neck, crushing it instantly."

"There was nothing you could do," Naraku said softly, surprised to see the girl reach over and take his hand.

"I'm so terribly sorry Hojo," Kagome felt him squeeze her hand and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back a little, "She was very good to me, always so sweet and kind. Actually, she reminded me of you a lot."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, but she blushed and gave his hand a squeeze, still holding it while she turned to his cousin, "It is very kind of you to worry about him my lord."

Naraku looked carefully over this petite woman and wondered where they'd met. She seemed so familiar, and yet he couldn't quite place her. One thing was certain, she was very attractive, he saw she unconsciously moistened her lip and nearly shuddered at the sight.

"Kagome I think it best we get going," Hojo released her hand, "Would you care to come with me as I escort the duchess home Naraku, or will you ride ahead to the estate?"

"I would be pleased to escort the lady home," Naraku smiled, "Forgive my wayward cousin for his sudden loss of manners, I am Naraku Osborne."

"Kagome Drake," she saw his eyes widen and smiled, "Duchess of Wyvern."

"Inuyasha's wife! What a pleasure! I have known your husband for some time now," Naraku took up a place beside her and kept her entertained on the way to her home. Once they reached Waverly, Hojo dismounted quickly and eased her off her horse.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to come calling tomorrow Kagome, but do try to keep your spirits up," he said with a smile.

"I'll do the best I can," Kagome mock sighed, "Abandoned again I see."

"Perhaps we could all go for a ride," Naraku offered, "I see no reason for you to leave the poor lady on her own because I am here."

"I would like that," handing her mare over to Guy, Kagome waved them away before heading up to the house.

"Your grace there is a letter for you," Delaney handed it to her with a wide smile at the door.

Her features instantly lit up, eyes shinning hopefully, "It's from Inuyasha?"

Tearing the envelope open, she eagerly scanned its contents, slumping into a large chair in the sitting room while she read. By the downcast look on her features, they could see it was not good news.

"Its so short," Kagome mumbled, "He writes that the men are still rebelling and won't agree to anything. He expects to be gone at least another two weeks."

When she frowned, Mackie took a seat beside her and read over her shoulder, "The lad has the gall to be angry with you?"

"Can you believe it?" Kagome looked up to his eyes, "He abandons me here for a month and has the gall to say that he's heard some troubling remarks about my visits with our neighbor. If he were here would box his ears Mackie."

"Aye, I can see how you'd do that," Mackie grinned, "Well, write him back and let him know that if he dislikes the man keeping you company, he'd best get back sooner and do the job himself."

"I wonder who told him these troubling remarks," Kagome sighed, setting the letter down on her lap.

* * *

_  
My dear husband:  
It is good to hear from you once again, the five weeks with no word were  
difficult to bear. I trust you are well, and that the problems will be resolved  
soon. I am sorry if you have heard gossip about my visits with Hojo, we  
did explain that we were old friends, and I must admit his company has  
been a blessing. To be honest, I would prefer to spend my days with you  
as we did before you were called away. It is difficult sleeping in that large  
dark bed alone, even frightening at times, and dinners in the kitchen with  
Mackie and the others are fun, but not as much as our dinners in the library  
or garden. I understand, however, that you are needed there, but do take  
care love, and endeavor to come home soon. _

I miss you,

Kagome

"She looked well?"

Inuyasha asked Hachi, serving as his messenger for the time being. He nodded, assuring him that her ladyship, indeed, looked quite well. "Delaney was pleased that you had written, the entire staff was getting quite irritated with you, neglecting your wife as you were."

"If they only knew the half of it," Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his red eyes. "What of Ellington?"

Hachi hesitated a moment but knew better than to keep quiet, "He was arriving as I left, from what I heard, they had plans to picnic at the ruins. It seems her ladyship has become quite fond of them."

Inuyasha nodded, "She found them charming, we went a few times while I was still there."

He felt re-assured by her letter, if weighed down by the fact that she obviously did miss him. He missed her too, dreadfully, but he knew he couldn't leave now. Hopefully he'd get Shazia to cooperate soon and then he could hurry home to his wife.

Realizing Hachi was troubled by something, he gave him a frown and watched him gulp, "There is one thing your grace, that seems to have come up rather recently."

"Which is..?"

"Well, the fact is," Hachi sighed, "It seems Lord Osborne is visiting his cousin and accompanying him on his visits."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked.

Hachi frowned, "His cousin is Mister Ellington."

"Naraku is his cousin?" Inuyasha ran a tired hand through his hair, "Dear god, the man is visiting my wife."

"I must be honest my lord, the looks he was giving her were not those a man should give a married lady," Hachi admitted, "It would be best if you could finish this business as quickly as possible."

"Like I haven't been _trying_? Shazia is terrified, Rashid is somewhere in England and there is no way she will cooperate as long as he is loose. We must wait until Kouga can find him." Inuyasha sighed, "Speaking of whom, I promsed the girl we would talk over dinner tonight. Thank you Hachi, go rest now, it was a long trip."

"If you'll excuse me then?" Hachi bowed out.

Re-reading his wife's letter, Inuyasha pulled out the handkerchief she'd been wringing in her hands from his pocket. Looking down at the slightly crooked initials, he smiled, remembering the many needle pricks she'd gotten while trying to embroider it for him. He could remember her laughter even now while he'd sucked a droplet of blood from her finger.

"Mama always tried to make me into a real lady, teaching me to sew and knit, but I'm afraid I never paid enough attention and she eventually tired of repeating herself. Still, I hope this will look fairly decent."

Her eyes had sparkled so prettily in the sunlight.

_-sigh-_

_I miss you_

(- I miss you too love -)

* * *

Not much of a cliffie, I'm afraid there wasn't really a chance for one this time - darn it.

Hehe - as a side note, Lady Tillsbury was inspired by a Pillsbury commercial I saw the day before writing this chapter LOL. sorry, that was just a random tid-bit I thought I'd share. She might make an appearance soon.

I love you guys!

See you next time!


	13. Homecomings

**- Homecomings -**

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Kagome smiled at the charming young man before her, slipping her hand over his, "I'd be delighted kind sir."

Daniel Silverton beamed, bowing over her hand and leading her back onto the floor. She'd only left it moments before to take a sip of punch before another gentleman asked for a dance. Mrs Tillsbury's dance was quite the sensation, and was serving its purpose as well.

They had already raised quite the sum of money and it was only halfway through the night.

For each dance a young lady was asked to join, the gentleman had to pay a sum of money to the pot at the edge of the floor. Not a substantial amount necessarily, but good enough to raise a decent amount for the local orphanage. Kagome had helped Mrs. Tillsbury organize the event, and being a duchess, was glad her title helped give it enough importance so all the nearby members of the ton would be there.

Being a duchess, Kagome also used her title to demand a higher payment from those who could afford it, making sure the gentleman paid while she was watching at each dance. So far, they had allowed her one song to rest, Naraku and Hojo each having asked her for two dances already. Her current partner, Silverton was new to the area and gazed at her in awe.

Smiling as brightly as she could, Kagome ignored the youth's sudden mishaps and his stepping on her toes, chatting amiably during the dance. Unfortunately, once the set was over, another gentleman was waiting for a dance with the young duchess. Despite her wedded status, she'd been the most coveted female of the evening.

Moving easily around the room with the distinguished Lord Middlethorpe, Kagome was laughing as he spun her around the floor vivaciously with the waltz when the room spun on its own accord all of a sudden. Giving a small gasp, she was surprised to find herself seated suddenly, a very worried Lord Middlethorpe and Hojo beside her. Naraku joined them quickly, pulling a silver flask out of his pocket and pressing it to her lips.

"A little of this might help bring some color back to your cheeks," Naraku ordered quietly, watching her sip just the tiniest bit.

Warmed by the brandy, Kagome breathed deeply and smiled her thanks, "I'm terribly sorry my lord, I don't know what just happened, I'd never had that happen to me before."

"Don't fret your grace, but perhaps you should sit out a few sets?" Lord Middlethorpe smiled gently, "You have been dancing almost all night after all."

"Yes, I believe I will," Kagome nodded, shaking her head at the offer of more brandy. "I don't much care for the stuff."

Hojo watched Middlethorpe excuse himself gallantly and took a seat beside Kagome once he'd left. "Are you certain you're feeling all right?"

"Just a little nauseated," She admitted quietly, "Probably from all the spinning I've been doing out there."

"You never did have a stomach for that," Hojo teased, remembering her as a child, being sick after a game of spinning in the field.

Sighing and stifling a yawn, Kagome watched the guests enjoy the party for a while, feeling her eyelids slowly becoming heavier. Blinking against her sleepiness, she glanced towards the grandfather clock beside the wall and was surprised to see it was well past one. For a small dance this was going very well. It was just a shame she was too tired to enjoy it.

"If you're not feeling quite the thing, you should go home and rest," Naraku told her, still standing beside her seat.

"I couldn't leave..."

"Here you are!" Mrs Tillsbury joined them then, beaming at the young woman before her. "What a success this has been! Its so lovely to have everyone in the county here for once."

"Not everyone," Hojo mumbled, annoyance obvious in his voice.

Kagome felt a pang at his words and elbowed him sharply in the side, "It's a great success Mrs. Tillsbury."

"You poor dear, I just heard about your little spell and hurried over to see how you were," the older woman smiled, touching a gloved hand to Kagome's cheek. "You're looking a trifle peaked dear, not that I wouldn't love for you to stay as long as you wish, but perhaps you should be heading home."

"I agree," Hojo and Naraku both said at once.

Seeing the obvious worry in their features, Kagome admitted she was very tired and agreed to go. Thankfully there weren't many people on the way to the front door of Mrs. Tillsbury's home. As Naraku assisted her into the coach, Kagome settled into the corner of the carriage, missing the pointed look Naraku gave his cousin.

Despite his reluctance at leaving Kagome with his cousin, Hojo took one look at the coachman and gave in with a heavy sigh. Sticking his head in the door just the tiniest bit, he smiled at the tired young woman, "Forgive me for not accompanying the both of you, but I really do believe Mrs. Tillsbury might need some assistance here, so I'll stay in your place Kagome."

"That's so thoughtful of you Hojo, I was a bit worried about her," Kagome nodded and waved a short good bye as he closed the door.

Closing her eyes while the carriage went on its way, she missed the hungry look in Naraku's as he watched her silently. She looked stunning that night, wearing a dark blue gown with a slightly revealing neckline and her hair up in an elegant chignon. Her slim waist was accentuated by the tight corset and her skin glowed under the pale light in the carriage. Thoughts of knowing her from somewhere had plagued him ever since he'd first seen her that day two weeks before and came back full force this evening.

"A lovely party, was it not?"

Smiling a little, she opened her eyes and apologized, "I'm so sorry, I'm being rude, but I find my stomach is still a bit unsettled. The carriage motions are not helping much."

"There are pressure points in your hand that might help with that," Naraku removed his gloves and reached over, taking a hold of her wrist.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she tried to protest, cut off by a shake of his hand, a shiver going down her spine as he removed her glove. His fingers followed along her skin from her elbow down as he pulled the satin material off. Draping it over his lap, he set both hands on her palm and gently pressed in a couple of key spots.

To her surprise, her nausea did seem to die down rather quickly. Watching him in awe, Kagome leaned closer to see where he was pressing and sucked in a breath when his head lifted. He was mere inches away from her, and this time she did see that hungry look. Remembering the kiss from his party, she unconsciously shivered again and moved back, slipping her hand from his.

"Thank you, I'm feeling better now."

"We need to talk Kagome," Naraku's voice was husky and warm as he scooted a bit closer, "You must know by now how very attracted I am to you."

"Please don't do this," she interrupted, "I'm married and..."

"To a man who's been god-knows-where for nearly two months now!" He snapped, taking a hold of her arm to pull her closer.

"He has good reason to be away!" Kagome defended him, "Inuyasha didn't want to leave, I know he didn't! And he'll be back as soon as he can."

"He's lying to you, he says there's a problem on one of his properties up north, but have you even been told which estate?" Naraku growled, "I have known Drake for years and he has never once mentioned owning any property except for a small hunting box up north. He's lying to you and he's probably cheating on you as well!"

"He wouldn't!" Kagome pushed him back, outraged by the man's insistence, "Inuyasha is not that type of man! He had a reputation as a rake but he gave that lifestyle up when we married!"

Naraku scoffed, "Oh no? Then explain these little one."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small packet of letters, containing around five or six, and dropped it onto her lap. "Hojo mentioned you knew of Kikyo, his former mistress who until recently, had come under my protection. Read those and see how very faithful your beloved husband really is!"

Shaking her head, Kagome pushed the letters off her lap, "They're lies! Inuyasha wouldn't cheat on me!"

"Inuyasha is a man with a taste for women, he will never be satisfied with one, and he could never go two months without having a bedmate. It is just the type of man he is!" Naraku stuffed them into her hands this time. "And these are not letters to me from Kikyo, they are letters from Inuyasha to HER! He's been in London this entire time!"

At those words, Kagome froze, staring with wide, stricken eyes at the man beside her. "N-No he can't be..."

The house came into view then, the lights from the windows reaching them in the carriage as they pulled up before the steps. Moving out of the way, Naraku pressed her hands around the letters, urging her to read them herself. "I'm sorry to hurt you like this Kagome, I am only this ruthless when I want something badly."

Stopping for a moment to look into his dark eyes, she gave him a glare and shook her head, "No matter the outcome, you will never have me."

Turning away, she turned down Delaney's offer to take her cloak, thanking him for waiting up and headed upstairs with it still on. "I'm afraid I wasn't feeling well tonight, the dance was still in full swing, but I needed to come home. Don't worry about my cloak, I'd better keep it on until I get up to my warm room. Wouldn't want to catch a chill."

"Very well your grace," watching the young woman ascend the staircase, Delaney turned back to see the carriage pulling away, Naraku glancing out of the window one last time.

(- That man has been nothing but trouble since Inuyasha met him. He's definitely up to something.-)

* * *

"If its not on our property, it must be on Drake's."

Naraku scanned the map once again while Hojo read through the passages of the old journal. "He doesn't specify anything! The old fool wrote in stupid riddles."

"You'll have to kick things up with your old friend Hojo, the best time to search is now that Inuyasha is away," Naraku rubbed his tired eyes, grabbing his brandy snifter and draining it.

Frowning in annoyance, he slammed it down on the table and cursed, "Are you certain she's never been to London besides this last season? I wasn't there for the last few months this year, I went to my country estate for some of my own fun and held a large revel the weekend the season ended. But I'm sure I've seen her face somewhere!"

"Haven't you asked enough times? I've told you, Kagome only went to London this year because of some family thing, she met Inuyasha the night of the last dance of the season." Hojo tossed back his own brandy, already a few cups drunker than his cousin. "They went to the country that weekend, found some orphan kid and spent their time in his famous green house."

Naraku's eyes lit up, "Did you just say she spent the entire weekend with him? At the very end of the season?"

Hojo nodded, "Yes, that's what she said."

(- She was the woman at the bacchanalia! -)

Turning away from his cousin, Naraku stared out the window in shock. Her image had been nagging at him for weeks as the woman from the party. After that kiss at the door he'd been longing for so much more. He'd had a man scouring the entire London area for any sign of a woman who fit her description.

"The gall of the man!"

Astonished that Inuyasha had taken her to the party, and then married her, he let out a chuckle. Drake had some guts. If anyone found out about their little night of fun, her reputation would be ruined, the whole of London society would ostracize her as a loose woman. How much better could things get? With her husband away, the silly girl was easy prey. If he did things right, he could get both the girl and the treasure.

Hearing a throat being cleared at the door, both Hojo and Naraku turned to see the dark man come into the room with the item they'd sent him for.

"Ah Rashid old boy, you are a stealthy bugger, aren't you?" Hojo chuckled, the laugh dying in his throat as a blade was suddenly embedded on the table, a scant inches away from the heel of his raised foot.

A malicious gleam appeared in the man's eyes as he sneered, "Do not refer to me as a boy, you stupid fool."

"Of course not!" Hojo's wide eyes looked away from the man, his feet sliding off the table. "Wouldn't dream of making that mistake twice."

Scoffing at his cousin's squeamishness, Naraku came to the man's side, "How is the fair Shazia?"

"Terrified as ever," Rashid grinned.

"That's a smart girl," Naraku opened the package and grinned as well, "Now this will most definitely be helpful."

* * *

"Please don't be offended Hachi, its nothing personal you see," Kagome fought back angry tears, "But I am growing to hate the sight of you!"

Seeing the pain in the young lady's eyes, Hachi gave a nod, "I understand completely your grace, I can hardly blame you for wanting to see your husband instead of his messenger."

Smiling sadly, Kagome accepted the letter and turned away to read it. Again apologizing for the delayed troubles, Inuyasha inquired about her health, about her comfort in their home, and her family. He gave no specific return date, vaguely hinting at another fortnight away, less if possible. It was the same as the last one, almost identical in fact.

"Why does he even bother?" Kagome asked herself, surprising them by ripping the missive in half, then those pieces in half again.

Turning on the messenger, she raised her chin and stared the man in the eye, "Where is he?"

Poor Hachi blinked, "At his estate m'am."

"Which estate?"

"The furthest one up north."

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes at the obvious cover, "Where is it? And what's its name?"

"Wyvern Castle," Hachi lied, unsure of what to do under this sudden barrage of questions.

"Why can't I come help?"

"Its not fit for a young lady such as yourself m'am, the castle is old and falling apart. He wouldn't dream of taking you to such a place."

"Who has been telling him rumors about me and Hojo?" Kagome asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Rumors?"

She nodded, "Yes, only this time he asks about Naraku as well. Someone here has been writing to my husband, may I enquire who it is?"

"I don't know..."

"That would be me," Delaney spoke up, entering the room with a tea tray. "I believed it might get him back if he believes you in trouble."

"It was worth a try Del," Kagome sighed, "Too bad his castle is more important."

Seeing her dejected stance, Hachi and Delaney both longed to soothe the poor girl, but knew only one person could do that, and he was in the city.

Raising her chin, Kagome surprised them suddenly, taking up an envelope from his desk and stuffing the ripped note into it. Once it was sealed, she handed it to the messenger and would have left without an explanation if he hadn't stopped her.

"Your grace?"

"I don't have anything else to say," Kagome shrugged, gave him an apologetic smile and was distracted when the door was knocked on. "That would be Hojo, I'm expecting him for some tea this afternoon and he was going to borrow a few books from the library. The one at his house is considerably lacking you know, I saw it myself just the other day."

"You've been to his home?" Mackie asked, having opened to door for their guest.

Hojo laughed, "Come old boy, you wouldn't begrudge me the pleasure of her company in that gloomy old place! Its been refreshing to have a female's opinions on how to decorate and make the house less drab. Speaking of which, I've sent for the draperies and furniture you advised me about and a few pieces arrived this morning Kags, you'll have to come help arrange them."

"Sounds fun!" Kagome genuinely seemed pleased with the idea, excusing them from the others as she led him to the vast library beside Inuyasha's study. "Is there any book in particular you are looking to borrow?"

Hojo shrugged, "Not really, I just need something to help pass the time..."

* * *

Glancing out the window of the sitting room, Inuyasha waited impatiently for his messenger to arrive. Shazia was busy reading out loud, hoping to improve her pronunciation while he was supposed to be listening, but his mind was on someone else. The sound of an arrival downstairs brought his attention back to the window and he looked down to see Hachi handing the reigns of his horse to the inn keeper.

"Finally!"

The interruption silenced Shazia, who looked up in confusion, "Finally?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Forgive me, I was just anxious for Hachi to arrive."

"Ah yes, the driver," the girl nodded, her attention returning to the book.

When the door was knocked on, she continued reading, ignoring Inuyasha who took the packet from his messenger and eagerly opened the letter that came from his wife. When he saw the contents of the envelope, he frowned and dumped the papers out onto the table, smacking away the curious girl's fingers.

"This is my letter Hachi, don't tell me you brought the wrong envelope!" Inuyasha tossed it down over the scraps.

The portly man shook his head, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "That is the reply your grace."

"The devil you say!"

"I am sorry, but as Mr. Mackie said, what else could you expect after two months of abandonment?" Hachi kept his gaze on the table, "I was equally confused but at the sight of my questioning gaze... she explained she had nothing more to say."

"It is message enough," Shazia giggled, "Who is this woman? Another... ?"

"No!" Inuyasha roared. Sick of this whole ordeal and going against orders from Jameson, he picked up the envelope and showed her the scraps more fully. "That is the reply I got from my wife after spending two months away!"

Shazia gasped, "Your wife! You have no wife!"

"I was married shortly before you arrived, in fact, I was still on my honeymoon until I was called away." Inuyasha grabbed up the papers and stuffed them into a nearby wastebasket. "I was ordered by Jameson to come and had to leave her at home to play nursemaid to you!"

"I am sorry," the girl slumped down into her chair, "I had no idea, and here I've been acting a silly child when there has been no sign of Rashid for weeks. Forgive me for burdening you."

"It hasn't been a burden, but I am eager to go," he said, feeling a pang of guilt at the hurt in her eyes. Shazia wanted him, she'd told him so even before her husband was killed, but he would have nothing to do with her then. Even now he'd managed to avoid her advances.

"I'm going to speak with Jameson," he bowed and excused himself, leaving the girl to ask Hachi for more details.

The ride to Jameson's estate did not take long and he was able to get in through a back entrance he knew well enough. He knew the man was there at that time of the day and so, after a brief argument with his butler, Inuyasha stomped into the man's office.

"I'm going home!"

Looking up from his documents, Jameson immediately recognized the 'you can go to the devil if you don't agree' expression in the younger man's features and knew he wouldn't keep him any longer. They'd been surprised by how long he'd lasted as it was.

Still, he couldn't very well just let him go easily, "You cannot abandon this charge at a whim Drake."

"I've taught her better than you expected in these two months and you know it." Inuyasha tapped the back of a chair impatiently, "She was already slightly acquainted with the language when she arrived and you yourself said she was improving greatly. Get her a tutor and another guard, you no longer need me to act as either, she'll understand now."

"But she won't cooperate as well with another man, she knows you," Jameson chuckled wryly, "And she wants you Drake, no mistaking that look in her eyes when you appear."

Inuyasha sniffed, "I am not interested, she knows that already and she knows I am a married man now."

"Well damn," Jameson sighed, rubbing his temples thoughtfully, "Very well then, I'll have to get her someone else, but who?"

"Miroku, he'll handle her just fine," Inuyasha shrugged, "She needs a man and he's never one to deny a woman, not to mention his skills in diplomacy, I could never keep my temper long enough."

"No you couldn't," Jameson agreed, "Go on then, get you home your grace and send my greetings to your wife. Buy her some nice bauble, diamonds are all the rage now."

"And Shazia?"

"Will be seen to, have someone bring her here."

With a curt nod, Inuyasha sent a missive to the inn to inform Hachi, and have him bring the girl while he did some shopping. The thought of getting her a gift had crossed his mind, but he had something much more interesting than a diamond planned.

(- Althought that wouldn't be too bad either... -)

* * *

"Have another biscuit missy."

Holding one up to her hand, Mackie left it in her fingertips and turned to serve her a cup of tea. She sat back against her pillows and did as told, thankful for the earlier biscuit that had helped rid her of her nausea. She'd been vilely ill that morning and again that afternoon when she'd gone out riding.

"Maybe I should send for the physician? This isn't normal Mackie," Kagome said, nibbling on the biscuit.

Shaking his head, Mackie offered her some tea, "It'll pass missy, and its perfectly natural for a young lady in your condition to feel ill."

"My condition?" Kagome blinked, eyes widening suddenly, "You're not saying..."

"You are breeding," Mackie chuckled, "I should have known you hadn't figured it out yet."

Kagome sipped her tea, "But I can't be! I've only been married two and a half months and Inuyasha's been gone for most of that time!"

"Your duke is quite virile then, for you are certainly with child and it is most definitely his," Mackie sobered, "I assume of course."

"You assume?" Kagome smacked his arm, "Whose else could it be? I've only ever been with my husband!"

"Well that certainly is a relief to hear, with the looks Naraku has been giving you, its a wonder he hasn't tried anything."

With a faint shudder, she bit her lip, "Its not for lack of trying."

"Has he made advances towards you?" He tipped up her chin to look in her eyes, "If he has..."

"Don't be silly Mackie, you can't do anything to him even if he has," She reminded him, "Besides I turned him down and he's been nothing but gracious since the night of Mrs. Tillsbury's soirée."

A commotion downstairs reached them and Kagome yawned, eyes drooping a little. "I'm becoming lazy."

"You need your rest," Mackie corrected her, "Get some sleep and we'll bring up your supper tonight."

"I wouldn't accept if I weren't so tired," as he took away the tea cup and tray, she turned onto her side, curling up beneath the blanket and falling into a deep sleep almost immediately.

With a grin, Mackie set the tray down and pulled the cover up to her chest, tucking it around her before leaving the room. On his way downstairs, he was surprised to meet up with none other than the father-to-be himself.

"Your grace!"

"Hello Mackie," Inuyasha beamed, "Good to see you're still with us, I take it she's in our room?"

The older man nodded, "She is resting your grace, she was feeling a bit unwell earlier."

"Unwell?" Glancing at the items on the tray, he frowned and excused himself with a nod.

He made it to their room in a few more strides and carefully opened the door, slipping inside quietly. Seeing her figure beneath the covers gave him a sense of peace and so, not wanting to disturb her yet, he went into his dressing room to remove his rumpled clothes. After using a basin with some cold water to clean off most of the travel dirt, he put on his black robe and finally padded out into the room again.

Moving around to where he could see her better, he smiled when he saw she was hugging his pillow. He'd pictured her so many times while he'd been away, the silky black hair that sprawled around her, those pouty lips, her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. But none of those images he'd conjured compared to the real thing.

Watching her for a little while, he eventually grew tired of just standing there and removing his robe, slid into the bed. Pushing the covers back, he was glad to see she wore her shift only, the short garment bunched up around her waist.

(- Hmm... that's nice... -)

Kagome smiled in her sleep, rolling onto her back and lifting up slightly as directed. The feathery touch on her skin was both sweet and teasing, evoking a familiar warmth inside her.

(- So sweet -)

Kissing along her legs to her belly, Inuyasha kept his caresses light, watching closely as her breathing quickened, body slowly flushing with warmth where he touched. Brushing up to her rib cage and breasts, he gently blew over one of her mounds, delighting in the goose bumps and shivers that ran through her.

After doing the same to the other, he brushed his lips over them, placing soft kisses here and there. Beneath him, Kagome began to squirm, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Delighting in her response, he continued with his play.

Kagome's moan finally brought her fully out of her sleep and blinking against the sunlight coming in through the open curtains, she trembled as his fingers continued their stroking. Grasping his shoulders, she mewled his name as he removed his hand and came over her.

Vaguely he remembered she had likely grown unaccustomed to this and asked, "I don't hurt you?"

Trembling, she shook her head, "Oh no, you feel so good."

Her words and the sultry, raspy tone she spoke them in, spurred his lust and he pulled back and thrust again. There were no more words between them for some time. He moaned, she groaned, the mattress creaked and their cries filled the room. Towards the end he was hardly gentle, but she was too far gone to care. Her own needs welcomed and matched his wild intensity, giving in to his ruthless domination.

Finally melting back onto the bed, she gave a soft sigh, her arms holding tightly to his neck. Pressing gentle kisses to her collarbone, Inuyasha tasted the salty sweat on his lips and managed a smile. Licking his way up to her chin, his lips met hers in a loving caress as they rolled onto their side, keeping their bodies intimately joined.

"You're finally home" she whispered, burying close into his chest, tears of relief forming in her eyes. Surely a man having an affair couldn't be so loving when he got home?

"Finally," Inuyasha agreed, holding her tight, "Believe me love, being away was as hard for me as it was for you."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes sparkled happily, her leg twining around his knee, "I thought you were too busy to miss me. Your letters were always so serious and aloof."

He gave a chuckle, "Forgive me, I've never been one to express myself well in writing. I prefer actions to words, did I not prove just now, how very much I missed you?"

"Indeed," Kagome yawned, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, "But I hope that's not the only reason you missed me."

"Certainly not, now sleep sweeting, I rode long and hard to get here and your lovely welcome sapped me of the last of my strength."

"My lovely welcome? I was fast asleep when you arrived, so if anyone exhausted anyone, it would be you who exhausted me," she sniffed, giving his shoulder a small bite.

Returning the favor, he soothed her with a kiss and chuckled, "Can I help it if you looked delectably tempting? What with your skin glowing in the sunlight, and your pouty lips just begging for a kiss?"

"Hmm... begging?"

"Oh yes, they all but screamed out to the world, kiss me!"

Giggling at the silly thought, she felt the rumble of his laughter in his chest and sighed, "I'm glad you took it upon yourself to answer their pleas."

"As am I..."

* * *

Man! I can't believe how long this update took. Sorry, I seriously only thought this site was only one chapter behind. Well I'll post chapter 14 a lot quicker so no worries there. Expect it sometime this weekend. I've also started chapter 15 and hopefully I'll get a steadier rhythm for this fic again. Thanks forthe patience you guys!

KawaiiChica


	14. Seeing is Believing

**- Seeing is Believing -**

* * *

(- How do I tell him? -)

Kagome lay beside her slumbering husband, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was early morning and she was about to get up, but having been apart from him for so long, she found it incredibly hard to get out of bed. It had been almost a week since his arrival and she was quite relieved to know that Naraku had been lying.

There was no way her husband could have been cheating on her, Inuyasha was too noble for that. She'd stuffed the package of letters in a crook under the bed where no one would find them. She certainly never wanted to see them again.

Now that her worries were abated, she still had to find a way to tell him she was enceinte. She had just found out minutes before he arrived so she hadn't had time to really think about it. The most troubling matter was, of course, telling him.

How did a lady tell her husband she was expecting?

How would he handle the news?

Would he be ready for a child?

Was she?

The marriage was still so new, they'd had little time together before he left, to be pregnant so soon was both exciting and terribly frightening.

Hearing a familiar scratching on her dressing room door, she gave his cheek a quick kiss before slipping out of bed and hurrying over. She would have preferred to stay with him for another few hours, but it was Tuesday, and Tuesdays were important. She thanked Genny, who'd already set out her clothes and was trying to mend a gash in an old jacket.

"I'm afraid this cut is larger than I thought your grace," Genny told her once she was dressed and waiting.

Kagome nodded, "It's all right, just leave it here once it's mended, I won't be long today."

"I'm surprised you're going at all, what with his lordship just returned," the maid replied. "You've been nigh inseparable these past few days."

"I know, and I would love to stay in bed for another few hours but I really can't." Kagome sighed and finished with the last of her hair pins.

Shrugging, Genny followed her out through a side door and down to the kitchen, where Janette had a basket ready to go. "I was wondering if you'd still be going."

"I know, but don't worry, I've already told Genny I shouldn't take long." Kagome picked up the basket and grabbed a roll for the walk. "I'll be back as soon as possible. When his grace awakens, let him know I had an errand to run and that I won't be long."

"I'd be happier if I knew where you run off to each week," Janette huffed, "He won't be too happy when I can't tell him where you've gone."

"I know," Kagome winced, knowing they were right but that she couldn't say. "Just tell him I'll be back soon. I really must go now if I'm to be back promptly, I'll see you later."

Stepping out of the house and heading towards the rose gardens, she slipped through them with practiced ease. In truth, she knew she should tell them where she went, but she couldn't, she'd given her word and couldn't break it. Not to mention the fact that they would probably lock her in her room if they knew. Inuyasha's staff was very protective of their master, and that protection had been transferred to her as well.

She was still surprised that they didn't have someone following her around, but she'd ordered them not to do so, and they knew better than to cross her path also. After witnessing a fierce argument she'd had with Mackie over her going riding with Naraku and Hojo, they'd been wary of her temper.

Making her way quickly through the forest, she shifted the basket and was relieved to see the familiar wooden fence coming up ahead. Slipping through two of its posts, Kagome smiled and waved at the figures peeking out through the windows.

(- Just a short visit today, I'm sure they will understand. -)

* * *

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha sat up under the covers, surprised to find his wife missing. Rolling out of bed, he stretched and pulled on a bed robe. She was probably just downstairs having breakfast. Heading over towards his dressing room, he heard a noise in hers and frowned, changing course to investigate.

Seeing no one there, he shrugged and was about to head over to his own again when a garment caught his eye. He stepped over to the small stool it had been laid on; picking up the grubby piece with a dark frown.

(- What is a jacket like this doing here? This is not a woman's garment. -)

Glancing around the stool, he saw a small dark bundle in a corner and moved to pick it up. It was a pair of breeches, also grubby and worn- and definitely not his.

Fighting down the immediate suspicions that flooded him, he dropped them both on the stool and went to his own dressing room. He finished dressing himself, having never taken up the practice of using a valet, and made his way downstairs to the morning room. His wife was not there, but he stopped just inside the doorway as he heard two of the girls dusting outside and gossiping.

(- As usual -)

Brushing off that idea, he focused on their conversation, feeling his suspicions rise with each word.

"So she just up and left this morning? Didn't even leave a word of explanation?"

"Not a word, just said to tell his grace she would be back as soon as possible and went like always."

Brit hummed a little, "I've always thought it was suspicious how she disappeared each Tuesday, without telling a soul where she's going and taking that covered basket with her. Genny says she doesn't know either and you know how awful she is at lying, you can tell she really doesn't know. She's awfully suspicious too though."

"Genny's suspicious? Now that must mean something," Sarah mumbled.

Brit's voice brightened the tiniest bit, "Didn't she tell you about the clothes?"

Inuyasha stiffened and moved closer to the door.

Sarah's interest piqued as well, "Clothes?"

Brit must have nodded or something but she continued, "Her grace has brought back some clothes with her from her visits, and they're all men's!"

"No!" Sarah gasped, "You don't think...?"

"Well she _is_ young, and with a husband like his grace you couldn't blame her if she felt certain needs..."

"Britany!"

"Keep your voice down!" Brit urged her, continuing in a more subdued tone. "Well you couldn't! The man was gone nearly two months and you know he was probably with a woman."

"You're going to lose your job for speaking so!" Sarah interrupted again, "His grace wouldn't cheat on his wife, even if he was a womanizer before, didn't you see the looks he gave her? They are in love."

"They are in lust, it happens all the time," Brit insisted, "I wouldn't be surprised if she were expecting already."

"She can't be! They were only here for two weeks before he left," Sarah's voice came a bit closer. "Hold on, help me get this other frame dusted, that way Delaney or Harrow won't get on our case for chattering."

"Nevermind them! Can you imagine being overheard by the duke? We'd be out on our tails in no time!" Brit nervously mumbled, following her past the doorway, where Inuyasha shrank back.

"You're the one speaking ill of his wife! I've seen the way their eyes light up each time they're together and I stand by the idea that they are in love." Sarah corrected her.

"Well more the fool you," Brit sniffed but quickly changed the subject, just in case they did get caught.

Moving away from the door, Inuyasha stared out the window with an uneasy expression. If the servants were gossiping, there was no doubt that something was going on. Giving the bell pull a tug, he took a seat and feigned interest in his correspondence while Delaney came.

"Your grace?"

"My wife, Delaney, seems to be missing," Inuyasha coolly set his papers down. "Would you be so kind as to have her join me?"

Delaney actually fidgeted before giving an uneasy reply, "I'm afraid that her ladyship had to step out for a short while, she should be back any minute."

Inuyasha's voice became even colder, "Indeed?"

"Quite so," Delaney nodded, "Not to worry, we shall have her join you as soon as she returns."

"Where might she have gone to at such an early hour Delaney? And why was I not informed about this errand? I would have accompanied her." He poured himself a cup of tea and was surprised to see his butler still struggling with a viable excuse.

"You see, her ladyship went to visit a friend. She goes every Tuesday, however we had just assumed she would not go today, therefore I could not have informed you before."

"And which friend might she be visiting today?"

Delaney gulped, "I'm afraid I can't recall the name right this moment your grace."

"Very well, thank you Delaney," Inuyasha's attention turned to the doorway when Mackie walked by. "Mackie!"

The big chef stopped and came back, "Your grace?"

"My wife seems to be missing," Inuyasha watched for a reaction, surprised to see him roll his eyes and sigh.

Mackie mumbled something unintelligible and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "She has a weekly visit."

"With a friend."

Mackie gave a nod.

He raised an eyebrow at that, "An unknown friend? Even you do not know who it is she visits?"

"I don't know who she's visiting with," Mackie stated.

Tapping his fingers slowly on the table, Inuyasha ignored the food set out and glanced over his shoulder out the window again. The day outside was cloudy and he briefly found himself wondering if she'd remembered to take a cloak.

(- Damn the cloak! Your wife may be cheating on you and all you can think is that she'd best have taken a cloak? -)

"But 'tis not very far from here... the friend she's visiting," Mackie interrupted his dark thoughts, bringing his attention back.

"I took care to make sure she wasn't getting into trouble when she started going, although I couldn't see a person when she entered the small house, I know Miss Kagome, she must have felt she had good cause to visit. She should be back soon." Janette came up calling for Mackie and he excused himself then, heading to the kitchen to help with a new recipe he'd just given her the night before.

"Seems there's not much to do but wait," Inuyasha waved Delaney away and grabbed his correspondence, carrying it to his study to read.

One of the letters turned out to be from Miroku, who'd been assigned the task of taking Shazia to Naples. It seemed her father had deemed the danger over and sent for the girl. He would be gone for at least six months and asked Inuyasha to take good care of Kagome for him. Her mother had sent a missive, explaining that she and Souta would be in Scotland visiting with Lady Tremaine, who'd been given leave to go back home.

It seemed Lady Tremaine's younger ward, Kohaku, had gotten along quite famously with the boy and was helping him come out of his shell. Her mother wanted to come and visit but Souta was doing so much better that she knew he and Kagome would understand if they were gone for a little longer. Shippo was doing fine with the older boys and they were not to worry about him either.

Glad to hear the boy was getting on well, Inuyasha set the letter attached for his wife aside and continued going through the rest of his correspondence. He'd gone through all the letters and a few account books when it began to drizzle outside, glancing out the window he saw the darkening sky and frowned.

(- I had better ask if whoever saw Kagome leave was sure she was well covered. Perhaps I should ride over and bring her home? -)

Still feeling uneasy, Inuyasha rang for Delaney again, ordering for his horse to be saddled before going in search of Mackie. He found him in the kitchen with Janette and asked about Kagome's whereabouts.

"Mackie where is my wife be visiting?"

Mackie frowned, "At her friend's house your grace, I told you earlier..."

"Ah, but you did not mention where this house is, I would like to know that now," Inuyasha interrupted.

Looking out at the storm, the cook shrugged. "It's not far from the manor, just past the chapel ruins and the end of the property line. There's a small cabin out there, just a few yards past the gate, there's no missing it your grace."

"I shall return shortly with her and we will most likely be soaked, so you will need to have some hot tea ready."

Thanking him with a nod, Inuyasha turned and made his way out to the stables, determined to find out who this mysterious friend was.

* * *

"Oh damn!"

Kagome held up her skirts in one hand, using the other to push her wet bangs out of her face.

She'd barely managed to get away when it began to rain. Since it had still been a light drizzle, she had refused their invitation to stay and hurried out, hoping she'd make it home before the storm got too bad. She obviously hadn't.

And she'd forgotten her cloak at the cabin in her haste to get home.

(- How can someone forget their cloak when they're running from the rain? You are such a nit-wit Kagome! -)

Glancing around for some form of shelter, she blinked when she saw a white structure ahead and felt her shoulders slump in relief. (- The ruins! -)

She quickly made her way towards them and was about to get under the small amount of roofing that was left when she froze in surprise. Naraku stood there, mostly dry and obviously waiting out the storm as she had intended to do. She had been trying to avoid the man since the night of the ball when he'd handed her the bunch of letters.

"My lord?"

"Kagome! What are you doing out in this storm?" Stepping forward, he took her by the arm and dragged her beneath the dingy cover.

Unfortunately it was a bit late, she was already soaked from the scant few minutes she'd stood staring, not to mention her trip through the forest. When he slipped his coat off, she stepped back to avoid his next actions, but was too slow and his jacket was lowered onto her shoulders.

"You are soaked through."

"Thank you." she whispered, leaning back against one of the two walls in the scant space they had.

Two feet at most separated them, she shivered at the heat coming from his tall, foreboding figure. She vaguely realized how much larger he was, his coat swamped her small form and her head barely reached his chin. She'd never been short, but next to this man she certainly felt so. The darkening in his eyes did not go unnoticed either, doing nothing to appease her discomfort.

"It is strange to run into you like this," she said, crossing her arms before her. "I thought this was part of my husband's properties."

"It is," Naraku agreed, "But I have a fondness for ruins and had hoped you wouldn't mind if I came here."

She realized she couldn't say she minded without being rude, so she shrugged, "Certainly not, it is a lovely structure, I am quite fond of it myself."

"Lovely... yes it is quite lovely at that." Naraku leaned his shoulder against the wall beside her, trapping her between his body and the wall.

(- Great, I should have expected that! Where is my head today? -)

Scooting away the tiniest bit, she frowned when he reached up and closed the jacket a little.

"What brings you out in this storm your grace?"

"A friend," she answered, "A sick friend."

"It's not something serious I hope?"

She shrugged, "What brings you out my lord?"

"Restlessness, I am not used to such quiet living," Naraku scooted the tiniest bit closer, "I am used to more pleasant company than my cousin's."

"That is unkind, Hojo is very pleasant company," she defended her friend.

He smirked, tracing one finger along the lapel of the jacket, "That is not the kind of company I meant."

She slapped his hand away and backed up more, removing his jacket, "That's quite enough. I thought you might have understood my message when I avoided you for weeks, but it seems you didn't. I am not a loose woman my lord, I would never cheat on my husband."

"Even when he cheats on you?" he replied, knocking the jacket away, a flash of anger in his eyes.

"He hasn't cheated on me," Kagome insisted.

Naraku scoffed, "You forget to whom you speak, I have known the man for years."

"That doesn't mean you know..."

"And I have known about you for weeks," he continued, smirking when she quieted.

Kagome frowned in confusion, "About me?"

Placing both hands on the wall beside her, he effectively trapped her between it and his

body, leaning close, too close, to whisper into her ear. "I kissed you."

(- Oh lord... the bacchanalia. He's figured that out. -)

Biting her lip, Kagome pushed at his chest, "I don't know what you're talking about, now if you would release me. I haven't given you permission to take such liberties with my person. Indeed, when my husband finds out about this..."

"Will he? Do you even know where he is?"

"I..."

"I knew you didn't."

Before she could continue with her arguing, he roughly crushed his mouth down over hers and took advantage of her cry to steal a further taste. His arms came like vices around her form, pinning her down with his heavy weight even as she struggled.

Horrified and furious, Kagome fought him for all she was worth, biting his tongue and smirking when he pulled back and cursed. She had not anticipated his returning the favor on her shoulder, biting harshly which caused her to gasp and moan from the pain. Kneeing him in the thigh, she was relieved to feel him release her shoulder and opened her mouth to scream, only to shut it again when he came back for another brutal kiss, his hands gripping her by the hair to hold her in place.

Pushing against him with her hands and elbows, she squeaked when she felt him using his weight to drag her down, the rough wall of the chapel scratching her back. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she went and she found herself awkwardly hunched between his body, the muddy floor, and the cold wall.

Still struggling, she clawed and gasped when his mouth finally came off hers. The bastard had the audacity to chuckle. "Such a feisty wench you are, I knew you would be great."

"Get off!" Kagome yanked on his hair and enjoyed hearing him suck in a breath of pain.

Her joy lasted mere seconds when he retaliated by grabbing the front of her gown and roughly tearing it down to her waist. With a loud gasp, she released his hair and brought her hands forward to cover herself, only to whimper when he grabbed her wrists and yanked them down to her sides. The rain outside was still gushing down and in the cool air that reached them, her traitorous nipples stiffened, causing them both to moan.

"So you like it rough too sweeting? I should have known." Naraku chuckled.

Kagome was sobbing, cold, exposed, terrified, and her back was burning. He held her wrists in one hand, using the other to measure her chest. When she cried out, he laughed and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, lifting it to gag her.

Before he could, Naraku was yanked away and with a sickening thud, fell to the ground in a heap. Pulling her dress up over herself, Kagome curled up with a whimper when a dark form turned towards her.

"The bloody bastard!"

Looking up at the sound the familiar voice, Kagome slumped in relief when she saw the dark young man standing there. She was shaking so badly even her voice trembled, "H-Hit-ten?"

"Are you all right m'am?" The furious young man asked, keeping an eye on the noble he'd knocked unconscious.

Kagome bit back another sob and nodded, thanking him when he pulled out her cloak from beneath his coat, explaining his presence. "You forgot it and we didn't want you getting sick, you've been so good to me and my brother. Manten made me hurry after you."

"Thank you," she shakily stood and wrapped it around herself, jumping back as Naraku came to.

"I'll have you locked up for this!" Naraku threatened groggily, weaving a bit while he stood.

Kagome shook her head, "You do anything to make trouble for this man, Naraku, and I'll tell Inuyasha what happened here. My husband returned last Thursday and will be waiting for me when I arrive."

She sighed, "As it is, it will be hard to keep this from being found out. Better to not bring it up."

"Damn"

"Damn _you,_ you bounder!" Hiten spat, "The lady's being far too kind, she should have _you _locked up!"

"Shut up boy!" Naraku snapped, glaring over his shoulder at Kagome, "So?"

"We all forget about this and you never come near me again," she shuddered and turned away. "Leave before my senses clear and I run home to my husband. He'll call you out- you know he will."

"Bah! You're not worth it," Naraku sneered, giving them both a final glare before stomping out of the ruins through the rain. Kagome watched him go out of the corner of her eye, shivering again when he stopped just a few feet outside and fixed his pants. When he'd gotten those open she didn't even want to _imagine_.

As soon as he was gone, she felt Hiten's hand on her back and finally allowed another sob to escape her, the reality of what had just happened hitting her full force.

"I'm so sorry," Hiten mumbled.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned and surprised him, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug. "Thank you! I'll never be able to thank you enough Hiten! I'm so grateful!"

The young man awkwardly patted her back, "You should hurry home, you're in no condition to stay out here, you'll catch cold for sure."

Kagome kissed his cheek and pulled away, "Thank you."

"Should I walk you back? You don't think he'll try anything again do you?" Hiten glanced out into the storm and where the man had walked away.

"No, the manor is nearby and he wouldn't be that stupid," Kagome shook her head. "It will be easier for me to sneak in if I'm by myself, I don't want my husband or Mackie to see me like this."

Hiten hesitated, "If you're sure?"

"Quite," giving him another grateful peck, Kagome pulled her cloak tightly about herself, holding her dress closed with one hand beneath it.

Stepping out into the rain, she ran home, oblivious to the two sets of eyes watching her go.

* * *

(- Thank goodness for Mackie. -)

Kagome easily slipped up to her room unnoticed, grateful that her dear chef's newest recipe had most of the servants in the kitchen. Hurrying into her dressing room, she removed the torn garments and changed into another simple dress. Her back burned and she looked over her shoulder at a mirror, wincing when she saw a few deep gashes in it. She had just taken a seat at her vanity when the door to her dressing room opened.

"So you've returned? How was your visit?"

Inuyasha's odd, angry tone sent a fresh wave of anxiety through her as she turned.

"Not very well."

"Oh no? Pray tell, why ever not?" He slammed the door shut with the heel of his boot. He was soaked, his clothes clinging and a trail of water following as he came closer.

"Was the chapel not quite as comfortable because of the rain? Or did it make for a more playful tryst? Didn't you have enough fun at the cabin?"

"What!" Kagome's eyes widened in confusion and she shrank back when he stopped before her.

"Damn you! Don't you dare play the innocent!" His hands gripped her arms and roughly yanked her to her feet. "How _could_ you!"

"How could I what! What are you talking about? Inuyasha how did you know about the chapel I..."

"You didn't think I'd find out did you? How long has this been going on? Every week for how long?" Inuyasha gave her a hard shake when she failed to give a coherent reply.

"You're hurting me!" Kagome tried to wriggle free and gasped when he shoved her away. She crashed against the vanity and knocked some bottles of perfume off, the sounds of glass shattering making her head spin.

"To think that for two months all I could think of was getting out of London and coming back to you!" Inuyasha stopped when he heard her moan.

Glancing back he frowned darkly at her form, sitting on the bench with her head between her knees. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm nauseous," Kagome informed him, "It's the baby, with everything that..."

"Baby?" His stunned tone made her look up towards his pale visage.

Smiling, she slowly straightened, "I didn't know how to tell you."

"That you are with child?" Inuyasha shook his head a moment and turned away, shocking her when he grabbed a nearby vase and flung it against a wall.

Shrinking back again, she watched as he cursed violently and moved the books on a small bookshelf around. Behind a large volume he uncovered a flask of brandy and quickly unscrewed the top and took a deep swig.

"Inuyasha about the chapel..."

"Forget the chapel!" Inuyasha whirled towards her, "You honestly think that has any significance now? Damn it I should have known!"

Kagome trembled under his heated gaze, "You're not making any sense! Should have known what?"

As he stalked towards her, she hastily got up and tried to scramble away, making it to the bed before he caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "That you'd be no different from Patrice and Kikyo! I should have known better than to leave you here alone! Damned Myouga was right, you _are_ nothing but trouble."

"Me?" Kagome's eyes watered but she held in her tears, "I'm not! I don't know why you're so angry but if you let me explain..."

"There's no need, I've seen enough," Inuyasha snarled, dragging her over to the dressing room none too gently. "Rather careless of you to leave the proof out where anyone could find it, don't you think my dear?"

Staring down at the stool he pointed at, Kagome saw the jacket and breeches she'd brought back to mend and frowned. "But..."

"Neither of those are mine," he let her go and picked them up, "I'm surprised Naraku has such feeble garments at all, but it must be easier to go unnoticed dressed as such. Tell me, who let him in? Did you have Mackie sneak him up to your room after everyone else was asleep?"

"What!" Kagome gasped in shock, "Naraku? Why...?"

"You're not really going to claim that child is mine are you?" Inuyasha fairly growled. "You really think I'm that stupid? I would have known eventually Kagome, if it didn't have my features, I would have realized what was going on."

"Of course it's yours!"

To their mutual surprise, in a matter of seconds Kagome was sprawled against the heavy wood armoire and Inuyasha remained frozen above her with a stinging hand.

(- I... I struck her! -)

Reeling with shock, he watched her raise a shaking hand up to her burning cheek and gently trace the red skin. Kagome sat up with a blank expression, raising dazed, confused eyes towards him. There was something there that twisted his heart and made his bile threaten to overwhelm him. She was so small, looking up to him as a child who didn't understand why he'd been punished would.

"Ow," Kagome touched her side where a corner of the wood had dug into her and felt an odd need to laugh.

What escaped from her mouth was nothing like her usual laugh, rather a twisted, strangled giggle, "Ouch."

Something about her voice tore at him, as did the feeling on the back of his palm. Unable to bear the tension, Inuyasha backed away, glancing down at his hand and shaking his head. With a curse, he shot her another shocked look before turning and slamming out of the room.

Kagome remained on the floor, laughing and crying at the same time, mentally wondering what she had to laugh about in the first place. She didn't know, she was just so confused- and then she was weeping, curling up in a ball and fighting down the need to retch.

In his study, Inuyasha gulped down more brandy and stared despairingly into the fireplace. He'd hit her- his wife- he'd actually struck Kagome. He'd never touched a woman that way in his life, he'd hated all men who did so, yet... he'd not only _struck_ her, he knocked her down!

Her words though, something in him snapped when she said them, so certain, so damned confident- just like Patrice.

_"Of course it's not yours! You stupid boy! I'm three months along!"_

He shuddered and took another swig, remembering her voice earlier.

_"Of course it's yours!"_

"Damnit!" Throwing his glass into the flames, he watched the fire roar and grabbed the decanter instead.

Kagome had looked so- so _innocent_, crumpled against the heavy wood armoire, bright brown eyes shinning with unshed tears. Cursing wretchedly, Inuyasha dropped down into his favorite winged chair and kept replaying the scenes from earlier. He'd only seen a little, but it had been enough.

Seeing Naraku stomp out of the chapel, stopping to button up his pants for a second before moving on.

Seeing Kagome slip out of the same structure just moments later, rushing home through the rain, hair disheveled and holding her cloak close to cover herself up.

As the storm outside raged on, he cradled the brandy and stared into the fireplace, seeing his wife and her lover in the bright red flames.

Damn Naraku to hell.

The man had already taken his mistress. He could recall exactly what Kikyo looked like writhing beneath him, only it wasn't Kikyo he was seeing anymore- it was Kagome. The image haunted him as he drank all the brandy and called for more.

"Damned woman... should've known... I should've known..."

* * *

The End- _for this chapter_.

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've had the worse case of writer's block with this fic. No promises for the next one, but I've got it started, so that's definitely a good sign. Thanks again you guys for your patience!

KawaiiChica


	15. Guests and Gouls

.-Guests and Gouls-.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"M'am?"

A hesitant knock roused Kagome from her light slumber. After she'd finished crying, she'd moved into her bedroom and crawled into a large wingchair they'd placed in front of the fireplace. It was roomy enough for her to curl up and nap; a habit she'd gotten into while her husband was away. She'd turned down the dinner sent up and stayed in her seat, wondering vaguely what was going to happen now. The pain and fear from her earlier attacks were still too fresh, leaving her feeling muddled and lonely.

"Your grace?"

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Kagome finally answered. "Yes?"

"There's a visitor asking for you downstairs, Mr. Mackie said you would probably like to see him." Brit explained through the door.

Slipping out of the chair, Kagome stretched as she made her way over and opened it with a sigh. "Did the visitor happen to give his name?"

"It's one of those men, the strange ones that live at the old cottage." Brit looked up at her mistress and her eyes widened for a moment before looked away. "Oh m'am, I'm so sorry, I'll let him know you're not feeling up for any visitors."

"Why?" Kagome asked, stepping out into the hallway and stopping before a mirror a few steps from the door. She sucked in a breath at the sight of the ghastly purple mark on her face. It was already pretty dark and she knew it would only get worse before it went away. Turning from the mirror, she forced herself to smile and wave it off.

"It's nothing to worry about Brit, where did you say this visitor was?" Kagome asked the wide-eyed maid.

"At the door to the kitchens your grace," Brit nodded towards the back staircase.

"Thank you," Kagome turned and headed downstairs, wondering what could have brought Hiten out so late. Reaching the kitchen, she stood in the entryway and watched her servants interact with the shy young man. Mackie alone stood near him, all the others keeping their distance, including Delaney, Janette and Mrs. Harrow.

Suddenly annoyed with her staff, she ignored their gasps and stepped forward with a bright smile. "Hiten! Is everything all right? Is Manten with you?"

"Manten's at home, we were just worried about you after that…"

"Unfortunate incident?" Kagome interrupted "That's awfully sweet of you both, but I told you I would be fine."

"Just wanted to make sure," Hiten explained, frowning at the coloring on her face. "Did he do that?"

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, not wanting the servants to know about her fight with Inuyasha. Of course they had probably realized things were amiss, with his storming out of her room and breaking things, but if she could keep them from learning about the real reason for her bruised cheek it would have to be enough.

"Really Hiten, I'm perfectly all right now that I've rested a bit, and I just want to forget all about that little contretemps." Reaching forward to take his hand, she tried to tug him inside while ordering for some tea to be made.

"No, I can't stay; really, Manten was just so upset that I promised I'm come see how you were as soon as the storm ended." Hiten resisted and stepped back onto the outer steps. "I'll just be going now."

"Thank you for coming Hiten, it was very kind of you," Kagome joined him on the step and closed the door behind them, tugging him down to sit for a moment.

"I wanted to say thank you again for coming earlier too," she whispered. "No one here knows the truth and I'd rather keep it that way."

"I understand, but what about that bruise?" Hiten nodded towards her cheek, "You didn't have any signs of a slap when you left. Did he follow you?"

"No," Kagome shook her head, "You must have missed it Hiten, no one followed me home."

(- Except for my husband. -)

After a moment of silent perusal, Hiten gave a nod and stood again. "I guess we won't be seeing you next week?"

"I don't think so, not for some time." Shivering, Kagome stood and managed a smile. "I might send some things over though, probably with Mackie."

"You really shouldn't bother; we can look out for ourselves well enough." Hiten, who'd always been uncomfortable with her gifts, reminded her.

Kagome also stood and grabbed hold of the door knob, "I know."

"Take care Miss Kagome," Hiten urged, using the name his brother used for her when she visited. "If you need anything, just send us word and we'll be there."

"Thank you, I will," with a smile and a wave, she opened the door and slipped in out of the cold.

Seeing the curiosity in her servant's demeanors, Kagome raised her chin and straightened her back. "Brit, find Genny and have her help you make up my room."

"Yes'm," the young girl bobbed a quick curtsy, already turning to the stairs.

"Wait a second Brit, I want to make sure you get the correct room," Kagome stopped her. "I am moving into the bedroom across the hall from my husband's."

The servants blinked, but at the sight of her set expression, decided it better to comply. While the girl nodded and hurried away, Kagome ordered for a bedpan to be warmed and for a small pot of tea to be made.

"Missy…"

"Good Night Mackie!" Kagome interrupted before his interrogation could begin.

"You really expect me to let you go on with a mysterious shiner and not ask for an explanation?" Mackie stepped in her way, blocking her exit with his body.

"I expect you to respect my wishes and understand that I am tired and not up to this right now." Kagome bit her lip and blinked against the sting in her eyes. "Please Mackie."

Troubled by the vulnerable expression in her features, Mackie gave in with a sigh and moved out of her way. "First thing in the morning."

"Of course," with a nod, Kagome slipped past him and made her way upstairs again.

She reached her husband's room and helped the tired girls move her things. She was relieved that they worked silently, dreading that Inuyasha might appear at any moment. Once her things were settled in her room, she listened to the bell strike midnight and rubbed her eyes, noting how the girls smothered yawns while they stoked the fire and settled the bedpan under her mattress.

"Thank you for the help girls, and let Mrs. Harrow know that you've been given leave to sleep in tomorrow morning. I'm sorry to keep you up so late." Sipping her tea, Kagome rubbed her throbbing cheek as she sat on a golden settee in a corner of the room. She excused the girls and lay back with a tired sigh.

(- This room is so different -)

Unlike her husband's darkened room, this new one was bright, cheerful, and decidedly feminine. The décor was done in warmer colors, light green, gold, and cream. She'd always thought it a lovely room, but it suddenly didn't look as pretty. She was going to miss the dark tones of the other chamber. She was going to miss the warmth of the other bed too.

Feeling tears come to her eyes again, she got up and slipped into her nightgown before climbing onto the big bed. The pan had warmed the sheets, and the comforter was thick and fluffy, but despite that she lay shivering with cold. It was long time before her weariness finally took over and dragged her into a fitful sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"My head!"

Inuyasha groaned and blinked against the light coming in through his windows. Someone was knocking on the door and calling his name. What could Delaney want that would make him interrupt him in his study?

Rubbing his tired eyes, he glanced over at the clock on his mantel and frowned. (- Noon already? What time did I fall asleep? -)

He shrugged his questions off and stood, groaning again at the cricks in his neck and body from his odd sleeping position. The sound of carriage wheels interrupted his musings and made him finally open the door. "What is it Delaney?"

"We have guests," Kagome answered for the man, coming down the stairs in a soft gray muslin dress that did wonders for her figure, which he noticed slumped the tiniest bit. She straightened and came forward to greet their guests when the door opened, her voice light and friendly as she greeted his brother.

"What an unexpected surprise!" Kagome raised her hand for him to take and was aware of the flicker in his eyes when he saw her face.

There was a young woman by his side, holding the hand of a little boy, and her other one on the bump of her stomach. Behind the trio stood a rather short older man, presumably a servant, from the look of his clothes. Kagome ignored the woman's surprised gasp and greeted her as if nothing were wrong.

"Bienvenue! Vous est la Comptess D'Angers, oui?" Kagome kissed the woman's cheeks with a bright smile. "C'est un plaisier de faire votre connaisance enfin!"

Rin beamed at the warm welcome, "I told Sesshomaru you wouldn't be upset by our sudden arrival!"

"Not in the least," Kagome agreed, "Things have been quite dull around here; in fact, it is a relief to have company."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that but kept silent, noticing the way his brother kept glancing between his wife and him. (- What is bothering… damn. -)

While his wife greeted Sesshomaru's son, Takashi, and his brother's most loyal servant Jaken, Inuyasha was able to get a full view of her face. (- Oh god -)

A feeling of guilt swamped him as he inspected the blackened cheekbone. It was obvious by the smudges beneath her eyes that she'd had little sleep the night before as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you aunt Kagome, I hope our arrival will not be an inconvenience." Takashi greeted her, his expression as cool and composed as his father's.

Kagome smiled, wincing only a little at the tug on her cheek, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Takashi, and don't worry about being an inconvenience, you are always welcome here."

"Thank you," Giving a regal nod, the boy watched her straighten while keeping his eyes away from her bruise.

(- Such a little gentleman. He is certainly Sesshomaru's son -)

With his sleek, aristocratic features and Sesshomaru's graceful air, the boy was a miniature replica of his father, right up to the silver hair on his head. It seemed that really was a family trait, and Kagome remembered a time when Inuyasha had explained that all the males in his family had it. Unconsciously lifting a hand to her stomach, she gave a small prayer that her child would be a boy.

"M'am, we have a fresh tea pot brewing," Mrs. Harrow interrupted. "If you'd like to freshen up first Monsieur le Compt, there are fresh water pitchers in your rooms as well."

"That would be lovely Mrs. Harrow; we did have such a trying voyage with yesterday's storm and everything." Rin gave the housekeeper one of her customary smiles. "Thank you so much for your efficiency."

"It is a pleasure to have you here," Mrs. Harrow replied with a blush.

To Kagome's surprise, Sesshomaru's servant turned away from the gathering and started ordering the footmen about. With a glance at Delaney, who was obviously fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, she bit her lip to keep down a giggle. She turned her attention back to her guests as they excused themselves to go wash.

"We will not be long," Sesshomaru urged his son to go up and wash, turning at the bottom of the stairs to glance at his brother. "It wouldn't hurt you to clean up also, Inuyasha. Your smell is likely to make Rin ill if she gets too close."

"Sesshomaru!" Rin scolded.

"I am only stating a fact, the man reeks," Sesshomaru glanced pointedly between his brother and sister-in-law. Raising an eyebrow with a hint of a glare in his eyes, Sesshomaru was dismayed to see his Inuyasha turn away. Disturbed by the confirmation of his guilt, he turned and helped his wife up the stairs.

(- Damnit -)

Inuyasha turned to re-enter his study and froze when he finally came face-to-face with Kagome.

She stood a few feet away, her hands held tightly together and seemed to feel his eyes on her. Lifting her head, her gaze caught his and held it for a moment before he abruptly turned away. She must have misunderstood his action; he realized it when a hurt little sound came from the direction he'd just been looking at. In a soft rustle of skirts and petticoats, she rushed up the stairs and into her room.

(- What a mess! The last thing I need is my brother here to see what a shamble we've made of this marriage. -)

Stepping into his study, he couldn't help but grimace at the sight and smell there. A brandy decanter had fallen over, permeating the air and his carpet with the aroma of liquor. Another empty one lay beside the chair he'd been sitting in, and a third one, also empty, lay forgotten on the desk.

With an annoyed huff, he turned and caught the attention of one of the footmen. "James, have this mess cleaned up."

"Yes, your grace, right away," the young man nodded and hurried to find one of the maids.

Heading up to his room, Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, anticipating an awkward confrontation with his wife. He had just opened the door and taken a step inside when the door across from his room opened. Kagome had applied a touch of make up to her cheek, which still didn't cover the bruising completely, but did hide a bit.

"What are you doing over there?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"I have decided to take this room as my own," Kagome informed him. "That way you won't be disturbed by my presence."

"What?" Inuyasha turned with a glare and was further annoyed to see her take a tiny step away before she realized what she'd done and squared her shoulders. Her chin went up a notch, but he could see the uncertainty there, despite her efforts to hide it. The very idea made him sick.

The guilt was replaced by anger, however, as he remembered the events from the day before. He'd hit her, yes, but it had been completely unlike him. It had been her actions and words that had snapped his control. After all, she cheated on him for months and then had the gall to say it was his child?

He eyed her from head to foot, noting that she looked thin now, but soon she would be large with child like Rin. The image struck him like a kick in the gut and he scowled. "You plan on sleeping on your own?"

"It seems the best option," Kagome nodded.

"For whom?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against his doorframe.

"For us both," Kagome insisted, "You made it quite clear last night and just now that you can't bear the sight of me. Well, I won't be bullied or frightened all my life. I will stay in my room, you keep to yours, and we'll try to be civil during the day."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at that, "Civil? For how long my dear? For the rest of our lives? It seems a shady way to spend the rest of our days, don't you think?"

"Until we can get over our differences at the least," Kagome shrugged and having decided she'd said enough, turned into her room again.

Rushing forward, Inuyasha stopped the progress of the closing door and stepped inside before shoving it closed with his foot. He gave Kagome little time to step away by placing her between the door and his body. She paled when she found herself caged in, but managed to keep her features in a cool expression and lift her chin again.

She did it to cover up for her fear, he realized, and felt a wave of annoyance wash over him once more. When his hand moved towards her face, she ducked her head away, riling his temper further.

"Bloody Hell! Will you stay still? I'm not going to do anything!" Turning her head in the opposite direction so he could look at her cheek, he wiped the make up off and inspected the bruise.

The words were out of his mouth before he'd even registered them, "I'm sorry."

Kagome blinked, looking into his eyes again, "I'm not going to say it's all right."

"I know."

"It's not."

"I know."

"And you're not forgiven." She continued, "I did nothing to deserve your anger."

"Nothing?" Inuyasha gripped her chin tightly, eyes boring into hers. "Are you really with child?"

"Yes"

"Then you definitely did _something_," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome's defiant expression vanished, her voice becoming anguished rather than angry. "You really believe I cheated on you?"

He huffed, "I know you did."

"I am not your ex-wife," Kagome whispered, giving a gasp when his hands suddenly grabbed her upper arms.

Inuyasha kept his touch light, but eyes burned into hers while he asked, "What do you know about Patrice?"

The pain from his holding her bruised arms was too much; Kagome grabbed his shoulders and begged. "You're hurting me!"

Releasing her abruptly, Inuyasha stepped back and watched her lean away and hiss quietly while rubbing where his hands had been. Her back touched the wall and the action elicited another wince, but she stood there silently biting her lip. Eyes closed, she seemed to hardly notice a tear had slipped down her cheek, but Inuyasha did.

"What's wrong with your back?"

Kagome visibly paled, "Nothing!"

Her immediate reply made him scowl. "If nothing is wrong with your back then why did you just flinch?"

"I was just sore," Kagome shuddered and leaned carefully back. "Inuyasha I don't want to fight with you again, I'm tired, you're angry, and despite the fact that we can't see eye to eye, we have guests."

"Sesshomaru and Rin are hardly guests," Inuyasha snapped.

"Nonetheless, it would be unseemly for them to hear us arguing or become a part of this." Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "Can we please just put aside our anger for a while?"

"You are not staying in this room," Inuyasha reached around her to open the door. "I'll have the maids move your things back while we see to Sesshomaru and his family."

"Why?" Kagome demanded, "I hardly expect you to want me in your bed if you truly suspect me of infidelity."

A harsh scoff preceded his reply, the cold tone of his voice sending a chill through her. "Au contraire, my dear, keeping you in my bed is only a safeguard against any more indiscretions."

"Oooh!" Kagome bristled and pushed the door open wider, "Get out! Your brother was correct; your stench is likely to make any lady retch!"

"Oh!" Genny's surprised gasp made them both jump and look at the girl. "I'm sorry! I was just coming up with some fresh linen for the guest's rooms."

Kagome smiled and waved her off, "Does Janette have any cakes or sandwiches available?"

Genny blinked, "She's working with Mr. Mackie on that just now."

"I think I'll go see what they've prepared," Kagome nodded to her husband before walking out the door.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed over to his room, stopping at the door to call out to the girl. "There has been a slight misunderstanding; my wife will not need the room across the hall, have the other girls help you move her things back as soon as I am done with my bath."

Genny nodded, "Yes sir."

The girl bobbed a curtsy and hurried on her way to the nursery, where Takashi was probably settling in. If there was anything strange about his wife being moved from room to room each night, his staff would keep mum, they knew his temper too well to mention it.

(- Those twits had better keep their traps shut for once. -)

Inuyasha sighed and hurried to clean up; certain the next few months were going to be hell. Hopefully his brother and his wife would leave soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------

To say the atmosphere in the salon was a little uncomfortable would be a vast understatement. Kagome took a seat on a side chair near the door, thankful that the others had seated themselves to her left so her bruised cheek was kept mostly out of their sights.

"I hope your journey wasn't too trying?" Kagome poured a cup of tea and offered it to Rin. "You must have found it terribly uncomfortable, however."

"No. The trip was most pleasant. I always loved traveling. I have wanted to come meet you since I first heard of your marriage, but Sessh didn't think I should come in my condition." Patting her stomach, Rin smiled when her husband took her cup and poured some cream and sugar into it. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly and took his own cup from Kagome's outstretched hand, "I decided it would be good for Rin to have female companionship, she was growing restless back home and I didn't imagine Inuyasha or you would mind having guests out here in the country."

"Not in the least, we are family, after all," Kagome served her own cup and finally set the heavy tea pot down. "I am very pleased to have you here."

"Just as we are pleased to be here," Rin decreed. "And I'm going to be terribly rude, this tea is lovely, and the cakes are quite delicious, but I am just wiped out. The storm last night hardly let me sleep and our bed at the nearby inn was not as soft as I would have liked, so I will excuse myself if you two don't mind."

"I told you not to come down," Sesshomaru muttered, standing as well.

"It would have been rude of me to not show up when the staff went to all the trouble of preparing things for us." Rin sighed and came over to pat Kagome's cheek.

The action startled her, and Kagome looked up into her kind eyes. The warmth there, coming from a woman who knew nothing about her, brought a rush of tears to her own.

"You should probably rest too, you're looking a trifle peaked yourself." Rin wiped a little make up off the bruise and tsked, pulling her handkerchief out of her dress' pocket. "There's no need for that, it'll ruin your lovely complexion."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome nodded and took the handkerchief with a tremulous smile. "I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll clear this all up soon," with another pat to her cheek, the woman was off. "Don't follow me Sesshomaru. I'll have Delaney help me upstairs so you can keep Kagome company."

"That's not…"

"Open to discussion," Rin waved him back and closed the door firmly behind her.

Sesshomaru shook his head and turned back to where his sister-in-law sat. True, he'd hardly approved of the match between his brother and this country miss, but it had been necessary and he had come to appreciate the girl's spirit during the two days he'd spent in London with them as a chaperone. It was disturbing to see such a happy young girl so somber.

"You look terrible," he stated, coming to sit on the chair nearest to hers. "When's the last time you ate?"

Kagome shrugged, leaning back in her seat, "Yesterday at breakfast, just a few bites, I went to visit some neighbors early and didn't want to take from their food. Indeed, I had only just taken them some of the pastries they love so much."

"Then you need something more substantial than this, does your household not set up your breakfast in the morn?" Sesshomaru handed her a small cake, despite his words.

"I am sure they would have made something, but perhaps by now cleaned up. We are not usually abed this late," Kagome bit the cake and chewed slowly, unaware that she winced slightly due to the movement of her cheek.

A knock on the door preceded a surprisingly tall and, to Sesshomaru's further surprise, rude man, "A special breakfast for you Missy."

"Mackie!" Kagome smiled, forcing a cheerful demeanor to hide the nervousness of her meeting with him. She had promised to explain things later, and he obviously would not wait past this day to have a moment in private.

He came forward with a tray that was revealed to hold kippers, eggs, sausages, a bowl of black pudding, and some porridge. However, having uncovered it while standing directly before her, Mackie quickly stepped back when she jumped from her seat, looking pea green and holding a hand to her mouth.

"You brought kippers!"

Sesshomaru loomed out of his chair as well, reaching forward and quickly rushing Kagome out of the room. He had just gotten her to the front door, which Delaney had swung open, when Jaken appeared and blocked their exit. Kagome crumbled and lost the little she'd eaten to the man's shoes right there on the doorstep.

"Mon dieu!" Jaken stepped away, despite the fact that the damage was done. "My lord, look at what the woman has done! I told you no good would come of that brother of yours marrying a country miss!"

"Jaken!"

The man stiffened and grimaced up at his employer, the expression doing nothing to improve his already soured features. "My shoes are ruined."

"What the hell?"

Inuyasha froze at the top of the stairs, watching his wife kneel between her servant and Sesshomaru for a second before rushing down. "What happened?"

"I brought a breakfast tray large enough for you both, but we forgot about the kippers." Mackie rubbed her back and helped her sit up, taking a glass of water from Delaney and urging her to wash out her mouth.

"I'm sorry about your shoes," Kagome mumbled to the furious man above her. "The smell of kippers doesn't sit well with my stomach."

She sipped the water and spit some out next to Jaken's foot. She was trying to stand when disaster struck again. In an effort to help her up, both Sesshomaru and Mackie grabbed her arms. To their shock, she gave a strangled cry and crumpled again, the glass falling to the ground when her hands hit the floor. The movement yanked her arms away and she quickly scrambled away from the men, rubbing her aching limbs softly with her hands.

"Kagome!"

"I'm sorry," Kagome shuddered and hefted herself up on wobbly legs. "I'm sorry; I need to lie down, if you'll excuse me."

Without waiting for a reply, she rushed up the stairs, going as far away as she could from her husband when she passed by him. Sesshomaru watched the interaction silently, troubled by the obvious discord between the couple.

Inuyasha watched her head to her new room and step away when Brit and Sara came out carrying some of her dresses. Glancing back at her husband, Kagome's shoulders visibly slumped as she gave them some quiet order and stepped into his room, closing the door quietly behind her.

He turned away and continued down the stairs, quickly going on the defensive as he saw the scorn in Sesshomaru's eyes. The man's deadpan tone was even worse than usual,

"You hit your pregnant wife?"

(- If you only knew. -)

Inuyasha glared, "It's none of your affair. I don't advise you about Rin, so I'd appreciate the same courtesy."

"Granted," Sesshomaru agreed, "But I make no promises for my wife."

"How long will you be here?" Inuyasha snapped, not caring if he sounded rude.

They both knew his temperament and that there was no love lost between them. They were on better terms now, but only because of Rin and the fact that she'd somehow won Inuyasha over.

"We had to leave, the Bastille was only a minor warning, and it wasn't safe for Rin and Takashi in Paris any longer." Sesshomaru turned and headed into the salon, ignoring his fuming servant.

Inuyasha followed, frowning over the news. Paris was a hotbed of rebellion, he'd followed the news, of course, but he hadn't expected Sesshomaru to take flight. He was one of the few nobles attempting to help the common people in their struggles. Family came first though, and he would never put his wife or son in danger, it just wasn't in him. Even when he'd kicked Inuyasha and his mother out, he'd given his mother a few options in England.

"I am looking for a home, but as of yet, I only have the small lodgings in London and I didn't want to take Rin there in the midst of the little season. She's in no condition to be traipsing about the soirées being held now, not to mention that she was eager to meet your wife." Sesshomaru sat and watched his brother begin picking at the food.

"I'm not going to lie, you couldn't have come at a worse time," Inuyasha mumbled between bites. "The sooner you go the better."

"I will endeavor to decide quickly," Sesshomaru agreed. "Takashi enjoyed the journey, but Rin is easily taxed, I don't wish to jostle her again too soon."

"No, I don't suppose you should," Inuyasha agreed with a frown, "How far along is she?"

"Seven months or so," Sesshomaru sighed and stood up once again. "I'm tired as well. I shall go and see how my wife is."

Inuyasha nodded and kept eating, ignoring him as he went out. He didn't want to deal with this now, Rin was sure to give him an earful as soon as she saw him, especially once she found out Kagome was expecting too. That's just what he needed, two women around to ruin his life. As if he didn't have enough troubles with one.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Mackie, we had an argument. I don't want to talk about it," Kagome sighed and leaned back against the settee.

She'd come to her room to rest, only to be woken up by Mackie with a cup of plain tea and un-yeasted bread. Tugging on a bed robe, since she'd slipped out of her dress earlier, she'd settled on the settee with a blanket over her legs before letting him in. Now he was trying to find out what had happened, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk.

Rolling her eyes at his continued questioning, her attention was caught by a flash of color at the top of the bookshelf behind him. She'd hardly paid much attention to the tomes up there before, but something about that one intrigued her. All the books on that top shelf were part of a collection, and therefore bound by the same black material. So why was there a maroon one, and why hadn't they noticed it before?

"Mackie, can you reach up to that book?" She interrupted him suddenly, "The maroon one on the top shelf behind you."

"You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you?" Mackie huffed and turned to look for the book she'd asked for.

He easily picked it off the shelf and handed it over. Knowing how stubborn she could be, he shook his head and made his way out of the room. He wanted to find out the truth of what had happened, but from the pale looks of her, she'd had a hard enough time already for one morning.

Kagome ignored his exit and stared down at the cover of the book, "Father of Lies, what an odd title."

Opening the front page, her attention was caught by the insignia of a flame on the first page. It had been filled with crimson, but the painting was messy and had obviously not been an original part of the book. In truth, the ink was a bit odd and thick. It had seeped through the first page and she had to pull the next page away carefully for fear of ruining it. Once she'd gotten them separated, she squinted to read the passage, surprised to find the words above the printed title had been written in by hand.

"It's written in that same ink that was used to fill in the flames," she frowned a little and concentrated on reading what looked like a poem, surprised when she couldn't make a word out. It took her a moment before she realized what was wrong.

"They're backwards?" Kagome blinked and studied the words closely, indeed, they had been written in a reverse order. "Thank goodness for Miroku."

Having written many a secret message to his smaller cousin as a child, Miroku had used a method that they believed secret back then. He would write the words backwards and she would hold the paper up to a mirror to read them. It had taken him some time to master the technique, a thing she had never accomplished, but she had had quite a time attempting it.

Closing the book with a sigh, Kagome rolled her eyes and got up off her comfortable place on the settee, moving over to sit on her vanity. She noted how sore she felt while gazing into the mirror and seeing that she had bruises on her arms and wrists.

"Don't think about those now," shaking away those unpleasant thoughts, she opened the book to the correct page and smiled as she lifted it up before the mirror, eager to see what was there.

With her eyes glued to the book's reflection, she missed the way her complexion paled as she read, too shocked by the words before her to notice aught else.

_Lords I beg thee, heed my calling,  
__Absolve me of my foolish vice,  
__From thy grace, I rue my falling,  
__Accept this token or name thy price._

_Babalon! Lucifer! Diabolus! Amy!  
__I honor thy names in my heart once more,  
__Dark lords heed me, speak, I pray thee,  
__Grant thy wisdom against this whore!_

_Thus I return, and repeat my pledge  
__Gods of Earth, I yield to thy mercy  
__And the will of thy Daemons' s revenge,  
__Hail Satan! Hail Lilith! Hail Agares and Behemoth!_

_diabolus enim et alii daemones  
i credo_

Wide-eyed and stunned, she lowered her gaze to the book and suddenly realized why the ink was so strange.

It was blood.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, that update took forever. I'm so sorry you guys, I've had the worst case of writer's block with this story. Hope this rash of creativity keeps up, I'm starting the next chapter now that I've got ideas again, so the next update won't take nearly as long, this I promise!

Thank you so much to everyone who's followed this story so diligently. Thank you for all the reviews, e-mails and the messages left here and there, urging me to keep this story going. They really mean the world you guys!

A couple of notes I must include:

_1.- "Bienvenue! Vous est la Comptess D'Angers, oui?" - "C'est un plaisier de faire votre connaisance enfin!" -_ "Welcome, you are the Countess of Angers, right?" - "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last!"

_"Mon dieu!" is simply_ "My god!"

_2.- diabolus enim et alii daemons, i credo -_ The devil and the other demons, I believe.


	16. Meet the Bennets

Meet The Bennets

* * *

"Fornicabitur trucido vulgaris; famina iaceo identidem."

Half an hour later, Kagome was still at the vanity, still staring at the book in her hands. It had taken her at least five minutes to get past the nausea that shot through her when she realized the ink was blood, plus another five minutes to pick the thing back up from where she'd dropped it.

Of course, once the initial shock had subsided, her never-ending curiosity kicked in and motivated her to investigate some more. Thus she sat, scanning through the small volume, frowning and grimacing every so often at the odd and troubling images of the devil and his minions.

So far she knew it had been pieced together by someone, as was easily discerned with a glance at the edges of the images which had obviously been cut out from elsewhere, and a glance at the random writings smattered here and there. Whoever had made the book had invested a great deal of time on it.

The only frustrating thing was that the writing was all over the place- and in Latin and various other languages. Thankfully, she understood French, but that hardly helped, as the context only got more and more troubling as she went on.

"Je suis certain que'lle a parût aux orgies du soir dans les mêmes vêtements qui lui avaient attiré tant d'hommages, cette grogniasse."

A knock on her door finally snapped her out of her concentration. Slamming the book shut, she jumped off her vanity and rushed to the bed, "Just a moment!"

After sliding the book into her secret nook under the bed, she re-took her seat at the vanity before calling out. "Come in."

"Your grace, dinner will be served soon, I imagined you'd like to change," Brit explained as she came into the room.

"I am not feeling so well Brit, please explain to our guests that I had to retire early tonight, and just lay out my nightgown and robe." Kagome instructed as she began removing her hair pins, bending to pick one up off the floor.

"You will not be joining everyone for dinner?" Inuyasha asked from the doorway, inwardly grimacing at the way she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Don't you think that would be a bit impolite?"

Kagome shook her head, her hair falling in wavy tendrils down her back. Turning to face the mirror again, she missed the hungry look that passed across her husband's features. "I don't know that I'm up to it."

"If Rin, who has passed the last few weeks being rocked and jumbled in a carriage, is up to a dinner at the table, then you cannot be discourteous and call off," Inuyasha waved the servant out of the room and closed the door behind her. "There's no need to change because it will only be an informal family affair. Simply pin your hair back up and you'll be fine."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome tied her hair back with a ribbon and stood, "You're right, of course, it would be rude of me to stay in my room when they've just arrived."

Coming to his side, she was reaching for the door when he stopped her by taking hold of her hand. He ignored her attempt to pull it away and scanned her wrist, pushing her sleeve up so he could examine the bruises there.

"I don't recall making these," he mumbled.

"I'm not surprised, with all the brandy you imbibed," Kagome yanked her hand away. "And I would appreciate it if you would stop handling me as if I were some possession you can just toss around whenever you like."

"Technically speaking, _wife,_ you became mine the moment we said our I do's." That stung, he could see it in her eyes. The image brought on a flashback of her on the ground the previous night. With a sigh, he shook his head and apologized, "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry, but we have to at least _pretend_ to get along, Kagome, at least while dining and spending time with Sesshomaru and Rin."

Kagome gave a scoff, tears forming in her eyes, "I am sure that they are perfectly aware of just _how_ well we are getting along, Inuyasha. They simply need to look at me to tell."

"That was a mistake," clearing his throat, he was about to apologize again when she shook her head.

"Oh no! Breaking a person's favorite vase is a mistake, or dropping something into a puddle of water is a mistake. Striking someone in the way you did is not a mistake." Making her way around him, she opened the door and stopped just outside the room. "If you were truly sorry you would at least have the _decency_ to allow me the use of another room."

Inuaysha followed her and spoke quietly so as not to be overheard, "And what would that prove? That I trust you?"

She shook her head, her voice cracking slightly as she regained her composure, "But I cannot pretend at all times, Inuyasha, at least at night let me have some peace."

"As easy as that? You truly have no conscience do you?" he scoffed, shaking his head and raking a hand through his hair. "Well, I cannot imagine sharing a bed with you either, now that I really think about it. I'll have the girls move your things across the hall while we dine so it won't be noticed by our guests."

"Such kindness, your grace," giving him a disdainful look, she turned and headed down to the kitchen.

Shaking his head once again, Inuyasha turned and headed into the room stopping beside her dresser. The broken glass was still on the floor beside it. He gave a groan and moved to lie on the bed for a second, after all the brandy he'd taken to forget, the fire in her eyes and the vehemence in her words the night before still haunted him.

_("Of course it's yours!")_

He wished he could believe her, even just a little, but he'd seen her with Naraku and there was no doubt in his mind whose child she carried.

* * *

"I'm sorry your grace, but the ladies are here for the luncheon," Sara stood at the door to the room looking anywhere but her bruised face.

With all the drama that happened in such a short period of time, her luncheon with the ladies the next day went completely forgotten. Kagome had spent the majority of the morning trying to decipher what the book said, taking advantage of the fact that Rin was resting up from her long trip and Sesshomaru had joined Inuyasha in catching up on his estate business.

"But what are they…"

"They are waiting in the tea room. Mrs. Harrow thought it would be more fitting for an afternoon luncheon, since it is a brighter room." Sara curtsied and excused herself. "The countess is also about to head down."

(- How could I forget? We were going to go over the rest of the needs for the shelter.-)

Hurrying downstairs, she was relieved that she'd dressed in one of her nicer day dresses that day when she stepped into the room and greeted her guests. The pastor's wife, Mrs. Rubenstein, and her daughter Amelia, smiled graciously, though they did so while avoiding eye contact. Kagome knew they were being discreet about her bruised cheek, it had only gotten darker and she did not have cosmetics to cover it with.

Lady Tillsbury didn't mention the matter, but did insist they sit together and gave her hand a squeeze. To Kagome's surprise, Rin came in a few minutes later, and after the necessary introductions, took a seat in a nearby chair.

"It's so kind of you to help us in this endeavor, I must say we haven't had so many offers of aid in years," Mrs. Rubenstein remarked while they settled on a sofa. "Tough what's most surprising is how much of the aid has come from the gentlemen of the area."

Kagome did not miss the slight emphasis set on the word 'gentlemen' or the suspicious gleam in the woman's eyes. For a pastor's wife, she certainly wasn't too pious, Kagome couldn't help but notice.

"They are just so busy most of the time, what with the little season, the grand season, their hunting and estates, not to mention their duties in the House of Lords." Kagome smiled and offered some tea that was being brought in by Mackie. "All they needed was someone to approach them, rather than expect them to make time in their busy schedules. Tea?"

"Thank you, I'd love a cup," Amelia nodded, looking rather uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Moi aussi," Rin agreed, quickly changing the subject to a more neutral one. "I take it that this project is a rather large one?"

Lady Tillsbury quickly took up her que, "Heavens yes! We have never taken on such an endeavor, but Kagome has done marvels for gaining support. Even though most of the ladies helping are not here, they are regularly kept in touch by one of us."

Rin nodded, "I see, and what does this endeavor happen to be? I have not heard of the details."

"We are going to build a children's shelter," Amelia explained. "It's a rather remarkable idea, in the sense that not only will the children be fed and housed there, but taught and helped set up a lifestyle as well."

"How does that work?" Rin thanked Kagome for the tea and sat back to listen.

Amelia was only too happy to explain, "I shall be the music and languages teacher for the children, seeing how very boring it is out here in the country and I'm not quite old enough for a season yet, and various other instructors will be hired and housed there too."

Rin hummed, "Sounds expensive."

"Oh, but I was just saying how wonderful her ladyship is at acquiring funds," Mrs. Rubenstein took a sip of her own tea while Kagome sat back down again. "So many of the gentlemen have donated funds out of their pockets and, of course, there was a rather successful ball held last month."

"You held a ball?" Rin's attention perked, "How lovely, Inuyasha always was a fine dancer."

Kagome ignored the sting that comment brought, "Yes, it was a pity that he had to be out of town."

Her tone was light enough, but there was a hint of melancholy in her voice that did not go undetected.

"It was the most shocking thing, we actually required the men to pay to have a turn with the ladies." The fact that Mrs. Rubenstein hadn't approved was obvious, but Rin's eyes lit up in interest again, and she remained silent this time while the woman continued.

"Of course, the duchess was the most sought-after young lady of the evening, nearly fainting from the exertion, if I remember correctly." Her voice lifted in a slightly suspicious tone at the end, and Rin found herself biting her tongue to keep from glaring at the nosy lady.

"Indeed, I believe I spun too many times around the dance floor," Kagome set down her cup and reached for the papers that had been brought by Lady Tillsbury. "Now, focusing on our plans ladies, I would say things are progressing rather more quickly than expected."

It was another hour before they were finished with their discussions, after which Amelia and her mother had to excuse themselves and head home. Lady Tillsbury noticed Rin's shifting in her seat and asked if she was all right.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid I'm just feeling rather unsettled, the baby is a bit restless," she gave them a smile and hefted herself up. "If you'll excuse me, I had better get my walk through the gardens done now before my husband returns and forbids me from going."

With a casual wave of her hand she was off, slipping into the hallway and asking Delaney to have her shawl fetched.

Back inside the room Lady Tillsbury sighed and surprised Kagome by sniffling. Despite her kind attitude towards Kagome, she was seen in the neighborhood as something like a dragoness. It wasn't at all like her to sniffle.

"I'm sorry dear, I know it must seem foolish, I'm just so surprised," she smiled and waved her serving girl Wendy over, taking the handkerchief she brought and wiping her eyes. "I never imagined he'd be the type to…"

"Please don't," Kagome interrupted, "I'd rather not discuss the topic, I'm sorry you had to see me this way, I had forgotten about our meeting."

"I guessed as much when you walked in," the older woman smiled and touched her cheek. "I hope it doesn't hurt too badly?"

"Not much," Kagome smiled to reassure her while picking up her discarded tea cup for a sip.

Lady Tillsbury nicked her under her chin and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd advise you to get away from this house. It almost seems like the curse is real."

Kagome almost spilled her tea then and there, "There's a curse on this house?"

"It was rumored to be a place for the damned after the incidents with it's previous owner." Lady Tillsbury said, with a shiver and glance around the room.

"M'lady!" Wendy scolded, feeling more confident to shush her mistress since Kagome had insisted she not hold back during one of her earlier visits. She tended to keep her tongue while visitors were there, but when it was just the three of them, she eagerly joined them and gave the woman a small glare.

Lady Tillbury nodded, "I know, it's not the thing to bring up, I don't know why I did. It just came to mind for a moment."

But Kagome's interest was piqued, "Were you in the neighborhood? When the previous owner was still living in the house?"

"Oh yes, I've spent most of my life in this area, as I used to live on the other side of the town with my parents before marrying Lord Tillsbury. Freddie and I had known each other for so long that it felt only natural to marry."

A fond smile escaped her while she remembered her deceased husband, she was quick to return to the topic however. "Well, that aside, I remember Mr. Bennet quite well. He was tall, not exactly handsome, but likable. His name was David and his wife was Christine."

"David and Christine Bennet," Kagome mumbled. "Do you remember what happened to them?"

"Of course, it was all the talk for months!" Lady Tillsbury went on to explain.

"It's a fact that she never wanted to marry the man, Christine was in love with a boy from the area, one her parents would never approve of. His name was Tyson and he was the carpenter's son, but he was a good lad and she wanted him. Her parents forced her to marry Bennet for his money, claiming that even though he wasn't noble, his wealth would open the doors for her sister to join London society and catch herself a better prize. She was miserable, and although we weren't the best of friends since I was happily married to my Freddie and she disliked me for that, even I could see how unhappy she was."

Lady Tillsbury shook her head, "Mr. Bennet wanted her, she was young, beautiful, and had a very good figure. There was no doubt that he was pleased with his bride, despite the many business trips that kept him away. No one suspected a thing until the fateful day he came back early and found her in bed with Tyson. It seems they'd been having an affair almost since the day she married. Mr. Bennet went mad with rage. He nearly killed Tyson, but his butler managed to intervene and save him at the last moment. Christine, however, couldn't get away."

"He killed her," Kagome interrupted, "Inuyasha told me about the cave and how he was found later."

Wendy shivered, "It's terribly gruesome."

"He was crazed," Lady Tillsbury agreed, "I told you he went crazy from the moment he saw them in bed. They say he didn't kill her immediately, but that he used her in some sort of evil pact with the devil."

Kagome sucked in her breath, remembering the words from the book.

_Accept this token or name thy price._

"He took her down to the cave in the middle of the night and left her there for weeks. No one knew what had happened, besides that he had found her cheating, he said that he had sent her to live with relatives in the North and no one questioned it. He seemed so sensible and upset."

"He kept using her," Kagome whispered, "Even in death, he kept using her."

"So they say," Lady Tillsbury shivered again, "That's what was supposed to have brought on the curse, his dealings with the devil. They say he took all sorts of riches into the cave as offerings for his sin. You see, he had loved the girl, that's why he wouldn't part with her. Even as he used her body, he knew it was a sin and probably weakness in the eyes of his 'lord' so he took all sorts of gold and jewels as penance."

"But no one has ever seen them," Wendy interjected, "I remember as children we used to sneak on the grounds and dare one another to go in, but the cave's too frightening and too deep."

Kagome blinked at that, "It doesn't look so large."

"That's just because of the way the entrance was created." Wendy shrugged, "They were searching for lead or tin in that cave, it was supposed to become a mine but not enough was found so they left it like that. There are quite a few tunnels and passages further below if you're brave enough to enter. My own brother, Mick, slipped in a time or two but always came out quick enough. Even he's not brave enough to go too far down. It's probably much too dangerous anyways."

"Probably," Kagome mumbled, still troubled with the added information. "So no one knows where he stashed the jewels and money?"

"No one's even sure that's not a rumor," Lady Tillsbury admitted, "There was much speculation when it all came out into the light, but the legend of 'Mad Bennett's' treasure has long been a favorite with the little ones."

"I remember Mick used to say that it was all written down in a book. Our uncle was a footman here back then and he swore that Mr.Bennet had this book that he never let anyone see." Wendy glanced over at the shelves.

"They knew it was a book because he would whip it out and pull out a dark little flask of ink whenever he would scribble in it. It's said that if the book can be found, it will lead the way to the treasure."

"Don't be ridiculous, now _that_ is definitely rubbish," Lady Tillsbury scoffed, waving her hand at the girl to be quiet. "This whole topic is rubbish and I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's all right," Kagome's voice was distant and soft as she spoke. She was thinking of the book and the words written in blood. He'd actually filled a vial and carried blood around with him.

"Your grace, are you all right?" Wendy stood and came over to her side, "You're looking awfully pale."

"Poor dear, we've scared her silly, I'll be surprised if she gets any sleep tonight," Lady Tillsbury slowly stood. "I'm afraid we've made a mess of this visit Kagome dear, do forgive us for frightening you so."

"Oh no, I'm not frightened," Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and managed to stand and smile. "I'm pleased with the progress we've made on behalf of the children's home and it's always a pleasure to spend time with you."

"Well, I say we've overstayed our welcome and must be off now, Wendy go send for the carriage dear." While the girl went ahead, Lady Tillsbury gave Kagome a hug and led her over to the front door. "I promise our next visit will be much more pleasant, with tea and crumpets at my house."

"That sounds lovely," Kagome agreed, waving them off with a smile when their carriage pulled away.

It wasn't until Delaney interrupted her thoughts that she realized she'd stayed on the doorstep. "I'm fine, sorry, I think I'll go for a walk to clear my head a little."

"Would you like a wrap?" Delaney asked, already reaching for one.

Kagome shook her head absently, "I'll be fine."

* * *

"We'll have that roof fixed up in no time Mrs. Wicket, I promise." Inuyasha smiled at the older tenant and bowed over her hand.

"Now there's a good lad, I'll let Derek know you want him to start tomorrow." The elderly Mrs. Wicket grinned mischievously, knowing the carpenter would be annoyed that she got her way.

She nodded in response to his brother's bow and ordered him to come with his wife next time or not come at all. French aristocrat or not, the woman had proven she wasn't intimidated by either of their status and stubbornly refused to acknowledge either with their formal titles.

Inuyasha, used to the woman's ways, could only grin at his brother's cool acceptance of her attitude. Heading over to their mounts, he was surprised when nothing was mentioned. "She's a feisty one, that Mrs. Wicket."

"She's proud," Sesshomaru corrected. "The woman has been working longer than you or I have been alive, that fact alone merits our respect, title or no title. Yet it seems odd simply because she's a woman, in an older man such equal treatment would not be so greatly noticed or remarked upon."

"You know, that's rather forward thinking there, who'd have imagined it of you?" Inuyasha quipped, gaining his mount easily.

"Since beating your wife is rather backward, I suppose we're even," Sesshomaru shrugged and led the way back.

"I did not beat her," Inuyasha muttered, shoulders slumping at the reminder of his marriage troubles. For the majority of the morning he'd been able to push back his own problems by helping his tenants with theirs, but even so, every little while he'd been reminded of her by women sending their regards and the men hoping she was all right. It was obvious that she had spent some time with them while he was away and won their approval.

"They won't be so happy to see you once word gets out, you know," Sesshomaru interrupted his musings.

Inuyasha bristled, "They'll get over it."

"Ah, but will you? I must admit, I am curious as to what might have incensed you enough to make you lose control in such a manner," Sesshomaru ignored his grunt and continued. "Rin is quite beside herself, worrying over your unhappy state. It is obvious with the way neither of you will touch nor speak to the other that this will not be cleared up any time soon."

"You agreed not to interfere," Inuyasha reminded him.

Sesshomaru made no reply but did stop as they neared the house and the figure of the woman in question came into view. With Inuyasha too busy glaring at his horse for no reason, he took the opportunity to test the waters a bit.

"In light of your anger, I suppose my first impression of her was correct?"

"What was that?" Inuyasha finally lifted his head and saw her, sitting against a fallen log beside the lake.

"Well, you can imagine a man's first impression when he finds a girl who is supposed to be respectable in bed with his brother." Sesshomaru shrugged, frowning a bit as a breeze washed over them.

It was getting late and even he was beginning to get cold. The girl seemed not to notice, and he thought that perhaps she was asleep, lying as she was against the wood. Someone would have to bring her a cloak.

"Since I couldn't help but notice her current condition, I imagine the trouble has to do with that." He urged his horse forward again, following the trail away from the viewpoint and towards the manor.

Inuyasha shrugged, hoping to keep his expression guarded, but his voice gave him away with its abruptness, "Perhaps."

"So the child's parentage is in question?" Sesshomaru shook his head, "You certainly know how to pick them, don't you?"

Inuyasha grunted and gripped the reigns harder to keep from doing something rash. Seeing his anger rising again, Sesshomaru decided he'd prodded enough and changed topics. "I imagine that Rin must be with Takashi, at this time of day they like to spend some quality time together before dinner. It gives me time to get my business in order so I may give them my full attention when I join them."

"I don't believe that is the case today," Inuyasha pointed ahead, where Takashi was making his way over to the lake. His intentions were clear, he was taking a cloak to his aunt. "Quite the gentleman you've raised. He's the perfect miniature you've always wanted."

Catching the slight bitterness in his tone, Sesshomaru let it go, answering simply, "You'd be surprised."

* * *

Oblivious to her audience and indeed, most of the world, Kagome lay against the log feeling cold, tired, and completely unmotivated to do something about either. It had been both a trying and oddly informative day. She knew more about the mysterious book, but she was drained, both physically and emotionally. Meals and small conversation she could handle, but she hadn't been able to sleep and it was starting to take its toll.

Hard as she might try, she couldn't make herself feel at home in the new room. Not to mention that she had to lie on her side because of the bruises and scratches from the day of Naraku's attack, and her arms and wrists were worse than her cheek.

A shuffling sound made her turn her head a little and she smiled at the boy making his way towards her. "Hello Takashi."

"I was finishing my arithmetic work when I saw you from my window," the boy stopped about a foot away and held out the material he'd brought. "I thought you might be getting cold."

"Thank you," taking it, Kagome settled it around her shoulders and beckoned him over. "Why don't you join me? I could use the company."

"I should be getting back, Jaken doesn't allow me many breaks, he was simply distracted when I slipped away." Takashi added with a glance over his shoulder. "He'll find me soon."

Smiling, Kagome sat up a bit straighter, "Regular little tyrant that Jaken, isn't he?"

Takashi nodded, his face remaining impassive but a gleam did come into his eyes. "He certainly likes to think so, having been with my father for so long."

Reaching up, she surprised him by taking his hand and tugging him down next to her. "He'll leave you alone if you're with me."

"Just for a moment won't hurt I suppose," Takashi sat down. They remained quiet for a few moments until his curiosity overcame his hesitancy. "Did you really lose your lunch on his shoes?"

Kagome laughed, glad to see him unwind a little, "I did indeed, and he called me a country miss and said he knew nothing good would come of Inuyasha's marrying me."

Seeing her smile dim, Takashi turned his gaze to the lake, not wanting his aunt to see the sympathy in his eyes. Something told him she wouldn't appreciate it at all. They remained silent for a few more minutes until she felt him shiver and slipped her arm around his shoulders.

She wasn't surprised by his remaining perfectly upright and detached. His father would probably do the same, and it was obvious the boy longed to follow in his father's footsteps. She didn't think Sesshomaru ignored his son, he just didn't seem to know how badly he wanted something more than his cool nods of approval.

"So what do you do for fun Takashi? I'm surprised not to see you running about making mischief or even with a speck of dirt on your clothes."

Takashi frowned, "I don't run about making trouble at all, and a gentleman does not dirty himself unless absolutely necessary."

Kagome blinked, "How old are you?"

"Ten, though I will be eleven in November," the boy notched his chin up at that.

It was hard to imagine herself or any of her friends so serious at the age of ten. At his age she'd been busy getting into all sorts of scrapes, ripping her dress while climbing a tree, or running into town and begging a treat from the baker's wife.

"Well, what do you do when you're not studying?" Kagome asked.

"I enjoy studying," Takashi shrugged, "But I also like to ride and swim."

Picking up on those topics, Kagome was pleased when he began to explain his favorite trail back home. It was his favorite because it had various jumps and opportunities to go at a full gallop and lose Jaken. It was amazing to see him get so animated. Soon he was sharing stories of the man and the various times he'd given him the slip. She was pleased by the animation in him then, with his bright eyes and laughing tone, he finally resembled a boy his age.

It was disappointment when Mackie came to get them. He smiled at the laughing pair, feeling rather sad to have to ruin the moment by calling them in for dinner. The night before had been a strain on Kagome, since her appetite was erased as soon as she took a seat beside her husband, who then prodded her to eat more.

It was a mostly silent battle, with his foot tapping hers or a look conveying his meaning, but it was still tense at the table. Rin was the one who took on the challenge of getting everyone to talk amiably, and she and Kagome were getting along well. The evening had still, however, been hard on them both, and no one was surprised that they immediately headed off to bed. If Kagome had gotten any sleep, it certainly wasn't much, if one went by the dark circles that were starting to show beneath her eyes.

"Dinner will be in a few minutes, and I believe the countess is looking for you," Mackie informed Takashi while he helped Kagome stand.

"Of course, I was supposed to spend some time with her before going up for supper," Takashi immediately went back to the proper little boy he'd been before, excusing himself with a bow before hurrying back to the house.

Kagome leaned on Mackie as they headed home, hoping he wouldn't make her talk. Things had been strained between the two of them too, since she still wouldn't tell him about what had happened with Inuyasha.

He finally broke the silence as they neared the house, his voice low and soothing, "If you're not feeling well, you should go straight to bed and send a message down excusing yourself from dinner."

"I think I might do that," Kagome agreed, honestly not feeling well enough for another meal with company. "I'm so tired."

"So I've noticed," Mackie sighed and waited for her to elaborate. He knew she wouldn't, but neither was in the mood to talk. After leaving a message with Mrs. Harrow, Kagome made her way up to her room, where Genny was spreading out her clothes for her to change. That the girl found it odd that Kagome no longer wished her assistance was obvious in her expression, but despite her protests, Kagome had insisted on changing on her own the night before and this morning.

"I am going to retire early tonight Genny, so just lay out my nightgown and robe." Kagome instructed as she took a seat at her vanity and began removing her hair pins. "I'd appreciate it if you could bring up the dinner tray Janette is preparing for me."

"Her ladyship has also requested a tray be sent to her room, the baby has tired her out," Genny said as she fetched Kagome's clothes.

Kagome nodded, relieved that Rin was also too tired to be at dinner, at least she wouldn't be rude to her sister-in-law. She rather liked the woman, who had surprised her by not directing a single word to Inuyasha the evenings before.

She was all smiles and laughter, but she replied to any of Inuyasha's comments with a smile or a nod, somehow managing to have a bite of food or to be taking a sip of wine when he spoke to her. She was not rude in the least, but she did not once speak directly to him.

If her husband noticed anything he did not let on, simply eating and interjecting a word or two into the conversation every so often.

_(- At least tonight I can try to relax a bit. -)_

As soon as Ginny was gone to get the tray, Kagome quickly changed and slipped into bed, carefully lying on her side so as not to hurt her aching back. It wasn't long before she set herself to trying to decipher the book once again. As she came across the drawn-in image of a cavern, Kagome shivered and remembered the time she'd thought she'd seen a woman at the entrance to the cavern. It reminded her of the conversation she'd had with Lady Tillsbury and her sickening words.

"_They say he didn't kill her immediately, but that he used her in some sort of evil pact with the devil."_

Her mother and grandfather had always told her that she was different, and although she'd tried to block the images she would sometimes get, she knew they were right.

_(- Her spirit is still trapped there. -)_

Setting the book in its usual hiding place, Kagome was just pulling the covers up over herself when a movement by the vanity caught her attention. Looking into the mirror, she saw a face unlike her own, the one she had seen before.

Freezing momentarily, she stared into the woman's haunted eyes for a second before closing her eyes and rubbing them furiously. By the time she looked up again the vision was gone.

_(- Just a trick, Kagome, It's just your mind playing tricks on you once again! -)_

But something told her this time it wasn't, and when the candle beside her bed flickered and died out of nowhere, she gave a stifled gasp and jumped from her bed. Tripping over her nightgown, the last sound she heard before her head knocked into the wall was an oddly breathy and feminine laugh.

* * *

Well, finally an update. I hope it was worth the wait.

I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to get on my case and ask for an update. I can't believe how long this one chapter took, but I hope to have more time to continue now and over the summer.

Thanks again you guys!

KawaiiChica


	17. Pains and Promises

- Pains and Promises -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Grace!"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet as a loud crash followed Genny's shocked cry. He'd had a stressful evening, what with Kagome and Rin both excusing themselves from dinner. He and Sesshomaru had a greed that it would be a waste to have the dining room set up for the two of them, not like they enjoyed each other's company in the least, so they were going to have a tray sent up to the rooms for them as well.

He had been going over some of his notes about Shazia and her situation when he heard Ginny's exclamation. Tossing them onto his bed, he rushed out, only to freeze at the door of his wife's room. The tray had been left completely forgotten by the doorway. Ignoring the mess, he pushed the doors open wider and felt his heart stop for a second as he realized why the girl had been so upset.

Kagome lay crumpled before them on the ground, her bruised cheek no surprise to either of them, but the bruises on her wrists and arms had them both in shock.

(- What in the blazes happened? I did _not_ cause those when we argued. -)

The sight hit Inuyasha like a fist in the gut. Whatever had happened to her, it had been very recent by the coloring of her bruises.

Genny was quick in lighting a candle, only to reveal an even worse view than before. Kagome's wrists weren't the only part of her that was black and blue. The visible part of her back was not only bruised, but scratched as well, and in the light they ere able to see another large suspicious mark on her shoulder.

"Oh goodness," Genny whispered sadly.

Knowing what the girl was thinking as he came over to pick Kagome up, Inuyasha did not miss the slight shake of her head at him, nor the accusing look in her eyes.

Ignoring it, he quickly checked for other injuries, finding the bump on her head and cursing. He made sure to be extra careful when lifting her onto the bed. Still, as soon as her back touched the mattress, Kagome gave a moan and arched away from it. Inuyasha quickly turned her onto her side, careful to avoid the lump on her head as well. He had to set her down on her left side, facing away from the doorway, her back facing the door.

"What's going on?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Oh my!"

Inuyasha turned to see Rin, Sesshomaru, Delaney and Mrs. Harrow at the door. The housekeeper quickly turned to send away the other serving girls who'd come, as well as ordering water and towels to be sent up. Mackie was there in the next instant, rushing into the room only to stop few steps away from the bed.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

As expected, Inuyasha stood and turned to him with a glare, "I did not cause all those bruises, nor the scratches, NOT that it's any of your business."

Before Mackie could respond, a moan from Kagome had everyone turning back to the bed. Rin came around to sit facing her, grabbing a ribbon off the bedside table and using it to tie Kagome's hair and move it out of the way.

"Ohhh… my head…"

Raising her hand to the sensitive throbbing spot, Kagome winced and blinked up into the worried face of her sister-in-law. "Rin?

"You poor dear," Rin made sure to keep her voice low and even when she spoke, "What happened? Can you remember?"

Kagome blinked, "I was reading, but I got up when my candle unexpectedly blew out. I must have tripped and hit my head."

Struggling to sit up, Kagome was surprised when she felt her husband's hands come up to her waist to help her. His eyes darkened when she sucked in a breath and stiffened away from the bed, not letting her back come into full contact with the pillows. When he reached up and touched her head, the pain made her sway and almost pass out again.

Without turning, Inuyasha ordered Mackie to get the doctor, not missing the 'hmph' the man gave before rushing off to get the physician. That he didn't believe Inuyasha about not having hurt Kagome so badly annoyed him, but his temerity to stand up to a duke showed a lot about his devotion to the lady in question.

Sesshomaru turned to the girl cleaning up the mess from the spilled tray, "That will be all for now, I imagine you will be called if aught else is necessary."

With a nod, Kagome waved Genny away, closing her eyes with another soft moan at the pain the motion brought her.

"DON'T fall asleep," Inuyasha ordered.

"I know that," Kagome glared but was distracted by Rin ordering the men out of the room as Brit came up with a bowl of water and a pile of towels.

"I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha took the items from the girl, handed them to Rin, and ordered all the servants out, including Delaney and Harrow.

Sesshomaru moved to the window, watching the scene from beneath lidded eyes. Kagome wasn't your typical simpering miss, that he'd known since they'd first met, but it was probably because of that fact that she intrigued him.

As Rin pressed a cool wet towel to the lump on her head, he could see the anger in his brother as he scanned his wife. The crescent mark on her shoulder was disturbing to them all, but even more so ,now that they could see it had been one of two such markings, and in this case it didn't take much effort to see it was actually a very harsh bite mark.

"What happened to you?"

Inuyasha's voice was steely, a tone Rin and Sesshomaru both knew meant he was hanging onto the reins of his temper by a very fine leash.

"I already told you, I tripped and hit my head," Kagome kept her eyes closed, obviously pained by the cloth touching her head injury.

"On your back!" Inuyasha insisted.

Taking offense at his demanding tone, Rin contradicted herself by yelling back at him. "Don't raise your voice Inuyasha!"

Kagome smiled at her sister-in-law's defense of her, feeling slightly surprised since they didn't know each other all that well, but still hesitated for a moment before replying, "Nothing."

With a curse, Inuyasha took a seat beside her and took hold of her hands, being careful not to squeeze her wrists. "I asked you before what caused the bruises on one wrist, and you led me to believe that it occurred during our argument. But I know I did not cause these, or the bruises on your back, and I sure as _HELL_ did not bite you. So tell me who did!"

Attempting to pull them away, Kagome cried out when that forced him to tighten his grip on her bruises. To her chagrin, the pain in her head and the anger in his eyes, as well as the pity in Rin and Sesshomaru's eyes were suddenly too much for her. When she broke into sobs, Inuyasha released her and jumped back, appalled at the way he'd just treated her again.

"INUYASHA!"

Taking the girl into her arms, Rin gave him a dirty look as she ordered the men from the room. "The both of you can just leave! She's going to need some peace, not an inquisition right now!"

Kagome quickly pulled back and shook her head, instantly regretting it as she raised a hand to her forehead, struggling to regain her composure, "No, thank you, but I'm all right."

Sniffling and taking the handkerchief offered by Rin, she slowly leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, not sure how to explain.

Rin took hold of her hand and turned it over to look at her wrist, "These are recent, are they not?"

"Yes," taking a steadying breath, Kagome looked down at them. "It's only been two days."

"That's when we argued," Inuyasha reminded her.

"I am perfectly aware of that," she snapped, regretting it instantly and leaning her head back with a moan, draping the wet towel over her eyes.

The room remained silent as they all waited for her to explain. Realizing they were not going to leave without an answer, Kagome hesitated to involve Hiten but knew it would get her nowhere to lie.

"I was coming home from a friend's house and I forgot my cloak. It was cold and I was in a hurry to get home before the downpour started, but it caught up with me as I reached the ruins. So I went to stand under the small roofed portion to wait the rain out and found someone already there."

Removing the towel from her eyes, she kept it in her hands, twisting it nervously as she continued. "I had met Naraku a couple of months ago. He is cousin to a good friend of mine and whenever Hojo and I would visit, he would often come along, but lately he'd been making inappropriate moves."

She looked up at Inuyasha slowly, "He insisted that you were with your mistress in London, you know, Kikyo? The same one who used to be his, or yours, poor woman's been passed back and forth it seems, but the point is he insisted she was the reason you wouldn't come home."

Inuyasha cursed, pacing along the foot of her bed, "I wasn't, you know. Kikyo would be the last woman I would wish to spend time with. What else did he say?"

"That he knew," Kagome whispered, "About that night at the party."

Tears slipped from her eyes as she remembered his mocking her during the attack, "In the ruins, he insisted that you were cheating and then he kissed me."

"The bastard!" Inuyasha cursed, "Even I didn't believe him that stupid!"

"Inuaysha," Rin hushed him, "You're not helping."

Pausing to take in a breath, Kagome wiped her eyes but it didn't help much as she continued, "I didn't kiss him back, I was trying to get away, I even bit his tongue. That's when he bit my shoulder and shoved me against the wall. My back was scratched when he forced me down against it and then he ripped my dress down the front, but I-I didn't … I didn't want…"

No longer pacing, Inuyasha felt his blood run cold as he realized what had actually happened that day. He was able to focus on one fact alone. Naraku had stopped outside the ruins to fix his pants.

Feeling sick, he turned to see Rin hugging his wife, tears running down her cheeks as well.

"Did he…?" Unable to finish his question, he watched her pull away from Rin and shake her head. She would not meet his eyes, but she did continue after a moment.

"Hiten, one of the boys that I visit every week, had followed me with my cloak. He pulled Naraku away from me and knocked him down." Kagome sucked in a deep breath and struggled to regain her composure. "Naraku threatened to have him locked up, but I made them both swear that neither would tell anyone what had happened."

Sesshomaru frowned at that, "Why?"

"Because Hiten doesn't need more problems, he and his brother are already ostracized by the people around here, and I didn't want Inuyasha to have to kill Naraku." Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

Rin patted her hand, drying her tears also, and they all stayed silent for a moment when a commotion coming up the stairs caught their attention.

"Mackie must be back with the doctor," Kagome whispered, reaching over to pull on her robe to cover her back.

"We'll leave you," Rin gave her a light but heartfelt hug and stood to walk out with her husband as the doctor was brought in.

Inuyasha followed them to the door but did not leave, merely standing aside and watching as the man who had treated his mother checked his wife over. Doctor Genzai had been one of the few people who'd never listened to the rumors and had always been an ally. Even with the fiasco with Patrice, he'd known how much her betrayal had hurt the young man.

The disappointment in his eyes when he finally looked up was enough to make Inuyasha turn away uncomfortably.

Here he was, with his pregnant new wife bruised and battered, and looking guilty as all hell.

Looking out the window, he pictured the situation as Kagome had presented it and inwardly cursed himself for a damned fool. He should have calmed down before speaking to her that day. If he'd had, maybe he would have recognized the fear in her eyes when he'd stormed into her room.

Attacked twice in one day, once by that bastard and then by her bastard husband.

"You'll be quite all right my dear," Dr. Genzai was assuring Kagome, "You seem perfectly coherent, but one never knows, so we'll need you to stay awake for a while longer before you can rest."

Taking a cream from his bag, he gently set it on her bedside table, explaining that it would help with the markings on her wrists and arms.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off again, but I will stop by in the morning to be sure you are well your grace," with an affable nod, he bowed to Inuyasha and wasn't surprised when he insisted on walking him out.

Dr. Genzai stopped by his horse before he finally spoke to Inuyasha, more confident that he could be honest without being overhead. "Your wife seems lucid enough, but head injuries are tricky. Overall her health, despite the circumstances she may have been through recently, seems well. She will have to be very careful as it is however, not to be in such a state again in the near future."

"I understand, of course I…"

Cutting Inuyasha off, the doctor gave a shake of his head, "No, you don't understand, as it happens. Your wife is with child, a fact you are likely aware of, however, she is quite petite. This pregnancy will not be easy for her Inuyasha, you know better than most the risks women face."

For the second time in the evening, Inuyasha's blood ran cold, "You're not saying that she's in for a dangerous delivery?"

"She most definitely is at a higher risk, yes," Genzai shook his head and waited a moment, deciding whether or not to continue.

Then the image of the young woman upstairs made his mind up for him. Looking into the duke's eyes, he knew he was crossing a line, but it wasn't one they'd ever really cared for in the first place.

"This girl is not Patrice, so whatever has caused the strife between you, and the baby would me my first guess, I am warning you that it would be a grave mistake for you to mistake them for one another."

Inuyasha nodded, "Of course, the truth is that I didn't…"

The doctor was quick to interrupt. "No need to explain to me, I have been a friend to you for years and will continue to be so, but not everyone in the area is likely to stand beside you. Your past cannot be erased with a sweet new wife and a seemingly charmed new attitude. You have been the Devilish Duke too long. Not to mention you've been gone for months with a new bride left at home, traipsing about the countryside with an escort of two unmarried young men."

Genzai gave a sigh and looked up to the house, "The gossip is spreading as we speak. Unfortunately, the viper in this nest is our own vicar's wife, who had the joy of seeing your wife's bruised cheek just yesterday and could hardly wait to run her mouth."

"Damn," Inuyasha frowned and turned from the doctor.

"Thought you should know," Gaining his mount, Genzai reminded him that he'd be back in the morning and began to head out when he remembered something and stopped his horse again, "Oh, and one more thing m'boy."

Inuyasha was on the steps and turned, "Yes?"

Gezai cocked his head towards the window of the duchess' room and saw her step away from the glass. "Wait a bit and then make sure she actually gets some rest. The circles under her eyes will not do at all."

He gave a wave and turned away, eager to get to his own hearth and home. His own wife, Megumi, would rip him a new one if he was out much longer.

Walking into the house, Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome standing at the bottom of the stairwell. She was swaying slightly and her hand was gripping the robe closed at her throat. It was obvious that she had jumped out of bed quickly because she'd left her slippers off, a fact which Delaney himself had headed up to correct.

She looked pale and delicate as she stood there and he took a moment to look her over. She was decidedly slim, and it was a challenge to imagine that she truly would be round with child soon. The coloring on her hand was disturbing to him and he came up and took hold of her arm, pulling it up to set on his shoulder.

"You should still be in bed," dipping, he was quick to lift her into his arms and make his way upstairs again.

"I can walk," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha gave her a sad, lopsided grin and shook his head, whispering back that he preferred to carry her.

Closing her eyes to the tears those words brought to them, Kagome lay hear head on his shoulder, savoring the moment in his arms again.

"Don't fall asleep just yet love, we need to talk," thanking Delaney for fetching her slippers, Inuyasha had her take them from the man and then excused him for the night, carrying Kagome into her room and laying her down gently on the bed.

"I'd prefer that you not call me that just now," Kagome pulled away and scooted to the middle of the bed, mindful of her aching body.

Annoyed, Inuyasha took a seat and leaned his back against one of the tall bedposts holding up the canopy above. "Would you have told me?"

"About the ruins? Not likely," Kagome answered, deciding honesty would be best.

"Just how, pray tell, did you plan on keeping me from noticing the scratches or bruises?" Inuyasha asked.

"Long sleeved nightgowns," Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, I was thinking of that very problem after I got home, but then it wasn't necessary to worry about after our quarrel. "

"That wasn't a quarrel," getting to his feet again, Inuyasha paced the room, hating the guilt that he felt every time she jumped at his movements.

Kagome ignored that and decided to take the opportunity to bring the skeletons out of his closet, as he'd already heard hers. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Inuyasha halted, a questioning look in his eyes before she spoke again.

"About Patrice? That was her name, was it not? Your wife's?"

Staring him in the eye, Kagome watched him blink and take a moment to gather his thoughts. She knew since he was hesitating that he hadn't planned on telling her.

"I would have found out eventually, you know. You brought her up just two nights ago," Kagome reminded him, "You accused me of being the same."

"I was angry," Inuyasha came to stand by her side and was surprised when she scooted over and patted the blanket beside her.

Taking the offered seat, he leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes. Patrice was the one topic he'd never wanted to brooch with Kagome. The betrayal had hit him pretty hard.

Kagome, however, wasn't willing to give up on the topic so easily. "Where did you meet?"

"We met in Paris. We were both young, foolish, and it seemed a match made in heaven. Patrice was from an aristocratic family but of limited means. Her father wanted her to marry well and bring the family t of debt. The truth is that the man gambled vastly beyond his means and needed a rich son-in-law."

"Which means you were a perfect candidate," Kagome winced slightly as she leaned forward, tossed a couple of pillows down and re-adjusted herself so her feet were by the headboard. Lying on her stomach hurt a lot less than leaning on pillows.

Hugging them to her chest, she rolled onto her side to keep facing him. "So you were married in a hurried but lavish ceremony?"

"Not in the least, we were married after a five month courtship, and wed in a small family church outside their countryside estate." Inuyasha shrugged out of his coat and tossed it on a nearby chair. "It was the simple wedding I'd always wished for, and of course, being young and foolish, the stars in my eyes kept me from seeing the very truth before them."

At the bitter twist in his features, Kagome could just imagine how foolish he saw himself, "What truth?"

Inuyasha gave a dark chuckle, "Why, that my beloved bride was in fact three months pregnant with the child of a good friend of mine; a poor friend, by the by, much to our mutual misfortune."

After a brief moment, Kagome sighed and turned away, finally speaking in soft subdued voice. "The situation must have been quite desperate for her as well."

At his scoff, she ignored him and kept speaking, her fingers playing with the tassels on one of her pillows. "I can't imagine the sadness that would cause me, being forced to marry a man for his money, knowing full well that the man I truly love is his best friend but being unable to do anything about it. I don't know how she found the strength to do it."

With a scornful huff, Inuyasha jumped from the bed to pace beside it again as he had before, "Don't waste your time pitying the woman, Kagome, she had her share of blame. She had known about his situation, indeed, she helped him choose the friend he would introduce to her father as a possible suitor."

"They were both older than me, you see, and thought my youth would make me manageable. Not to mention my weakness for her beauty," Inuyasha moved to stand at the window and kept speaking over his shoulder.

"She was one of those women who could enchant a room just by entering it. Tall, pale, her hair was a rich mahogany color, her eyes the most amazing blue you've seen in your life. There was not a man in Paris who wouldn't have given his left leg to marry her that year, and yet none were quite as green and blind as myself. Especially as such a good friend of mine was more than happy to encourage the pairing and help us find ways to spend time together."

"You fell in love with her," Kagome realized, sitting up and clutching the pillow to her chest.

He gave a nod, "Wholeheartedly, and did I ever learn my lesson. We were wed in a small but happy ceremony and it wasn't until our wedding night, when we were going to bed, that she announced the real reason she married me."

Kagome blinked, "On your wedding night?"

"I found out when she boldly stepped into my room, opened her robe and showed me her slightly rounded stomach." Inuyasha suddenly found himself re-living the moment, seeing her contemptuous smile, the defiant stance she'd taken when she'd announced the pregnancy- his own shock.

Suddenly he was back in the present, Kagome's hand on his arm, "That must have been terrible."

He hadn't heard her get out of bed, but he did turn and lift her into his arms, moving to sit in a nearby chair by the hearth. Keeping her close, he stared into the flames as he recounted the rest of the story. "We came here to live almost immediately, my mother had taken ill and I refused to stay in France. I agreed to take on the child as if it were my own so long as my ex-friend agreed to never contact Patrice again."

"And did he keep his word?" Kagome looked up into his troubled face.

He shook his head and gave a shrug, "Not that I cared anymore, I focused on tending to my mother and left Patrice to do as she would. She was a very vain woman, however, and soon came to resent the child; it's father for neglecting her, and me for keeping her from him. She became reckless and did as she pleased."

"I heard she died in childbirth," Kagome shivered and curled up closer on his lap.

"She went out riding, even though she was well into her seventh month, and was thrown. She was rushed home but the fall triggered her labor." Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he remembered her screams and curses. "Neither she nor the babe made it."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome felt tears choke her again and struggled to hold them back.

"She gave up," Inuyasha mumbled, "That's what the doctor said, and he was probably right. Ours was not a happy marriage, and without the babe there was only me, whom she'd only married for money and protection. No reason to fight and keep living in that case."

Kagome did give a sob then and pulled back to look into his eyes, "She must not have been very smart under all that beauty, because any woman who couldn't see what she had in you had to be a fool."

Giving her a rueful grin, Inuyasha looked into her eyes and felt amazed and humbled by the tears she was shedding- for him. After he'd accused her, shoved her, slapped her just two nights ago, here she was, defending him against a dead woman because she hadn't loved him.

She was going to kill him with guilt.

Lifting a hand to wipe her tears, he hated that she flinched when he touched her cheek, surprising him when he felt his own throat constrict. "Good lord, what did I do to deserve you?"

Giving a smile, Kagome sniffled and snuggled into his arms again, her head resting on his shoulder. "I honestly don't know what you did, but I know what you're going to do to if you expect to keep me around."

Her light and teasing tone of voice made him swallow past the lump in his throat and ask, "And that would be?"

He was expecting something silly, such a promising to coddle her for weeks, be her eternal slave, or buy her something perhaps.

However, she became perfectly serious as she thought about it, finally sitting up and pulling away to face him in the eye. Her request couldn't have shocked him more if she'd tried.

"You're going to_ promise_ me that you will not to call out Naraku."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you are, an update, and a happy one, because I'd gotten so many requests to make things right with them- and I couldn't stand the unhappiness either.

Yes, the mystery is still not over, and joy is ever fleeting. So I hope you all enjoyed this update and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

Thanks for your patience guys!

-KawaiiChica


	18. Making Amends

Making Amends

* * *

"What?!"

Inuyasha stared at his wife, struggling to believe the price she'd just set. She couldn't really expect him to let Naraku off the hook.

Being careful so as not to harm her, he stood and moved away, "I can't promise such a thing Kagome! The man _attacked_ you! How could you expect me to just let this go? He didn't just steal a kiss, that would have been insult enough! He left you a battered mess and would have _forced_ himself on you if your friend hadn't stopped him!"

"I know! Trust me, I know!" Kagome stood and moved over to the window, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. "I'm not naive, I saw his eyes, and he enjoyed when I fought back! The more I fought, the more he... he liked it..."

She broke off, closing her eyes and pressing her palms against them to push back the tears. She didn't realize she was shaking until Inuyasha whispered her name and carefully turned her towards him. Burying her head in his chest, the tears and sobs escaped even as she struggled against them. Inuyasha held her carefully, his anger building as she struggled to stop.

"I'm sorry I just... I k-keep dreaming about it.""

Kagome huddled closer, inhaling his scent in an effort to clear away the image of Naraku's smile while he'd held her against the wall. Deep down she understood that Inuyasha had every right to call him out, but despite the rumors she'd heard of her husband's secret duels and brawls, she didn't trust that Naraku wouldn't try something underhanded and she wasn't about to risk losing Inuyasha.

After a few more minutes of being held in his arms, she turned her face up to explain. "I'm asking for this because I hate violence and I don't want the man's death on my conscience."

Inuyasha grunted, "How could it be on your conscience when he was the one who tried to have his way with you? That makes no sense!"

Kagome shrugged, "It doesn't have to make sense Inuyasha, I just need you to promise me you won't do it! I don't need another reason to worry! Can't you see it from my perspective? I was attacked and I'm still barely recovering from it. I have bruises and scratches all over my body thanks to Naraku, plus I have a bruise from your anger on my face; and to top it off I'm pregnant and I'm exhausted!"

Inuyasha nodded and kept quiet while she made her way around him and moved over to her bed.

"The only thing I'm asking is that you don't make me worry sick over you fighting a duel and possibly having to raise our child alone, but no, after all that, it's still too much to ask?!"

"Umm..." Inuyasha stared, still a bit shocked by the emotion in her voice. She had a point about raising the child alone, even though he wouldn't credit Naraku with enough skill to actually kill him, but still, she was a woman, she would worry, and she was pregnant. Doctor Genzai's words came back to haunt him again.

(- … you know better than most the risks women face. -)

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's hand coming to cup his cheek. She'd moved closer when he'd failed to respond and now moved his head down to look into his eyes. The pleading look in hers finally did him in.

With a nod, he carefully slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, lowering his head to rest his cheek against her hair. (- There's more than one way to pay him back. The bastard will definitely be sorry he ever even looked at Kagome! -)

Kagome snuggled close, "Hojo sent me a note saying they were leaving this morning for a visit to London, so at least I won't have to see him any time soon. Let's just be glad for that, please?"

"All right."

Deciding they'd wasted enough time on Naraku, Inuyasha tilted her head up and felt another sharp stab of guilt. He carefully moved his lips across her bruised cheek, trailing kisses across the tender skin, his voice soft and sad as he apologized for hurting her.

Kagome found herself blinking back tears again but her response was interrupted by a yawn and she gave a sleepy nod and leaned her head against his shoulder instead. They stayed standing that way for a moment before he realized she was half asleep against him and he carefully lifted her in his arms and took her back to the bed.

After tucking her in, he rang the bell pull and waited for one of the servants to respond. He wasn't surprised when Mackie came, having guessed that the man was itching to catch his wife alone and find out what had happened. He was impressed, however, to see that the man knew exactly why the bell had been rung.

"Your food was knocked all over the floor, so it was only a matter of time before you got hungry," he teased his mistress, setting the tray across her lap.

Looking up at her husband, he gave the man a cool nod and explained, "There's enough for two."

"Thank you Mackie," yawning again, Kagome waved him off with a smile, eagerly uncovering the food and sipping the warm milk that had been brought up for her.

Inuyasha joined her and they ate in companionable silence, neither really willing to break the peace that had settled over them. When the food was gone and Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, she settled down to sleep, surprising Inuyasha by asking him to stay.

"Are you sure?"

When she gave a sleepy nod, he undressed and slipped in beside her, deciding not to pull her against him just in case he might hurt her. It felt odd to be sleeping in the feminine room and it took him a bit to relax as he went over the events of the evening.

(- Damn Naraku to hell! Kikyo was fair game, she was always free to go to someone else, but to try and force himself on my wife! The man is more a fool than I believed him to be. -)

A soft sigh brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled as Kagome slowly curled up against him, her cheek coming to rest on his shoulder, her hand slipping across his waist. Soon after, her warmth and his own weariness caught up to him and he fell asleep, his arms carefully wrapped around his wife.

His rest was interrupted a few times over the course of the night however, as Kagome tossed and turned, unable to keep the nightmares at bay. Having to wake her over and over only added to his fury, and by the time the dawn came and she finally managed to fall into an exhausted sleep, Inuyasha was ready to tear Naraku apart with his bare hands.

* * *

"And that, in a nutshell, is what happened Mackie," Kagome popped the last bit of the delicious apple tart in her mouth and sipped her milk.

Mackie had managed to corner her once she'd been settled back into her husband's room and bullied the story out of her. It really hadn't been difficult, Kagome could have had plain biscuits or her favorite apple tarts for a snack[, all she had to do was explain what was going on.

As he'd expected, she sang like a bird.

"Is Hojo to be turned away then?" Mackie grabbed the last one, ignoring her mewl of protest and tossed it in his mouth. She'd had three already, one more was going to ruin her appetite for dinner.

"I don't think so, but he's gone to London with his cousin, so I don't think that we will have to worry about his visits for a good while."

Noticing movement outside the window, Kagome stood and moved to the glass, stifling a giggle at the boy crouching behind a bush. Obviously, Takashi was trying to escape from his tutor's clutches again. "I think I'm going to take a walk Mackie, thank you for the snack."

Stopping to give him a kiss on the cheek on her way out, Kagome was surprised to see Rin about to head out as well. Her sister-in-law was quite well into her pregnancy and the sight of her rounded belly made Kagome touch her own stomach.

"Oh no, don't be too eager to be my size, you'll be here soon enough," Rin smiled and waited for Kagome's shawl to be brought so they could stroll together. "Thank heavens you came out when you did, Sessh was sure to ban me from walking if he knew I was going on my own."

"That just means he cares," Kagome wrapped the shawl about her shoulders and followed Rin out, not too surprised when Rin turned and linked their arms at the bottom of the front steps.

Heading around the house, Rin nodded in agreement, glancing around a bit as they turned the corner. "True, he might be an overbearing snob, but when it comes to someone he loves he's quite soft-hearted. But... here, I thought this spot might have a nice view."

Kagome bit back a grin, knowing exactly where Rin was leading her, "Indeed, it is exactly below our window and I do so enjoy gazing out from there."

Stopping before the exact bush where Kagome had seen Takashi earlier, Rin pulled her skirt aside and gestured for him to come out. "Hurry!"

Slipping in front of his mother, Takashi spared Kagome a grin and allowed the ladies to lead him out to the lake, keeping hidden by walking directly in front of Rin. It was obvious that she'd helped him escape more than once in this fashion and they gave in to a fit of laughter once they were sure they were far enough away from the house.

"By now Jaken will have realized that we are together," Rin chuckled and ruffled her son's hair affectionately.

She turned to Kagome with an equally warm smile, "Don't think I disregard the importance of the man's tutelage, but he is even more stuffy and overbearing than my husband, and I hate for Takashi to be cooped up inside as they would have him all day long."

Watching the boy pull a string from his pocket and use it to make a fishing line with a long stick, the ladies walked on a bit to enjoy the afternoon air. "Not that I don't love how Takashi's attempts to be a miniature version of his father, but I want him to enjoy his childhood as much as possible. He has an old soul, and being alone so much with no one but that silly little man has only caused him to grow up faster."

Kagome agreed with a nod, thinking back to her own childhood. She'd been blessed with loving parents who'd given her an unusual amount of freedom to enjoy her youth. Having Miroku as a constant playmate had made her into quite the tomboy, always climbing trees, racing Miroku or playing ball. Looking at the solemn young man fishing a few feet away, she wondered at his seriousness.

"I do so hope the child will be another boy to keep him company," Rin admitted wistfully. "I love my son dearly but he doesn't know how to relax. I think having a male playmate might be just the thing."

"I am also hoping for a boy," Kagome sighed and admired the resemblance between Takashi and his father. "A silver haired boy with his father's golden eyes."

Rin gave her a sympathetic look, "I suppose Inuyasha is hoping for the same?"

"To be sure it's his?" Kagome nodded, unconsciously touching her fingertips to her cheek, "I am sure you know about Patrice."

"That doesn't give him the right to treat you as he has!" Rin shook her head angrily. "There is nothing more disgusting than a man who would harm anyone weaker than himself. Besides the fact that you are nothing like that horrid girl!"

Taking a breath, Rin tried to explain, "I know it's not the thing to speak ill of the dead, but I truly don't believe that death turns one into a saint. She was a horrible person in life and I cannot help but resent the damage she did to Inuyasha."

"Well, that's certainly true," Kagome agreed. "Although he and I have sort of made up."

Rin sighed and patted her hand, "I noticed this morning, but I hope he did a lot of groveling, and he had better get you a very nice gift, or two, or maybe a few more."

At Kagome's laugh, Rin gave her a grin but quickly grew serious again. "I don't suppose your husband ever told you how I met and married Sesshomaru?"

Kagome shook her head and watched as Rin glanced over to check on her son, noticing her hands rubbing her stomach a little anxiously before she sighed and shook her head. "Let's just say that the circumstances weren't the least bit ideal. Sesshomaru and I met while I was under the care of an unsavory guardian who really treated me as little more than an unpaid, unwanted slave. I had been careless and knocked over a priceless vase while cleaning one day. Well, my guardian swore it was a priceless antique and he had me been beaten quite severely. Sesshomaru was leaving the house after a business meeting with him and overheard my crying from inside a closet I had been locked in."

"How perfectly horrid," Kagome took hold of her arm and gave it a squeeze.

Rin smiled, "It was, at the time, but I must admit that the memory of his voice as he ordered my guardian to open the door and the look in his eyes once he saw me... well, that's something I'll never forget."

Kagome sighed, "It must have been quite heroic."

At that Rin gave a laugh and shook her head, "It was priceless! There I was, looking and feeling absolutely horrid, and this breathtakingly handsome lord simply reached in to offer me his hand and led me straight to the door."

"So what happened?"

"He took me to his home, ordered for his servants to make sure I was well tended and left." Rin patted her stomach lovingly and smiled at Takashi, who was looking to make sure they were all right. "A week and a half later he showed up with a priceless ring, a beautiful violet gown that fit me perfectly, and a priest."

"Just like that?" Kagome blinked, "And you married him?"

Rin gave a nod, "How could I not? He had taken me from my horrid guardian, set me up as a queen in his home, and was promising a future of safety and caring."

"Did he tell you he loved you?"

"No"

Feeling a cold gust of wind blow past them, Rin signaled to Takashi to follow and continued, "He didn't really need to say it, it was just there, in his eyes. We hadn't even spoken during the carriage ride to his home after he saved me, but we just sort of formed a connection. As you know, he's not the expressive type, but we understand each other. I'm the social one, he's the silent, steady one, and we compliment one another perfectly."

The picture Rin created was so accurate, Kagome smiled and looped her arm through her sister-in-law's. "Well, I'm glad he found someone who understands him. I'm certain that he must have told you about the circumstances of my marriage to Inuyasha."

Rin laughed, "No, he didn't say much actually, just that his brother had finally done something right."

That surprised Kagome and she looked ahead to the house, where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were riding up the drive. "He actually said Inuyasha had done something right?"

"Oh, indeed, Sesshomaru might be cold and overbearing towards his brother, but he cares for him. Not that he would admit it to anyone," Rin turned to her son, who was already catching up, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, bringing him to her side.

She kept him there as they walked up to the house and Kagome realized that Takashi had cleaned himself as much as possible and was once again the perfect little gentleman, despite the dirt stains on his clothes. He greeted his father and uncle politely and helped his mother and aunt with their shawls as the party entered the house.

Rin and Sesshomaru excused themselves to freshen up and Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha asked her to join him upstairs. Setting her hand on his arm, she asked about his business with the tenants as they made their way up . Inuyasha explained about the roof being fixed over at Mrs. Wicket's home as he veered away from their room and led her up to the third story of the house.

Kagome heard Takashi being scolded by his tutor and knew the boy was probably sitting stoically but inwardly rolling his eyes. Her attention was caught again as Inuyasha stopped at the room next to the one where they had heard voices and opened the door for her.

She entered and was shocked to see Hiten and Manten waiting at the opposite end of the room. They had been talking quietly by the windows but turned when the door opened. Hiten put an arm out to stop Manten from rushing to Kagome and quietly reminded him to behave.

Kagome smiled happily to see her friends and hurried across the room to greet them, "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

Manten gave her one of his usual child-like smiles and a hug, "Your husband requested we come."

Inuyasha followed her in and explained, "I asked Mackie to take me to their home so I could thank Hiten for saving you from Naraku. While I was there, I couldn't help but notice the furnishings and I was pleased to discover that your friends are talented carpenters."

Kagome nodded, "They are great carpenters, but they're lousy at mending clothes."

Manten laughed, "I try."

Her husband came close enough to wrap an arm about her waist and pull her gently into his side, "I was also up here this morning and I realized how old everything in this room is. The previous owners of the house had no children and I wondered if the furniture was still safe for our baby to use."

Hiten gave a shrug while Inuyasha kept speaking. "After realizing how good their work is, I knew my problem was solved, as long as you agreed to have them create new furnishings for our nursery."

Kagome gasped with delight, casting her husband an incredulous smile, "Really?"

Inuyasha gave a nod and they joined Hiten, who had stooped to inspect the legs of the large crib at the side of the room. Hiten placed a hand on the crib and wiggled it, quickly moving to stand and look into it, "This can barely hold the blanket that's in it now."

Kagome slipped from her husband's side and moved to the pink curtains, "And it is obvious that a girl was the last to be brought to this room, which is lovely, but I would rather a more neutral palette."

Inuyasha agreed with the idea, and after spending a good while going over wood selections and style choices, Hiten and Manten excused themselves and headed home, leaving them in the room to look around and plan some more.

Kagome surprised him by becoming serious and turning to him almost as soon as their visitors were gone, "Did you visit them to confirm my story?"

"No!"

Moving to her side, Inuyasha set his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye to make sure she knew he wasn't lying. "I did not go to ask them about that. I went to their cottage to give Hiten my thanks for showing up when he did. I really did notice the quality of their furnishings, and upon learning of their skill, I thought to please you by giving them work. I remembered the rumors of a strange pair of brothers that have always circulated in the area and wanted to help them."

Kagome nodded, seeing the sincerity in his expression, "I'm glad you hired them."

With a last glance around the room, Inuyasha led her to the door and they stood looking into the nursery for a moment. He finally broke the silence, his voice a hesitant whisper, "I knew someday I should have an heir, but truthfully I never thought I'd be happily getting things set up here."

Kagome sighed, her hand unconsciously coming up to her stomach, "I can't wait to spend hours here with him."

Looking down at her smile, Inuyasha nudged her out of the room and towards the stairs, "Are you so certain it shall be a boy then?"

"Not really, I mean, we can never truly be certain," Kagome shrugged, "But I can hope."

Inuyasha found himself picturing a laughing baby girl, with her mother's beautiful smile, and grinned. "Well I hope for a girl."

"Oh no, first we must have a boy so that he will take care of any younger siblings that may come later," Kagome explained. "I always wanted a big brother."

Thinking of his own older brother, Inuyasha shrugged and placed a kiss to her temple as they made their way to their room to dress for the evening's meal.

* * *

"Do not judge, and you will not be judged. Do not condemn, and you will not be condemned. These are the words given to us by the lord, and I have come to see that there are some who would forget them in our community."

Kagome smiled as her husband laced their fingers together and gave her hand a squeeze. He had mentioned the rumors spread by the vicar's wife and they had decided to keep their heads held high as they went to service. Sesshomaru and Rin were in attendance as well as Takashi. Kagome was surprised by the boy's seriousness during service. While her brother would spend the time squirming and looking around, Takashi stared intently ahead and seemed to be focused on the vicar's words.

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha missed the glance the vicar had given his wife when speaking of those who had forgotten the lesson. As he continued the service, Kagome relaxed, knowing most of those in the community would be hesitant ostracize the largest landholder in the area. Despite this title and his control over the land, Inuyasha had never tried to push himself on the community. He was known as a fair landlord who cared for his tenants and treated them respectfully.

Of course, there were a few who were loathe to forget his indiscretions, primarily the women of his class. Although Kagome had been accepted with open arms, being as unpretentious and friendly as she was, gossip was always rampant and her husband was fair game. Thankfully her cheek had healed mostly and she had just the faintest hints of bruising left, which had been covered by make up sent over by Mrs. Tillsbury.

After the service was over, they mingled with everyone outside the church, especially since it was Sesshomaru and Rin's first public outing since their arrival. The afternoon saw them lunching at Lady Tillsbury's home and the ladies explained the plans for the local orphanage to the men.

The day went by smoothly and they returned home late in the afternoon. Rin went up to her room to rest and Kagome decided to follow her lead, but then she realized she was not the least bit tired. Moving to her side of the bed, she slipped her hand in the crook underneath and pulled out the mysterious book.

Settling down on the settee beside the window again, she decided to ignore the odd writings and try to figure out the images instead. As she looked through the volume, she wasn't surprised that most of the images were of demons and evil spirits. It wasn't until the writing ended halfway through that she stopped and did a double take.

"Isn't that...?"

Lifting the book closer to the light Kagome tried to remember what book she'd seen the illustration in before. "Dante's Inferno?"

Certain she was right, she got up and tucked the book into its hiding spot and hurried downstairs. She was dismayed to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the library but gave them a smile and explained, "I couldn't sleep so I was just going to see if a good book might help."

Inuyasha grinned, "May I suggest, Le Morte D'Arthur? It never lets me down."

A snort was heard and for a moment Kagome would have sworn it had been Sesshomaru who'd made the indelicate noise, until she spotted his angry little assistant standing near a corner a few feet away. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes, however, made it clear he shared the sentiment.

With a laugh, she shook her head and continued on to collection set into the largest wall. "I was thinking of something a bit more fitting for the day, being Sunday and having come from that lively church service just a while ago. I was thinking of.. here!"

She quickly pulled out the book she sought and held it up, "I love how well organized these shelves are."

Inuyasha gave a nod and came to see what she'd picked out, "The Divine Comedy? Didn't you get enough from the service this morning?"

"I happen to find Dante's work quite interesting, if you must know," Kagome gave a shrug. "I'm also curious to see if your copy of this book is as well illustrated as your copy of The Decameron."

Her question was met with a shrug from her husband, who looked at the book in her hands with a blank expression. "I haven't really looked at either of them, now that I think of it. The library was already pretty extensive when we bought the house so I have only added books now and again."

Sesshomaru did make a sound then, coming over to their side of the room, "Why am I not surprised by that?"

Scanning the shelves, he reached up to pick out another book and handed it to Kagome, "I am rather surprised my brother has this, but it's quite good, if you haven't read it yet."

She gave him a smile as she took it and nodded, "I read Monsieur Voltaire's work last year."

Sesshomaru surprised her by bowing his head and turning to the door, calling over his shoulder as he left, "A woman gifted with a sound mind and a good memory as well, tread carefully brother, those are the worst sort."

As he and Jaken left the room, Inuyasha ignored him and took the books from Kagome' hands, setting them on a nearby table and tugging her down on a sofa with him. He meant to spend some time talking, but she surprised him by reaching over and grabbing the Divine Comedy off the table. Her eagerness to scan the pages caught his interest and he bent his head to watch.

"Are you looking for something?"

She nodded, "As a matter of fact, I am, I'm looking for any missing images."

Flipping through the pages quickly, she tried to remember the image in the book upstairs and surprised him by turning to face him. "Do you remember what level of hell those who had sinned for lust went to?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Second level."

Kagome turned to the correct section of the book and quickly found the page where the image had been cut out. "I knew it!"

That comment made him even more curious, "How did you know that copy of the Divine Comedy was missing an illustration?"

Kagome hesitated a second, not sure if she wanted to tell him about the other book she'd found. Thinking he'd probably find her odd for investigating the morbid couple who'd lived there before, she shrugged casually and gave the first answer to come to mind.

"The Decameron was missing an illustration too."

Granting him a peck on the cheek, she stood before he could say more and made her way to the book shelf again. "I had plenty of time to look through your selection here while you were gone, and I couldn't help but notice that a few of the books had a page missing here or there, it's rather strange."

"That sounds odd, I haven't torn a page from a book since I was four and my governess gave me a stern lecture for ruining a favorite novel of hers." Inuyasha rose to join her beside the shelf. "But then again, I have heard strange stories of the previous owners of the house. Indeed, it was these rumors that allowed me to buy the property in the first place."

"Really?" Kagome turned and gave him a grin, secretly hoping he'd tell her more. "Anything I should worry about?"

"Not really, but if you're curious there is a small collection of personal books and such on the last shelf over there," Inuyasha pointed her in the right direction and shook his head at her eagerness to learn more. "Has someone told you what happened here?"

"Lady Tillsbury told me the whole story," Kagome hummed and scanned the few journals he'd pointed her towards. "I think these are hers."

Inuyasha followed her over and pulled one out, "It's certainly not a man's, going from the style of writing, and while I find the whole tale rather odd, I don't suppose it could hurt to read this if you like."

Kagome took it and turned back to the rest, "I'm more interested in finding the history of the property itself, including the failed mining attempts."

"Ah, I see..." Inuyasha plucked the volumes from her arm and bent to put them back, "If this is going to be a treasure hunt, then I am going to have to forbid it. I have no wish to encourage you to look for something that has been a constant source of trouble since I bought this place. Not to mention that the caverns are dangerous and I don't want you near them again."

"But that's not fair," Kagome argued as he led her from the room, "I'll take Mackie with me if it makes you worry less."

"Oh I don't plan on worrying about this," Inuyasha grinned, "I'll just make sure he understands the danger and he won't take you either."

"But Inuyasha!"

"No," stopping to turn and face her, he was surprisingly serious as he looked down into her eyes. "People have been seriously injured Kagome and I won't have you risking yourself."

"But..."

"No buts Kagome," Inuyasha became surprisingly stern. "I really can't stress how dangerous those caverns are. I don't want you anywhere near them."

Seeing the concern in his eyes, Kagome gave a reluctant nod and allowed him to help her up to their room. Although her mid-day nap was made much more pleasant by the presence of her husband's arms, she subconsciously made a note to look into the journals later.

(- There has to be something there- I can feel it! -)

* * *

Ok so not the most exciting update, but an update at last! I promise the next will be up much, much sooner!

Sorry to have let the story just sit for so long. That was not my intention and I'm really looking forward to continuous updates.

Thanks so much for the continuous love & messages guys!

xoxox

~KC


End file.
